A Kiss To My Prince
by Cutie Bunny
Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost. SebastianxOCxCiel
1. Timeslip Yuri

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter I:

Timeslip Yuri

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys, this is my first fanfic on Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler! This story idea just came to me during my golf lesson-trying to separate myself from agonising and horrible cuz it was hot today in London and this story just came flooding in my mind along with details of the whole story. I don't know why I do this to myself. But I just had to write this idea down. Ugh! But, please enjoy and review.

Oh! And by the way, I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any shape or form. I mean, this is FANfiction after all.

Also, this will be a mixture of manga AND anime and I'll try to put the volumes and episodes down so you guys can distinguish between what really happened in the manga and the ones I make up.

* * *

**This chapter contains 1st Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime: 'Kidnapping Arc' chapter 1/Episode 1**

* * *

_Though I've been through breakups before, love is a first for me_  
_Even if I'm given the whole world, if it's not you, I don't want it_  
_Your story is full of secrets – now tell me_

_Yo, you're good at saying you'll do everything for me_  
_With this and that, you melt me with your words_  
_Lie to me, you lie to me_

_Only when I need you, you shut your mouth_  
_I don't know why I look for you every day but I just want you_  
_Come to me baby come to me_  
_Yeah cuz I'm mad mad for ma love_

_Love is energy love is energy_  
_Love is energy in my heart_

_Love is energy you're my energy_  
_Love is energy in my heart_

_I want true love so no one else can take your spot_

_Love is energy you're my energy_  
_Love is energy in my heart_

_Feel my heart-*_

"Katie Stapley, your doctor will see you now" The nurse mentioned her to come in - a girl, flower-like aged sixteen with blonde hair and brown eyes stood up. After what felt like hours of limping, her right leg was finally ready to give out and her knee buckled awkwardly, just managing to catch herself before her face hit the ground. I sighed, paused the music, wrapped the headphones around the ipod and stood to help her up.

Katie, one of my friend, on the way to sleepover after Mono's "Fat Gypsy's Party" Theme which I refused to follow and went with lace black one shoulder party dress and 5 inch platform peep-toe lace heels- shoes I was dreading to take it off and regretting the decisions of saving them for special occasions, became too wild with all alcohols in her system accidently tripped from the stairs ripping her knee which was bleeding heavily and staining a towel wrapped around with red crimson blood.

Out of all my friends, me who was brought in usual strict upbringing by Asian parent, yes I'm Korean (From South Korea) stayed sober and refused to let any alcohols touch my lip. It wasn't that I hated it, I was just waiting until I was of proper legal age. Once I tasted a beer with my mum which tasted foul on my tongue supported my decision to wait until older.

Katie handed me her new asthma pumps with longer lifespan and more safer developed ones, I putted it in one of my hand bag. Currently I had two bags, one on my arm and one over my shoulder-containing clothes and shoes that lasts a week just in case of an emergency, I put the pumps in my hand bag on my arm along with my Galaxy Note, purse containing several notes of pounds, make up bags, my advanced biology, psychology, mathematics and history books- yes you can call me nerd or geek but hey, it was just for a show!

My parent would get angry I would go away for few days without any studies so I told them I'll bring some study books. Even though my A level was completely finished and now June; I won't be starting my A2 until September this year, they insisted I keep up.

Another sigh escaped my mouth, leaning my head against the palm of my hand in lazy manner, checking my watch in every five minutes Katie was gone in the doctor's office.

I decide to waste the waiting time to explore the hospital, maybe go up to the roof for fresh air.

Climbing took some time but hey it was worth it. It was night time and in this 21st century, it was time where everything came out and more alive than the morning. Lights shone brightly up in the sky, large pumps of music escaping from nearby night clubs, brawling football fans as they shouted at the loss of their teams, wild and loose teenagers with nothing but thing material that clung but can't say since I was dressed like one (only for today-it was a birthday party and no one can call you a whore or slut in those times along with Halloween)

I sat down on a bench until something or more like someone caught on the corner of my eyes. A woman. She had flat shoes, skinny jeans and simple loose white shirt but I could tell she was beautiful. Her lavender hair swash along with the wind mysteriously.

But those thoughts were fast to vanish when I realised her status.

She stood on the edge, her hand only holding metal poles as leverage. Average people would undoubtly have one answer coming from their respective schemas of trial and error.

She was about to jump.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, running toward her immediately but keeping my distance like I have seen in CSI.

She turned around, her eyes almost smiling yet held unspeakable sadness as if she was intending for this sort of reactions from me. Wait, she looked familiar...where have I've seen her?

**_-_FLASHBACK-**

**_"Hey look, I'm watching this new anime called Black Butler! Watch with me!" Arianna- avid manga and anime lover/fans pulled my hands to her laptop; sitting me next to her as we watched the whole series of season one and two and manga volumes. It was fun and I had a thing for Victorian Era so I became somewhat a fan. The characters there was so interesting_-**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Wait, you're-" Before I could finish, her fingers unravelled one by one before it was no longer touching the pole; she let go. Her hair waving with her body as she fell in slow motion and in instinct, I ran toward her with hands reaching out. Our hands touched, feelings of electric shocking past threw my every fibrous being with undescriable jolt.

There was a slight pull and she pulled me along, over the rail to agony filled promise of hard Earth grounds. My mouth opened with loud shrieking scream from my throat as I fell down and down, rushing through the cold winds in sickening slow speed.

My eyes clamped shut at irritating wind and awaiting pain of one's body crushing to the ground and sound of bones breaking to come but there was sudden blinding light that wasn't like any other artificial, man made entity.

In order to open my eyes to see those lights, unconscious survival instinct must be overcome in order, and when I did the woman stared calmly.

A grateful smile appeared on her lilac lip, her caramel skin appearing more exotic under all the lights of the night times, she mouthed:

Thank you.

* * *

There was a slight breeze. I could feel it playing with the strands of my hair. Was my window open? Too tired! The bed underneath me felt softer, almost like it was flexing under my weight. The breeze was a little more pronounced now too, I could feel the goose bumps on my arms start to rise. A bird sounded somewhere to the left. It sounded like it was in the room with me. I fought the urge to open my eyes and look for it. The air felt cleaner and less polluted. I couldn't even smell the burning wicks from the car fumes and sterile of hospital anymore.

I felt the stomach rise into my throat as the floor seemed to disappear from underneath me. Then I felt an arm wrapped around my waist. Huh? Oh, it might be Katie or Anne or Nikita or...wait I was in a hospital because Katie sliced her knee open. Wow, I must have been ultra tired if I blacked out the half of yesterday..

Hey...no, that woman! She was definitely...good costume cosplayer! She even matched it down from head to toe. But she jumped and she pulled me with her. Wwas I dead? Am I in heaven? Wow, I must be since I went to Catholic school despite of being Christian but eh what's the difference?

Heaven is quite comfortable...but if I'm in heaven who's bed am I in? Who's arm is this?-

_Swish-_

* * *

Shall we follow this ray of sunlight that shines itself to the inhabitants below? All right, but very carefully...

The Phantomhive manor is located in a mist-covered forest on the outskirts of London. Vast expanses of land contain the gargantuan building. A long stairway leads to the manor, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees. In addition, ruins and a rubble of stone border the area.

A huge fountain is established at the entrance of the tall manor. The building consists of a substantial amount of stories, in which each story upholds numerous rooms. The various rooms are furnished with elegant, luxurious furniture, and the Phantomhive household's possessions and belongings.

**The distinguished Noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is..started off with early tea.**

"Young Master, it's time to wake up now" Gentle clacking noise of tea cups being lifted from its silver, wheeled trays break through the curtained, quiet chamber was soon followed by a onomatopoeia of lovely aroma tea poured into dainty china.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones and campagne have been baked." The handsome butler announced, lifting the silver dorm that covered the luxurious ambrosia, "Which one would you like?" Sebastian asked.

"...The scone..." Ciel drawled, slightly groaning as Sebastian drew the curtain to let in the sun light. Ciel flinched as he snuggled deeper into the bed. His arms found something to wrap around, soft and warm. He was answered with a feminine groan and snuggled deeper into him.

_Swish-_

Sebastian had pulled the cover up when he spotted long black strands leaking from the bed he noted straight away - after all what kind of butler will he be if he cannot notice a mere intruder in his Master's bed. At the discovery, he could only let out an amused look.

Ciel turned around, startled at sudden movement at his sudden, ambiguous action by Sebastian before following his butler's gaze and landed onto another figure in _his bed._

The head of Phantomhive let out undignified yell, scrambling away from a _woman _who was currently occupying his bed wearing...what he could not fathom a sheer material that sticked to her skin was clothes. Too revealing. Not even a whore would show this amount of skin! A complete immoral sins in their eyes and in the judgment of God.

Her heels - too high and thin. No women can walk in them without risking losing their good ankles. The two puzzled and baffled pair noticed she was of Asian descendent just like Lau. In her arms held two bags with intriguing design, it both had words "Paul's Boutique" written onto the pink and black leather.

"S-Sebastian, who is this woman? What is she doing in my bed?" He demanded, glaring at the said person and his butler.

Sebastian, as calm said, "Well my Lord, it is a question only you can answer. I knew humans were lustful creatures but I have not known you were capable of such" Blush crept up onto the young man at the blunt accusation by the demon.

"Don't compare me to those dirty low-beings who indulge in those things! This is your job! How did she get in here?" Ciel demanded, authority of his status in his voice.

"Wake her up, immediately!" Giving his contractee a smile, he proceed. Gently shaking her he heard her mumbling something under her breath.

"Go away..."

"I am sorry Miss but you are currently in a place that is not suitable."

* * *

"I am sorry Miss but you are currently in a place that is not suitable"

My eyes snapped open as I sit up from the bed, nearly hitting the butler and looked around. The room looked like some scene from 'The Duchess' or those rooms of the Royalty. I rubbed my eyes, and soon came face to face with utterly perplexed look on Ciel's face.

Facing with unfamiliar strangers who also happened to be two males with the compromising situation I was in - a bed - I yelped and gathered the silky sheets around me. Timidly, I peek down and saw I wasn't naked nor feeling any sore in places I shouldn't be.

Was I that drunk that I somehow ended up in place where it was completely a different world from what I know, perhaps I was drunk when I popped up in a plane with some rich dudes?

My head went from the frightened look on young boy to calmingly smiling man. While the boy wore what seems like dress shirt, the older man wore formal black attire. They seemed so familiar..."Oh my God!" Ciel frowned at the use of blasphemous use of phrase. Was she not educated about religion? Even average whores knew the Catholic teachings.

"Am I being punk'd?" Confused look appeared on their faces. What kind of word is that?

I got off and walked toward the window, looking outside I noticed I was rather in a REAL manor judging from familiar spacious front garden I've seen many times in films and movies.

"No way" I muttered, before running back to the bag to pick up my handbag rummaging it through before bringing out my black coloured Galaxy Note. This earned another confound looks from the pair and ignoring them, I swiped the screen and clicked call button before dialling my mum. I held it against my ear, hoping even a single dial tone would be heard.

Nothing-

It automatically hang up and I brought back to my face, looking at background pictures of my friend for several moments until screen blanked into black abyss one would come to see with sinking feeling of inadequate battery but it was not because I was sure to charge it too its full capacity and even then, still had 80% remaining.

"Excuse me, Miss. Who are you and what are you doing in the Phantomhive's manor nonetheless in my master's bedroom?" This made me look up and properly look at them. They held amusement and confusion in their eyes.

"Um..what year is this?" As idiotic as it sounded (judging from how they were looking at each other before back to me) it was important.

"1887" It was as if someone splashed bucket full of icy water on me. I looked at my phone. _It's something that shouldn't exist..._

"1887? Really? Seriously? Are you kidding me?" I raised my voice. Please, please don't tell me I'm _actually _inside Kuroshitsuji. I groaned.

"May I ask where are you from?" Sebastian asked. His hands fidgeting in annoyance. Of many things he hated was being late on schedule and from rough guess work, they were thirty minute behind.

My head worked hard to come up with suitable answer. What do I say? 'Oh I'm from future London 2012 which is getting ready for Olympic'

"I'm from future London 2012 which is getting ready for Olympic" I blurted out. _Well done _I can hear my friends say in the back of my mind, _For a really clever asian person, you can be quite stupid._ Thanks guys(!) I feel the love.

I looked at their faces which was now in between confused, bewilder, simply: they had 'WTF who the hell is this crazy woman' look on their face. A small believing look shadowed their expression, eyeing my clothes and my phone in my hand.

"Future you say?" The demon smiled. Ok...let's think. What was it I read on Kuroshitsuji Wiki. He is sarcastic and sadistic, add to that of inability to see good in much of anyone.

"Yes, future...kinda"

"Kinda?"

"As in Kind of." Geez, all those posh, proper English.

Sebastian looked at his Master for further instruction as he straightened up, "Sebastian, cancel all the appointments today excluding Mr Damian's visit. I have a feeling this will be sorted before than."

Sebastian, as dutiful and dedicated butler he is bowed, putting his hand on his chest, "Yes, my Lord" Then he turned to me, "I will guide you to another room. Please wait patiently until my Master gets ready" He lead me through the long corridor dressed in luxurious red carpets.

"It is a wonder how you can work around in those shoes." He broke the silence. I looked down on my heels confused for a moment.

"Oh, you mean these shoes. It gets really ache-y when you wear them like for hours but you have to get used to them. All girls in my time where them. Some"

Sebastian seemed little bit lost at the choice and use of my vocabularies but he had brief ideas what she had just said. Humans and their vanity- his favourite sin. He opened large oak doors, polished glistening at few sun lights that managed to creep in.

He poured some tea and left me alone while he dressed his master in appropriate attire. I fiddled with the tea, shaking it and watching its ripple inside the China. I never liked tea and even if I drank them, I need to have 10% tea, 40% milk and 50% sugar.

I somehow ended up staring at the ceiling, counting each roses carved on to the ceiling. I heard the door creak open but I paid no attention. 58...59... at the sound of someone clearing their throat, I turned around.

Ciel, blush creeping on his cheek as his eyes was staring on the floor made me realise my position was somewhat considered provocative along with the type of clothes I was wearing didn't help either. My hands and legs was dangling on each arm rests, although my legs was higher up and hiking my already short dress up to my thigh.

"What?"

"It would be grateful if you act at least modest" Ciel stuttered, still refusing to look.

"Look. I don't belong in your world, OK? So I don't have to do or act. Two, I'm from 21st Century. Born and raised! Well I was born in 1996 so technically 20th and 21st, there's feminist and equality and study to prove women are better than men, don't expect me to act like your typical every day bitch."

The two seemed offended by the manner of my speaking, Ciel more so. Afterall, it isn't everyday you hear 21st century girl in 19th century speaking like 21st century using words like bitch and yadah yadah.

"It would be wise if you refrain from speaking like this in front of others as well as us." Sebastian interrupted our glaring session with a warning for sake of mine.

"OMFG"

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel frowned.

"Oh my fucking God. Duh" Sebastian let himself a chuckle. Humans were really interesting creature. Coming up with all those anagrams and initials. He was more overall surprise how vulgar and immoral they will become in 125 years from now on, judging from what she had told.

"That is blasphemy against God himself. If you are from the future you would at least know religion is everything in this era." Ciel insisted.

"Making a contract with a demon and having him as a butler is more blasphemic but hey who am I to judge?" Their shoulders stiffened and their eyes narrowed.

"Sebastian" Understanding the tone, soon in his hands held silver knives in between his fingers ready to abide his wishes.

"Woah! Calm down. I wasn't gonna tell anyone...geez. I'm from the future remeber? Well, parallel world - that makes more sense"

"Tell me: How do you know about Sebastian and how far do you know about this 'world'?"

"...Everything. But up to certain events."

Ciel came to sat down, sipping his tea before looking up with sharp expression, "..Everything you say? Tell me"

"Spoilers" I said, reminiscent of scenes with River Song from Doctor Who who would say the quote regarding future events.

Ciel seemed to be in deep thoughts before proposing.

"If I let you stay here as guest, you will aid me in anyway you can." It wasn't an offer but a statement. A command. Who does he think he is to use that kind of tone. I mean he is like what, 12? and I'm like fifteen and a half, nearly sixteen in upcoming August.

After short time of contemplating that didn't take much insufficent common sense of mine to know I would, unlikely so, to survive this world alone but a pride alone, I was quick to agree.

"Fine" The deal was sealed.

Sebastian soon introduced me to other servants: Barldroy, Finny, Mey-Rin - who all reacted in rather perverted manner at my appearance with the dress and everything, Tanaka- who did his signature of 'Ho ho ho' and lastly, himself which he had no time during the morning with all those awkward moments.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of Phantomhive Household. If you have any issues, please do not hesitate to call me."

"Thanks. My name is Yuri Park by the way."

* * *

I looked around my room, awed at sight. That's why I love 19th century stuff! I noticed someone had already put my bags on to the bed which I must say is jumpy and comfy, I rummaged through pink handbags, pulling out my ipod. I wondered if it would work and by miracle, which I thanked God it did. Full battery too!

"Oh!" I took out Katie's asthma pumps. Oops. "Oh well" I threw it back into my bag and set out for some adventure in the manor.

Tip toeing around many rooms, I entered one filled with many books and novel which I know it was a library. I went deeper into sections and stop when I heard a small _cling. _Hiding behind one of many shelf, I poke my head out and saw it was only Ciel reading while sipping his tea.

"You can come out, you know"

Busted.

"I see you have not changed out of those...clothes" He chocked out but in a more collected manner.

"Hey!" I retorted, "This clothes is like woman's dress here compared to what other girls wear in my time!" Explaining most clothes that only hid your breast and waist, leaving very shocked Ciel.

"So what you reading?" I noticed it was a medical book, advanced for a 12 years old. Vesalius.

"Oh him!"

"You know Andreas Vesalius?" Ciel questioned. Almost surprised. I bet he thought I was an uneducated idiot.

"Ah duh! Although he is often referred as modern founder of human anatomy, some of his theories are actually wrong: such as he regarded heart as not a muscle but it is since it pumps your blood around. He would have proved more if people weren't so dependent on religion alone - on a book written by men." Ciel was impressed, unknown to me, who was busy looking through the book I took from him.

"At 7, Mr Damian will come for a visit regarding my company. It would be nice to dress appropriately. Just for certain events. Other than that, I will do no such." This made me smile.

"Really? Cuz I heard guys in 19th Century was-is sexist pigs you know."

"Those who are lowly beings. I am not like others" Ciel defended, "Their belief is still stuck in a medival age."

"I know. Although you would be happier if you were like the others though" Ciel's hand stopped mid air holding the cup in his fingers.

"How much do you know about me?"

"Everything." This made Ciel bit inside of his cheek, except Sebastian knew of his past and he would undoubtly wished to keep at that.

"Then you would know the answers then."

"No. I don't" Ciel quickly sipped the last drop of his Earl Grey as he stared at the ring fitted in his thumb.

"I've forgotten how to smile. Simple"

"Boo." I blow my cheek-a habit, "You're still alive aren't you? You've got two strong legs. You don't need anything else. Beside smile is all about your face muscle able to co-ordinate, a mere physiological function, unless otherwise. You can't say you don't know how to smile because you can't feel happiness. That's just chemicals in your brain making you feel that, those can come later." I was quite a good adviser but when it came to me, I find myself helpless.

Ciel was about to say something until Sebastian interrupts, "Master, Miss Yuri, it is time to get ready"

* * *

"I'm so not wearing that" I backed away from Sebastian who was currently holding a hourglass figure corset in his hands.

"But is is required, Miss Yuri. It would be wise to co-operate." Sebastian sighed for tenth time. This human was getting too unco-operative for his liking. Perhaps he can kill her? But her knowledge would be too valuable to be wasted.

"You don't understand. You have no idea how unhealthy that is! Look, in my era, it was scientifically proven that these corsets as opposed to the modern ones are deadly! Do you want me to have cracked and deformed ribs, weakened abdominal muscles, deformed and dislocated internal organs, and respiratory ailments. Displacement and disfigurement of thereproductive organs that greatly increased the risk of miscarriage and maternal death?" Sebastian blinked as medical jargon swiftly came out of her lip as if practised flawlessly.

"Are all women in your time as intelligent as you are?" He asked, putting his coquettish smile. Perhaps flattery will do.

"It's not gonna work." I swiftly cut through, both amusing and flustrating the demon in front of me.

"I can do this by either force or willingly, Miss Yuri. It would be good for both of us if you do this willingly. I do not wish to use force on women." He explained, walking toward with those corset of death.

"You are a demon. You don't care whether I'm a girl or boy." I replied.

"Correct. But I wish to act as gentleman as possible." He informed, only several inch apart from me.

I was probably being disrespectful by keeping my back to him, but I wasn't interested in engaging in conversation, and since conversation was 40 percent eye contact (or for them, more realistically, 59 percent eye contact/ 41 percent invasion of personal boundaries), this seemed a pretty effective way of discouraging it.

Realising there's no way out, I surrendered. Stupid demons and their winning you over abilities.

"Promise me you'll do it loose?" I plead.

"If you wish." He nodded.

I took deep breath and out. If someone saw me, it was more like seeing me preparing for my own death (in a sense).

Knowing every seconds was ticking by and knowing the demon butler hated being late on schedule, I quickly zipped my dress down, took my heels in which my foot was screaming in joy now before in dread leaving me in my undergarments. Sebastian seemed amused at the modern undergarments, just hiding what is needed to be hidden and the fact I wasn't embarrassed at all-hey I walk around naked in my own house all the time and who says there's a difference between bras and panties with bikini?

I took my hair band to tie my hair into messy knots and walked toward to close the gap. I grudgingly turned around as he fitted the corset around my waist, feelings my stomach is _in_ the waistline and the tightening feelings as my lungs was squashed to form stupid hourglass figure. I couldn't help but put my hand on my stomache to stop myself from screaming.

"Does every girls in your world is not embarrassed at opposite sex looking in your undergarments?"

"Some are shy but most flaunts it. You should see what we wear for beach wear. One I'm wearing now only it's water proof. Teenagers in my time are so wild and loose but not all. Some just walk around naked" Remembering the tv shows: Sun, Sex and Suspicious Parent.

Me and my friends promised to go to Malia in 2014, naming it Malia 2014(Twenty fourteen) and do all the wild things there and even made up what we will put on our grave. Me with pink coffin with memorial 'High in Malia', my friends- 'Pregnant in Malia' 'Drunk in Malia' and so on.

"Ah I see" Breaking away from my thoughts at Sebastian's voice, I found myself already dressed in beautiful white overdress with pale pink fabric draped at the back and onto the floor. He undid my curly hair pulling back to sides.

"Now you are properly dressed suited for this era." Sebastian smiled. Satisfied he had completed his given task with no faults.

"Yea...proper" I muttered. Sarcasm intended.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! Critism are welcomed and please let me know anything I need to work on or correct on.**

***The song lyrics is from kpop song 'Love is my energy' by CHICHI.**

**And as you all guess, the first quotes (My name is...There was an incident...Am I in coma, or crazy..) ****is from 'Life on Mars' TV series hehe.**


	2. Phantom Of A Beautiful Dinner

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter II:

Phantom Of A Beautiful Dinner

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you for reviews and alerts: I am so happy at such enthusiastic and cheerful reviews! Also thank you for alerting my stories too!

-For Alerts-

**SaChan22**

**YourTurnOnss**

**IternetGrandpa**

**Lilith Graves**

**Shadow Kitty66**

**Mangafreak666**

**tifa2001**

**Dontgotaclue88**

-For Reviews-

**ravenscry21**- Yay my first reviewer! :) Thanks so much. LOL, there will be so much more to be suprised at! Afterall, she watches CSI *Hint hint. Please look forward to it.

**Dontgotaclue88**- Haha, I'm happy you like them.

**tifa2001**- Aww, thank you so much. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

**Anonymous**- Thank you so much.

**Anonymous**- Haha, I'm happy you were so eager to review you didn't have time to log in.

**YourTurnOnss**- LOL!

**IternetGrandpa**- I really love your nickname!

* * *

**This chapter contains: 1st******** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime ****'Kidnapping Arc' ****continuous of ****Chapter 1/Episode 1.**

* * *

This dress was unbearable! It was hot and itchy and it felt like I was choking. I pulled at the collar fruitlessly, wishing for the umpteenth time I could just wear my regular clothes. I alternated between staring at the wall and its contents distractedly and fiddling with the dress's collar. How did people do this every day? The fabric of the dress seemed to retain heat rather than letting it escape, and as if moving around in this thing wasn't difficult enough, I had a _petticoat_, which was a bitch to get on.

"I will arrange appointment with Miss Nina for proper measurement. Please bear along with it for now please" Sebastian picked up my dresses and shoes.

"Hey, Sebastian." I spoke.

"Yes, my Lady?" He straightened up, holding my dress and shoes in his gloved hands all neatly folded and was put away in rich white wardrobe.

"This person, Damian. You do know who he 'actually' is, right?"

"Of course. What kind of a butler will I be if I do not know who Mr Damian is. I have already informed Master Ciel, he will decide Mr Damian's fate."

I remember the scene where Sebastian locked him in a oven to be burned with the dessert; he later limps away from the mansion, as Ciel and Sebastian laugh in amusement. Maybe I could help.

* * *

Sebastian glanced through the tableware of the evening, polishing them along with the silverware. His experience eyes didn't missed a single spot of dust as he prepared for the dinner.

He brought out the tablecloth which he intended for the garden which he trimmed the dying flowers and plants several hours before. The butler headed to the market with handful of money he had been awarded for his service by his master to pick out the ingredients required for the food. No expenses was spared for high class quality of food instead of measley cheap quality many humans prefer but also because as a demon who had no pathetic greed over human paper currency.

Sebastian headed to where his master was, ignoring the three servants had been eyeing his every moves in what they thought discreetly.

"Seeing how Sebastian's all fired up," Baldroy stated, "There's no doubt about it! We're got another guest coming today!"

"N-Not a doubt in the world!" Mey-Rin said happily.

"Yay, we'll get to eat a feast!" Finny shouted in happiness, "Leftovers!"

The cook poked the animated gardener in the forehead. "You fool! That's not the point." He scolded mildly, "This is our chance."

"Eh?" Finnian head tilted in confusion.

"We're going to get a step ahead of that Sebastian and surprise him!" Baldory explained, "It's an opportunity for us to show off our skills. Am I right?"

"Ah, I see!" Finny yelled, finally understanding. "Okay! I'll make the garden beautiful like our guests have never seen!"

"And I'll polish the tea set for our guest to such a shine that it will look like new!" Mey-Rin added.

"Then the Great Baldo will cook a main course so awesome our guests' jaws will hit the floor!" Baldo joined.

"All right, mission start!" The three servants raised their fist high in joined forces, "We're gonna do our best!" They set off in their own direction to success.

* * *

"So, what did you three do to cause all of this?" The omnious calmness in Sebastian's tone seemed to promise thousands years of painful deaths. Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian couldn't help but cower away in fear at the suffocating dark aura that seemed to wrap them around their necks. Their history of plans gone right was rather shaky and dodgy and as if their chaotic past records could speak for them, this plan also had gone weary and quite not the way they planned.

The courtyard, once blooming with all kinds of exotic flowers, plants and trees that was shipped from all over the world-even the furthest hidden lands of the East- was now withered away, leaving no lingering memory of their previous beauty. The wildlives that inhabited once and flourished evacuated away from the fertile soils that now was a mere sandy, barren desert which a result of forest fire that Baldory had set upon.

Expensive, one-of-a-kind china sets shattered amongst the rubble and debris, the meat Sebastian had spiced with precision was burnt and charred black. The three yelped as the butler took small steps-almost as if to taunt them of their impending fate-as they shrieked away.

It also happened that I was walking down the hall towards them with Mr. Tanaka. It was obvious, without exammining the anarchic surroundings, as clearly as a small, mini video playing inside my head of what probably had exactly happened of the servants' infamous doings.

I was tempted to speed walk away from the crime scene before thinking of helping them after they finish explaining their actions. Finnian started first:

"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding...but the lid was open~!"

"I was going to take the guest tea set out," Mey-Rin bawled, "..But I stumbled and fell on the cart.."

"Well, see? There was raw meat lyin' there," Baldo explained, "So..I thought I'd cook it.."

The infamous trio bursted out into dramatic tears, blabbering incomprehensible apologies all at once.

"I see." Sebastian sighed heavily, he should have known better after their first turbid incidents, "The fault is mine for leaving everything to finish all at once."

I wordlessly began to pick up the shattered glass first, careful not to be pricked by the sharp glass as Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. There was less than several hours before the guest of honour came and even if he was a demon, he would not be able to get any more ingredients or table sets. He was almost tempted to use his power to steal away the loudly weeping servants' voice cords although he would be even more content if they were able to follow the calm deposition of the house steward.

"Would you please follow Mr. Tanaka's example and quiet down-" His voice started out with annoyance tone, eyeing the gardener and the clumsy maid before his words trailed before it could finish as his eyes set on Tanaka's tea cup did an idea popped in his head. Clapping his gloved hands to grab his fellow co-workers' full, utmost attention after they stop crying did he ordered them with clear instructions.

"Silence, everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood? We shall make do with this." In Sebastian's hand was Tanaka's tea cup.

As the situation had calmed down enough to act on plan B, I helped them with Japanese theme garden-since I am of Asian although I was Korean, I believed Korean and Japanese shared quite similar culture but there was significant differences too. There was no need for exotic flowers or plants but short cut grass to keep it simple and create harmonic scenery without the need for thousands and thousands of exotic flowers I didn't even knew it existed. I think having many things at once made people's head hurt.

The rest can be replaced to create Japanese rock garden (AKA zen garden) to creates a miniature stylized landscape through carefully composed arrangements of small and large rocks, water features, moss, pruned trees and bushes, and gravel/sand. The small pool were filled with colourful koi fishes.

The work of the butler, me and the other servants surprised the oblivious household including Mr Damian by transforming the traditional 19th Century garden into tradition Kyoto style flower bed. Afterall, it was not everyday where someone bring the beauty of Japan right to 19th Century England. The details I've seen in the anime couldn't be compared, it truly felt like I was in Japan's beautiful garden that it even seemed to replicate the calmness that only such beauty could was so much better. More detailed than plainly drawn white design with dull rocks.

* * *

"The progression of East Indian jewel technology is really quite remarkable" Damian pointed out, trying to bring in more business than the board game they were playing. It was obvious the pair was in complete opposite thoughts to each other, Damian was only playing what he regarded as childish to appease Ciel into agreeing in his business offer. I understand where they were coming from-no matter what Ciel's position was as Funtom's head, he was still a child who loved games no matter how twisted they made it be while adults were more interested in dull, business and boring conversations.

"Many brilliant people has also been raised there-entranced by the eyes of the dead" He went on.

"That's unlucky. I'm out for one turn, eh?" Ciel was speaking to himself rather than the utterly boring man he was ignoring. If this man didn't took the hint, he later will.

"It's an opportune time right now!" A gentle smile appeared, hiding what lurks beneath, "I would like to continue to expand my company's business and secure larger workforce" Ciel leaned back, getting bored with the subject. How bothersome.

"It's your turn"

Damian looked at the chess piece, it was obvious he was losing but for the sake, "Oh yes. Well then, excuse me" He through a dice which landed on certain card.

"Yes and five" He moved the dice.

"About that, though. If I were to receive assistance in the form of another £12,000 pounds..." Ciel saw it. The flash of greed in his eyes. It reminded him of those foolish humans indulging themselves in sins everyday.

"Excuse me" I interrupted causing both to look in my way, "Dinner is ready"

Damian stood up, acting like a gentleman at this situation, "Oh my, who is this young lady here Mr Ciel?"

"She is my guest who is currently staying here" Ciel said, standing up from the chair. Glad at my timing since he was most likely feeling like an animal set free of traps.

"Hello, Mr Damian. I have heard so much about you..my name is Yuri Park" Handing him my hand as he slightly bent down to press his lip. I swallowed the feelings to coil my hand away. Who ever said British man was a gentleman.

"My pleasure, Lady Yuri. You are of Asian descendent correct?"

"Yes, I am from Korea to be more exact."

"Oh my, that is quite a distance. I hear the Eastern are much mystery to this day due to their strict isolationist policy..what is your reason for coming here?" I felt like he was interrogating me but I had nothing to hide (in a sense) and yes Korea was dubbed 'Hermit Kingdom' by frustrated Western conquistadors in days of yore. Even in the late 19th Century and adhered to a strict isolationist policy; a trade with a foreigner was punishable by death.

I went toward Ciel, wrapping my arms around his face in doing so like a older sister would do to a younger brother, "Why, help this little young master here of course!"

At this, blush crept onto the said person's face, who wasn't used to close skin contact of other person except for Sebastian and even so did he disliked it and preferred only necessary, nonetheless with a girl and pushed my hands away in embarrassment.

* * *

The entrance hall sparkle and shine light; it was almost blinding. Mr Damian awed in compliment as he looked around. Ciel must admit the demon always did his work upto the most best standard possible. If not more. As if on cue, Sebastian and the trio servants entered, presenting their best selves as well.

The sets of oak door was like a portal to another dimension that was entirely different from the one they were in now. The door seemed to have been a door to heaven as it opened with much more brighter light before it dimmed down into appropriate setting, revealing a enchanting Japanese stone garden filled with bloomed cherry blossoms as its petals feathered down like snow.

Main highlight of the evening was in the centre of the courtyard, a long and slender dinner table covered with clean white cloth as not to dull and bring the full attention to the Japanese table decorations. Seeing the sight of it had me pondered on time after time, despite I have helped prepare the very garden I was admiring, how the butler was able to get it out there and did the garden in the short amount of time he had.

Ciel and Mr Damian was seated at each oppisite end of the table while I was sat between the two. Sebastian walked smoothly to the table and placed the dishes in front of the household.

"Dinner is served." He announced, "On the menu is our chef Baldroy's Gyuu-tataki-don."

"Gyuu-tataki-don?" Ciel and the guest echoed in surprise.

"This..is dinner?" The butler nodded and there were small amount of disappointment in Damian's voice, "I was expecting a Kyoto-style course meal or something.."

Sebastian gave him a small smile of confident before bolting out, "Mr. Damian, did you know..Donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service..that is Donburi!" The older man and Ciel was clearly shocked and surprise at the knowledge he held.

"This dish is very popular in Japan, Mr Damian. A delicacy that will provide you tangy taste you will never forget." I added, earning Sebastian's smile of approval. I'll admit, I never had them. I knew I was an Asian but that doesn't meant I like sushi or any raw fish/meat involved. The idea of consuming raw food irked me-you never know-especially after having a week on parasite in biology and found out about tapewarms, I shivered.

But for this event I guess I'll have to go with the flow. Sebastian definitely would have used high quality ingredient and prepared it safely, beside tasting new food is good, right?

"Houhan, a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origin of Donburi." Sebastian continued, appeasing Damian's mind toward the favor of the food that lied in front of him. "Furthermore, I thought you would be tired of elaborate dishes and planned this so you might eat the choicest of meat simply."

Daze look glazed over at the older man's eyes before laughing approvingly.

"Ciel, this is great! You always surprise me!" He joyfully added, "A lot of the fellows in this business lack a sense of humor. But I think we'll continue to get on just fine from here on."

The Earl smirked, satisfied, "I'm honored to hear that."

"We did it!" Finny cheered, his arms shooting up in the air. "It was a complete success!"

Mey-Rin hurried toward, pushing through Finnian and Baldroy.

"Move out of the way! I'm up next, so let me do my job." She marched speedily through the door, stopping in front of the cart holding the wine.

"I also selected an Italian wine to suit your taste, sir." Sebastian informed, but there was an awkward silence between the pause and Sebastian motioned toward the still maid.

"Mey-Rin!"

"Yes?"

Sebastian moved closer to her ear and whisphered, "Stop standing there and pour the wine into the man's glass."

Flurry of blush spread across her cheecks like wildfire, his action having caused quite a panic at the proximity between the two. She swiveled shakily to the guest's side, holding the wine in her arm with a dazed look behind her glasses. The chef, knowing her clumsiness-particularly in untimely manner- noticed with hawk eyes.

"..Hey?"

"Yes?" Finnian and Sebastian responded.

"Isn't there something wrong with the little lady?"

The trio trailed their eyes toward chef's pointing finger and gasped ominously.

"Miss Mey-Rin!" The three yelled, attempting to correct-or if possible- stop her, "You're spilling the wine!"

As the group inside panicked, Ciel, me and Sebastian took notice in this also but not the older man, who was busy admiring the garden. Mey Rin, still star-strucked from earlier on, still poured on the wine even if the liquid was gushing dangerously to the rim of the cup, overflowing onto the white cloth when it was no longer possible for the cup to contain it.

Sebastian acted immediately with inhuman-like speed. His hands grasped the white table cloth and with a swift back pull of his arms, the red stained material smoothly glided off the table with only smallest amount of disturbance. The tablewares, cup and plates rattled slightly as the only hint of such stunt he just pulled.

Damian, hearing the glass click, turned away from the scenery to the table which was now bare.

"W-Where did the tablecloth go?" The man swore there was a white cloth beneath their plates.

Ciel schooled his sudden burst of panicked expression before smoothing it down to a slight smirk, continueing to eat as if it was nothing.

"I had it taken away because there was a _slight stain_ on it. Don't trouble yourself. Excuse us for our discourtesy. Please relax and enjoy your meal."

I saw Damian slightly tilting his head puzzled before resuming back to eating. After that, I found myself too nervous to eat. Even knowing Sebastian was more than capable, I couldn't help those instinct kicking in at the risky move he just performed. Sebastian silently removed himself and walked back inside with the dirty cloth folded in his arm. Closing the door behind him, Sebastian let out a heavy sigh as he was confronted by very excited servants.

"You're wonderful. Simply wonderful, Mister Sebastian! You were just like Machaxki." Finnian complimented.

The chef proudly wrapped his arm around Sebastian's neck, "In my country, we'd call a guy like you _'_superman_'_."

"I am no 'superman'," The butler smirked, dropping the chef's arm, "I am merely a _butler."_

I was still surprised by the task he could conjure so easily. When I was young, I tried removing the cloth without dropping any object but sadly, many were destroyed and amongst them was a very expensive, traditional Korean vase and from then mum refused to let me step a foot inside the kitchen excluding when we ate.

"So tell me, Mr Damian, more about you business. What is you plan after receiving the money from Mr Ciel?" I smiled.

"Well, I am planning to obtain larger workforce, with more able and experienced workers also new designs to be made via new artists."

"Oh? I'm sure I can trust you. These days, so many people are trying to con others of money" I sighed, my lip twitching when Damian's hand abruptly stopped, "I mean, it's so hard to trust people now days. Right Ciel?"

Ciel silently agreed, raising his glass, "Right."

I could see sweat drops forming on his forehead, nervously wiping it with cloth.

* * *

"_Hah...hah!_"

Fleeing footsteps banged through the hallway, Mr Damian refusing to look back or even thinking about his manner as Sebastian leisurely followed behind, informing the Phantomhive hospitality was far from over. His legs jerked to one side, having twisted one of his leg and now he had to rely most of his weight on his good leg if he wanted to live. He would sometime jump just to get more distance even it didn't made any difference.

The man behind him was a monster for sure. With hair as black as ebony and eyes as red as a demon in the night that came to drag him into hell, pit full of fire. Damian's eyes landed on a door to a room in his left side. Glancing back as he could hear the silent steps of forthcoming doom and crawled inside just as he could see the butler's shadow in the door screen.

He let out a small gasp when his eyes finally adapted at the darkness to notice a figure leaning against the wall. Then he let out a relief sigh, "Oh, Miss Yuri-" He backed away, noticing my unusual pale skin than before, red coloured lip seemed more sinister and darker, my black hair framing my face to give eerie glow of my skin tone and image of grudge-holding ghost and moreover, change of clothes.

I was dying to get out and with approved from Sebastian and Ciel as the dragging games are about to end, I changed into short black dress, tights and heels, sitting on wooden table.

"Hey, you, want to play with me for a bit?" Lust crossed his eyes, approaching him in ominous manner, it took him a while to realise what I done. I had pushed him inside a small container.

A closet? He asked himself and went deeper, feeling the tiny space caving uncomfortably. His hand reached out to feel the small closet, his finger dipping into something white and gushy. He brought his finger upto his nose and smelled it.

Sweet.

Suddenly he was met with red. Was the room red all along? Was it a red room? He loudly gasped as the realisation hit him. The red colour he had been staring was eyes..the same very eyes he had ran away from. The butler stared through him through small slit in the closet. He could see the man feigning light sadness but his eyes sparked with sardonic enjoyment.

"Such an impatient guest" Sebastian tutted, "To think that you could get your hands on the dessert before it's in the oven."

"O…Oven?" Damian mouth fell open, desperate, "Let me out! Please let me out!"

"Oh! Don't people in Italy know? Here in England we use the grease of the meat for many desserts." Damian eyes shot opened once more as Sebastian slammed the slit, the sound echoing his fate has been sealed with doom.

_Your body burns inside the crimson flames.._

The Earl's voice echoed in his ears, playfully and taunting, as the man lost all sense of sanity and with his survival instict kicking in, his mouth fell open to let out crying and yell for help and mercy. It was hopeless.

As sweat began to set in as the heat squeezed his neck the air out of his lung and warm air burning his nose every breath he took. He will die. Cooked to death. The heat was getting hotter by the second.

"You little weakling" I said, my eyes meeting his, "Take some strength off your shoulders. These type of kids are always around, coating their bodies with money all over."

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the cool air hit him in the face like an angel coming down from heaven, filling his lung with life once agian.

"Yes!" Damian opened his eyes to see some glowing form of his saviour but there was none he could see and he did not care for that moment. His life was his foremost priority. His legs took off in pure fear.

"MAMMA MIA!"

Mocking laughter escaped Ciel's mouth as his dark blue eyes glanced down at the pitiful man running with not an ounce of dignity. Sebastian and Yuri had done their job successfully. It was a little disappointing that the bloodthirsty demon didn't kill him. After all, Sebastian did need to feed himself out of something until the real thing.

Suddenly he heard the door knock. He was sure it was Sebastian who was going to tell him about how he had finished the job to satisfaction, but surprisingly it wasn't Sebastian, but rather Yuri. That woman looked more suited in those dress compared to the modern ones and she was looking at him as if she had the time of her life.

"Ah, it was so fun!" I exclaimed, lazily slumping against the chair and folding my legs, hiking the long dress to show my ankles. Ciel frowned at the gesture but said nothing. At least she behaved like a real lady-something he was surprised at the manner she spoke in the afternoon.

* * *

_Creak.._

Ciel groaned as he moved around his bed, pulling his blanket over his head more closer. It was probably Sebastian, he thought until he felt his bed sinking deeper at the weight, he felt brief cold as the blanket was lifted but it was soon made up with another source of warmth other than his bed.

The young Noble felt second pillow slipping away from him-

What?

His hand instinctually shot under his pillow and took out his pistols before aiming the muzzle at the intruder, pulling the trigger lock. I could see the Faustian contract reflecting in his eyes, more clear and the vivid glow at the reflection of the moon. Short gasps and breaths escaped him, his teeth bared and brows furrowed in anger.

However, soon those confusion was replaced with baffled look, now he was more wake and think clearly without relying on his instinct.

"Are you going to shoot me, Ciel?"

"I told you to call me Master Ciel while you are here. And what are you doing in my bed" He demanded, confused at clear calmness reflected on my face.

"OK, one: I taught you about human equality. I don't care if you're Noble or a King! And two...I usually have Mr Tickles here but I accidentally brought Chucky The Killer Doll instead..." I stood up and held up a disfigured doll, earning disturbed and shocked look from Ciel.

Yes, guys. Chucky from the horror film, holding knife and saw yelling 'Die, die, die' with its murderous inhabitant soul. The doll had multiple stabbed and strike wounds on his face with stitches clearly shown, splash of bloods in his face and rag clothes, frightening excited, mad grin and he had a pocket knife in hand drawn looking as if ready to stab whomever.

Ciel, ironically being a toy manufacturer never thought it would be possible for someone to design or even think of such things but he had an idea, in her world many things is disturbing. He also noticed her night attire. Hardly any different from that..dress.

She wore some sort of black shirt only it did not hid her arms only drape against her shoulder to hold the shirt up finished with a small, blue ribbon with what he could make out picture of undergarments and matching pale blue puffy short with ribbon at the middle.

She called the shirt 'Wife Beater'. Another disturbing name of a clothes.

"W-What is that?" He asked, feeling slightly phobic of the doll.

"Chucky The Killer Doll" I answered, calm as a day, "My mum gave it to me for my 3rd birthday. He's my cuddly" I pouted, hugging the doll closer.

"...You idiot..." He might be brought up as a gentleman but he was a child. If she was going to act like this, he would fight like her. Beside, she was not like any other ladies in 19th Century, unlike most she didn't got offended easily.

I plopped down, pulling Ciel along, "So can I?"

Ciel looked at her and the doll distrusting, particularly at that _thing. _He refuse to call that a doll. As a toy company owner, those kind of quality was unacceptable. Moreover, a grown woman and man sharing a bed-unheard of. He had a _fiancée_ for heaven sake! This could be considered unlawful adultery too.

"You do know, this is just wrong right?" He asked.

I smiled, "And that's why it's very right"

Facing each other as we bickered continuously bickered lightly on matter of childish matters and soon we felt our eyes draped heavily. Me, the first one to go into deep slumber, hugging my cuddles tightly into my chest as Ciel continued to stare before giving in to dark alluring promise of rest.

"This is the last time..." He muttered before falling into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to review :)**


	3. BRabbit

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter III:

B-Rabbit

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

HI HI! SINCE TODAY IS **MY BIRTHDAY, 3RD JULY** but sorry for uploading it a day after. It was a busy day and my aunt's family came from Korea to UK and we went to Harrods and London touring :) (ALTHOUGH ASIAN PEOPLE DO NOT CELEBRATE BIRTHDAY AS PEOPLE DO IN UK. I KNOW, I KNOW, ITS SAD AND BORING BUT I JUST **LIKE TO THINK**, EXCUSE ME AND NO OFFENSE, **BIRTHDAY MEANS YOU ARE ONE YEAR CLOSE TO DEATH**-SO I WON'T BE SAD WHY MY BIRTHDAY DON'T GET CELEBRATED AS PEOPLE DO IN UK. ASIAN DON'T CELEBRATE THEM LIKE THOSE TV SHOWS SUPER SWEET 16 BUT WE DO GET WITH FAMILY AND HAVE CAKE AND SUCH), I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE MY HAPPINESS BY UPDATING THIS CHAPTER! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE BIRTHDAYS?

I am 16 today! Yay! I am legally allow to do things I already do LOL.

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

Thank you to my story reviewers!

**TeenGenerations**

**IternetGrandpa**

**YourTurnOnss**

**SoraStarryChu**

**cubaluv**

**ravenscry21**

**love1398**

* * *

**This chapter contains:** **1st**** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime: '****Kidnapping Arc'** **first half of chapter 2/episode 2.  
**

* * *

"My my..." An amused smile appeared on the butler's sinful lip. The picture he was seeing was one thing that made his life on Earth more entertaining. His young master currently had his arms wrapped around the time traveler's waist; clinging onto it as if she was his lifeline. Discomfort was evidence on her face, her hand in his hair as if she had tried to push him away during deep sleep but his eyes landed on a...unique doll she was holding. Quite disturbing, if you asked him.

Well, humans _is_creative creatures.

If it weren't for a busy schedule for today and he would've let them be, away from cruel reality. However, his current job as a butler, it would be unacceptable. He shook his sleeping master gently, pouring hot tea from distance to produce foam in the teacup.

"Young master, it is time to wake up."

"That aroma...is it Ceylon tea today?" The young Phantomhive rose from his bed in repetitive habit, having forgotten the another presence in his bed at the scent of familiar tea. He slightly stirred the liquid, recognising its trademark delicate, light liquoring with notes of pine & honey with golden coppery infusion.

"Yes, and we will be using the Royal Doulton dishes. Do not worry, I will not tell Lady Elizabeth you shared a bed with another girl" At this, Ciel immediately stiffened, jerking his head toward the sleeping girl, his sleepy mind flashing back to last night, holding that frightening and disturbing _thing _in her arms.

"..I-It was she who insisted so! I have only done what a gentleman would have done when a lady ask for its assistance."

"Of course" Sebastian smirked, knowing Ciel fully knew he was arousing anger out of him for the sake of his own amusement.

"Sebastian" Ciel growled.

* * *

After hectic morning, with finally meeting with Miss Nina which I have to say I just love her. She loves my styles and fashion and everything-supporting women should show their beautiful skins and body while they are still at it instead of hiding and tempting men into sins. YOLO! Which I taught her what it stood for, she said she would use it as her slogan.

Of course Ciel and Sebastian stood looking quite shocked and to Ciel, disturbed and shamed, as Miss Nina start fondling my body which I let her without any shame or embarrassment like many of her client, Ciel and Sebastian as one of many of her 'victims' and she let me fondles her-in my defence, I was like this in the future.

But in 19th Century where those kinds of gesture and lesbian and bi was almost unknown and hidden (I'm straight but some of my friends aren't but hey its cool to have bi friends), it was a quite amusing sight for Sebastian and shocking sight for Ciel. Poor boy. But lets face it, he gotta learn about _it _someday.

His face after I mentioned those subject-priceless. Almost familiar face expression of my young (cheap asswipe ) brother when he accused me of watching porn and I replied, 'I don't need to watch porn; I live in it'. Score: Bro 0 Me 1

We arrived in front of the high street in London, still approaching dawn so not many people were out and about. My eyes landed on Big Ben, I remember watching them when me and my friends went nightseeing. Back to the present, Sebastian opened the door to the shop to pick up Ciel's walking stick after Finnian broke them with his unnaturally strong strength; the sound of a bell jingling was heard as the small group entered the shop.

Earl Ciel, covered with a long black top coat, stepped in with Sebastian, who wore a charcoal-colored trench coat, and me, fashioned with a new red peacoat, behind him. The group had earlier that morning went to receive the time traveler's new clothing.

I had been pleased with their different designs and couldn't wait to wear them only without those ridiculous corset or too much skin covering. Behind the counter, the owner of the shop was a plump, balding man with a graying mustache, clear evidence of what time had done.

"Welcome, boy." The old man greeted Ciel with a wrinkled smile, "On an errand for your father?" The young man narrowed his eyes a bit; I and Sebastian noticing right away with feeling of unease.

The butler stepped in front of him then. "Excuse me." He pulled out a piece of paper from his coat. "I have come to retrieve my master'swalking stick." He handed it to the owner, who looked it over.

"Ah, yes. The owner of this stick." The owner noded, reaching under the counter and pulling out the walking cane, it was black, high quality and richly polished. "I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-"

The man couldn't finish the sentence in fear and trembled from sudden action. Sebastian had the end of the walking stick pointing dangerously an inch away from the man's forehead, using his demonic speed and with strength that was enough to pierce through the man's skull. Although Sebastian stopped just away from the old man's head, the threat hung in the dead silence clearly.

"Why, I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick." The butler complimented in irony before throwing down a bag of overflowing coins which in my opinion much more than it actually cost. "Please keep the change." The trio then proceeded out of the shop together. They walked down the street towards the direction of their carriage.

"Really, Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain." Ciel grumbled as they walked, "I had to get a new stick because of it."

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed, "Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble." Ciel turned around and glowered at the man.

"Don't be so moody, Ciel. You know boys usually start their puberty age between 10 and 15 and it will end in your mid 20s! You still have some time. But childhood trauma can greatly effect your growth both mentally and physically" I said, attempting to cheer him up it wasn't his fault although the end sentence came out as more of a self talk. Ciel flushed at how she openly talked about euphemistic subject in public.

"Be quiet." The young man growled, walking a bit faster from the odd pair. "I've heard enough with your idle chatter."

"Chi, You're not even a girl but how could you be so sensitive every day?" I lightly joked, earning a sharp flicker sound of his tongue hitting the roof of his mouth. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Sebastian slowly pulling me back as Ciel continued to walk.

"I forgot to give you this." Sebastian stated, handing me a gorged black bag. "Young master's payment for your excellent performance last night."

I shook my head, "No thanks. Letting me staying over at the house is more than enough." Sebastian turned to look at his master for his approval at her rejection. Ciel nodded slightly and understanding put the bag of coins back into his pocket.

At that moment, a young boy with short blond hair ran over to a toy shop's window; his mother close behind.

"Look, mama!" He shouted, pointing to the cute brown plushie dressed in a top hat and ribbon bow. "It's the 'Funtom' Bitter Rabbit and it's a new one!"

"I just bought you some sweets, didn't I?" His mother sighed at her son's endless childish demands, "Come along now." The boy begged his mother, and at the scene that played out in front of the travelling group, idea popped into Ciel's head. He suddenly went toward the shop.

"Stay here" Ciel ordered, leaving behind two puzzled group behind. Ciel opened the shop's door and went in, completely blocking what he was going to do there. It was very unlikely he was going there to buy toys, I thought, but it would not have been not at all unusual for the boy his age to go into the toy shop however, this was Ciel Phantomhive we were talking about.

Any toys he chosen were carefully sorted into categories of useful pawns.

It was an awkward silent moment before I decided as might as well waste time, "Hey Sebastian, is it true demons can't love?"

Sebastian looked surprised at my sudden and choice of my question. Normally, human would ask about the power; the advantageous sides of being a demon. Never had he were asked a question like that and because it took him by surprise, it took him a few seconds to analyse that question.

"We may be devoid of love however, does not mean we cannot learn of it." He said, glancing at me underneath his long eye lashes, "However, finding the person to teach us those are very, very rare. Almost non-existant"

"Same things too. We humans meet and say good bye to many people who comes and go in our life but we do want to find that one sole right person although there is 0.00037% of finding so." I said, "But it's not like love feeds you or something, you can't have all in life."

Then being a distracted person I was who at one minute I am talking about History can then go onto talking about shopping.

Me, deep in thought and quite oblivious; being a stupid person for an Asian did not noticed a certain glee running through the demonic butler's eyes. _Arianna will love this..if I can get back to the world at least text her...my fingers been itching to use those texting slangs...*sigh I would usually been sexting Ola(My another friend who is a girl and my mum think we are lesbo couple due to certain messages and pics being shared via Kik)...I wonder what they are doing. Probably planning Malia without me. Those bitches._

"Ah, young master" I was pulled back from my thought as Sebastian greeted the young master who was holding a lovely wrapped gift box. He handed me the box - more like abruptly shoved it in my face - but from the corner of my eyes, I could see red hues in his cheeks._  
_

He hurriedly dashed to the waiting coach unlike the saunter he usually carries himself in. We followed him into the luxurious compartment of the waiting coach, it was better than my house's sofa actually. We sat across Ciel who was boringly watching shapeless buildings scurry by as distraction.

I opened the box and I gasped at the content. It was the newly released Funtom Bitter Rabbit that the child was begging his mum to buy him. I looked at him who was still looking outside which in my opinion 'What the hell is he looking at?' and how interesting was the outside.

Then he spoke, still not looking at me in the eyes, "Since you did not want any money and you seem to like stuffed toys, this is my gift to you for yesterday since you behaved so well and I do not want to see that shameful thing you call a doll. It is absolutely an embarrassment as a head of toy company."

I took the stuffed animal from its content and held it in front of my face, "So cute!" Then I got an idea for his name, "I'll call him Ciel II"

Ciel stiffened, "W-What? Why are you naming my own product in _my _name?"

"Well you named Sebastian after your dog so why can't I name you after your own product." At this Sebastian stiffened, knowing his deep...dislike for those mutt creatures. Ciel seemed surprised at the knowledge of as if he's forgotten what I came or knows. Now it was the demonic butler's turn to complain about his name's origin.

"It's been quite a long time since I've been reminded of the origin of my name from...a _mutt_" I could see his eyebrow twitching and his canine growing longer with promise of painful death.

"How could I have ever known you, a demon, did not like dogs? _You_ were the one who asked for a name and did not mention any preference so I gave you something I could think of straight away during those time. Beside, I was quite fond of him." I saw spark of sadness passing through his eyes as he looked back to the passing buildings and trees, reminiscing his past life.

"I had a pug when younger." I said then with a detached sadness, "He froze to death." It was not a neglect, but in Korea it wasn't unusal for keeping the dogs outside. But my mum, before her relisation of love for dogs, she refused to let the dog in due to my fur allergy.

"Oi," Ciel sweat dropped, "Don't let Her Majesty hear you say that; she is an avid lover of the breed."

"Ah!" I gasped, _I almost forgot. _I pulled my handbag which I left in the coach, and rummaged through until my hand felt small rectangle box and handed it to him. He looked at me puzzled. Well, as if I was some mental girl who escaped from the mental hospital.

"Well...I know you are kinda sensitive in this subject but since you gave me this, I thought I might give this back. I almost forgotten until now." It was a new bottle of Bio-Oil.

I was supposed to replace the bottle with another, the day after the sleepover as I had brought the proof of purchase in receipt for my aunt who says the bottle made her skin feel tighter (Don't ask me why) but I didn't know what was going on or how long it past in other world and the ointment was useless to me.

He read the content and understanding look appeared on his face.

"...It's an ointment...it can't heal it completely but...it improves the appearance and smooth out the skin. It should be applied twice daily, for a minimum of 3 months or longer as you prefer it..." I tightly hugged the doll in my arms, unable to look up. I knew of his explosive temper from the scene where he nearly slapped Elizabeth, his own cousin and _fiancée_ if I may add and if he was going to act like that when she crushed his ring, I prepared for worse at the _most _sensitive subject after his parent.

But differ to my thought, he pocketed the box and I thought I was hearing things but I was certain he said something underneath his breath something like 'I appreciate it.'

* * *

"Aww, brother." Baldo said, looking at the chewed on wire. "They got to it." He sat at the top of a ladder as he inspected the wiring in the ceiling. Finny, and Mey-Rin stood at the bottom, looking up at the man.

"Those damned mice." the chef replied, fixing the cable. "Guess they have it bad for cable pasta."

Mey-Rin sighed. "Rats again."

Finny frowned. "They've been a lot this year"

"I heard there's an epidemic in London." Baldroy stated as he stepped down the ladder. "But I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts." He scratched his head, leaning against the steps. "Business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often."

"Business?" Mey-Rin echoed, giving the man a confused look. Behind him, a white mouse scurried by. Finny noticed it, perking up like a cat.

"Ah!" he shouted, grabbing a priceless stone column for one of the sculptures in the hall. "Mouse spotted! Yah!" With unnatural strength that many other servants had not got used to after all these years, he picked it up and slammed down to kill the mouse but unfortunately missed by an inch as the furry creature scurried away. The others screamed as he did so, terrified from his sudden burst of strength. Dust covered surrounded them as the column crumbled from the impact. As it cleared, Finny saw the rodent run away unharmed.

"Tee-hee." the boy laughed, "Oops, it got away."

"Tee-hee ain't gonna cut it!" Baldo yelled angrily, "You tryin' to kill me too, you idiot?"

"Anyway, it's useless to challenge them head-on!" he stated, pointing to his head, trying to calm everyone else down after another (unneeded) example of Finny's unnatural strength, "We hafta use what we got up here!"

"Up here?" Mey-Rin, Finny, and Mr. Tanakaquestioned, pointing to their heads as well.

"We gotta really use our heads and read the enemy's movements." The chef informed at naive pair, "A direct assault isn't the only way to fight battles. That's right! What we need's is a diversion! So, here's my plan." He reached under the ladder, picking up a large silver pot.

"We're going to feed them?" Finny inquired in confusion.

"Yes, we are." Baldo said before smirking evilly, "Because there're so many of 'em now, I figure they're short on food. There ain't nothing as tough as starving on the battlefield."

"So, we'll use this!" he continued, lifting the handle to reveal a bubbling pot of green goop. "Better known as _Chef Baldo's home-cooking, mice full speed ahead plan_! Tch, can't expect anything less from a pro!"

The others looked at it in amazement.

"Kaay! Then I'll have at it with," Finny said, holding up one of the stray cats around. "The showdown of archenemies, Tom and Jerry grand plan!"

"I-I won't lose to you!" Mey-Rin told the gardener, holding up a bunch of mousetraps. "Here, we have the 'Once I catch you you, I won't let go, Mice Hoihoi' grand plan!" while the old man held up butterfly net.

"All right!" Everyone exclaimed, throwing their fists in the air. "Then let the battle begin!"

* * *

_Click_

The red and white ball smoothly rolled across the green matted board before hitting the mark and fell into the target hole. For several times with almost annoying tendency, their attention was distracted by the loud disturbance behind the door of the smoky lounge room as the result of the servants' chaotic plan to catch the tenacious, scurry vermins.

The guests of Nobles once again looked over their shoulders when the scream of woman pierced the air. The dangerous company of Nobles to the game of billard with atmosphere similar to the Russian Roulette. Tense and heavy with their lives based down to a mere game of chance.

"How terribly noisy." The Italian mafia with shaggy blonde hair and scrowled look grumbled, puffing the smoke angrily. He bent down and aimed at a white billiard ball. "It would appear there are mice here as well." Hidden meanings underneath it.

"How long are you planning to let the vermin roam free?" An overweight man commented, eating a sandwich messily, it seemed even his outer appearance was reflecting his inside as well. "All they do is forage for food and spread plagues." An Asian man dressed in elaborate Chinese robes laughed slightly at the man's question.

"Let them roam free?" He repeated, "Is he not leaving them at large_?_" Everyone was silent as they glanced at each other with suspicious eyes. It was clear none of this room was no more aquainted more than necessary for their survival.

"Quite right, Lau. He always aims for the nine ball_._" Agreed a beautiful woman dressed all in crimson, "Will you be passing again..Earl Phantomhive?" She looked to the young man, sitting in a large Victorian chair with a slight smirk, a mind of an adult but a body of a child was appropriate to describe this dangerous young boy.

"Pass, Madam Red." He answered, "I don't believe in shooting useless balls."

"Enough of your pompous talk." Said a tall, graying British man. "When will you carry out your extermination of the mice?"

"Pompous, Lord Randall? Hahaha." The young Earl laughed, "You saying that reminds me of _her_."

The older man gave him a bewildered look. "Who is this woman you speak highly of, Phantomhive?"

As if on cue, I walked in. Dressed in my 21st Century modern dress, startling the guests. Including Ciel. This brought a small smirk in his lip, she and Sebastian both had utterly bad timing of appearing at the mentions of them.

Although he was a little more used to the way she dressed, however, it unnerved him that other guests was not and could not help but allow their eyes roam a little longer and in places inappropriate in unhidden lust.

Thanks to Miss Nina, who designed so many dresses and clothes to my styles and tastes, I could not help but allow one particular dress to catch my eyes. It was a black asymmetric hem sleeveless dress. Although the designs and rough sketches was done by me, I couldn't help but admit it came out better than my drafts. And since I brought plenty of shoes (I'm a shoeholic), I decide on a nice beige coloured cross strap wedge sandals.

"Did I hear pool and someone passing their go?" I said, ignoring the other guests and headed straight for Ciel, kneeling down so I was in his level of height.

I grinned, "Can I have a go?" I remember during my holiday to Egypt, I learnt some pool lessons from a profession well he was one of the staffs there but I got some pretty good techniques there.

Modern ones. And from what I could see, Ciel could have win via winning hazard where you pot the red ball (3 points); potting the other cue ball (2 points).

I quickly went toward the Italian gangster, taking the cigar from his mouth, earning a unhidden glares from him. Not very gentlement and I quickly made those 'naive, cute lady eye', "Six minutes..."

"Hah?"

"It's something I used to say to my d-" I quickly changed my words, nearly saying dad - not very ladylike, "-Father to try and get him to stop smoking; A cigarette takes six minutes off your life so everytime he lights one, I'd say, 'Six minutes less that I could spend with you"

Ciel's uncovered eye twitched, was she flirting with that 'sorry excuse for a human' in front of him. This seemed to work on him, clearing his throat and allowing me to take out the light thus ceasing more swirling smoking from producing.

It wasn't for him. Ciel's chronic disease: asthma, second hand smoking can trigger his illness and the fact that he is still a child with lots to live for.

The fat man spoke first, forgetting the crushed sandwich in his hand for once, "Oh my, who is this young lady? What a unique clothes she is wearing"

Ciel, disgusted look on his face at the way that poor excuse for a human, "This is _her_. She is my guest and also someone who helps me on cases along with my butler, Sebastian" I ruffled his hair messily, "Look at how tired your faces are. I feel so sorry for you, having to know this little spoiled brat" Ciel slapped my hand away, embarrassment in his face. The fat man let out a husky laugh, "Hahaha, I can see why my words to you sounds familiar"

I was already walking toward the pool table, Ciel's stick stolen by me in hand as I bent down and aimed it at the target. I pulled the stick back, "What? A woman helping as Queen's 'guard dog'. Absurd!" The leader of the Scotland Yard scrunched his face. A woman? What can a woman do?

This made me frowned, typical 19th Century men. _When will they learn..._I pulled my arm back for an appropriate strength, _that women are so much better than men _The cue stick had hit the white ball which in turn hit a blue ball and deflecting other to hit the red as both balls went into the different hole across each other. Ciel seemed surprised at the unexpected outcome of the score, including others. Lau, which he usually keeps his eyes closed could not help but open it to properly see another Asian, smelling different aura from her. Mao Mao noticed of course, it surprised her and she naively looked back and forth the two fellow Asians.

Sir Randell kept on blabbering, "This is not something a woman should involve herself in, Master Ciel" There was a hint of contempt in his tone. His disgust for Ciel is something he shows openly though his social rank is significantly lower than Ciel's.

"Yes, Ma'am." Azzurro sarcastically joined in, intending to use his sarcastic tone to do the oppisite.

"These types of things are like wars." He then looks at me, "You should back out before it is too late"

Ok, this dude is getting on my last nerves. I sat myself on the edge of the pool table, using my cue stick to depend my hands and body weight. I tilted my head in mockery, "Excellent question. Though I wouldn't call it a war, exactly. That suggests both sides stand an equal chance of winning. " I smiled.

This took back Sir Randell, the Italian mobster and the overweight man who stopped eating half way. Now they were viewing me as a threat. This made Ciel smirk a bit bigger, "This is why I chose her."

My eyes scrutinise Sir Randell's form, "When we first met when he," I pointed my head to the young, Italian mobster, "Was sarcastic and said, "Yes, ma'am," you instinctively reached for you detective shield, as if you were protecting it. That tells me you don't like him disrespecting the chain of command. But you are also precocious of these people and lack authority in this circle, so you didn't say something to him. I'd say you were military, probably an officer. Praise in public, censure in private, right? " Sweat drops formed on the said detective's forehead. His fingers twitching as I unravelled everything beneath like a flocks of paper.

His left hand came to wipe away forming sweat drops, "You're right-handed, but you have two different colour pen marks on your left hand. I'd guess you have a toddler at home just learning how to draw. You don't wear a ring so you want people to think you are professional at your job - keeping personal life out from your professional life. Not mixing pleasure with business. But if you were to come to the time where you had to make your choice, you would chose your wife because you love her deeply."

The beautiful woman, we almost forgot she was there because she stood, hiding in the shadow watching in amusement and interest walked toward me with gleeful laughter, "My, my, Earl Ciel" It was Madame Red, "Where did you managed to get yourself a such rare gift?" She smiled, reaching her hand out for me to shook, "Angelina Durless-Barnett, that little cute child's aunt."

CLAP CLAP CLAP

This brought away the attentions to Lau, standing up as Mao Mao looked puzzledly at her master and went toward me. I knew little bit of Chinese (Can you guess how _many _alphabets there are in Chinese? 4000-5000. Flunked it. Never went back)

"Wow, I now understand _very _much why Earl Ciel _chose _you" He took my hand and kissed the back. It was uncalled for and very Western despite us two being Asians. I bowed, "Ni Hao. Wo de mingzi shi Park Yuri(1)"

He looked thoroughly impressed, "Oh, you speak Chinese as well...that's very talented of you." I smiled, little awkward and he smiled back, flowers behind his back. It went on for a time until a screeching noise of a chair being pulled back roughly averted our attention to Ciel who abruptly stood up, displeased look in his face.

He pulled my hands along and rushed out of the room. Angrily pushing to the wall, "What were you doing? Are you that naive? Do you really enjoy men's attentions?" He fisted my dress, "Coming into the rooms filled with people like _them_ wearing this, are you really that much of a whore?"

I gasped, "I'm a whore? Why are you being like this? You didn't told me they were coming. Let me quote, you said 'Apart from certain events I'll let you be'. Are you really angry at me or at yourself?" Ciel froze, "Talk to me again when you're level headed." The short pause in Ciel's movement allowed more than enough time for me to walk away, my head high.

Unknown to them, a dark figure is leaning against behind the wall, a smile appearing. One would see sharp canines; another hungers in his eyes. His white gloved hand came up to cover his face, if anyone were to see, they would see a clear maniacal voids of lust in his face.

What an interesting lady. A human nonetheless.

He certainly want to learn more about her. And somewhere in his mind, he thought he finally found someone worth his attentions after thousands years of his long, boring and dull life. Someone to entertain him. His marionette; a puppet he could string up and dance as he please. Well, until he was bored enough and she was broken enough to be thrown away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Key terms:**

**(1) Hello. My name is Park Yuri. (A/N Asian people uses their surname first before their other name)**

**Ok, guys if you don't know how to visualise Yuri-I have noticed I did not give enough description about her, I have put a link on my profile. **

**THANK YOU.**

**Thank you guys for reading! Hey I just met you and I know it's crazy but it's my birthday, here's my chapter, reviews maybe? Sounds familiar? haha. ****Since Sebastian does words plays, I thought I would do mine.**

**For those who didn't get this (it's alright!) It's a play words of ****Carly Rae Jepsen's ****Call Me Maybe verse "Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe" ****I know it annoys many people (some my friends are OMG when I sing the verse but guys the lyrics are so catchy!). As my one day late B-day present, will you guys give me review? *Puppy face.**

**See you next chapter.**

**-Cutie Bunny-**


	4. Trouble Maker

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter IIII:

Trouble Maker

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**4 Guests**- Yes there will be **MORE LAU AND YURI'S** **INTERACTIONS.**

**Lilith Graves-** LOL haha, same only its my parent that usually disagree with my types of clothes!

**Paxloria-** Thank you so much! I'll try to update faster.

**love1398-** Ciel _is _cute right! Under all that brovado, he is just a cute little kid. Lol. I'll try update faster

**sleepy kirby-** Love your name, here's the next chapter!

**Sacha Michaelis-** Aww, thank you soo much! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Thank you soo much haha

**VampireSiren-** Yuri is funny isn't she haha. Yep, she loves Chucky. And yes, it wasn't nice for Ciel to call her a whore but he was jealous hehe

**TeenGenerations-** Aww thanks friend!

**IternetGrandpa-** OMG yea, Yuri does sounds like Sherlock Holmes from the first movie when he profiles Watson's girlfriend haha.

**YourTurnOnss-** Haha, glad to know you like Yuri.

**pandorasvenus-** Thank you :)

* * *

**This chapter contains ********1st Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime: '****Kidnapping Arc' **chapter 3-4/Episode 2

* * *

Ciel watched as running figure slowly disappeared into the long corridor, becoming smaller and blurry like fast flashing memory. As if she had put a spell on him; he did not noticed his fist clenching so tight his hands were pale as the deads until she finally vanished from his eyes, circulation cut off at the amount of pressure at the poor abused hands.

He wanted to throw a tantrum at her behaviour. That constant look in her eyes that hid so many things about him; _pitying_ him yet he knew so little about her. He would have slapped her for her insolence and the disrespect to the Noble blood but he found her domineering manner and abrasive irreverence toward his position appealing.

"Sebastian" In flash, the butler appeared. Head in deep bow and his gloved hand on his chest ready to do his master's bidding until the end of the bargain.

"You called for me?"

"...Find her. Knowing her, she will be probably lost somewhere in this manor." He then glared at the closed oak door beside, "And get rid of the guests as soon as possible. I would like to be alone for today. If you find her, please bring her to my office."

"...Yes, my Lord" The demon obviously noticed the change in his behaviour. Yes he threw fit sometimes and behaved as cold and harsh against his own kins and kinds but there was something more different. His anger stemmed from true frustrations and a child's true curiosity to the world beyonds his.

* * *

OK, I am officially lost. I said to myself tenths times. Why does the manor have to be so big? I grumbled inside. I boringly watched as my shoes kicked invisible dust, hands clasped at the back and head down. Did he really had to say that? I know he was a kid and everything but it doesn't give him the right to act so...chavy(1)!

I sighed, "How will I find my way?" And as if God had answered my small voiced prayer, more like a demon who answered to it, a voice said, "Are you lost, my lady?"

I turned and saw Sebastian with his usual easy going smile. A big smile appeared on my lip, thank demon! I ran towards the smiling demonic butler, bouncing with happiness, "I'm so glad you're here. This house is damn big. I'm lost" As stupid as it sounds, lost in a house but my house was smaller. Much smaller.

"Well if maybe so, please" He sidestepped and guided his hand to the left corridor, "Follow me" He guided. It wasn't long until we were in front of Ciel's room.

"Ah, wait!" Sebastian halted, "Um...the Italian guy...uh Va-Azu?" I stuttered, I always find it hard to remember or even pronounce his name.

"Mr Azzurro Vanel?" Sebastian suggested.

"Yes! Him!" I clapped my hand, finally getting his name, "He's going to kidnap Ciel."

However, only a smile bloomed in his red lip, "Oh? Well, it would be very entertaining." Surprised look etched into my face, "Tell me, my lady. Will he live?"

I nodded slowly, little disturbed at Sebastian's nonchalent dismissiveness of Ciel's safety, "Well then, it is nothing too serious. I need to prepare for an afternoon tea soon. Please, my lady, do not fret." Then he did the most unexpected thing: his slender hand reached up and touched my right cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

A scarlet blush crossed my face as I stared at him with wide eyes. I wasn't familiar with men's touch. I never had any relationship before being raised under strict Asian household.

In my age, I was taught that studying was important. That I could do whatever I want when I'm older and that there won't be any chance of getting back at the wasted time and study is viewed as being regarded as crucial to financial and social success,and competition is consequently very heated and fierce.

"You had a spot of dirt on you." He stated nonchalantly. This pulled me back in from frozen state.

"Saving the best for the last. Is that it?" I didn't know what I was doing or thinking when the word spilled out of my lip calmly-

Sebastian narrowed his eyes delightfully, "Of course."

-Because by the time I got my head straight, I was sitting on a rich, vintage chair with Ciel staring at me confused. I wasn't angry at him. And if I was, it was only a fleeting emotions - those anger you get for your brother but you know you can always forgive him no matter how worse it was - there's no way I would say that. Are you kidding me?

I crossed my arms and legs, glaring, "What?"

Ciel cleared his throat, fidgeting in his chair as his eyes wandered everywhere but front, "..It seems my behaviour for earlier has been unacceptable and ru-"

Before he could finish, I had pulled his arm toward the cupboard, wrenching open the furnished oak door in the right corner. I quickly closed the door, blending the door once more with the wall, it was quite small, as it was originally made to store small things such as finished documents, umbrellas and his walking stick. Our bodies tangled as result.

"W-Wha!" Ciel thanked the darkness that she could not see his very blushing face but he was sure she could feel the heat in his face getting more warmer and warmer in her hands that was currently clamped onto his mouth to keep him from making any noises.

But either she did and she did not care or she didn't notice because, although her body perfectly fitted into his like a missing piece of puzzle, her eyes was trained to the closed door. He felt twinge of annoyance at her dismissal of his presence. Moreover, the convenient position they were in the closet; her leg was in between his, keep brushing his inner thigh through even the slightest movement in this constricted area. His leg was also in between hers and their other leg brushing their outer thigh.

It took him few minutes to compose and calm himself down. He heard muffled voices certainly not any of his servants, their quiet but loud enough gave him a mental images of someone snooping around in his office.

Soon, the noise died down.

Were they gone? I wondered. I leaned my ear on the door, hoping to hear any small noises. None. Grasping his hand, I pulled him out. Looking at the state of the office, piles of documents Ciel had finished and organised were now flopping around the air, curtains flapping against the gust of winds. Clear sign of intrusion.

"Come. Quickly. Seb-" Before I could call upon the demonic butler-who may I say I warned him about this. I guess I forgot to mention all the tea would go to waste, a damp cloth covered my mouth. It smelled sweet antiseptic-like smell, chloroform. From the corner of my eyes, the young Earl thrashed around until the chemical took affect, causing him to droop in the kidnapper's arms.

I tried to not to breath as long as possible, knowing the chemical evaporates into gas quickly and that's the smell people notice. But the downside of it is that, unlike the films and movies I see don't mention chloroform is highly irritable to the skin. And this kidnapper certainly wasn't wearing any glove. I could feel the stings in my skin around the mouth area, longer the cloth was there the more skin it burnt.

Before allowing it to take effect, I feigned struggles, scratching him and allowing the kidnapper to think I was trying to get myself out, I quickly unclasped my necklace- a gift from my 9 years old cousin who saved up and brought me hello kitty necklace from Swarovski for £41 (Better than my brother who got me 1p from the fountain) and dropped it on the floor for Sebastian to find.

In my come and go conscious, I felt my body being dragged to the window, thrown across the abductor's shoulder like some sand bag before escaping.

* * *

Sebastian hurried down the hall towards the young master's study, rolling a cart with the afternoon tea and dessert also. He stopped at the door when finally reaching it and knocked. No answer was heard, so he knocked again. Oh, was this the kidnapping incident lady Yuri was talking about?

"Young master." He called, "I have brought your afternoon tea." Again no respond. The demon then opened the door, peering inside. Crimson eyes stared when discovering an empty room with the window opened; the only occupant being the small chain necklace with fascinating design. He walked to the necklace and picked up the silver chain. He remember she wore them everytime, excluding when she took bathing of course.

* * *

At the edge of the East End in Whitechapel stood a luxurious mansion that was guarded by many men in black (I guess that's where the film men in black came from). Deep inside, in a room on the top floor, were the bodies of the the young Earl and the time traveler. The Earl were bloody and bruised but still alive. Their kidnappers had tied them up with tight straps and cuffed their wrists and ankles. They sat on the floor next to one another. I had my head resting on the young man's shoulder while Ciel had his head down. He had awoke in this unknown place before me, first to give in to the substance and had received an unjustified beating from the kidnapper's lackeys. I was still passed out, worrying the young master to no end. Having enough of my silence, he shook his shoulder lightly to wake me up.

"Yuri, wake up." He ordered while doing so. His shaking continued and earned him a small groan from me finally. My eyes fluttered open before I lifted my poor throbbing head, hissed for the movement caused more pain. I looked around first and then towards the Earl.

"...That fucking bastard" He seemed little bit surprised at my vulgar language but said nothing.

"Oh..ugh, my head hurts." I uttered, leaning against him.

"I probably have a concussion." I told myself, my eyes droop. I know it was important to stay awake after the use of chloroform, to keep away the risk of dying. It was my _dream_ to die in my sleep but I'm fifteen and a half. The whole thing of being fifteen is to go to sixteen. Just few months and I'll be legal to do things I already do!

Just then, the door to the room opened and the _Boss_ stepped inside, slamming the door behind him. I groaned from the loud sound, burying my face in the crook of Ciel's neck. The man smirked at the sight in front of him.

"My, my. How intimate you two are. So _familiar _with each other" said the _Boss_, walking towards them. "I never would have thought you were the type to cheat although your greedy personality makes it hard to be satisfied with just one woman heh?" His eyes travelling up and down my form, currently the dress I was wearing and after all the hardship I went through, my dress was currently very open, revealing my thighs to the open eyes and the straps had slide down my shoulder.

Normal 19th Century women would feel uncomfortable and would straightly dash to the church for forgiveness for allowing herself to be looked and watched upon by other men even if it wasn't her fault, however I was 21st Century where it was haven for psychos and weirdos via internet. Compared to them, his 'lustful' eyes was just an infant compared to those people. Like I always say to myself: Our generations is messed up.

Ciel frowned at the way he stared at Yuri like she was some common whore. She may dress like one, although it was her custom where she came from, but she had so much more.

"..Ciel, the _order_ of the Inghilterra underworld." The Earl just glowered at him. The man stopped next to the desk occupying in the room. He reached over it towards a small wooden case, lifting the lid to reveal Spanish cigars.

"Dissidents meet their end in the jaws of your absolute power.._you, the watchdog of the Queen._" the man stated, picking up one of the smokes. "Over many generations has your kind done the government's dirty work.._you, the aristocrat of evil._"

"Ciel, make the person talking shut the hell up." I murmured, "His voice is giving me even more of a headache." The young master smirked while said person glared at me with anger before speaking again.

"So, tell me, how many aliases have you got? How many families have you ruined?" he questioned, cutting the tip of his cigar and lighting it. "The king of the number one toy factory in the world is just a brat, in this situation. Isn't that right, Ciel Phantomhive?" The man placed the cigar cutter back on the desk, shrugging. "I guess a man should not be judged by his looks, right? Still..I suppose it does make sense for the king of the toy palace to be nothing more than a kid himself."

"So, it was you who was behind it all." Ciel said with a steely eye, "The Ferro family's _Azzurro Vanel_."

"_Si_, that is correct." Azzurro nodded, "You know, little Phantomhive, here in your country, it is difficult for us Italian Mafia to conduct business. Very, very difficult." He pointed at the teen, "You _Inglesi_ all have tea stains on your brains. Think about it..What do you think is the best way for people like us to make money?"

"Drugs." I answered, "You sell drugs-typical, when will people sell something other than drug-ugh! Don't even mention that. There are _plenty _where I come from: weeds, cocaine, crack, heroine, coke, hash, magic mushroom, angel dust, MDMA, crank. You name it. Don't worry, your business won't run out"

I don't do drugs! I mean look up goggle or Wikipedia, street drugs. There's thousands. God bless the Internet. Although, I usually don't rely on wikipedia but man they have some hardcore list of sex positions there. (Me and my friends looks them up) and my brother, despite the devil he is born 1997 a year after me, he is still a child who still think 69 is just a number. But I don't use Wikipedia for essays. Once, for history I wrote an essay about Hitler, copied and paste straight from Wiki, apparently it said Hitler was 'An alien from Mars who came down to Earth for world domination etc etc'. **ITS TRUE GUYS, IT REALLY DID HAPPENED. UNTIL WIKIPEDIA TOOK THEM DOWN.**

The Italian mobster certainly looked impressed at my knowledge of drugs, although recognising few street names but not all, "Absolutely right, mio caro." he smiled before frowning, "But once we arrive here, there was not even a whiff of _mellow fragrance_in this country-thanks to the watchdog."

"It is by order of the Queen that dealers and drugs are controlled." the young Earl informed to him. Ciel was still looking at me in disapproval, a suspicion in his eyes that maybe I done some. I shook heatedly, why do people think teenagers are stereotypical? I blame MTV. But you gotta love the tv shows there.

"Oh dear, what a prude." the older man laughed, walking to stand in front of the two. "There you have it! The reason I hate the Inglesi. Mama this! Mama that! You are nothing but a bunch of mama's boys."

"Says the Italians that worships their mama." I insulted, sticking out my tongue at him. I was tempted to throw him my best middle finger but since it was little bit tied, the tongue-somewhat childish-still had profound effect on the man.

His left brow twitched in annoyance. "Anyway, that the end of the day, you and I, we are two of a kind. We would like to make some money with you if possible."

I looked at the man with disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" I ranted, carefully trying to stand from Ciel's shoulder.

"Dude, are you high? This is like saying you don't know who Jesus is" This earned me a weird looks from both. Well, for once they were working as a pair. I noticed my arms were aching from all the hands cuffs tied behind my back. I really was never flexible. But unlike the modern handcuffs where people are _soo_ much clever: modern handcuffs are generally ratcheted until they are too tight to be slipped off the hands and designs were so much more complex and the positions of hands to prevent escaping, the 19th Century handcuff was much more large, unable to adjust to my wrist and longer chains.

"You know...I really don't like this positions so.." I stood up and bent down again, with some degree of effort, the handcuffed hands slid around the hips and down the buttocks to the feet; "Don't mind me...then sliding each foot up and over the cuffs.

"I won't escape" It was good thing I learned yoga. Although I first pulled my muscle in first lesson-hey, who knew you had to stretch? I thought yoga was stretching itself.

This surprised both, never having seen the tricks to escape those handcuffs tied behind back, I grinned, "Not without Ciel anyway"

Husked laughter escaped his mouth, his head thrown back, "Hahahahaha, why little Earl, just _where _did you find this lovely butterfly?" He used his thumb and index to lift my chin up, "She is certainly a rare thing" Again, 19th Century sexist pig.

"Leave her alone this instance, Vanel!" Ciel demanded, "I have no intention of colluding with a filthy sewer rat as yourself." The man gritted his teeth before harshly jerking me up with him.

He took a drag from his cigar. "So you say, Phantomhive, but I wonder about the other fellows. Maybe they are just afraid of the watchdog, and are sitting tight for the time being..in fear of Ciel Phantomhive, sweeper of the dark." Azzurro then went to arouse more anger, he just enjoyed seeing people suffer.

I felt his disgustingly, sweaty hands rubbing up and down my thigh, hiking up my dress. His smoke filled breath in my neck while looking at the young man. "I was especially careful not to deal those drugs in Italy. So, it surprised me that you found me so fast. I didn't think you would use Chlaus to get them. Haha, that is why, me-I am useless."

Ciel greeted his teeth I could hear the frictions from his mouth, then the young master smirked. "I have to agreed on that part, Vanel. You are useless. But" Those smirks were wiped away from his lips, "LET GO OF HER INSTANT! How dare you touch her with those filthy hands of yours!"

"Shut up. Now, you understand what I want. If you tell me where the drugs are, I'll send you and maybe I'll let go of your lovely mistress home alive after I get a little share of taste, little Phantomhive."

"If I fail to return, Chlaus will hand over the evidence to the government." The Earl stated, "Most unfortunate for you then. But I promise you in the name of the Queen, if you even touch a strand of her hair. I'll _kill _you" He didn't know where this was coming from but one thing was clear: he definitely loathe what he was doing to her now.

The Italian pointed a revolver at him. "One must never look down on one's elders_,_" He threatened, "You snot-nosed little noble! I already have my men over at your manor. So, where are the drugs? If you don't spit it out pronto, I shall kill your servants one by one!" Ciel looked down for a moment before glancing back at him; a smile forming on his lips.

"Then I do hope your precious pet dogs know their way around a game of **fetch**." Azzurro laughed once before kicking him across the face. I tried to scurried over to check on him. But he wasn't letting go of her either.

The man picked up his phone.

"You hear that?" He said into it, spiting out his cigar. "There was a breakdown in our negotiations. So.._kill them_!"

"Sorry, age doesn't necessarily make you wiser, it just makes you older! I'm living proof of that. And it doesn't make you any better in bed than a wall. Let me tell you: Ciel is infinite times better in bed than you will ever even if God comes down to Earth to bless you with Sex God skills." This earned severe blushes from Ciel, "And I would rather fuck a pig, a horse, a snake, a fish and a frog than even getting a one slight touch from you." The one time I watched those..films with my friends as a dare, quite disturbed me but hey I found 2 Girls 1 Cup more messed up.

He flung me toward Ciel, he flinched as his back painfully came in contact with the wall and slammed the door closed.

"Oh, no you didn't." I snarled, "I'm so freak-in' pissed."

"Ciel?" I called; my slender fingers brushing lightly through his dark grey hair. To think a young boy like him to go through things like this. I helped him move his head onto my folded legs. "Please be patient. Sebastian will come and kill them all." I reassured

* * *

Sebastian sighed, glancing down at the pie. "The deep dish pie turned out exceptional.." He thought, "So, where could he have gone?..Lady Yuri as well?"

"Mister Sebastian~!" Mey-Rin yelled, running towards him down the hall. "Th-There was a letter at the door!"

"To whom is it addressed?" He asked.

She glanced at it. "Erm..Mister Valet to Lord Ciel Phantomhive..Gah!"

Having stepped on her untied shoelace and unable to control her momentum as she comes tumbling down to the floor and bringing Sebastian with her-a bullet shoot by, slicing strand of Sebastian's hair before dozens shot toward them like rain.

They shattered through the hall window. The loud gun shots reached the ears of Finnian and Baldroy, immediately identifying the sound as assult. Miraculously, Sebastian and Mey Rin was unharmed as they just arrived to see him sitting up from the floor with flushed Mey Rin on top of him while managing to hold up the empty tray. The deep-dish pie landed back on the tray with precise accuracy.

"My, my." The butler sighed before glancing at the woman on top of him. "Mey-Rin, the letter."

"Eh? A-Ah, here it is." She stuttered, handing it to him. He undid the seal and pulled out the letter. As he unfolded it, his crimson eyes widen. Inside was written:

**_If you want your master and the woman back,_**

**_bring the goods to Buck's Row _****_in Whitechapel._**

After reading it, the sound of feet stomping was heard behind them. Baldroy and Finnian came up, looking at the two with worried expressions.

"What the hell's going on?" Baldo asked.

"Are you two all right?" Finny questioned.

"It was nothing. We're fine." Sebastian reassured, helping Mey-Rin up who then fainted from their closeness not from the earlier assult. The boy ran up to the woman and tried to wake her. "Forgive me for asking, but might I leave the cleaning up of this mess and tonight's dinner preparations to you?"

The chef gave him a befuddled glance. "Sure, that's fine but-"

"I have have a tiny bit of business to which I must attend." The demon interrupted, placing the now-folded letter in his breast pocket. He then handed the pie to the chef. "And please take care of this as well. I shall return by dinnertime."

My, my what a troublesome pair they make. Such cute trouble makers.

Baldo looked down at the pastry. "Nn? So, take care of it means.." he questioned before looking back at the man happily. "I can eat-huh? Sebastian?" He discovered that the butler was mysteriously not there anymore.

* * *

Ciel fascinatingly watched as I undid the handcuffs swiftly and easily. The trap chains fell from my wrist so easily.

"How do you know these things" He asked, his face was so much cleaner after wiping it with some of my dress, "My uncle's a prison guard so he taught me a few things" He then looked down at my legs, "Hey, did you know the prisoners are the one who actually makes their uniform and the handcuffs?"

"Your legs are not numb, are they?" Ciel asked, looking up at the young woman.

I glanced down at him, there was a slight pins and needles but nothing serious. "No, they're fine..how's your face?"

He slightly shrugged. "Just throbbing painfully but I don't think anything is broken."

I sighed, "Well it would be better if we called the doctor after this. You shouldn't be so careless about your face." I chucked, brushing his hair out of his eye.

"We don't want that handsome face ruined" Another deep scarlet appeared in his cheek. He's been doing that alot lately.

The phone in the room rang then and Azzurro answered it.

"_Sir..sorry but I missed."_ The goon reported.

"You what?" The Italian shouted, causing his lackeys to jump a little. "You useless idiots! You bastards are finito! Get back here right now!"

We both smirked, knowing clearly what was happening.

"_Hang on..s__omething's in our way..WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"_

"What? Have you seen a bear or something?" Azzurro laughed.

His only response was sudden yell of fear, bringing his smile into frown. "What's wrong with you? Are you guys too _high_?"

The sound of the car screeching was heard. _"Go faster!"_

"_We can't!"_ Yelled the other.

_"No! It's coming!"_

"Hey! What is?" Their employer questioned into the phone. "Don't fuck with me. Cut it out right now, you bastards!"

"_It's no use! It's here!_" The sound of their screaming heard over the phone was so great that everyone in the room could hear it. Then there was nothing but dead silence on the other line. The Italian shouted into the receiver, asking them what was wrong and if they were still there. As he did so, chuckling filled the air. The man turned around towards the captive, at a chortling Earl and me. The young man glanced at his captor with an arrogance smirk.

"It would seem that your game of fetch was a failure." Ciel's words caused a chill to run down the man's spine before it was swiftly repressed by growing rage. He sped over, kicking Ciel's stomach to my horror. I quickly pulled him back just before he could do more damages to Ciel. Satisfied with his choice of anger outlet, he marched back over to the phone, picking it up.

"Hey! Give it to me straight or I'm going to kill you mutts! Hey!"

"_Hello?"_ Azzurro paused.

"_Hello? I am the servant of the Phantomhive family." _The cigar fell from his mouth, staining the small area of the carpet black.

"_Might our master and Miss Yuri be there? __Hello? Is something wrong, sir?"_ His eyes blinked nervously and the telephone shook in his hand.

"Woof!" Ciel barked; he knew what Sebastian hated the most and used it to his advantage to come and play.

"Sebastian, you are so dead!" I added, my sanity slipping with frustration and irritation. Never had I been kidnapped and this was my first experience and did not like it at all! No wonder mum always warned me to come home early.

The demon only smiled on the other end at our 'enthusiasm'. _"Understood, sir. __I shall be there to collect you two straightaway. Please be patient for just a little longer." _The line went dead, dial-tone taunting the mafia's ear with oncoming terror.

* * *

Sebastian snapped the radio phone shut, handing it back to the terrified pair with a kind smile, "Thank you for allowing me the use of your telephone."

They let screamed when the damaged car groaned over the edge of the cliff more riskier. It was the man sitting on the engine that was holding the car from falling completely with his strength.

"There are a few things I should like to ask you as well if I may?" He politely requested, "First, I would like to know the name of your master."

They were silence. Too fearful to even scream.

The butler frowned. "Come now. I fear patience is not one of my virtues." Giving them a last warning smile, "Surely, you do not wish to become..Humpty Dumpty?"

The men flinched. "T-The Ferro family's Azzurro Vanel! Their hideout is in the northern part of East End!" One of them bolted out in desperation.

Sebastian stared at them; a small grin forming on his lips. "I see.."

"We were j-j-just hired by him.."

"Oh, is that so? In that case, I do apologize for holding you up." Sebastian stood up, bowed and lightly hopped off the car.

"Please..have a safe trip." The car, without Sebastian's weight to keep balance, gave into its momentum as his crimson eyes watched with no compassion to their deaths. Turning on his heel, Sebastian headed down the moutain path with tight time limit.

"The Ferro family.." Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "Oh dear. Just look at the time. I must make haste, lest I be late for dinner." As he walked off, a huge explosion happened behind..signaling the death of the two criminals.

* * *

Azzurro stilled in daze for a moment as the phone dropped from his grasp. The mafia turned and stared at the Earl laying on the floor, leaning against the woman. Just looking at the young man made him see red, making him stroll over to Ciel. He stared down at Ciel and lifted his boot, preparing to stomp on him. As his foot came down, I grabbed his ankle, having learnt some TaekWonDo when young.

"It would be nice if you at least clean your fucking shoes." What do I got to lose-actually loads..

* * *

The butler standing at the bottom of the steps, looking at the mansion.

"I say! What a splendid manor!" However, he had seen better.

The guards turned around, "Who the fuck are you? How the hell'd you get in 'ere?"

"Hmm, you lot seem to be rather busy. Might you be expecting someone?"

"What business does a butler have here?" One of the armed men questioned, "Which family are you from?"

The man snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, forgive me for not introducing myself. I work for the Phantomhive family." With the introduction out of the way, with a flicker of his heel, he flashed stepped toward the guards. It didn't take long for him to kill the weak humans. Sebastian glanced at his watch.

"Do forgive me, but as I am rather pressed on time."

Sebastian did not waste anymore time. Running inside the manor, bullets shot towards the intruder from the upper building. He easily dodged the silvers, his eyes kept focused on his destination. Taking advantage of replacing their gun loads, he threw his silver tray at the snipers. Their weapons was knocked out of their hands, some even sliced in half to others disbelief and shock. Their still movement allowed him to grab a coat hanger before piercing through their flesh one would believe he was stabbing through a jelly.

As last body fell, with the broken part of coat hanger stabbed through their chest and bodies piled up like a debris, Sebastian clapped his gloved hands to dust out any dirt.

* * *

Gunfire. Fancy plates shattering. Yells of profanities and orders. And screams of pain. All of this was what we heard as we sat waiting for Sebastian to come and rescue us. I sat on the floor with my knees brought up to my chest and head rested on top of them, sometimes even lying on the carpeted floor and dangle my legs up.

Right now, the Italian mobster lost his bravado facade and was trembling in terror like a child afraid of a mere dark. The Italian stood in the lounge room, holding his gun that resembled that of an image of a vulnerable man. T

_It's gone all quiet.. _

He thought, bringing the gun upto his chest. Then there was clicking of shoes, getting closer and closer with disturbing calamity and leisure. The noise stopped in front of the door before they slowly creaked open.

"Pardon my intrusion."

The person stepping inside was not what Azzurro had in mind as his eyes widen seeing a butler walking in without a slight cut.

Bodies stabbed with either forks or dinner knifes, were scattered around the spacious room while in the middle, gulping audibly, he could see from where Sebastian stood, looking suave and calm even though surrounded by piles of the fallen in the background.

"I have come to retrieve my master and lady."

The Italian chuckled shakily. " Well, I'll be damned. I'm amazed to think you took all those men out yourself." he replied as the butler stood back up, smiling. "I was wondering what sort of big man you were. But you're nothing more than a _Romeo_, swanning around in a swallowtail coat."

He pointed the gun at the butler. "So, who are you?" Azzurro questioned, "An assassin hired by Phantomhive or maybe an ex-special forces mercenary? I know you are not just a butler, yes?"

The demon smirked. "Oh, but I am, just a butler, that is all."

"Ha, is that so?" The mafia man inquired, turning his gun in resignation. "In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you, Signore Butler. I surrender, sir."

"Sebastian, you certainly took your time! Do you know how bored I was? I was practically sexually harassed by _that_" I stated, looking at the man knowingly. He smirked, closing his eyes for a moment. When his eyes opened again, he looked down at the passed out Earl next to him.

"We were just getting to know each other, Mr Romeo." He uttered before grabbing the young master by his hair and wrapping his arm around him. The man then placed his pistol to Ciel's head, pressing the tip of the gun more to the younger man's head; the action causing him to awake.

"You don't want a hole in your adorable young master's head, now do you? If you are a butler as you say, you should know what this situation calls for, yes?" He warned.

Sebastian sighed, reaching inside his coat. "I have what you desire.." He pulled out the small Mouse 3 gamebox.

Wow just for a game(!) Remind me next time not to come between two men and their games, I sarcastically thought.

Just then, blood spurted from his head; splattering to my distance as well and dying my light brown hair red. Multiple gunfire ensued suddenly, causing me to drop to the floor lower to avoid the bullets. I covered my head as bullets whizzed by. Ciel watched helplessly as Sebastian was brutally fired upon. As quickly as it begin, it ended. The man's body fell to the floor in a bloody mess. Behind a torn painting, a few of the Italian's men stood with smoking guns; the cause for the butler's death. They disappeared before returning again through a secret door.

"Did we get him, sir?"

Azzurro smiled, letting go of Ciel. "Yeah, good job." As he congratulated them, there laid Sebastian, in a puddle of his own blood, surrounded by his murderers.

"Haha, sorry, _Romeo_. But this game is mine." The mafia cockily announced.

I needed a shower, a random thought came to me. Thank goodness the dress was black or it would have shown.

"Hey." Ciel called, "Playtime's_ over._" The man looked at him with widen eyes. Ciel glanced over at Sebastian's still body.

Ciel looked at me, "The lady here is getting tired and yet you are still there. What a gentleman you are" he commented, "I can't imagine the floor makes for comfortable slumber. So.._just how long are you going to feign sleep?_"

"I-It can't be!" Azzurro shouted in disbelief, turning to look when noticing his fingers twitching. He always loved to be dramatic.

"**_..My goodness.._**The firearms of today have improved greatly in terms of power, have they not? Those from _a hundred years ago_ do not even compare."

The mafia man looked at his lackeys. "What are waiting for?" He questioned, pointing to the once-dead butler. "Kill him!" They complied, charging at him.

The demon held out his hand, showing the bullets that had pierced him."Please allow me to return these." Sebastian said before aiming them towards the group about to attack him. I watched as the bullets hit them in their faces.

The demon held out his damage coat, inspecting it. "Alas. What a pity." he stated, "My clothes are full of holes."

The young Earl glared slightly at him. "That's because you were playing around, you fool."

"I was simply following young master's order to the letter." Sebastian informed, licking the blood off his lips. "Your order to act like a butler..that is. Besides, that really is such a good look for you. And lady Yuri...what a alluring picture you are" He walked towards the young man and his kidnapper.

"G-Get back!" the Italian warned which the demon ignored.

"You two look just like a caterpillars..It's so hideous and wonderful all at once." he remarked to the pair, "It befits one as small and weak as yourselves. I thought it would be lovely to take in that view a little longer."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ciel questioned, irritated.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer" I resorted. I still can't believe he made me go through all this. Me, who never been kidnapped or in a situation that usually happens in the movies.

"Stop!" Azzurro yelled, causing the man to freeze. "Get any closer and I will kill him."

The butler placed his hand under his chin in thought. "Then..what shall I do?"

"Hurry up." the young master told, becoming annoyed. "My arms hurts and Yuri needs tending."

"Shut up!" the mafia man shouted at him.

"But, young master," Sebastian chuckled, "You will be killed if I move closer."

"Are you going to defy our _covenant_?" Ciel questioned.

"_I shall do no such thing. Since that day, I have always been young master's faithful servant._" he stated, placing a hand over his heart. "_I shall do whatever young master wishes..in exchange for the sacrifice and the pleasure that has been offered.._Now.."

"What the hell are you talking about, you spookies?" the man growled.

A smirked formed on his lips. "..Young master." the demon told, "I do believe I taught you how to beg?"

Ciel's right eye opened, revealing the contract. "I command you." he ordered, "Rescue us!"

"I told you to shut up!" Azzurro exclaimed, finally pulling the trigger.

"BANG!" Ouch! Did he really had to pull the trigger so near my ears?

"…_?"_

"Wh..Why..is he still alive..?"

"Are you looking for something?" The Italian paused as Sebastian leaned over his shoulder, holding the bullet. "Permit me to return this to you." He dropped the bullet in his coat pocket.

"Now, I shall be taking my master and Miss Yuri back." The demon announced, swirling his finger around lightly. "If you would please remove that filthy arm from his person?"

"Gyah!" The man screamed as his arm was magically pulled away; the sound of it breaking heard. As he cried out his pain, the butler picked up his master and carried him to one of the chairs in the room. He placed the young man down before removing his binding.

"W-Wait! You are just a butler, right? I can't die here like this!" Azzurro shouted, "I will pay you five-no, ten times your current wages to be my bodyguard! You can have all the booze and girls you want..so, come to my side!"

"My apologies, Mr. Vanel." Sebastian responded, dropping the broken straps. "But I have no interest in made-made rubbish, coin or any mere human women, I find lady Yuri so much more entertaining than any can offer me. For, you see.." He turned to look at him with fiendish eyes. ".._I am a Devil of a butler._" He then walked towards the stunned man, removing one of his gloves to reveal his own contract.

"So long as the young master possesses _the mark of the covenant_, I am his faithful dog." The demon continued, "_A sacrifice_.._a wish_..and _a covenant_ bind me to my master." Ciel rested his chin on his hand, looking at the doomed man as black flames began to surround him.

"Too bad for you..but this is game over."

* * *

Back at the manor, after the chaotic day was over, the three servant rested in the garden. Baldroy held a knife and craved on pieces of tree branches to discard his boredom.

"What the hell! Whose bright idea was it to make chopsticks outta the trees in the garden 'cos we ain't got any silver?"

"Mister Baldroy's." The remaining two answered the chef's complaint.

"Haah..Mister Sebastian really is late getting back.." Mey-Rin worriedly noted.

"He is, right? It'll be dinnertime soon. Ah!" Finny said, looking towards the garden entrance. He jumped up, happily. "Mister Sebastian, welcome home!"

Sebastian gracefully walked in with a smile while carrying an unhappy Ciel, and Yuri who looked annoyed and tired, not to mention there was some blood on her face. The servants stared at the three for a moment before running towards them in worry.

"Mister Sebastian, what happen to your clothes?" Mey Rin questioned.

"Sebastian, your message was too hard to understand!" the chef yelled.

"Young master Ciel and Miss Yuri, you're hurt!" the gardener exclaimed.

"I fell out of a tree. It's nothing too bad." The young Earl dismissed as the butler talked to the chef.

"I fell into a ditch." I added lamely, not even trying to make it realistic. Suddenly, the boy and older woman stared at their employer before walking back into the house to prepare for bath for their both messy master and the lady.

"Young master." He turned around to see the demon kneeling in front of him. "Forgive me."

"As butler to the Phantomhive family, this is an unpardonable disgrace..I do not know how I should atone for this..I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."

"Shower, shower shower!" I demanded.

"Would you like some help?" That sounded so wrong...

"NO!" Blush appeared on my cheek remembering what happened before. He actually had a nerve to point out there was some blood on my face before licking it away with his tongue! In front of Ciel-who looked traumatised and he was only 13! I bet the scene was like 18-rated to him.

* * *

-A Few Days Later-

"Let's see, let's see.." Baldo mumbled, scanning the newspaper as he sat in the kitchen with the other servants. "Ferro company, an Italian trading firm..Someone attacked them and there were loads of casualties."

"Did something bad happen in London?" Mey-Rin asked, walking in with the fresh laundry.

The chef glanced at her. "Sure sounds like it." he stated, taking a drag of his cigarette. "The survivors could only say things like, 'Monsters,' or 'Devils,' so they all got sent to the hospital."

"That's scary! What could it have been?" Finny shivered.

"There were rumors that Ferro was doing terrible things to make money." Baldo informed, "So his victims' grudges became vengeful spirits~!" The gardener and maid huddled together in fear. A loud clapping sounded, causing them to tackle the chef to the floor.

"It's a g-g-g-GHOST!" Finny and Mey-Rin yelled in fright. The two can be really gullible, not to mention frightened.

The butler stood in the doorway, looking down at them. "My word.." Sebastian said, aghast. "What are you all doing?"

They looked up at him. "Ah..Mister Sebastian.."

He walked over and picked up the scattered newspaper. "If you three..have the time to fool around, hurry up and get back to work!" They jumped up and scurried out of the kitchen; the man watching them go.

"Really!" he sighed before glancing down at the paper. "What was that fuss all about?" His crimson eyes skimmed over the article; a smile forming on his lips. "Heh-heh..Well, well.." A bell rung in the background, catching his attention. He threw the paper down on the counter before heading for the door.

"Oh dear, what could the young master want now?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter!**

**Reviews maybe?**

**(1) Chavy- words used in UK to describe stereotypical teenagers who wears those hip pop fashion (bling bling)**

***Taekwondo is korean martial arts.**

**In next chapter or so, will be Jack the Ripper Arc! Yayyy. I was itching to write those arc because I have a perfect plot for it! Hehehe.**


	5. You and Her

A Kiss To My Prince

**************-Kidnapping Arc-**

Chapter V:

You and Her

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

5 Guests

**love1398-** Haha, thank you for reviewing. Nice to know you enjoyed the chapter

**Mangafreak666-** Thank you for revewing!

**Dontgotaclue88** - haha, glad you liked it

**VampireSiren-** I know that Italian dude was a perv lol

**Sacha Michaelis-** Hi, the OC is Yuri and only Yuri :) so yep. It's a case where both Ciel and Sebastian likes same OC.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Thank you! Here's the next chapter.

**KuraiNezumichan-** haha! Thank you so much! I know, because Yuri likes CSI and stuff, she will show more of her forensic and profiling skill in the next chapter (Jack the Ripper Arc)

**Illusa-** Hi, due to like many time-fic, you will find some of my fanfic similar because I am copying and following the manga/anime plots and quotes.

**TeenGenerations-** Aww, thanks

**SoraStarryChu-** Nice to know you're screaming XD

**YourTurnOnss-** Me too! I cannot wait till Jack the Ripper arc

**IternetGrandpa-** Thanks for reviewing :)

**aliensinvasions-** I know right! Stupid Italian mob!

**pandorasvenus-** XD

* * *

**This chapter contains: ****1st**** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime '****Kidnapping Arc'** end half of chapter 2/Episode 3

* * *

The group finally arrived back at the manor after a leisurely stroll around the manor, walking up the steps to the entrance door, Sebastian was ahead of the Earl and Yuri, bickering over some idle issue. The demon sighed greatly, feeling like he was the father of two fussy trouble makers.

"We have at last arrived home, young master." He announced, opening the doors. "I will have tea prepared right away for you."

The Earl turned to look at Sebastian but paused when something colourful caught the corner of his eyes. His face immediately reflected the disgust he felt inside, becoming pale and blue with shock as his accusing finger shakily pointed toward the inside. Sebastian and Ciel gasped at the foyer of the manor, whom they were both sure when they went out the room was not filled with...excessive and outrageous girly designs.

The entrance hall, once fashionable gothic design, sparkled with eyes aching colours of bright rainbow. I, who a girl that loved colourful design ran to the inside while both cautiously stepped inside in a way one would approach a poisonous snake.

"My manor.." Ciel said in shock.

"So cute..." I stated, I absolutely loved cute things! I knew Elizabeth and I shared the same taste.

"What on earth happen here?" Sebastian questioned, horrified. Just then, out of nowhere, the three servants came and tackled him.

"Mister Sebastian~!" They yelled.

"What is going on?" He asked, looking at them with suspicion, "Rather..why are you dressed like that?"

Baldroy was dranced in a cap and baby bib while Finnian donned on rabbit ears and paws while Mey-Rin still dressed the same maid clothing.

"Ask that crazy girl!" The chef replied angrily, jerking his thumb towards the sitting room.

"Crazy girl..?" They echoed. We walked over to the door and quietly opened them, peering inside. There, standing in the middle of the room, was a young, pretty girl around Ciel's age. She had blond hair that was in two ponytail, curled into corkscrew ringlets. A red and white polka dot ruffled dress was what she wore along with a ribbon to match on her head. She was talking to someone who we couldn't see.

Oh, I realised. It was Ciel's 'girlfriend'

"That ribbon looks good on you. But this rose looks so cute on you too!" She complimented, "I can't make up my mind!" The girl moved back, revealing a-dressed in drag-Mr. Tanaka. "But this one definitely looks the best! It's really cute!"

"Mr. Tanaka!" Ciel shouted in horror, bumping and stumbling into the area. The girl turned and gasped happily at the sight of Ciel; who was not as pleased at seeing her.

"Ciel~!" She exclaimed, glomping the boy. "I've missed you so!"

"E-Elizabeth!" He shouted, caught off guard by her approach.

"Come now, I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie." the girl stated, squeezing the death out of the Earl. "Aw~you're so cute as always!"

"Ahem. Miss Elizabeth.." Sebastian addressed.

Elizabeth released Ciel from her affectionate death grip and turned to the butler just as the servants entering the drawing room to see what was going on.

"Why, good day, Sebastian!" Lizzie greeted, curtsying.

Sebastian bowed politely, greeting, "It has been quite some time since we saw you last, Miss."

The cute Marchioness walked toward the bag lied on the floor, grabbing an object inside, "Oh, I've bought a present for you!"

"Eh?" As Sebastian wondered with a smile, the gift was placed on his head. A pink bonnet decorated with flowers you'd see in countryside. There was a silence before laughter filled the hall.

"Aw, so cute!" Lizzie cooed, "You're always wearing black, so I thought some color would be good for you."

"Yeah, pink looks good on you!" I said. I mean it's rare to find a guy who suits pink! In this case, a demon! I mean, afterall demons, particularly male demons have pride and I'm sure wearing pink is not one of them but he suits them so cute. Speaking of pink, I really should have brought my pink onesies...

Only if my phone worked, I would have uploaded the picture on Facebook or Twitter. I would get so many likes and retweets.

Ciel stood next to me and leaned on my shoulder to muffle his chuckling. The butler turned and glared at them but abused the servants instead for laughing at him resulting their 'death'. Afterward, he glanced back at the young girl.

"I am exceedingly..grateful..for your kindness towards someone such as myself." Sebastian, known in humans' visual presentation as polite and kind, could not muster up those words come out smoothly but instead hesitated.

She smiled sweetly. "Don't mention!" Lizzie said.

Ciel cleared his throat to compose himself into gracious host before attending Elizabeth. Sebastian fade into the background but it was clear the dark aura above his head did no diminish.

"By the way, Lizzie..why are you here? Where is your mother?" Ciel asked, worried.

"I wanted to see you. So I came here without telling her."

His blue eye widen. "What?" he stated, "What were you thinking, girl?" While Ciel scolded her, Baldo came up to the butler.

"Hey, Sebastian," he said, "Who is the girl? Will you introduce me to her?"

"Aah..Miss Elizabeth, this is Miss Yuri Park-a guest of master Ciel and Miss Yuri this is Miss Elizabeth Midford is the young master's...betrothed."

"Betrothed?" The servants exclaimed with clear shock, exact oppisite reaction of Sebastian and me as we stood there looking at the three with blank expressions. The butler glanced at me, seeing that I was not in shock like them.

"Miss Yuri, I am amazed that you are not surprise like the others. Although you seemed to have already known." He noted.

I looked at him. "Yep" Popping the 'p'. I knew Victorians were encouraged to marry within the same class for finance and social means such as strengthening the relationship between the two families, knowing they were willing to keep up with unhappy marriage because they could not afford to live separately but they were cousins! It was practically incest. Explaining the high mortality rate and more risk of deformation in babies during many eras before 20-21st Century.

"Your mother must be worried if you came here without informing her. Sebastian, call-" Before Ciel could fnish his order to the butler, Elizabeth pulled him to the next room.

"Ciel, come over here! Look, look! I've made the salon cute too!" She spread her arms to show the displays of cutely designed arts.

"My manor..it's..so feminine.."

"I think it's beautiful." I amused loud. At this, Elizabeth's face lightened up, "I know right! I am so glad at least one person can appreciate my style. Oh, I know! Say, Ciel? Since the salon is all lovely now," Lizzie declared, ignoring the boy's gloomy aspect. "Let's have a dance party today! Kyah, my fiance will escort me and together, we'll dance the night away~!"

"What?" the Earl said, twitching with repulsion.

"A dance, is it?" Sebastian questioned blankly.

Lizzie grabbed Ciel's hands with glee. "Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you." she told. "They'll look really adorable on you." She let go of him and danced around the room; the residents staring at her strangely.

"Hey, I never said I'd-" Ciel stated, chasing after the girl.

"Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out." She moaned, once again disregarding him. "It'll be like a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish too."

"Elizabeth, listen up when people are talking to you! Hey! Listen to me!" Ciel's arm flared in attempt to gather Elizabeth's attention while being dragged back by Sebastian, me closely followed.

* * *

The young Earl now sat at his desk in his study; his head down in exhaustion. I was situated on the edge of it with excited smile on my face. Sebastian stood in front of them, holding a teapot full of steaming tea.

"Ciel, Elizabeth is so cute! You should be lucky to have such a girl as your fiancé!" I stated

"She really need to learn to be calm...and this was something that adults decided." He mumbled from between his arms before sitting up. "I didn't want to be her fiance. I was unfortunately _forced_ to."

"Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, the family which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of this family, married. There is nothing to be done. He cannot brusquely turn away his fiancee." Sebastian chided to the Earl while pouring the hot tea into two chinas.

The butler handed the beverage to her before placing another on the desk in front of his master. Ah, poor Ciel. Stuck in unwanted marriage. This was something you would normally see in dramas.

"Regardless, the best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy," he continued, "And then ask her to depart. After all, you have yet to finish playing that _game_."

"Exactly. So, just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way." Ciel replied, taking a sip of his drink. "I have no time to deal with a little girl's whims."

"But Miss Elizabeth wishes to dance with you.." his butler told. The boy's hand twitched at the mention of dancing, which was detected by mee. I leaned over the desk and stared at my host.

"You know, I've never seen you dance personally," I queried, "But you _do_ know how to dance, don't you" Mischievous smile bloomed from my lips, personally knowing his lack of stamina and knowledge to dance was his weakness he shamefully hid.

"I'll take that as a no. How sadly pathetic."

"That would explain why young master is such a wallflower even when invited to parties."

"I'm busy with my work." he responded, "I haven't the time to waste on such a sport." I shook my head, tsking. Sebastian reached across the desk and turned the chair around.

"I beg to differ, young master." The man informed, "Social dancing is called _'social'_ for a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and banquets." He then shoved a slice of Orchard fruit cake with pears, plums, and blackberries towards the Earl. "A gentleman of aristocracy must be able to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance a dance, your reputation in social circles would plummet."

The young man put his tea down. "All right, fine! I'll just do it then." He said, giving in. "Just call for a tutor already!"

Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch. "We do not have the time to enlist one of the madames as your dance instructor, sir." He enlightened, "A pretense of skill is enough for today. So, let us have you master the Waltz, a basic ballroom dance."

Ciel grabbed a fork to eat his cake before looking at his butler. "Who would you have teach me then?" he questioned, "Anyway you look at it, the residents here are out of the question."

"Not to worry, sir." The butler said, snapping close his watch with a smile. "Brazen though it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance." The young master shuddered at the thought of it.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall fellow like you!" He exclaimed, "Plus, you can't dance the waltz anyway.."

"Ah, permit me to teach you the Viennese Waltz, as I have often visited the Schönbrunn Palace in the past." The demon butler stretched his arm to Ciel. "Will you not grant me this dance, my lord?"

I wondered how long he lived. I may not good at history but I knew the palace was now used as museum. I pulled Ciel out of his chair before pushing him into the man. He placed the young man into the correct position before beginning.

"Are you ready, sir?" He asked; the young master nodded.

"All right, the first step is from the heel. Please hold the lady's back firmly. And when the music plays, begin with your left foot." Ciel did, stomping on the man's foot. "Next is a natural turn.." Which came out forced and shaky. "Slide your foot forward.." That turned into a kick to the ankle. They paused and stared at each other for a moment.

Sebastian sighed heavily. "Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic, young master. And you mustn't hang from me, the lady, so."

"You're too tall!" Ciel countered angrily, "Ladies do not come in such monstrous heights!"

"Listen, young master. It is said that _'_Social dancing begins and ends with the Waltz_'_. You must dance formally and with elegance."

"Well, I can! Just not with you is all."

"Is that so?" Sebastian said, glancing at the Yuri who was currently sipping half the tea with distaste before putting large quantity of milk and a whole pot of sugars. She was also helping herself to the cake while looking more interested in the food than what is going on here. I paused mid-bite when seeing the look the man gave me.

"What? I'm gonna start diet tomorrow."

"Miss Yuri, seeing as how you are the similar height as young master," Sebastian stepped forward, "You should be a perfect model for dancing. So, would you please?"

"Uh..I guess no?." I answered carefully. Dancing, I love them. But in my world, dancing meant grinding and shuffling and thrusting not the posh traditional dance. I mean I live in London, but even most British teenagers forgot what waltz was.

"Splendid." The man said, ignoring my refusual and gently pushed me over to Ciel.

"Now, place yourself into the same position I had been in." I glared at Sebastian with light hearted glare as Earl took my hand into his; he seemed nervous seeing how sweaty his hands were. I frowned lightly at him.

"Ciel, I know you can't dance and neither can I so you don't have to be so uptight" I said.

"No, you don't. It's-It's just that I..well..uh-" He faltered in response.

"What? Speak, not mumble."

He cleared his throat once more, letting my hands drop like it was a fire, "I-"

"Look you will be dancing with thousands of women, so just think of me as one of them."

"I am worried you may make mistakes!" He retorted, blushing while turning away from me. "You make me feel..uneasy."

"Hey! I do know how to dance" I quickly defended, "So I'm doing what Sebastian was doing right...?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, just what were 21st Century people learning. He remember her telling him about how women and men is treated equally and women can now be educated in the same level as men and such but just what were those teachers teaching the students.

Were they not taught waltz?

"I believe so, Miss Yuri" Sebastian explained, delight in his eyes at the nervous, fidgeting master. Surely, he never seen this kind of side of him. Even in front of his own betrothed.

The two then begun to dance the steps instructed by the demon. Although Ciel never wavered his eyes, I often look down to see if my foot was in the right place. I curtsied like I saw in films while the young man bowed, glancing at the butler at the same time for approval.

The demon applauded. "Very good." he said walking up to them. "You two did very well. But young master.." He reached over and pinched the young man's cheeks. "You must address your gloomy demeanor, sir."

"What?" Ciel questioned in surprise.

"Lady Yuri may have not minded it, but you do not wish to be rude to Miss Elizabeth. Please pretend you are having fun..at the very least. All right, now give us a joyful smile." He then proceed to stretch the young Earl's cheeks to make him smile. Suddenly, Ciel reached up and slapped his hands away.

"Unhand me!" He shouted before cradling his hand with the Phantomhive ring on it. "I've long since forgotten how to smile..joyfully."

SLAP

I had playfully slapped both of his cheeks with my palms, he had such a cute chubby cheeks. At this, Ciel shockingly stared at the attacker, "You kid shouldn't be so serious! So what if you forgottened it? It's still there, it's genetic duh!"

"...!" He seemed touched and opened his mouth to say something but I turned around, completely oblivious at the change of atmosphere.

"OK? Bye!" Ending bye with a smile, I turned away, humming, heading for the door leaving pair staring at my back until it disappeared.

As I continued down the corridor, I noticed The Duchess.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth." I said with surprise.

"Oh, Miss Yuri! I am sorry I did not had time to make an acquaintance. So, I hear you have attracted Mr Seastian's undivided attention!"

"What?" I replied, I must have heard wrong so to avoid the awkward situation and talk, I replied, "Who? I've never heard about him before in my life

The blonde-haired Duchess giggled, "I also heard about your unique sense of humour! But now, now. No need to be shy, Miss Yuri." Lizzie said, waggling her finger. "I always knew one day or another, there will come a girl that will capture the heart of that handsome butler. So, do all Korean people dress like that; I have noticed earlier of your unique clothes"

"..Um, where I come from, we _all_ dress like this" I said, pointing out my newly white asymmetric-hem sleeveless chiffon dress.

"Oh...well they sure do show lot of skin, don't they..." But I could see, a hint of envy in her eyes and I noticed how different we both looked. While she was dressed in a luxurious, rich and beautiful dress however it seemed to make her look as if constricted of her identity and freedom while my dress, looking simple and pretty at best and more fashionable for the weather, seemed more free.

"Do you have any other dresses for parties?"

* * *

"You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue!" Lizzie told to Mey-Rin, who was adjusting the girl's dress properly, worrying she might make a mistake. "When I was out shopping in London today, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I brought for him." She then turned around and looked at the maid.

"Oh, I know!" She clapped her hand, "Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute like I did your other friends. Let's take off your glasses first."

"But, um.." Mey-Rin stammered as Elizabeth tried to take them. "Ah, I am terribly farsighted, Miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!"

"If you can see far away, that will do just fine!" Elizabeth said, struggling with the older woman.

"That's enough_._" Said a commanding voice. The girl turned around to see Ciel, dressed in the outfit she picked, standing in the doorway of the salon with Sebastian politely behind him. She squealed at the sight of her fiance, running towards him and grabbing his by the hands.

"You're soo cute!" Elizabeth excitedly exclaimed, twirling Ciel, "I knew I was right!"

She then fingered to the male servants, cross-dressed rather inappropriately. "Look, look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too!"

The Earl cringed before recovering quickly."Uh..Where is Miss Yuri?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lizzie replied, glancing around. "She was here just a minute ago. Where could she have gone?"

"Relax, I'm still here." Came my voice from behind them, "I had to change"

Everyone turned and gasped. Maybe too much skin? I was dressed in a flowing cream rosette-detail tie-back layered dress draped with white faux fur stole with light purple bow-accent peep-toe platform stilettos. My hair curled slightly and tied into side buns.

I walked up then to the group with a frown. "Gee, do I look that bad?" I questioned, glancing at them.

"Not at all, lady Yuri." Sebastian responded with a smile, "In fact, you look radiant."

"See, I told you Sebastian would like it." Lizzie said, grinning.

The man leaned over and whispered, "What is she talking about?"

I just waved my hand faux indifference. "I'll tell you later." Before he could question more, an unpleasant aura appear abruptly...from the Duchess. She glowered angrily, holding up ring hand.

"Ciel! Where is the ring I got you? The cute one that matched your clothes?"

"What ring? This ring is just fine." He dismissed it quickly, dropping his head from her's. Elizabeth's lip pouted with sadness.

"I think not! I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all!" Tears start to flow in dramatic fashion, "So, you don't want to wear the one I brought, Ciel? You're so mean!"

"That's not it. This ring is.." Before Ciel could finish, Lizzie reached snatched the ring off his thumb.

"Got it!" She victoriously yelled, the ring in her hand, "See, this ring is much too big for you. The one I chose is just the right-"

"Give it back!"

Everyone flinched. Well not everyone, Sebastian had calm look on his face, as if he was used to Ciel's anger fit. Ciel shook with fury, glaring at Elizabeth with pure anger. I knew of his explosive temper, stemmed from those traumatising past but I swore that I could see a purplish-black aura slowly surround him. Unconsciously, I grabbed onto the demon's sleeve. He glanced at me, staring at his lord with a look of concern, and placed his gloved hand over mine as a silent sign to not worry.

"**Give it back this instant, Elizabeth!**" Ciel glared; the aura building.

Wh-Why are you so angry?" Elizabeth backened, frightened at his sudden change of mood. Tears threatening to spill, "I..was..just.."

Ciel did not bothered to listen to her excuse, his eyes only on the ring her gloved hand clenched. Lizzy's emotion transformed from fear to furious as well.

"What is it? I was only trying to make you cute! So, how come you're so angry?" Her arm raised omniously, before roughly tossing the ring with a curse. Before she toss it to the ground, I swished towards her, grabbing her hand earning a loud gasp from her.

Unfortunately, her sharp nail nicked my hand accidentally. I was used to these kinds of wounds, often result when my brother and my fight gets physical which was often. However, the Earl's aura grew terrifyingly as his rage formed. His eyes grew wild and raised his hand to slap her. Elizabeth cringed, closing her eyes.

Just as he was about to strike his own cousin/soon-to-be wife, Sebastian stopped the young lord by grabbing his wrist. Because in his craze, he would've slapped Miss Yuri not the intended target.

"_Young master._" The butler voiced, his voice snapping Ciel out of his crazed rage.

He turned and looked back at the demon. They made eye contact and the young Earl couldn't help be look away in shame. His vision was then met with me and Lizzie. The girl had her face buried in the purple dress of the young woman's gown, sobbing. I was stroking her hair to calm her down. His eye widen when he realised what he would've done. Before he could say anything, Sebastian placed his cane in his hand.

"Young master, you have forgotten this walking stick of yours we just had made." The young man took it before glancing down at the saved ring, breathing heavily. The butler then turned and looked towards the weeping Duchess.

"Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian stated, getting her attention. "That ring was very important to my master. It was the one ring in the world that had been handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. So, please forgive my master's discourtesy."

She gasped in surprise from the news. "It..was..such a precious ring and I was a-.." she said trembling. The Earl bent down, picking up the ring. He walked over to the open window as Elizabeth continued to apologize. Suddenly, he threw the remains out of the window. Everyone looked at him with shock from his action.

"Ciel?" His fiancee exclaimed, running to the ledge. "How could you?"

"I do not care. It was just an old ring." I saw his grip on his cane tightened as he pretend to keep up the facade. "Whether I wear that ring or not, _I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the Phantomhive family._" Silence filled the gallery as the residents were astonished by this powerful statement. He ignored them, picking up his hat that had fallen off in all the commotion.

"What's with your face?" Ciel muttered disapprovingly at the tears that ruined her face.

"B-Because.." Elizabeth rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

Ciel took out a noir handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped away the falling tears.

"Well, that face is quite a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" She just continued to cry, which couldn't help but make him sigh.

"I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that. The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is that not so.._my lady_?" Ciel offered her his hand with a gentle smile.

Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes before taking it happily.

"Yes!" She fervently nodded as she took his hand for him to waltz her away. The two danced while everyone looked on and cheered in happiness.

I and Sebastian smiled at each other, worse was over. Finny and Tanaka danced around in circle, and Mey-Rin and Baldo watched with big smiles. The butler and me walked over to the piano and begin to play a music piece for everyone. I sat at the grand piano while the man stood by me with a violin, quite nervous I may make mistake since I was never good at sight reading. The bad event was pushed out of their minds as the residents enjoyed themselves, ending the day with joy.

Then, Ciel walked toward me, "May I have this dance, Miss Yuri?" It was weird to see Ciel acting so gentleman-like and my dancing was still not good. Ciel only 'smiled' and pulled me off the piano to the centre of the ball room.

His arm went around my waist, other hand on my shoulder guiding me as he twirled me around. Elizabeth's expression turned weary, no matter how easy going she looked; she was the daughter and the true genius of the Midford family. She saw how he pushed and closed himself to me than necessary and saw the arm on my waist tightened more than needed.

We danced longer than Elizabeth and Ciel did. And when the second song ended, he bowed and pressed his lip on my hand, lingering longer than required.

Elizabeth realised then. Even if himself wasn't aware.

Coldly, she felt it on her skin.

Roughly, her breath got quicker. She knew Ciel saw her nothing more than a darling cousin. But she needed to hold onto him even if it's like this. As if her heart stopped, her left side hurt so much. She's hurt as if she's been coldly and sharply pierced.

Elizabeth felt as if someone was squeezing her heart and ripping it out from her throat.

* * *

_A butler begins his day early._

_He is the last to finish his work late at night a__nd the first to begin work in the morning._

_Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

"Hmm, my hair has grown rather long.." Sebastian muttered to his reflection, "What a pity..I cannot trim it as I please." Tucking some few strands behind his ear. "Humans are most troublesome..Now then, off we go." He put on his dress coat.

_His first task is to assign the work to the servants._

Sebastian entered the kitchen to find the servants waiting there. Finnian and Mey-Rin were awake and alert while Baldroy was sleeping at the table. The maid poked the man awake, who grumbled as he risen.

"Good morning, everyone. It is about time you should all be getting to work." The butler greeted, walking farther in.

"Mey-Rin, see to the linens."

"Yes, sir!"

"Finny, tend to the trees in the garden."

"'Kay!"

"Baldo, please make preparations for lunch."

"Gotcha."

Sebastian clapped his hands. "Provided you have understood you duties, off with you." he shooed them away. "Step lively!"

_Once he has dispatched the servants, h__e prepares early morning tea and breakfast i__n time for the master's awakening._

"Pardon me, sir." Sebastian knocked on the young master's door before stepping inside, rolling in the cart full of the pair's breakfast. The demon butler pulled open the curtain to let the sun light in, causing Ciel to groan from the bright light. He turned around to escape from the light, and wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling deeper. Now that I was sleeping in his bed everynight, he had gotten quite used to seeing someone else's face in the morning compared to the few first weeks.

"It is a fine day today." Sebastian noticed once again, I had fallen asleep next to Ciel and this time, I had in my arm 'Ciel II' instead of Chuky-unfortunately, he has been shoved away in the closet.

"It's too bright.."

_The master of the house, __Earl Ciel Phantomhive rules a vast domain a__t the age of twelve. __He is also the president of Funtom,_ a_ toy and confectionery manufacturer..a__nd has grown Funtom into a massive _c_orporation within a very short amount of time w__ith his gifts of cunning and management._

"Today's tea is the Assam, hm?" Ciel queried, yawning.

"Just as I would except from the young master." Sebastian smiled, handing him his tea and paper. "I had heard that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I had some sent here."

"By the way, I've invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor."

_A noble's wealth exists t__o contribute to society. __They practice charity u__sing their abundant fortunes. __The distinguished Phantomhive family a__lso engages in volunteer activities w__ithout exception._

"That is a splendid idea. When will they be joining us?" Sebastian asked.

"Tomorrow." the Earl replied.

"Tomorrow..?"

_Why this __little brat-__young master. __Does he believe he can get anything done s__o long as I am here to take care of it? __He works his people far too hard._

"Very well, sir." Sebastian smiled, bowing. "I shall entertain even the littlest guest in the manner worthy of the Phantomhive name."

"Good." Ciel said, handing back his finished teacup.

"Oh, yes, The _Herend Chinoiserie_ tea set you ordered just the other day has arrived, sir." He changed him out of his nightclothes then and into his clothing for the day.

"Therefore, afternoon tea for today will be _Keemun_." he continued, "We also have berries, so I think summer pudding of currants and other berries might do nicely. What do you think?"

"Do what you will." the young master replied.

"Very well, sir." Sebastian said, tying the young man's bow tie. "Then I shall set about the preparations for tomorrow at once."

"Miss Yuri, you must awaken. It is morning" I buried my head in the pillow, careful to avoid the _gun _under Ciel's pillow. Gee, normal teenagers would put their phone under their pillows not gun.

"..Five...five more minutes..." I made five with my fingers, Sebastian sighed having to resort to another way of waking her. He roughly lifted up the heavy, feather filled blanket and I felt goosebumps rising on my arms at the touch of early morning winds in the room.

"Miss Yuri, please do not make me having to bring in bucket full of waters"

"I'm awake. OK? I'm awake" I did not want to be awake by a cold slaps of water in my face. That was not the way to start a good day.

"Good. I really did not want to use those sort of methods" Ciel, glanced as Sebastian pulled my arms before falling into his chest, I could not stand properly. My eyes still closed and my foot following where Sebastian goes.

Sebastian pulled up my injured hand, now able to see more clearly under the sun, he realised The Duchess had scratched her little deep as well. Noticing a sharp crescent moon shape that spread across my hand.

"Oh my, Miss Yuri. This looks painful, we should get this treated soon. Forgive me for not doing it earlier."

"My, Sebastian..you were never this gentle with me when I refused to wake before." Ciel's brow raised. "You are not becoming weak, are you?" Despite the playful and sarcastic tone in his voice, however, the smirk did not reached his eyes.

He shook his head. "Of course not! I respect Miss Yuri much more than some of the other mortal residents here, who I shall keep it anonymous."

"Whatever. Just hurry and get her ready already." The Earl told with a roll of the eye.

"I shall, sir." The butler responded, exiting the room with me.

* * *

_Now then..h__ere begins the butler's t__rue work._

"Well, let's get started." Sebastian said to himself, clapping his hands. He reached for a dark and milk couverture bar before chopping them up finely in a chopping board. Placing it in a bowl over hot water for a while, to let it cool. Fresh cream was added and whisked together. A Cointreau was also applied when the mixture cooled to body temperature. As he poured it into a mould, a loud shout of help was heard.

"What is going on?" He questioned, walking towards the laundry room. He opened the door and peered inside. "Mey-Rin? What on earth is going-" The butler was then bombarded by the maid and tons of soapy bubbles.

"Mister Sebastian~!"

"Why are there bubbles everywhere?" Sebastian sighed, knowing listening to her utmost ridiculous reason stating what happen would be purely empty of common sense.

Mey-Rin held up the detergent box, pointing to the instructions. "This detergent I put in!" she explained, "Thirty spoonfuls just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrong!"

The man took the box, glancing at it. "Mey-Rin.." he said, "This reads three spoonfuls, not thirty."

"EH?" she shouted, "Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry!"

_Why __this imbecile-__that is to say, housemaid i__t would seem the problem n__o longer lies in her eyesight. __Why does she fail to realize t__hat there is something clearly wrong w__ith her own brain and not the instructions? __Word has it that the public adores silly maids. B__ut I do not think I will ever comprehend it __(And I have no intention of even trying to do so)_-_..I myself would like to wring her neck.._

"Haah..all right." Sebastian sighed, "For the moment, leave this to me." After cleaning up the idiot maid's mess and hanging the linens, he returned back to his original task. He was stirring another mixture when an explosion sounded and ran to the location.

"What is it this time?" the demon yelled, stepping into the kitchen. Baldo, covered with black smudges and with fizzy hair from the heat, sat on the floor while holding a large military weapon. The stove was also open with black smoke coming out of it. "What the bloody hell did you do in here?"

The chef grinned. "Well, ya' see, I got this new weapon from home. But.." he informed, "It doesn't work at all."

The butler leaned forward in exhaustion. "Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat.." he stated, "Also, is that even a tool for cooking?"

"Don'cha sweat the details!" Baldroy shouted before dramatically posing, "Cooking is art and art is explosion!"

_Why __this imbecile-__rather, chef. __You should talk about cooking after you h__ave actually 'cooked' something. __I believe eighty percent of what you m__anaged to 'cook' has been charcoal. __So, save your art for your hairstyle, a__nd cook something edible otherwise..__.I'll wish for you to become charcoal yourself.._

Sebastian walked to the icebox, looking at what was inside. "Well, all right," he said, "We have the ground meat and vegetables, so we'll have to make do with that."

With those items, the demon managed to make stuffed cabbage with minted potato salad. He then ordered the chef to clean up before jogging back to where he was before. He muttered under his breath while doing so about never being able to finish anything. As Sebastian got back to work, he was spreading a bag of brown sugar over a baking sheet when something slammed onto his back. The action caused him to spill the bag's content everywhere. He glanced behind him; discovering that it was the gardener, who was crying like a fool.

The butler looked in desperation. "Now, it is your turn, I take it.."

The boy hugged him, sobbing harder. "Uwah~! Mister Sebastian!"

"I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying." the man sighed, "What happened?" Finny pulled him to the courtyard. Sebastian stood there, looking at the disaster in shocked disbelief. The trees were bare as all their leaves were in piles beneath them.

"I was going to trim the branches.." Finny explained quietly.

Sebastian glanced down. "The lawn..?"

"I'm really sorry!" the boy cried, "But I forgot all about the herbicide sprayer being broken a while back!"

_Why __this imbecile__..THIS IMBECILE! __How can a gardener be so clumsy? __Though the saying goes, '__An idiot and a pair of scissors c__an both be of use," __Giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors i__s trouble in itself. __He refers to something that happened t__wo or three days ago as being 'a while back.' __The way his brain can easily c__ast aside a blunder of that degree..__.I have surpassed anger..and I am, in fact, rather impressed.._

"Haah..There is nothing even I can do about this." The butler sighed greatly, reaching inside his coat pocket to search for a gold coin. "Go buy some trees at the garden shop."

"What sort of trees should I get?" The gardener sniffled.

"You are the gardener. The design of the courtyard is your responsibility." Sebastian answered, "Purchase whatever you deem appropriate."

The boy's eyes started to sparkle. "Then!Then! I wanna make a courtyard," he stated, "As great as a combo robot!" The demon just stared at him. They then gazed at each other for sometime.

_I have lived for quite sometime b__ut this is my first encounter with a__ being from Outer Space.. h__ow does he expect me to r__espond to his beaming smile?_

"Mister Sebastian?" Finny called, snapping the man out of his daze. "The young master'll get angry, so do please give me the money right quick~!" He smiled sweetly, giggling. "Sheesh, you can't just let your mind wander off." Sebastian handed him a gold coin stiffly, watching him running off happily. He stood there for a moment, looking gaunt.

_I have had enough. a__t times like these, y__es..I want to see __**her.**_

He turned and ran inside, heading towards the back garden.

_A supple body, f__lowing black hair,_ f_ierce eyes that shine like amber._

"_I must hurry."_ He thought while running, _"To the place where she awaits me."_ His hands slammed on the door, flinging it open. _"Yes..to her.."_

"Meow~~~"

The demon paused at the top of the steps. At the bottom sat a beautiful black cat with eyes of amber..playing with me. I was holding the raven feline in my arms as my eyes turned to look at him. We stared at each other until another meow brought my attention back as she played with the flattering part of my dress. Sebastian walked down the steps then to join the two.

_And then there is also her, who had fallen out of nowhere to my master's bed and into our lives__._

"I have not known you like cats" He said while sitting down next to me.

"Well, my friend Ola used to have a ginger cat named Ginger" (I know, not very original. She told me she called the cat Ginger because it was ginger. So original(!).)

I my hand as her cute paws came up, trying to grasp my fingers, "I have an allergy to the cats, well maybe to animal's fur in general but in the morning I'm fine. It's just at night, if I'm near cats, I get those allergy reactions"

"Ah. Just like master Ciel. He, too have an allergy to cats" Sebastian said, picking the cat up before affectionately snuggling the feline. It made me wonder, since he don't care for anyone particular, if the only thing he seemed to at least care about was cats.

"What's her name?" I realised the manga or anime didn't gave the cat a name.

The butler frowned. "Ah, now you mention it. It seems I have neglected to name her. I have heard humans likes to name things to add some sense of indivuduality on them..will you do the honour?"

I puckered my lips, thinking of one. I glanced at the animal; a smile forming.

"Luna."

"Really?" Sebastian questioned, raising a brow. "Why that name?"

"Because I like moon and her fur is black as night."I explained, counting off the reasons with my fingers. "And for two, her eyes remind me my friend, Arianna. So, Luna."

"My, that is very kind of you." The demon complimented.

"Thanks. So I hear demons world has pets" I said, earning a surprised look from Sebastian.

"Well, I am surprised you know that. Yes, pets do exist over there, but.." Sebastian replied before shivering slightly, "They leave much to be desired." I know the pets over there looks like those aliens from Predator VS Alien movie but if I competed in World Ugliest Dog Contest with their pet, that first prize hell would be mine.

"Yes, well there is also another reason I enjoy them." He stated, picking up Luna. He grabbed her paw and began to squish the pad of it. "Ah~ Their paws are so soft. I just want to hold her like this forever." He looked almost not demonic. I mean, guys lets be serious, it's not everyday a soul sucking demon has a soft spot for cats or any other animal for that matter.

"...Whatev"

"Do all 21st Century people speak like you"

"WTF?" I said, earning another confused look.

"It stands for what the fuck" I explained.

"That would explain it." I snapped my eyes back to his. "Explain what?"

"You have this peculiar way in which you speak." I raised an eyebrow, signalling for him to elaborate. "You have a way of shortening certain words... for example, instead of could not, you said couldn't. Not that that is so unusual in itself, it is just that you do it quite frequently... for example, all the time."

Crap. I had thought she was blending in fairly well, language-wise. Yeah, I had read Pride & Prejudice once or twice-no I seen the movie once but I was asleep so... but reading/hearing the language didn't necessarily equate the ability to speak it on a second's notice. Shrugging it off I offered up a, "That's just the way we speak where I'm from."

"Your hair's gotten longer.." I noticed, reaching over and picking up a long strand of the man's hair. "It suits you. Well, I'm off to see what 'His Royal Highness' been up to. Again. See you." My lean fingers brushed against his cheekbone slightly as I pulled my hand away. It made him shiver with something that he was not used to feeling. The demon watched me go with a look of longing.

_That girl..s__he makes me feel strange..her soul is undeniably sweet and delicious. Maybe its the hunger that makes me feel l__ike this..afterall, it has been long time since I devoured a soul._

* * *

"Dear me.." Sebastian said, wiping off his forehead. "After countless interruptions, this was all I could mange, hm?"

There was stomping sounds heard behind the door of the display room. With a loud bang, the door burst open as the three servants tumbled down, bringing the result of their chaotic mission with them. They moaned out his name before trailing off at the great sight they saw. On several tables held gigantic, articulate chocolate sculptures of the Big Ben, victorious horseman and London bridge.

"Wow~~~~~~~!" Finny awed.

"Are these all sweets?" Mey-Rin aske.

"So, this is what you were up to while you made us do all this work?" Baldroy's cigarette dropped off his mouth.

"Made you do all the work? We are inviting children here tomorrow, so this is for them."

"All this for some brats?"

"That Mister Sebastian for you!" The maid and gardener cheered. The boy then walked up to the horseman sculpture with a look of confusion.

"But..what sort of statue is this?" Maybe it was the Headless Horseman from the short novel, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow"? But wouldn't that scare away the children?

(Anyone seen the film The Legend of Sleepy Hollow featuring Johnny Depp? Ironically he also did the film 'From Hell' which is about Jack The Ripper)

The demon strolled over by him with a puzzled frown, following Finnian's gaze direction. "What do you mean? It's the Wild Earl of whom you are so fon-!" He paused in shock at where the head was suppose to be. "The head of the Earl that casted so precisely is-" He turned to glare at the three suddenly.

"Hey, hey! We were working up until now!" Baldroy quickly countered.

"Yes, quite right. We could not have the Earl's head!" Mey-Rin assured.

"Then that means..Mr. Tanaka~!"

Sebastian stopped mid-stride, gasping. He glanced at his watch.

"I can not deal with this now! It is time for afternoon tea. I will prepare it, so please do your utmost to search out Mr. Tanaka."

"Yes, sir!" They saluted.

Sebastian rushed to the kitched, taking the covered meal and placed it on the cart. He headed toward his master's study but his mind kept going back to the trio servants, worried.

_Leaving matters in the hands o__f those good-for-nothings c__auses me no end of worry. __I must return as soon as possible..._

* * *

Sebastian arrived to the door and opened it, stepping inside. "Pardon me, sir.."

The demon trailed off when he walked in to see his young master in deep slumber, his hand rested on top of mine while I had my head on his lap. In my arm was now disfigured head with bite marks.

The demon bent over in exhaustion. "Really..young master and Miss Yuri.." He stood back up, walked over to the opened window behind them to close it.

"You two even left the window wide open. Despite my presence here, leaving yourselves completely vulnerable will never do."

_Useless Servants._

_A Mercurial Master._

_A coquettish Woman._

_Being a butler i__s far from easy. __But I feel in this manner of life i__s not too bad for.._

He glanced back at the two with peaceful serene on our chocolate covered lips. A smile spread across his handsome face for a moment. He shook his head before yelling..

"Young master! Miss Yuri! Please wake up!"

"How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly?"

"And lady Yuri, how could you encourage this?" Only thing he did not know was it was me who took the head from the sculpture and won over Ciel to eat it with me. I mean, I would need a scapegoat afterall. Oh and a finger.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the chapter 5! Yay, next chapter will feature Jack The Ripper! I just can't wait to start writing! Hehe, enjoy! Reviews maybe?**


	6. Pleasure Is My Business

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Jack the Ripper Arc-**

Chapter VI:

Pleasure Is My Business

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**love1398-** Aww, thank you so much! I'm sure you will enjoy how I portray Jack the Ripper soon hehe!

**KuraiNezumichan-** OMG if kuroshitsuji was real! KYAHH

**VampireSiren-** Hahaha, Lizzie kinda reminds me of my friend who I shall not named.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Thank you

**Guest-** I try to update the story everyday or once two days. It varies but mostly everyday.

**sleepy kirby-** Aww, thank you!  
Sacha Michaelis- I think you will be surprise who wins Yuri's heart

**Guest-** Thank you! I'm sure you will love what I have in-stored in future!

**4** **Guests-** Thank you guys!

**IternetGrandpa-** Haha, true

**YourTurnOnss-** Thank you

**TeenGenerations-** Well here it is!

**aliensinvasions-** Thanks!

**pandorasvenus-** Thank you

**WulfStave-** Aww, thank you!

* * *

**Yayyy finally! JACK THE RIPPER ARC IS HERE! This is one of my favourite arc next to the Ship Voyage Arc which I am sure you WILL LOVE DEFO!**

**So I decide to blend in some anime character *Wink wink hint hint with manga chapters arc and I'm sure you know who those people will be hehe.**

**Sorry for updating at such late times which was about 11pm here in London. I had to go to Hampton Court with my family as family outing and such, and I had such a good time! Some of rooms kind of reminds me of Ciel's houses hehe.**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 2nd************ Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime 'Jack the Ripper Arc'** chapter 6/Episode 4

* * *

Today morning is chaotic. Earl Burton had brought children from the orphanage which we were hosting and after Sebastian had replaced the head we ate-which I must say, it was delicious. I seemed to crave sweets and meats when I'm about to do magic day (Or more like shit-is-about-to-happen. I don't know why tampon/period pad commercial has people smiling and jumping about; wouldn't it be more suitable if those people had saw and start to cut things down?)

Now in the big, drawing room had thirty children running with some sort of foods in their hands or mouth. It's not that I hate kids, I love them. Just my blood-related ones-joking. I'm not that evil. I had my first work experience in St Joseph school in Kingston, London and I had year one (Kindergarten) and they were absolutely a doll.

"Miss! Miss! Can you tells us a story?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes-so jealous, who was about five held up a book. Oh! I noticed, it was one of my favourite.

"OK!" I took the book and start reading.

* * *

"Did you prepared everything as I have told you?" Ciel asked while heading to the drawing room he had left me there and somehow, he was worried. Not me, but for the children. God knows what was in her head! He thought.

"Yes, Master. I have packaged all thirty one Funtom toys as you have instructed" Sebastian replied, following behind his contractee closely.

"Goo-" He don't know what to expect as he stepped into the room.

"-At the swing of wizard Zykenfield's sword, the soilders' heads flew off spraying blood. The war field became stained in blood as the solider searched for their detached limbs while moaning in pain. Zykenfield shouted, 'Kill everyone. Kill every living soul. Stab the enemy's heart with swords of revenge. Take out their hearts and eat them'" I closed the book.**(1)**

...

Ciel felt his eyebrow twitch.

Traumatised look on the young children's face, their mouth all wide open, some with tears or hiccups while other looked fascinated. Ciel quickly looked at Sebastian, who understood and called the children, "Now, here, here. We thank you for coming here and as a gift, Earl Phantomhive has prepared you a special gifts" They snapped out from their shocked state as they followed Sebastian excitedly, discussing with eachothers what could it be.

Ciel, sighed and sat next to me, taking the book and reading it, "...You really had to read this book to children?"

"Ah, it was the children who came to me with a book. I have to say, that girl has a fantastic taste." I said, taking the book from him and continued reading. Ciel stared while bringing one of his leg up to his chest, other left dangled and his face resting on his fisted hand in which his arm leaned against the loveseat's arm.

It was about five pages after did I noticed his unmoving state-thinking it was from the story I told the kids, "Look, they'll probably forget it. I mean, well, no, it's pretty tough to tell your average 9 year old from your average psychopath. Children are still forming their sense of ethics at this age. Like I said, they're basically sociopaths. You won't be able to diagnose them until they are 18-the age where their personality are moulded and become permanent."

He stayed quiet. Still staring at my face. Was there something on my face? I brought my hands to my face and start rubbing out whatever he was staring.

Then he did most unthinkable (and unimaginable): he brought himself up before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

Abruptly, he stood up and left; his body rigidly walking away.

* * *

Look of irritation (more like fed up, bored and disgusting) appeared onto the young Earl's face as Sebastian dumped stacks of bounded letters onto the desk. I sat cross legged on the front of his desk-something Ciel disapproved, saying it is a male posture but I told him to 'mind your own business' in a nice way (not really). Today, I wore geometric-pattern chiffon-hem sleeveless cotton dress while Ciel a green suit with pinstripes. I decided to tie my hair into ponytail since the weather was getting more hotter and hotter.

I was still in deep thought about that kiss on the cheek. Maybe it was as a way of saying thank you? Pff. He was Ciel Phantomhive, he has too much pride to say that. I glanced at him, he seemed quite forgotten what he had done.

Men. Making you wait is men, the one waiting is women. There's only one person that seems to worry-I mean, I never been in love or relationship, but my friends has and let me tell you. Tagged, Facebook, Internet, she fell in love with this Portugal guy and it wasn't pretty. I mean, I never been in relationship but I seemed to be more insightful and know what men thinks (As long as they are not involved with me. I don't know what Sebastian and Ciel and others think about me) so she come to me for love advise and then I only get to see the bad side and the fact that she said she's going to give up guys/love for good and she will live with me. I'm gonna be the one who suffers.

"Young master, these are the letters we received today." Sebastian informed with usual cheerful smile.

"It is the social season again. These people really have nothing to do. They spend the whole day hosting meaningless balls, courting and dancing...London's lifestyle is so dull" Ciel complained.

I laughed, "Wait until what we do everyday! London in my time, lifestyle is _never _dull" I reminisce the life of night in London. Noisy nightclubs, people night-shopping, drunk teenagers, some dramas, and some really good girls fight on Facebook and Twitter-best thing about girls fight, you hear the whole story _while _the fight is going on.

"I am sure it is 'never dull' in your time...the Earl of Warwick, the Baron of Bath, the Countess of Cardolan-" Ciel muttered as he tossed out letters carelessly, afterall the things he saw-her behaviour, manners, speech, he had a pretty good imagination on what future will be like. His hand stopped when he saw the familiar symbol stamped in enclosed letter.

_England's summers are very short. It's the hottest from May to August. People call it "The Season"_ _Aristocrats from all over the world are invited to London for many social events._

Stairs were pulled out from under the carriage as Sebastian opened the door for his master and me, "Young Master, it is been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" Ciel gripped his top hat, "I couldn't careless who sent that letter...I hate going to crowded places"

For public and 'special event', I was now painfully stuffed into this tight, skin trapping dress. Although it looked good on me and made it look my body was thinner than it was however was literally crushing my organs. Now I know what it feels like to be crushed to death.

The morning today was chaos, I thought as I smoothed my sore throat from all the screaming. Certainly, the servants got the wrong idea that behind my door, me and Sebastian was 'up to something' aka tryst. Sebastian only explained it with a smile which ended up with me going to the library in the manor to look up the words and I was proper embarrassed. Ugh, who uses words like that? Well, 19th Century people and since I am in 19th Century it would be perfectly normal but seriously, Sebastian could have just said sex or journey between two people etc.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change." Ciel said, walking inside the room covered with famous black and white stripes and checker pattern room which was popular in 19th Century.

"Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" Sebastian asked. Creating the said group's face in our head. I'm sure Sebastian is more happier than Ciel, being away from the servants.

Ciel looked at me, "Well, you are not as talkative as you normally are"

"...This corset is killing me. Don't talk to me. I think I need to go to the hospital" I muttered. Sentences just coming out of my mouth in unrecognisable mutter. Ciel sweatdropped.

As Sebastian opened the door to the sitting room, we halted at the scene. The once clean and furnished room was now in unrecognisable mess as if hurricane had come and swept things all over the places, bottles were on the floor, cupboards and anything operable was either open or broken, nicely prepared cutlery now all over the floor, every nooks and cranny once hidden was now wide open. It reminded me of a house that has been burglarised only the 'thieves' was still there searching:

"Geez, where _did _they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madame Red complained, carelessly tossing pieces of papers now all over the room and air behind her. Lau, who was kneeling as he looked into traditional looking vase, "I can't find them either"

Behind them was nervously shivering man quietly sitting on the chair- only thing that seemed to be untouched by their destructive hands. Grell, I recognised. He was one of my favourite character (for his comical relief) but his obsession with being a girl born in the wrong body and Sebastian kinda freaked me out.

"Madam Red? Lau? What are you doing here? Ciel demanded, shocked to see his townhouse utterly destroyed.

The guests stopped, halfway of searching for tea bags.

"Ah, he came back so quickly" Madame Red noted nonchalantly. Would the house still be standing if we hadn't gotten here sooner?

"Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come visit you while I'm here?" The red-haired Baroness gave a sly smile.

Lau also gave his smile. "Hey, Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Lau commented before walking towards me, taking my hand in his, "But overall, I have come to see my beautiful Luoyan**(2)**" My face looked puzzled before quickly replacing it with a smile not to look rude. I don't know lot about Chinese history or cultures, hell I don't even know the name of the _current _president of South Korea right now.

"Thank you very much" I thanked. I was almost surprised when Ciel harshly took my hand from Lau's and pulled me to seat next to him. To Madame Red, the gesture did not go unnoticed. We now sat in the rearranged sitting room after Sebastian had put an end to the destruction by finding the tea leaves.. The long coffee table held delicious and sweet pastries and tea cups. Sebastian poured tea into Madam Red's cup as she breathe in the aroma of it.

"This aroma is nice.." She commented, "What a unique way of steeping"

"Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey'." Sebastian smiled, afterall it was his job as a butler to treat guests fair in the name of Phantomhive.

She took a small sip and her eyes widened, impressed. "It is the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference-" she noted with surprise before noting to the bleak looking butler behind her. "Grell, you should follow his example."

"Anyway" Madam Red was saying as Sebastian glanced at Grell with moment of suspicion. She reached behind him and fondled his backside, startling him. "No matter what, everytime I see you, you're still so handsome...why don't you simply quite working here and come and serve me!" This action almost caused Sebastian to lose the balance of his tea tray, _almost._

Ciel coughed, tea chocking in his throat. Why was he always surrounded by such inappropriate people? He thought, looking back at me-I glared with a message 'Don't you dare go there', I have a grasp on what he was thinking, and then his aunt.

"Madam Red!" He scolded before collecting himself to serious expression, "Let's talk seriously now...I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered in Whitechapel."

"You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it. However...what are you planning?" Huh? Was it Jack the Ripper arc already? Nonstop on the news? What news? From the look I was being given by Ciel, Madam Red, Lau and Sebastian, I had a feeling it was a big cause. I mean, yea it is. It's JACK THE RIPPER we are talking about here. But I have never heard it was on the news already.

It was probably I don't read or watch news. I mean that's what gossips and The Sun magazine was for! But no, I don't watch any news. I didn't know there was BBC news until last year or the fact my home was attacked by North Korea until my friend called me like 7am to ask if I was alright. I mean, duh! I was in UK not Korea.

I thought I was being punk'd. Again. And then there was Twitter, Facebook, news crisis and I was 'Oh...it's real...'

Moving on.

Lau's grin deepened although he made no other actions other than 24/7 grinning "But…there must be something more to it since _you're_ here."

"Yes. This is no simple murder. It is psychotic…better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns _her_." Ciel must be referring to the Queen

Sebastian answered. "The victim Mary Ann Nichols…was ripped to shreds with a sort of specialized cutting instrument. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death"

"The police and other prostitutes call the murderer..-"

_"__One day men will look back and say I gave birth to the twentieth century." _Unconditionally I said my thought loud and they looked at me in bizarre look, "-Jack the Ripper!" I shouted, finishing the sentence for him. I hope they wouldn't think anymore than just a random thought. It was a quote from Jack the Ripper in one of his supposed sent letters.

Yay, my most favourite case in the history! Afterall, I watched the film 'From Hell' featuring Johnny Depp which I must say was proper sad but I was laughing the whole way through the film. I think that scared my mum.

Lau nodded, "Well, Miss Yuri, you heard about the case afterall." then raising his cup to his lips. "And I too am very curious to see what the queen's watchdog will sniff out. However…" He set his cup down, and raised himself from the seat. "…have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?"

Ciel leaned back, nonchalant. "..What do you mean?"

The Chinese man began walking towards Ciel. "I smiled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murder is definitely an abnormal madman. Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?" Lau than raised his hand to Ciel's cheeck.

"I am here to eliminate the source of _her_ distress. Do not waste my time with your worthless questions."

Lau, satisfied, "...Not bad. That look in your eyes is good."

"Crime scene? Really, can we go there?" I said.

This earn another 'crazy weirdo' looks from the groups. I had a feeling they were in some same line of, 'A woman? In the horrendous crime scene?'

Madame Red looked at Lau, "Do you know where this crime scene is?" Well, the victim is Mary Ann Nichols, wait-where was she found...'she was found lying on the ground in front of a gated stable entrance in Buck's Row.' I recited the information I remember reading.

"Buck's Row!" I said.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at me before at each other, "...Do you really want to do this?"

"Ah, duh!" If I do ever get back home, I am so going to Amy (Another friend of mine who shares same obsession of horror films and such with me) that I saw Jack the Ripper and the crime scene in first point of view. Also, I don't have to write any more essay because, it brought back 'traumatising' memories-Miss probably gonna give me 2 month detention for lame excuse.

"Duh!" They tilted their heads in confusion. Oh right, the word 'duh' was invented in 1963.

"It means 'yes' with sarcasm"

"Ah" They nodded, understood.

* * *

The coach ride was awkward because I was trapped in between Ciel and Lau who was silent and tense. My eyes downcast and far away. The young Chinese man twirled his finger around my long strand of hair that laid over my arm absent-mindedly. Sebastian watched us from across the small space which I might point out he looked scared. Little bit stiff. I mean I would be with all those perverse stares he got from Madam Red and Grell-who tried not to get caught. Sebastian would soon come to forget all the stares and touches he got from Madam Red because as he watched me letting Lau play with my hair, he wanted nothing more than to pull the said person away from the Chinese Noble out of the other's reach. But he suppressed the urge.

We soon arrived at the crime scene leaving the coach with Grell and the coachman, alerting other murmuring bystanders. As they saw our clothes, which stuck out like a sore thumb out of dull, ragged clothed inhabitants. The Scotland Yards were trying to do its best to prevent anyone coming near, we saw several detectives and Arthur Randall who looked not happy at our appearances.

Ciel flinched, bringing his hand to his mouth from sudden nausea coming over. Despite many years of underground works that involved killing and such, he never liked nor still used to any of this. Those smell of deaths that surrounded him ever since he was 10. He never enjoyed or liked those things.

Madam Red seemed more calmer, since she was a doctor, this sort of things she was used to but the look in her eyes told me, like most serial killers, she got release over revisiting the crime scene and looking at the work she and her partner in crime had done.

Lau, who was smiling as usual but seemed to be more focused on my reaction while Sebastian held same interest although his expression was nonchalant.

The detective, I came to know as James Bradley spoke first, clearing his throat, "Hello, Earl Phantomhive, Mr Sebastian, Mr Lau and Miss..?"

"Yuri" I answered.

"Nice to meet you. To the case, we may think it is the other prostitutes who kills. Many prostitutes usually kill for money, drugs. I have interviewed with some of her associate and they tells me she have histories of assaulting some of her..um...clients also, we will need to interview the brothel she apparently been working in" I saw the clothes that was not able to be covered with the white blanket and her clothes- she was the highest paid prostitutes in the Whitechapel apparently and certainly her clothes was something more than she could afford.

"How much was she paid?" I interrupted, earning another weird glances from bystanders and the trio.

"Excuse me?"

"How much was she paid? For sex" James looked shocked at my language along with the gapers who although used those words, they never heard from a lady from higher social class.

"..Um" He blushed as he scrambled through his notebook, "£2" **(A/N £2 IN 19TH CENTURY IS EQUIVALENT TO £111.638126 approx to now 21st Century)**

"If what you said was true than the way she's behaving she's only hurting herself." I explained. This earned a curious look from other prostitutes.

"And why is that?" Arthur finally spoke. He really was looking for chance to get me off-guard, wasn't he?

"An escort's client list is the most important investment she has. It's her daily income _and_ her retirement package when she sells the list." I explained.

"So she isn't working with in a...brothel, is she?" I shook my head. "No Madam would allow an escort to harass their clientele."

"What about the …uhm… type of work employees do? …uhm… We're sort of operating under the assumption that this …uhm…she was perhaps…uhm… killed because she wouldn't…uhm…perform a spe… specific… act." It was heart wrenching to watch him squirm like that. So naive.

"What did you have in mind, sweetie?" They noticed I was suddenly much more maternal than a minute ago.

"I don't even… I don't know…"

"If I may, I think you're looking at this all wrong. Start with this question: Why would a man pay a woman that amount?" I asked. Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and Madam Red listened with interest while other prostitutes seemed to connect with my thesis.

"It's not for sex" I revealed. Few people seemed to fidget at another very straight forward word.

"Of course you gotta be good in bed to be successful, but that's the easy part." Judging by my latest conquests they wasn't so sure of that.

"What's the difficult part?" James asked, writing down few pin points.

"What men want, more than the no-strings-attached-sex, is a therapist. Someone who will absorb the worst part of their personalities. Their fears and their insecurities. Everything they can't take home to their wife." Because alpha-males don't get to be insecure. Heterosexual couples made their lives so complicated with all these rules and role models. It was pitiful.

"That's what a Madam should groom girls to do. How to talk to these men. How to listen. Don't get me wrong. Deviancy comes with the territory. I can't tell you how many men need to be submissive as an outlet from their extremely stressful jobs. I can tell you, that if the sex was the reason she was killed, she would have been long before she charged £2"

This seemed to earn a little respect from the prostitutes. Their eyes shined that for once, their job was considered more...important and respectable from the way I portrayed them. But mostly, they remembered to memorise what I said. To listen. To talk to those men.

"So it isn't how these women acted...um... in bed, it's how they act out of it." I nodded.

I then turned my attention to the fallen body was covered in a dirty, white blanket which bear dried blood. I walked toward and lifted the blanket with my gloved hands. People gasped including the trio who shuffled back a bit. Just what were 21st Century women taught and act that they were able to act this...normal in front of a dead body?

Hmm...not much different from the movies isn't she? I mean, the blood and guts effect.

"Maybe, they killed these women because they were more accessible?" Arthur commented more coldly. In other word, because they were a mere prostitutes. Well, if he were to be in 21st Century, he sure would get a hell of a beat from feminist.

"Mr Randall, in place where I come from, there is a quote 'The prostitute is not, as claim, the victim of men, but rather their conqueror, an outlaw, who controls the sexual channels between nature and culture.'" I retorted. In other word, women were the one who was _in _control. Not men as they seemed to think.

The said person gave me a glare which he received a few from other prostitutes themselves and a look of admiration toward me. Hey, call me feminist or whatev, but let's face it, if any women was in 19th Century, they would turn into one in a second. I stared at the dead escort in sadness. It was their job that made them one of highrisk victims.

Then, Arthur Randall spoke again, "It is a very admirable quote, Miss Yuri however, it would be best if we now take the body to the Undertaker? Afterall, streets need to be cleaned."

I nodded.

"Mr Bradley, please make sure the printing press print this out on their newspaper as soon as possible. There may be some people who have seen this person: The Ripper is a disorganized, paranoid killer. He is a white male in his late 20s to early 30s" I waited for him to write it down and I also made sure I presented this profile to the bystanders who listened with fascination. I knew, criminology and profiling was still at its infancy stage-the first known was the medical officer, Thomas Bond who was famously associated with Jack the Ripper case.

"Who was raised in a household marked by a passive or absent father and a dominant mother who may also have been promiscuous and/or an alcoholic. He later became an introverted, antisocial loner who set fires and tortured animals as an outlet for his anger. At the time of the murders, he would have been calm, quiet, and and inconspicuous." I paused for a moment as James scribed down furiously with awe in his eyes.

"If he has a job, he would have chosen one in which he could pursue his interests, such as a morgue worker, butcher, mortician's assistant, low-ranking hospital staff, etc (the way the Ripper cut out organs from his victims suggests some anatomical knowledge)." Paused again.

"The times of the murders indicate that he would have had days off on certain weekends and holidays and could come and go from his home as he pleased without anyone noticing. He is also probably neither married nor involved in any committed relationship, the majority of his association with women having most likely been prostitutes." Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and Madam Red was thoroughly impressed. So did the three police officers who never knew a woman of this intelligence.

"He may has some physical defect that made him feel inadequate or unattractive. Because of a negative self-image, he displayed paranoid traits and carried one or more knives for self-defense purposes. Prior to the murders, he may have visited pubs and drunk in order to relieve himself of some tension. He may also have been seen wandering on the streets looking for potential victims. It is possible that he was at one point interviewed or questioned by the police." I finished.

* * *

As we waited for the coach to arrive at the intended place, Sebastian asked, "Miss Yuri, those description you gave out...I am quite surprised at the vast knowledge you have on forensic science."

"Well, if you look at the victim and the way they were killed, you can sense what kind of a person the murderers is" I explained, leaning my head against Lau's shoulder who seemed more than happy to lend his, "Oh, and I lied."

This surprised the groups, "You mean, the profiling you gave is fake?" Sebastian asked.

"Half. Some. I only did it so people won't get in Ciel's way. That Mr Randall, he is an ambitious person who is dedicated to his job. Ciel's job is rather opposite and goes against his moral codes." Ciel nodded in approval. I seemed to surprised him often, from my careless personality to more serious, intelligent side.

"Well then, what is the _real _profiling?" The demonic butler asked.

I grinned, "I'll tell you when we get there"

My heart was thumping with excitement and happiness. I mean, Undertaker was one of my favourite character out of Kuroshitsuji manga!

We now in front of an old, wonky looking building. The place looked abandon from the condition it was in-kind of reminds me those haunted houses you see in scary films. The grey stone wall was covered with cracks and many spots of dirt.

Two gravestones laid out next to the entrance along with a large filthy coffin covered with spider webs. A cracking sign laid above in not so straight manner, a skull craved from the white stone, and the name of the business, UNDERTAKER, was craved in large letters.

"…Where are we?" Lau finished. Always the quiet ones.

Madam Red began yelling at him, "Do you only speak English and not read it?" From my films experience, it was always the cheery, easy-going and smiling people who were the scary villains.

He opened his mouth, but Sebastian cut him off.

"The young master's acquaintance is an Undertaker."

"An Undertaker?" Madam Red asked, surprised.

As we walked in, my eyes roamed across the room. The inside was dark despite it was dimly lit by the various candles that were placed around the room. Coffins littered the area and on shelves were books and labelled jars that held items you would see in science lab or during dissection. Ciel looked around for the owner, seeming slightly disquiet and more on-guard than usual. Well, Undertaker did had timing to pop out of nowhere.

"Are you in Undertaker?"

His trademark laugh came from one of odd positioned coffin. I opened the door like I would to a hiding child, "Found you!"

Undertaker walked out, "Oh my, a beautiful lady in this humble place. Not to mention it is a quite dark place for a lady. Madam Red, Lau, and Grell were shock still from fright, trembling as they stared at the man. Ciel blanched a bit while Sebastian shook his head in disapproval.

"Has your Lordship finally decided to step into the coffin I made especially for you?"

"Really? Ciel has a future coffin? Can you make me one? I always wanted to know how it felt to be in the coffin" I touched the material, it was soft, cushion-y and bouncy.

"I always wanted to have a pink coffin" Now they were really freaked out excluding Undertaker and Sebastian (sort of). Undertaker was happy he finally found his match-someone who understand his taste!

"Why! What a wonderful person you brought to my home, Earl! She's certainly a different...shall I say, pawn from others"

Ciel narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Oh, I'm not a pawn." I said, "I'm his frenemies!" Confused look plastered on their faces.

"It's a word play with friend and enemy! Someone who is a friend but they sometimes bicker and fight" I explained.

"Hm, what a ingenious word you make Miss Yuri" Lau commented. I smiled at him as a thank.

The Undertaker turned away, walking towards the back. "Then let's have a chat. I'll make some tea or something." He said, waving around him. "Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea"

SIT WHERE-

I sat on top of a coffin, it was quite comfortable, of course, this 19th Century people wasn't as adaptable as we 21st Century people is. I mean have you seen our faces when we hear sale in River Island. Once calm and kind people they turn into some savage. I nearly got killed by my **own mum**-yes people, by the woman who gave birth to me, is she trying to justify 'What I started, I must end' quote or something? Who took the last skirt which I grabbed onto first and literally flung me toward the mirror. That woman.

It took some time but they managed to situated themselves with whatever object other than coffins they could find, he began to speak.

"You want to hear about Jack the Ripper?" He removed what looked like a bone shaped cookie from the urn. "Everyone's been scared of this disturbance" He bit into the cookie. "But this isn't the first time I've had a client like that."

I nodded in approval as I chewed the cookie, "Oh my God. This cookie is amazing. What is it? Like a cinnamon, no-more like apple...apple cheese? No, definitely cinnamon..maybe cheese..." Ciel had an urge to facepalm as I continued to chew while seating on a coffin nonetheless.

He felt fear of what to come in future 21st Century.

"Why, thank you Miss Yuri. It is cinnamon" He said, confirming my suspicion.

"Not the first time?" Madam Red echoed, "What do you mean?"

The Undertaker continued to chomp on his cookies. "It is happened before, a case where prostitutes were killed." He held out vase with a cross "Fancy a biscuit, Milord?" Ciel shook his head a polite _No thanks_, looking sickly and pale as he peered at the cookies.

"In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common"

Oh, I knew where this was going.

"Well, what could it be?" He questioned, "Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I see. That's how it is." Lau spoke up suddenly, looking at the man. "You're very good at doing business, undertaker. How much do you want for the information?"

"How much?" The odd man repeated, walking quickly towards Lau and leaning over him. "I do not desire a single one of the Queen's coins!" He turned then to Ciel, who looked as if he was about to faint, stroking his face. "Show me a 'first rate laugh' if you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you...!" He then started to moan with pleasure at the thought of whatever it was he was talking about.

"Fu..Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this. The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai new year's party, also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you! Lau paused for dramatic affect and smiled. **(A/N: Lau kind of reminds me of this kpop song called 'Shanghai Romance by Orange Caramel. Listen it's really good and the dance is very Chinese related as in like martial art with little girlyness and song is sooo nice and lyrics are so funny)**

"Do you like it?" He said and was answered with nothing but silence or huh?

"It looks like he still would not talk, Lau...It can't be helped" Madam told, walking pass him. "Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!" Suddenly, the demon covered his master's ears, "So because...turns into...! So...will also..."

I am so sorry, but 21st Century five years old can do so much better. There was this incident with my friend Chenique, her mum, aunt and her young sister-5, was in train station and let say, the mum was threatening the hobo with a broken beer bottle which she smashed against the wall, her five years old was just keep repeating 'Fuck you. Fuck you, don't you dare talk to my mum like that..'

-One hour later-

"Now, we are down to two" He smiled, watching us both.

"I got this" I told them, I went toward Undertaker who was smiling and expecting a joke, I did what a woman could do in this situation to get her way.

I unfastened my dress button and bared him to see. Luckily, I had a beautiful black lace lingerie made by Miss Nina and it made my breast look much more pronounced and bigger.

Sebastian frozen by unexpected action, it took a few moment for him to realise there was a child here and quickly put his hands on Ciel's eyes, who already seen it plenty and now heavy blushes was marring his face now red as an apple, Madam Red clapped and complimented my asset while Lau now held cloth over his bleeding nose with 'I won't have any regret if I die' expression in his face.

"Satisfied?"

"Satisfied" Undertaker echoed, drools dripping from his mouth, his hands itching to feel those smooth, supple skin.

I buttoned my dress again, "Alright, let's go"

"My, Miss Yuri what a temptress you are." Sebastian whispered, "Miss Yuri, you might want to be becareful next time. I maybe of a demon but as like many folklore that depicts us as sexual creature, I am still a man. I may not able to control myself someday."

"I'll scream." I replied back with confidence, dismissing his saying as demon's playful chatter.

I looked at Ciel, who was still blushing and refusing to look me in the eye. Maybe it would have been better if I did it somewhere more private. Ciel was still a child afterall.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) It is from a book called 'Liu et L'oiseau' by Catherin Louis**

**(2) Luoyan- literally meaning "falling wild goose" and referring to "someone beautiful enough to entice wild geese in flight to fall from the sky"**

**So here's the chapter opening for Jack the Ripper Arc!**


	7. Beautiful Target

A Kiss To My Prince

**************-Jack the Ripper Arc-**

Chapter VII:

Beautiful Target

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story! Haha, your guys comments just made me laugh in public which people just gave me those WTF/weirdos looks.

-Reviews-

**Dontgotaclue88-** Hahaha, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Shadow Kitty66-** Aww! OMG, thank you soo much! I read your story Shinigami Princess! It's an awesome story.

**love1398-** Hahaha, you will soon see Ciel is not as innocent he is!

**KuraiNezumichan-** Hi! Well, I have **uploaded links of what Yuri look like** on my** profile**. But I do want to do fanart but I don't have any deviant account or how to scan the drawing to upload them. Maybe you know anyone who is willing to do them? It's your choice if you want.

**sleepy kirby-** Hahaha! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

**Atokibe-** Haha! Thank you!

**Mystique Madjik-** Aww! Thank you so much! It would be nice if you could come up with another time fic!

**VampireSiren-** LOL, well that's what we women do.

**Paxloria-** Haha thanks! OMG you're profile pics was this anime I used to watch when I was little! I forgot the name. Do you know? I know she travels with this blonde guy and they later fall in love.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan** - Aww thank you! To put you out of misery, here it is!

**ravenscry21-** Yep she does! LOL

**The** **loser**- Thank you! Here's more!

**THIS STORY LOVER-** Thank you!

**Maria Phantomhiv-** Here's the chapter!

**Majesty's Dog-** Aww, thank you! That's so sweet!

**SoraStarryChu-** Haha I think everyone does!

**TeenGenerations-** LOL, thank you

**IternetGrandpa-** Haha yes she is

**YourTurnOnss-** Thank you!

**aliensinvasions-** Haha, I think everyone now has it!

**pandorasvenus-** Haha thank you!

*******IMPORTANT: **OK guys, the image for Yuri, I will put them ON my PROFILE

YAYYY I REACHED 100 REVIEWERS! THANKS GUYS! I COULDN'T HAVE MADE IT WITHOUT YOU!

* * *

**This chapter contains: 2nd************ Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime** 'Jack the Ripper Arc' half ends of chapter 6 of Kuroshitsuji manga/Episode 4

* * *

Now that we were finally allowed in, everyone went back to their seats-rather coffins and sipped their tea as a subconscious action. I tried to be as much of a lady when it came to drinking tea but trying to put 15 sugar cubes with so much milk took long time. So I decide to just take a chance (YOLO) and poured all the sugar cubes in the plate, groups looking at me in disapproval for my ultra taste for sweets.

"They weren't enough... 'guests'" Undertaker snickered before turning his back to look for something.

"..Not enough?" Sebastian echoed.

"Yes, not enough" The silver-haired death God confirmed.

He sighed and turned away, picking up a doll. "Yes, quite lacking. Their internal organs, that is." Everyone but Sebastian and myself paled. Myself because obviously, have you seen the film _saw_? If they did see those movies, I am sure, half will be admitted to mental hospital. Sebastian because…well, he was _Sebastian_. It wouldn't be a surprise if he caused someone's organs to spill out.

Undertaker continued, playing with his little anatomy doll. "Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean yes? Like putting back whatever might have spilled out." I could feel their eyes twitch as they turned a bit green. "And examine-" I instantly knew he meant _playing with_ "-them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see"

I clapped, "OMG!" Undertaker looked little confused, "It stands for 'Oh my God'" He nodded understandingly.

"Me too!" I grasped Undertaker's sharp hands, "I mean, don't you think it's beautiful how those blood flows out like a ribbon, well only freshly death ones apparently, and the way just our body is so complicating. I once dissected brain and hearts before, I must say, brain is not so as jelly as I thought. And heart, it was almost my favourite. I dissected insects and fishes - frogs, I must say was the most interesting because even after the heart is out of the body, it keep on pumping for five minutes!" Everyone looked in horror at their beakers, each turning a sickly shade of green. They cowered back.

Undertaker gripped my hands harder, more energetic than before, "Oh my! The more I get to know you, the more I like you Miss Yuri! You seemed to understand things many don't!" We continued to discuss with each other, not noticing how the people behind us seemed to move far and far back.

Lau pushed his cup away, covering his mouth in an effort to keep the bile down. "So they were all lacking a kidney or some such? In that case, the killer is probably a loan shark or the like."

The undertaker began petting his doll, as if trying to soothe it. "Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things!" Tick formed on Lau's eyebrow; signalling his irritation.

Undertaker pulled me toward the deeper part of the room, "Come. I'll show you the first rate of human corpse" They furiously shook their heads, however, Ciel, Sebastian and Lau were the first to follow as they saw me bouncing to the room.

It was a like autopsy room, several large wooden tables were stationed in lines on both sides, leaving middle for walking down and up. On the end, was a figure covered in white blanket which I recognise as Mary Ann Nichols- the first body I saw on Buck's Row.

I could see, Ciel, Grell, Lau and Madam Red all brought their arms up to try and block the stench from going into their nose anyfurther.

"You know" I started, "It's a well-documented fact that morgue and execution chambers and such frequently have the smell of death in them. Of course, the smell's not actually death. When a human knows his or her life is about to enter an end, it will tend to reach an anxiety level that will cause it to emit highly noxious odours. In this case, we're smelling combination of human smells and the smells of decomposition in the said killed people" I explained.

Madam Red nodded, "Hmm. It is a interesting fact but it's something we, doctors do not know. Where did you learned of it?"

"Where I come from, we are educated as equally as men. Some holds more higher position than men themselves, I want to be doctor too so I'm studying biology and such"

"You mean, women have...rights?" Madam Red and Lau seemed fascinated by the fact. Afterall, in this type of era was the time where a woman was an object of men.

"Yes and more freedom in what we can wear"

"Hmm, what a fascinating world, Miss Yuri. Please, feel free to look" He gestured toward the body.

"Don't mind if I do" I smiled in excitement. Yes, my first dead body!

I first examined her fingernails-it lacked the sign of struggle. So she was taken from behind. Then I examined her wounds, deep and penetrating, blunt trauma on her head made ante mortem, there was some signs of foul play.

They gasped, Ciel stuttering, "Such-H-W-W-W-What are you doing?"

What? I only lifted her skirt and looked down there. Come on, I was a girl, she was a girl and beside she was dead-not that she would mind.

"Well, the killer is definitely not a sexual sadist seeing she wasn't raped" Even Sebastian flinched at such vulgar and straight forward words.

Undertaker tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Really? I have here there was bruises on her inner thigh"

"Well, let me tell you something: When the sex is consensual" They fidgeted at those words, "Your vagina" Sebastian blocked Ciel's ears who for once did not mind missing out those information, "Shows laceration in 12 o'clock while rape shows in 6 o'clock position. Her's is 12 o'clock tells me she had a client shortly before she was killed." I ended, at this Sebastian hesitantly and slowly moved his hands away from his master's ear and I noticed how more guarded Madam Red and Grell was although they try to feign a suprise-not the fact I have deciphered her last moment but for my knowledge.

"Did you know the bruises ages in specific pattern? First the red-the colour of the blood under the skin. After a day or two, they turn into bluish purple that fades to green and then as they heal they turn into yellowish black- the colour of Mary Ann Nichol's bruises so it could not have been made by the attacker."

Lau and Undertaker nodded.

"Oh...and the suspects is two person. Man and woman to be exact" Madam Red and Grell nearly lost their calm composure, I could see her eyes were looking everywhere and try to look into mine but only for short moment and Grell seemed to be sweating and more nervous than he usually was.

"Two? Man, I can understand but a woman?" Undertaker, Ciel and Sebastian looked puzzled, agreeing with Undertaker's question.

"You don't believe woman is capable of those stuff?" To prove them wrong, I took a sharp scissors and scalpel, holding the scissors with two hands to check their sharpness. I went over to one of the body-a man, and with a scissors I swiftly cut out his ragged clothes, made a sharp incision and wide open the skin which was quite heavy than I thought.

Ciel had to turn away as he felt vile emitting from his throat but for some reason, he turned again as he watched me ripping the ribcage, pulling out intestines, its heart. Then I looked at them, as calm as a day, dropping the organs with a loud sticky, thump, "Men or women, we are still humans who are capable of those things. Beside, a woman serial killers is rare but heard of"

Now with my bloody gloves, I pointed at Mary Ann's arms which was made by sharp instruments, "Bones are strongest thing in human body and to cut it to pieces requires lot of strength although it maybe possible, I know women of this era who was brought up as a fragile creature cannot have such strength but if you see the sharp incision in the area of missing womb, its clean and even. For a person to do this then making a messy crime scene? It indicates separate personalities unless the said person has multiple personality disorder or bipolar than you're looking for two separate people"

I explained, their eyes seemed to be glued to my bloody dress and face almost fascinated how a person, a woman, could be this calm with all the blood. Well duh, horror films. And the fact I had witness a suicide in Kingston, Bentall centre. A woman jumped off from the top building and sadly, she had landed next to...McDonald. We had a nice view...not to mention there was kids there. **(True story guys. I was in school that time but my unnie-korean words for older sister, it doesn't matter if you are sibling or some stranger who is a women who although can be 40yrs+, you usually call her unnie as respectable terms to young adults, she was in McDonald and had seen the incident)**

"The killer is friendly, agile, in the age of 30-35 and female with low self-esteem, which would be well hidden. She'd kill to reclaim her power and dress impeccably to keep the façade. Because she overcompensates to hide her insecurity, she most likely holds a position of authority at work and probably has some kind of medical training and may thus be a doctor or such. Unlike male co-partner Jack the Ripper, an impetuous lust killer, this offender would be organized, calculating and maybe even stalk her victims for days before the murder. She might identify with Jack the Ripper because she'd lost her own identity, maybe through years of child abuse or catastrophic events." I revealed the real profile.

"Also, removing of womb can be a symbolic thing for her" I pointed out, I could see Madam Red's face becoming more paler and paler, losing her red colour in her face. Her lips pursed and fist clenched. This went unnoticed by groups who's concentration was all to me.

"She may have lost her own and unable to conceive and prostitutes who's job is providing pleasures, children can get in their way and ruins the client's fantasy. This could serve as a trigger to her. And from what I am seeing, this victim _was _her trigger-although many serial killers leave their trigger till last and uses others as substitute until they build enough confidence and skills, that way they will spend more time and inflict tortures long enough."

"Hmm. What an excellent and seemingly accurate thesis, Miss Yuri" Complemented the Undertaker, taking my bloody hands, "I have to say, you look rather lavishing with blood on you. Like a fallen angel with her wings torn"

Ciel slapped Undertaker's hands, snapping out from his previous shock and awe, "Keep your hands away from her, Undertaker. Like I said, she is a big help in helping my case." He brought his hands in the air as a surrender. 'Don't touch my woman', he gets the message although the young Earl seem to not aware of his possessive actions and feelings.

"Yes, yes, little Earl. Shall I give you an advice? Women is like a butterfly. If you hold them tightly in your hand they can't bear it. Ah..how pitiful. Such selfish man in love cannot understand the woman's heart and only compels his own feelings. In the end it's bound to fly away." Ciel frowned, his eyes holding uncertainty, lost and confusion.

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me away and to the exit where the coach was patiently waiting. Soon, others followed the suit.

Undertaker smiled, watching them go and into the carriage.

"Look at it...it's flying away again"

* * *

The carriage back to the home was quiet, if so, tense. Madam Red and Grell's face is dark while Ciel's mind is far away only leaving Sebastian and Lau to be the only one who seemed to be _actually _here with me.

I fanned my hand against my face, feeling the heat and the fact the dress was absorbing the heat, I was sweating like a pig (although pigs don't have sweat glands-what kind of an idiot created that?) I tried to look out of the window but being tightly squashed by Lau and Ciel, I could only see the sky, "Ugh...everynight I prayed to be hotter...this isn't what I meant!" I cried to God. They sweatdropped.

"Based on our earlier conversation" Ciel suddenly broke the silence. Like I said, always the quiet ones, "We can now simplify out list of suspects."

"Yes, quite..First we have a woman well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Among them, someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders, and as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic is also a possibility. Woman who had an abortion is a good narrow down however, many do not keep records in the hospital as they are still considered to be difficult to obtain and limited to middle and high class only excluding prostitutes. The demon butler stated.

"Wait, you call this _simplified_?" Madam Red pointed out, sounding doubtful. "Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season?"

"Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside." She continued, rambling on. "Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with Anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week. And the family physicians will return to the countryside-"

"Then we need only investigate before the season ends." Sebastian interrupted sounding confident.

Lau tilted his head, sweatdropping. He stuck his finger in his ear as if he heard the wrong thing before speaking. "Come again?"

Sebastian smirked. "We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close.

The madam openly gaped. "_Verify their alibis_? Even though we don't know their exact numbers yet?"

He then soothe my hair, "We only need her to solve this case, Madam"

Ciel seemed quite annoyed at the affectionate display laid out in beside him before counter attacking, "Yes, Madam Red, this girl" He took my hand and pulled me to lean over him so my head was now snatched away from Sebastian's gloved hand, "Is all _I _need"

Madam Red sweatdropped, Ciel was still a kid afterall who disliked to share things. Even when he was young, this usually ended up with Elizabeth crying. But to see the two-no, three grown adults: Lau, Sebastian and Ciel competing against each other would be entertaining sight to see.

* * *

Soon as we arrived to Ciel's townhouse, Madam Red and Grell left with their own carriage, waving their hands until they were so far away. I could guess what kind of conversation they were going to share: 'Becareful with our action' or worst 'We need to get rid of this girl'.

I now noticed my dress was getting sticky and smelly with blood and I went to upstairs toward Ciel' room although I was given my own, I usually slept with Ciel (That sounded wrong) until I felt a hand on my wrist holding me in mid-stairs.

I turned around to face-, "Miss Yuri, as a butler, it is my job to help you prepare yourself." He smiled, so he was going to help me shower?

I usually take long time so, "Oh, that's OK. I take long so-"

"Please. I insist" I was getting little self-concious now...his usual smile seemed to hold another dark intention but it's probably my imagination. No..maybe not I mean, I did profile the murder before but they were humans! I don't know profiling of demon worked same way as human do. Probably not.

"Um...sure..."

* * *

He closed the door behind us and allowed me to hold the bed's wooden pillar as leverage before he started to unbutton my dress. I waited patiently, I almost looked behind to see what he was doing but his fingers on the zip of my dress told me he was trying to get the dress off but it wasn't this long before. Or was it because I was so tired from all the incident. Afterall, it has been a busy day.

Something weird swept over me, making me often turn my head a little just to see what was taking long. I tried to tell myself it was probably the blood that was making it hard but it was mostly in the front of my dress not the back so what was he doing.

I then felt the dress becoming loose and slowly slipping away to my arms. I brought my hands to remove them until I felt another's gloved hands on my arm. His hands slide down my skin while slipping the dress sleeves away. I noticed my arms now had goosebumps.

His hand then slides back up my arm to my tied corset and one by one, he start to undo it. This also seemed to be much more slower than his usual speed. As if he's teasing himself...

After ten minutes or so corset came off. I thought it went on forever! I let out a sigh of relief. I was _dying_-literally, to get off this deathly device!

Then the door burst open revealing Ciel who looked tired after completing his business documents and singing it only to be met by his demon butler and...very revealing me in my lingerie. He yelped before closing the door and heavily leaning against the brown wood, "W-What are you two doing in my room?"

"Oh! Sorry Ciel, you're still twelve!" I smiled, seriously sometimes I think we 21st Century girls are little too used to being seen without clothes. (Some)

"Maybe when you're older" I could hear him muttering something underneath his breath but I can tell it was something along the line of 'Just how is the world she comes from?'.

Sebastian chuckled before leading me to the bathroom which tub is already filled with hot waters, rose petals and bubbles! Yay!

Taking off my bras and panties, I quickly went in but not before thinking I saw Sebastian had stopped smiling and started to stare unlike the time he would close his eyes or look at the floor.

I brought my bubble filled hands to my lips before blowing hard as it landed back and mingled with other bubbles. Although I knew it was white, foamy bubbles looked red and crimson floating on top of red water as it washed away the blood from my body.

It was like some scene from some twisted, beautiful music video, with candles lit to get rid of the smells around the white tiled bathroom. Sebastian with his sleeves up, continued to clean my arms and hair, dumping the red tainted towel on other piles of dirty clothes.

Unlike in the films, it was really hard to wash off blood because as soon as it hit air, it rusted and became more solid. I brought my arms up, crossed it against the tub edge and rested my head before asking, "Hey Sebastian, what is demon world like?"

He stopped cleaning before looking at me, "Well, it is just like human world. We have hierarchy like the Earth and Heavens do. Although, you can describe some of our traditions as savage and immoral." He explained as he resumed on cleaning my body again.

His hand lifted my leg up before wiping it cleanly with another set of towels, "Hm...so what is your name?"

"I had many names, Miss Yuri. Current ones is Sebastian Michaelis."

"You do know your name is ironically similar to Father Sébastien Michaëlis who compiled a hierarchy of demons in Hell?" I asked.

Sebastian smiled, "Ah yes, I have been a close acquittance with him. You can say I had helped him of inventing some." I raised my eyebrow. Really? I mean he was like Catholic and in those times, witchcraft and dark magic was like so in season which resulted in witch hunts and stuff.

"Seriously? But he was Catholic! Catholic people don't just hang around with demons. No offense" I quickly added.

"None taken. In fact, they did not realised the 'devil's mark' can be easily hidden and accused many innocents."

I nodded.

"So...can you tell me your true name?" He blinked then raised his eyebrow with a teasing smirk.

"Miss Yuri, do you know what you are asking?"

"No" I said in obvious tone.

"I do not know if you know this but the demon's true name is their life. Knowing their true name means you hold control over them without any need of contracts and much stronger." Then I felt his eyes glisten with undecipherable emotion, "And the fact a female who is...in season" I tilted until it hit me like a slap in the face, "Asking for a demon's true name is offering themselves as mates, Miss Yuri."

Awks.

"...Oh...sorry..?" I didn't know what to say, I mean who knew names had those secret messages. Well it's like my mum making those secret code name for period such as PMS-Prepare to Meet Satan or TOM-Time Of Month.

"None at all, Miss Yuri. If you were willing, I would gladly take you as mine." His eyes glowed crimson and his pupil turned slits.

I let out a nervous laugh, "I'm too young. Sorry...I know in this era, people married at like my age but in my time, I'm just a child-no, infant. Total baby. I mean, yea, adults tells us to act like an adult but they treat us like babies..so.."

He only smiled, his eyes soon returning to his usual duller red colour, "I have plenty of time, Miss Yuri. We demons have much patience than humans. Afterall, how did we manage to be still here without a patient; the more wait, the more it will worth. If you needs any persuasion, I would be more glad to help you decide."

"Um...I think it's better to just think on my own" I tried not to offend him or give him a double message like 'Oh, I'm only playing a shy girl method, of course I want you to haunt me down like an animal you are' things.

I mean, I was Christian-becoming demon its like seeing..Jesus walking down the street with boombox with loads of blings; I may not go to church because I have golf lessons at Saturday and I'm too lazy at Sunday to do anything because I sleep at 7am and wake up at 6pm-that's my whole day gone, but I knew becoming a demon was possible although it was anime-only so I don't know how it's applied here.

"Then I'll do my best to coax you to mine. But before that, I must comment blood looks good on you"

Great, Yuri. What have you done you stupid-for-clever-Asian, you just set the demon loose.

Dear mum and dad (And God), I'm sorry but I have blasphemed against God (Again)-I go to absolution every week but now me and priest are like BFF, it's weird. I mean, I prayed to God for a bike and realised it didn't work that way so I stole a bike and prayed for his forgiveness does not mean you should send me to a psychiatrist (My mum's friend) who by the way have Chinese with me every week and during my 'session' she complains about how miserable she is, her ex-boyfriends who she keep ex-dialling to give them piece of her mind ends up with them changing their home, their names and sometimes their faces. Oh and by the way, my test results came out. I taped them under my bed.

And brother, I'm so sorry I signed your name to the army or the time I tried to kill you when I was five and you were four-but I must have been a genius (My mum thought I was a genius because I talked when I was only sixth month-sorry to disappoint you mother) because I climbed up to the cradle with pillows and start to smother you with it until my mum came home or the time I tweeted about you finally growing pubic hair.

Dad I'm sorry I told the school you slipped on bathroom floor or when you bashed your head against the window my mum cleaned for two hours straight and it was so clean you thought it was open and your head crack open. Or the time you climb the wall and fell at 2am.

And mum I'm so sorry...for whatever things I done in past and the time I flushed your make up down the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: Yayy! Here's the chapter 7! I am so sorry I updated it so late in time (in London time) I had to go and meet my friend who let say was talking about this asswipe with dramas.**

**Yep, she's Ola! The one I mentioned in story (I think it was chapter 6) about a guy from Portugal, she met him on Tagged and too much attachment and blah blah. **

**That girl was so sad I had to buy her a Baskin Robbins which is proper expensive here in UK!**

**So reviews maybe?**


	8. Coy Girl

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Jack the Ripper Arc-**

Chapter VIII:

Coy Girl

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**love1398-** LOL sorry if that made you uncomfortable. But here is the chapter without any gore.

**VampireSiren-** Hahaha yep she is. Oh and the profile of Jack the Ripper in chapter 6 is **actual real** profile by John Douglas and Roy Hazelwood

**Illusa-** I'm sure if you tried, you can go into like that. I know I loved forensic and medical related ever since I was young and I want to be a doctor. Anyhow, here's the next chapter

**KuraiNezumichan-** Hahaha thank you! I can speak Chinese in coversation wise, Korean is my first language, Japanese and French I learned in Korea while Taglog and Germany from my friends. Well I'm sure this will make your heart stop! Enjoy :-)

**cubaluv-** Aww me too! This chapter will contain some Ciel and Yuri moment. Don't worry, there will be LOADS in later chapters. Also, Ciel will ask her who the Jack the Ripper is next chapter and there will be some huge twist there.

**sleepy kirby-** Aww thanks! Well I'm sure you will enjoy this chapter!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan-** Yep this is not good for Yuri BUT alas! It's not over for her! **_Another potential suitor_ **in this chapter.

**Paxloria-** Aww! Well here's the next chapter!

**Guest-** Well I hope this chapter will soothe your sugar craziness haha.

**viri24-** Aww thank you! Well here's the next chap! Enjoy! Hahaha well men were supposed gentlemen in those days! But somewhat hypocrite: women was suppose Godess but they treated women like an object.

**I didnt do it**- Thank you! Here's the next chap!

**Taylor-** Aww thank you! Well we all love CSI! Haha

**Himeno Kazehito-** Here it is! Thank you for reading!

**FanOfEverything-** Thank you so much! Here is the chap!

**Demeter13909-** Haha XD! Thank you! To put you out of your misery here it is!

**Guest#2-** Thank you!

**TeenGenerations-** Well this story will kill you!

**SoraStarryChu-** I think this will kill you heart XD

**IternetGrandpa-** Well, here it is!

**YourTurnOnss-** LOL

**aliensinvasions-** Haha here it is!

**pandorasvenus-** Well, here it is!

**Guest#3-** OMG! That just made my day!

**Guest#4-** Thank you! Well here is the eight chapter!

* * *

**This chapter contains: 2nd ************Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime 'Jack the Ripper Arc'** half ends of chapter 6-8 of Kuroshitsuji manga/Episode 4

* * *

After the awkward bath was over, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and went out of the steamy room shortly followed by Sebastian who had piles of dirty clothes tainted with blood and dirts. He helped me dry my hair with shorter towels as his hands massaged my scalp professionally while I kept my head down for easy access.

"..Hey Sebastian" I called, his hands momentarily stopping before continuing to ruffle my wet hair.

"Yes, Miss Yuri."

"You know about Jack the Ripper don't you?" He smiled before confirming my suspicion, "Of course, what kind of a butler will I be if I cannot even figure out a simple clue? With your help, I was able to be more definite on the suspects I had my mind on."

"But what about Ciel?" I know that after loosing his parent than losing the only closest family member he has of his parent did a tremendous things to him even if he didn't show it.

"What about my master?" The demonic butler didn't know why I was so worried; why I cared about something that was totally irrelevant to me or my survival.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

His hands stopped and the towel drifted down my hair onto the bed. I looked up and felt his gloved hands slide down to my shoulder, crook of my neck then toward my chest to my cleavage before taking back his hands to his side. Even so, he seemed to have left lingering ghostly trail on my skin; it tingled as if something hot splashed against it.

"Whatever you need, Miss Yuri. Afterall, I have offered myself as a suitor to you. What kind of pursuer would I be if I cannot even heed your request?"

* * *

..Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy..

..Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders..

And someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic

"Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions." Sebastian held up a paper, informing to the group sitting around him, "The Viscount of Druitt, one Sir Aleister Chamber."

**_"To deceive them, we must keep up the façade and wait for them to let their guard down by tricking them into thinking we have a perfect, potential suspect: Sir Aleister Chamber." _**Sebastian's words rang around my ears, it was obvious I wasn't listening to any of what Sebastian was saying. There was no need to afterall.

Clearly, Ciel seemed to notice and stared. He seemed to notice I wasn't being myself ever since yesterday. He knew I usually cuddles against him despite his protest but last night I distanced myself from him and slept quietly.

This unnerved Ciel.

"..l-..Ear-...Earl Ciel!" Ciel found himself being stared at by puzzled looking Sebastian, Lau and Madam Red whom he didn't noticed she was calling his name several times. His eyes went toward me, who was still biting my lips and thoughtfully fidgeting my hands.

"I am sorry but I seemed to have not heard it clearly" Madam Red stared at him worrisomely, her eyes darting between her little nephew and me, noticing different atmosphere today.

"I have said, arranging for an invitation will be a child's play" Madam Red echoed.

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that secret party." The young Earl announced, "But we will not be going in the name of Phantomhive. We may fail to catch them otherwise. This is our only chance!"

* * *

_Knock knock_

The door opened, the person inside looking surprised at unexpected visitor. I looked around the room to check if there was anyone in there.

"..May I speak to you?"

Madam Red went silent for a second before stepping aside, "Please..come in"

* * *

"Such grandness" Madam Red questioned to Lau and the butler, looking around at the dozen of people gathering in the ballroom. Everything was perfect. Not a single disappointment but awe "I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?"

"It seems tonight will be most enjoyable." Lau, given a role of a 'young lover' of Madam Red commented next to her. Tonight he had swapped his Tangzhuang for a formal evening dress suit. Ciel as a girl and respectively Angelina's niece from the countryside, Sebastian as Ciel's home tutor, Lau as Angelina's lover and me as Sebastian's lover and sister of Ciel.

For today, I had done little make up to look Caucasian, wear a blonde wig, blue circle lens I brought from my world. This was something that fascinated the whole group, the idea to change the eye colour puzzled but amused them. Not only did Madam Red found modern make up more delighted and intrigued but so many ways to make you look-whether different person, or illusion of making your eyes bigger, or concealing e.g beauty marks.

I went for a delicate caramel look, it almost was a strange thing for them to see me so different yet look as if I had none cosmic on unlike other women here. I could see over-the-top lead skin bleaching, or wonky eye-liner or clumped up soot on their eyelashes.

God bless 21st Century.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions." Ciel informed, walking up behind the three with me. "So, listen up..We did not come here to amuse ourselves. _Do not_ let your guard down!" He commanded.

They turned around and stared at us with certain glee in their eyes. Ciel was dressed in a deliciously fashionable pink and white French dress. A long navy-colured wig that was styled into wavy two pigtails blended with his real hair; the bang covering his patched eye. A hat that matched his dress was lined with rosy coloured roses was tied to the young man's hat.

I wore a similar fashion to his only my skirt length was much more longer and the design was more mature, I wore complete plain white and black. My blonde hair was left loose with a simple red rose.

Suddenly, Ciel found himself smothered in Madam Red's embrace, "Soo cute! SUPER CUTE!"

Embarrassed blush appeared on his face, he did not wanted to be shown in front of me or anyone for that matter, "L-Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this!"

She let go of Ciel and frowned in sadness, "What's this?" She said sadly, "Don't you like this dress? Lot of clothes was used to make this dress in France, you know. It is the latest fashion."

"Why would I like it!" He exclaimed. He was a _boy_ for heaven's sake.

"Ciel, I think you look so much cuter than actual girl." I commented, to Ciel it was a surprised I mean I haven't spoke a lot, "I wanted the pink one but since pink doesn't suit me..."

Now, now." Sebastian said, his hair was fashioned to highlight his handsome face, he swapped his butler uniform for a more formal suit and gold wire-framed glasses all looking very refined. "A lady never raises her voice."

Madam Red started to go over our introduced roles. "Lau is my young lover." He still had his usual smile with his never-opened eyes. "Yuri and Ciel is playing my niece who has come to London from the countryside." He pouted. So cute! "And Sebastian is my niece's tutor and Yuri's lover. Oh, and Grell is my butler, per usual." The Burnett butler seemed very shocked.

"So why is my role of your _niece_?" The young master interjected angrily. Why couldn't he be a cousin? But mostly, why did he had to be dressed in front of _her_! He thought while glancing at me who was looking around with fascination. So this is what 19th Century gatherings looked like.

"Well, you see, I've always wanted a daughter." His aunt answered, chuckling. "A cute daughter who would looks wonderful in frilly dresses!"

"That is your reason?" Her nephew growled, steaming.

"It would be if I were only joking, but.." Madam Red said, covering her mouth with her fan, she leaned closer to whisper the rest. "Were you to be exposed as a Phantomhive, it would be disastrous for us all, right?"

"In any case! If people were to see a one-eyed boy with a well-dressed butler, they would know it was you on the spot!" She continued to explain, "So then it follows that this is the best disguise." She smiled widely then. "And..the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better if you're dressed that way!"

"W-What?" Ciel proclaimed. I suppose he was left dark on that part.

"Did young master not said.." Sebastian added with a smile, "'Do _whatever_ it takes?'"

"Well then, shall we go," He requested, gesturing to the dance floor. "My ladies?" The young man frowned, Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me along as the group crossed the floor.

Who knew just going across the ball floor would be so hard? After a nearly heart-attacking incident with Elizabeth whom I completely forgot she would be here, and you know what they say, when in doubt you dance your wait out. So we quickly had to dance our way out (literally) before coming to face to face with the Viscount.

"Exquisite." The handsome young man told. Wow, he really was hot meeting in real person, "Your dance was as lovely as a robin taking wing, young lady."

_The Viscount of Druitt!_ Ciel thought, staring at the man. _To think he would approach me first.._

"You must be the Viscount of Druitt. I may have to say, you are so much handsomer than what they make out of you." I commented, giving him a attempted seducing smile.

His attention was immediately moved from Ciel's to mine, "Why such a beautiful Cockatiel, a face worthy of a nymph."

I curtsied, making sure to stoop lower to give him a enough glance to my cleavage, and he took the bait. His eyes travelling all over my body, he lifted my gloved hand to his lip, "Tell me, dear Cockatiel, who did you come with?

I stepped near to him, trailing my fingers on his arm, "Let's not talk about me. I just want to talk about you. Tell me everything about you, I want to know _everything._"

Ciel and Sebastian had a surprised looked almost shocked. Even the Viscount jolted at sudden close contact, afterall 19th Century women wasn't as straightforward or flirty as this. This close contact was something they were not used to see in such public place.

He quickly recovered, "My, are you not a little temptress. Please tell me your name. I must know"

I put my finger on his lip, "We promised we would talk about you. But between you and I, I'm a lot better company" I saw the waiter was approaching us with drinks in trays, I took it and thanked him. I handed it toward the Viscount before purposely spilling it in his jacket well I tried to look natural as possible but in Ciel's and Sebastian's point of view, I had splashed it in obvious action.

"Oh my!" I feigned a surprise, using this chance to careless his chest and look him in the eyes with as much as sexy feel look.

I looked at the pair who was frozen, almost seemed to be in daze, "Sister and my dear lover, please excuse us." I pulled him to the dark corridor, out of ball room.

When we were gone, Ciel shook himself out, "Sebastian" He spoke.

"Yes, Master"

"You do realise, you suppose 'lover' had just flirted with another man in front of you."

"...It seems she has. It was a quite surprise for me as well. What a siren she is, isn't she, master?" Sebastian shrugged nonchalently before pointing out Ciel's blushing cheeks.

* * *

He followed me to a vacant room, one of the bedroom as I sat him down in a luxurious looking sofa and took off his vests.

"I'll get you another drink" I turned around and poured a water, taking a small bottle from my cleavage I poured the white powder given by Sebastian onto the glass, watching it dissolve. I turned with a smile and handed it to him. It will take a minute or so to take effect.

I sat down, "So...I have heard there is a...little gathering with a selected groups." Viscount chuckled, his face showing signs of medicine taking effect at sudden sleepiness and lose of motor skills, "You know I can't talk about that."

"You don't have to talk about it." Vincent frow deepened, his brows digging into his skin as my voice seemed to deepen and echoing in his ears. His mind surrendered to the effect, hallucination clouding over his eyes that he could no longer distinguish between reality and illusion.

His mind saw the mysterious woman standing up, before unzipping her dress and letting it pool under her dainty feet. It was black garter lingerie, lacy meeting luxe in a lightly lined, love-cut demi that layers on the charm. The balconet bra makes an elegant statement in all-over lace, lavish ruffles and ultra-feminine bows.

Viscount's face was obviously enchanted, his eyes travelling all over the projection of his own illusion. His fantasy. "Weren't you come and join me?" Illusion of woman crooked her finger toward him.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian was worried when there was no sight of me anywhere. Although, Sebastian told me to buy some time with Viscount to show he was innocent in the matter of Jack the Ripper, the time seemed to be little longer than he had expected.

They walked toward the dark corridor they saw me going in but discovered countless doors to rooms. Ciel grasped on of the door knob, looking at Sebastian they nodded before slamming the door open.

SLAM-

* * *

My frown of disgust deepened as I watched the scene that played out in front of me. What kind of drug did Sebastian given it to him?!

The Viscount was currently on his bed, there seemed to be some foreplay between him and some fragment of the hallucination. He chuckled, his hands grasping the air as the woman meowed back.

"So beautiful...so beautiful"

I took a chunk off the biscuit awkwardly, boringly leaning back into the sofa with a sigh.

"Pathetic." I commented.

SLAM-

My head jerked toward the door as it was tore open and two figures stepped in before they halted at the sight of me and mind trapped Viscount. It was two unknown male.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian stepped into the room. It was empty.

Where could she have gone? Ciel agitatedly thought.

"Sebastian. I order you. Find her now!" Sebastian bowed, his hand on his chest, "Yes, My Lord"

* * *

The two males eyes widened. One had shaggy silver hair that is about chin-length and is rather boyish in appearance. His young facial features of large silver eyes, long eyelashes and a smooth rounded jaw compared to other man who seemed almost opposite in appearance: He was taller than the silver-haired, has short ear-length shaggy hair and a mole near the left side of his mouth. They wore similar white suit.

I recognised them as Queen's butler, double Charles.

Viscount stopped, suddenly seem to have escaped from whatever fantasy he was in. He noticed 'I' was no longer on his lap but sitting on a sofa. I smiled then stared toward the two uninvited visitor.

Vincent pointed his finger at the pair with shock, "Y-You're-" He fainted before he could even finish his sentence.

I stood up, realising my appearance was most inappropriate, I tilted my head, "If you have an ounce of manner, I suggest you close that door behind you and go."

The boyish one narrowed his eyes, "How dare you! A mere whore to speak like this to us, do you know who we are?"

"Let me tell you one thing. If I was a whore, would I be sitting here doing nothing?" I took another bite out of the buscuit, standing up to pretend I was busy admiring my reflection to annoy them further.

Good timing, Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the door. As the two stranger turned around, Ciel flinched. He seemed to know who the two men were.

Silver head turned, his eyes widening before falling onto the ground laughing, holding his stomach, "PHAHAHAHAHAHA-E-E-Earl C-Ciel..." His whole body shivered from containing more laughs.

Humiliated look appeared on Ciel's face, his eyes tarting everywhere but their's.

"...It is great to see you too...Earl Charles Grey...Sir Chales Phipps"

It clicked in my head, OMG! The Queen's butlers. But what were they doing here?

The quiet and stoic one spoke for the first time, "We were invited to this party by Her Majesty. It seems" He looked at passed out Vincent then me, "He is related to the case you are investigating currently?"

Ciel, now composed with a serious expression, "You can assure Her Majesty, the case will be solved by the end of the season. Come, Yuri. We must go."

I walked past the pair, who one was staring while the childish one was glaring, still regarding me as a whore. I met face to face with Sebastian, feeling little sorry that even if I was playing role of his 'lover', I plainly flirted with another guy.

"Sebastian, forgive me?" I teasingly asked.

The demon butler smiled, getting the game, and sighed, "I do not know, my love. You did go with another man." I giggled at our acts.

I brought my hands to cup his cheeks before locking my lips with his to everyone's shock. Never had they seen a public display of affections before nor the type of kissing I'm doing. It was French kiss - something uncommon until after Victorian time, something that was completely against their morals and limits and even Sebastian never having seen such things nor such technique froze in shock.

His eyes is half lidded but mine is wide open, openly glaring at the silver head who could only blush and stare into my eyes as if he could not avert his eyes away from the display. My tongue slipped past his lip before meeting his, exploring his mouth and often playfully biting his lip.

Ciel felt his fist clench, hearing in his own ear the scraping screech from gritting his teeth. It must have been a minute or two but it seemed longer, I ended. Strings of my saliva connected to his, I brought my lip back to his to lick it off.

"I'm forgiven right?" I asked to stilled Sebastian.

A smirk formed, "Of course. How could I not when you do these kinds of things." He commented before guiding me out of the room, leaving three solidify group and one passed out Vincent who was still moaning thinking he had me in his embrace.

The ride back home was really tense. While it was really awkward for me to look at Sebastian after all the acting we put of being 'lover's and Ciel being rather moody and quiet than usual while Madam Red, Grell and Lau staring back and forth of us in befuddle at what could cause the temperature in the carriage to drop.

* * *

Rain pelted harshly against the window of the parlor as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The storm signalling end of the season and the summer was going back to it's usual moody, dull skies and continuous rain. Me, Ciel and Sebastian were the only ones in there, the two still looking over the paperwork on possible suspects.

Me and Ciel was dressed in (19th Century) nightclothes with a robe over us while the demon had now dressed in his normal attire. The young man suddenly gave an exasperated sigh, sweeping a hand through his short hair with frustration. He did not got any sleep last night. _She keep breathing on my neck..._ and the fact he kept getting flashbacks of what happened yesterday.

"The population of London alone is 4.5 million. And that swells further during the season." He stated, tapping his papers. "By simply relaxing the conditions, the number of suspects increases."

"Still at it, are you?" Ciel and Sebastian turned to see who had spoken. It was Madam Red, dressed also in her nightclothes and a similar to mine red kimono robe over it, followed by her butler, Grell.

"Madam Red." Her nephew acknowledged.

"All work and no play makes Ciel a dull boy!" She smiled before holding up a Chess set. "What say you take a break for a round of this?"

"The Chess set, eh?" the young Earl stated, smiling slightly."That takes me back." She reminisced.

The older woman's smile broaden. "Doesn't it just? I got it out of the storeroom because Ciel was coming." she sat herself down at table in the room before pushing aside the stacks of papers sitting there on to the floor. "Now, break time! Break time!"

"_My poor papers.." _Ciel thought, he could always tell Sebastian to do it. He didn't what came over him but he could not help but suddenly speak of his own butler in a hostile manner as he walked to the table and sat across his aunt. She turned around and looked at her butler.

"Grell, see to the tea!" He awkwardly bowed before scurrying off. A while later-more like an hour, he return with a tray of tea.

"As it is evening," He stated, handing the tea to the two nobles. "I have prepared a herbal tea of rosehips." The two took one sip and nearly spit it out. The Madam stood up and glared at the man.

"Blech~! How can a herbal tea be salty?" She barked, "And you call yourself a butler?"

"Yes'm! Even so, I am still a butler for sure!" Grell replied, running out of the room dramatically. "I will make better tea!"

Madam Red sat back down, annoyed. "Really!" she huffed before glancing at the demon, who was the very opposite. "By contrast, your butler is really rather competent, or should I say a hard worker, or-?"

"Not particularly?" The Earl added, glancing at her.

"Certainly not to that extent." She told, picking up her white pawn and placing it next to his black ones. "If Sebastian is that able, you may as well even leave the investigation of the Viscount's residence and all the rest to him."

The young man picked up his black Knight. "He is both my _might_ and my _hands and feet_." he stated, "Sebastian is but a _chessman_." He then placed his Knight in one of her Pawn's spot and took it. "And that only I, _the horseman_, can move the _horse_. If I were to defeat my opponent with an _automaton of a chessman_, the achievement could not be considered _my own._"

Ciel smirked, leaning back deeper in his chair. "I always give the orders and without them, he has been disciplined to move not so much as a muscle. However, you might say the sole difference between Sebastian and this Knight is.." he continued, "That he is the _Knight_ who can move to any square in one fell swoop. Like this." He picked the piece up and knocked the woman's Queen over.

"But that's against the rules!" She shouted, flustered.

"Indeed. That is, if we are playing a game of chess." Her nephew informed, knowingly. "But this world is no chess game, where one cannot win if not playing by the rules. Without fail, players will break the rules..and chessmen will betray the players. And if I'm to play games with their like on equal footing, I'd have no chance at victory if I didn't break the rules myself, right?" Madam didn't respond, only looking at him with melancholy frown.

"On this chessboard of Great Britain that we call our home, letting one's guard done immediately amounts to.." he finished, placing his Knight where the Queen was in front of the King. "_Checkmate_."

I interrupted, "Let me play" I was only a beginner to chess but I always wanted to play with Ciel. The little Early stared in question, before nodding as Madam Red stood up and sat on mine while I sat in front of him.

Mine, white while he's black. Quite symbolic, I noted.

He first moved his pawn to the front. To be sacrificed. I've seen Reid from Criminal Minds is a chess genius and decide use some of his moves.

"I'm aiming for the Queen, Ciel." I warned.

Ciel didn't reply instead moved his pawn forward into my clutches.

After several moves, I came to kill and take the black Queen, "I warned you I'd kill her."

"Well that is great..." He murmured. He wasn't interested in the Queen afterall.

"The game will be over, you Queen'll be dead." I told him, placing my white Knight in front of his black ones.

"My King's still pretty..active. You know?" He stated in lazy tone, unless the King dies, the game will continue, with or without the Queen.

"Once the Queen is dead, the King is useless." I told, this earned confounds look from the people in the room.

"What is that about?" Ciel asked, his eyes and hands focused on the game board.

"I don't know. Maybe he's too depressed to fight. He really loved her, you know" At this, his hand came to abrupt stop then continued on. After several gains and losts from both side, the game came to an unexpected outcomes. Madam Red gasped, "Oh my..."

"..You won, Miss Yuri." Sebastian stated.

"Check..mate." I knocked over the black King. Ciel frozen in shock; for the first time, he had lost. To a girl nonetheless.

"You know, chess is a good indicator of personality. You were too focused on protecting the King you forgot the Queen; you sacrificed you pawns and Knights so brutally and carelessly." I stood up, intending to have a early bath.

"Play with me again when you find the Queen because you don't have one." I left, leaving four baffled and astonished group.

* * *

At night after dull, ordinary day of typical Victorian scheduled day, Madam Red and Grell went into their own separate room; quite tired from dancing, thank goodness-I didn't want to explain to his aunt why we share a same room. I mean proper inappropriate.

After Sebastian helped me get ready for bed, which Ciel had kicked him out saying I could do it alone, I was somewhat perturb at his recently hostile attitude toward Sebastian and Lau.

I noticed how still Ciel laid, facing back to me and how silent he was. Was it because the two saw him as a girl? I mean, probably for kid with a pride like that, it would be like fans seeing Justin Bieber die.

I went over and tried to put my hand onto his shoulder to comfort him only to be slapped away. I frowned at his harsh objection, "Ciel, are you alright?"

He didn't reply.

"Ciel-"

"I wish you weren't like this. I will definitely remember the day you stepped on me." I frowned, I don't remember doing anything like that. Maybe the chess?

"How can you have such a different face." He turned around, sitting up from the bed, "You spit out false words without hesitation so well..." His hands reached out to touch my cheek, "But why do I not hate you...my heart keeps on getting pulled towards you." Oh no...please don't tell me he's saying what I think he's saying. He has a fiancée!

"Even the obvious lies are useless. Don't create an illusion as if you know all of me." He suddenly pushed me back into the bed, his arms caging and trapping me between him and the bed.

"That means I'm not your plaything. Don't appear in front of me whenever you need something only; you make me repeat the same words everyday." I tried to pry my hands off of his, was he always strong like this?

"Ci-"

"I'm caught in the looping of the wearisome repetition...maybe you're seeing all of my inside that is like this. Maybe you know my pain, tell me your honest words hidden in the midst of you sweet words." His lip came near mine. OMG... He was only twelve, and I'm fifteen and a half!

"You told me to tell you when I find my Queen...be good while I'm still here; while I give you a chance." With that, he had seal the deal with his lip.

* * *

**A/N: The make out scene with Yuri and Sebastian ****credit goes to one of my lovely reader, VampireSiren who ingeniously advised me during Jack the Ripper arc, before Sebastian informs Ciel the Jack the Ripper is not a human, that Yuri and Sebastian have a moment. Thank you!**

**Well you asked for Ciel and Yuri moment here it is!**


	9. Tease Me

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Jack the Ripper Arc-**

Chapter IX:

Tease Me

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Demeter13909**- Aww! Thank you so much for worshipping my story! And thank you for always leaving my chapter reviews! It means so much to me :)

**KuraiNezumichan**- Hahaha! Thank you! Oh and the hallucinating Viscount is actually based on X-MEN: FIRST CLASS! I just loved that scene and thought I would use it! Well, for who she is going to end up, I think you will be surprised!

**Lilith Graves**- If you love Ciel x Yuri moment, here's more!

**love1398**- Yep! There will be Alois x Yuri x Cluade! It will mirror Ciel x Yuri x Sebastian and will have some fierce competition between noble vs noble, butler vs butler!

**lexi derr**- Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it! Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Paxloria**- Haha, as I have warned last chapter to one of my reviewers that there will be **potential suitor**appearing in the last chapter *Hint: One of the double Charles.

**Bri**- I'm happy you enjoyed the interaction between Ciel and Yuri. Well, I think you will love this more.

**ravenscry21**- Yep, Ciel is quite evil hehehe!

**Guest**- Hahahahaha! Your reaction I can imagine it! LOL

**sleepy kirby**- Well, she's gonna get more

**cubaluv**- There's little Sebby kiss here but mostly it's Ciel and Yuri's interaction! The chess part was my favourite scene too! Yep, sealed the deal with lips (Cuz it's original). Aww, I'm happy you find Yuri amazing! I try to base her personality on some real life people. Oh no! I really love your reviews how it's long and take a moment of your time to show you actually read it in detail! Well, here's some Ciel x Yuri fluffs here. As an appreciation token, here's something: Ciel is going to get more daring and more open with his pursuing in front of other people!

**LoveIsButABeast**- Thank you! I don't know if I'll put some lemons with Sebby BUT if I do, I may put them in a little details as possible as FANFICTION has been recently deleting stories of M-rated without any warning. HINT: If there is lemon(s), there will be several people involved not at the same time. Just sharing Yuri each day. Hehehehe!

**Guest**- Well I'm happy I made a moment you will never forget!

**Taylor- **YES there will be MORE scenes with other people! And DEFO Ciel and Yuri scene will be more scandalous! SPOILERS: He will get more daring and openly intimate with Yuri in public!

**Viri24-** Aww! There is little scene between Yuri and Sebastian, but let's hope there's more in the next chapter

**VampireSiren- **Haha! Unexpected but let's face it! How can people NOT like Yuri! And yes! She beat him at chess! Hahaha, yep pervy Viscount. He will be mentioned in the next chapter or so with a little LOL news regarding Yuri.

**Illusa- **Hahaha! It seems many people enjoyed Viscount and Yuri scene! Well, he will be mentioned in next chapter or so regarding Yuri! It will be LOL! You will be surprised who she will end up with!

**The Loud Kitchen Ninja**- I am so sorry for taking out the full stops but everytime I save it in Fanfiction, it just takes your names away leaving me with '.' But overall, hahaha, well she's going to act like herself of course! Just in a little naive but coquettish way!

**Guest**- LOL! Haha, well it seems Yuri will be a cougar and Ciel a toyboy LOL!

**I LUV THIS STORY-** Well here is more!

**maria- **Here it is!

**TeenGenerations- **Aww! Thank you! Well here's the chapter!

**YourTurnOnss- **LOL I think everyone does!

**IternetGrandpa**- Thank you! Haha

**pandorasvenus**- Here it is!

**aliensinvasions**- LOL, yes he is!

**A/N: **

**Ok, so I'm seeing this korean drama and I can't help but reminds me of little Kuroshitsuji.**

**Basically, its a 2012 drama called 'Ghost' AKA Phantom-the music and plot was based on the musical 'Phantom of Opera' and that song comes out often which used to freak me out when my mum was watching it and I just heard from the living room to the kitchen of that song (I thought she was watching some scary films) and it is about cyber investigation squad.**

**This main character is looking to reveal the corruption of Police higher ups by trying to retrieve this file called 'PHANTOMHIVE' like Kuroshitsuji, it makes reference to justice systems should not have 'Phantom' as in they should not have any darker sides. If you have time, try watching it! It****'s really good!**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 2nd************ Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime 'Jack the Ripper Arc****' ****half ends of chapter 8/Episode 5**

* * *

"Mmm!-" I could feel getting dizzier from lack of air. Who knew this kid have good stamina for these kind of things despite of having asthma. Then I felt his tongue slip in, he was copying what I had done to Sebastian and from shock, I who was unresponsive with my lips closed, he bit me.

"Oww-" He had slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He was a good kisser, I had to admit.

_Knock knock_

I could see he was glaring at the door or more like someone behind that door knowing fully exactly who it was. He got up and slowly sat next to unmoving, shock-filled me before I quickly scrambled to the fare corner of the bed.

"Come in" He ordered.

His door creaking opened. His blue eyes looked at the demon, walking calmly in with the paperwork in his hands. He stopped, noticing the suddenly change of atmosphere: flustered and burst lips, messy hair, flushed face, fast breaths and some of my dress unbuttoned while Ciel sat calmly, smirk on his lips with his arm resting on his knee brought up to his chest as he stared at Sebastian.

"Well?" Ciel questioned, annoyed of being interrupted, "How about it?"

Sebastian now composed although he can't help but let his eyes reflect a little anger to his master, glanced down at the papers. "No matter how many times I simulate the events, Only the Viscount could have been involved in this string of murders." He informed

The young master ran his hand through his hair. "So, we have to alter our search conditions?" He inquired, feeling irritated than usual. "The Viscount couldn't have been involved in yesterday's killing!"

"Yes, true." The demon agreed, "It would have been impossible for any of the persons who were at the Viscount's residence." Ciel leaned back against the stacked pillows on his bed, sighing.

Me and Sebastian looked at each other, feeling little compelled to tell him early than I expect.

"Anyway, tomorrow, we'll.." He paused, glancing at his butler, who was smiling toward.. "What is going on?" He had caught us.

A smirked played on the butler's lips. "I have told you many times..that I do not lie." Sebastian told, walking towards his master. "I, your chessman, am your might, your hands and feet..you alone will decide..you yourself will choose and for that, I shall become your _might_." He reached his hand out and lightly touched the young man's face. "You said as much that day_._"

The demon then bowed in front of Ciel. "I am merely a butler. I will not cross that line." He continued, "I only faithfully execute what the master orders and answer what the master asks me."

I opened my mouth, "It seems I made a little mistake on profiling..."

Ciel raised his brow, "Mistake?"

I gave him a weary smile, unable to look at him directly, "It seems a woman is a mistake. Sorry. It was a man"

"So, it is a one man?" Ciel asked, looked down at the man.

"Yes, exactly." The demon replied, meeting his eye.

"Is he human?" The demon butler shook his head.

"Now, I see.." the Earl said, gritting his teeth. Sebastian laughed a bit, standing up and throwing the useless papers in the air.

"By your order, I, your chessman shall become your sword." He vowed, "Now then, let us move into check..master_._"

**_-FLASHBACKS-_**

**_Me and Sebastian stepped into the room, red. The sofa, the chairs, the furniture even bed was red._**

**_"It must be tiring to see the colour you hate every day. It takes a toll on you doesn't it?" I sat down, Sebastian stood beside us. She followed the suit, "I don't know what you are talking about, Miss Yuri. As my nickname suggest, you should know this is the colour I love."_**

**_"We know you are Jack the Ripper" She froze, forcing a smile, "My, what a accusation you are making. Just because I am a doctor does not make me a killer."_**

**_"Low self-esteem, which would be well hidden. You'_****_d kill to reclaim your power and dress impeccably to keep the façade. Because you overcompensates to hide your insecurity, you most likely holds a position of authority at work and probably has some kind of medical training-a doctor" I could see her lips straightened into thin line, "You lost a child in a carriage accident"_**

**_"How did you know that?" She demanded, her calm façade slipping._**

**_"A_****_nd prostitutes who comes for abortion blabbering how tiresome it is, snapped something inside you-"_**

**_"STOP!" She screeched, her hands coming up to block her ears, I decided it was enough. I waited until she calmed down and brought her hands back to her knee, "_****_One thing that I have seen happen to a woman is that she will demonstrate to everyone that she's fine with having had an abortion, and then something happens that triggers her emotions. I call this "being blindsided". It could be a movie, or pictures in a biological textbook, or seeing a mother with a child the same age as hers would have been, or the anniversary of the abortion or the expected due date. It could be almost anything. Sometimes a woman completely loses her equanimity. She could even become suicidal." I looked at her._**

**_"Ciel lost his parent, his manor, nearly everything. Don't make him lose you too."_**

**_"You knew this from the start...just..who are you?"_**

**_"We will tell Ciel it was a man, there was no woman. And until you are ready, we will keep this a secret between us."_**

**_"...All I wanted was a child...but those women..they thought a child was a trouble?" Tears she held back for so many years slipped out, "There is no greater gift in life than that of being a parent. But so many of us abuse and squander that gift..."_**

**_I gave her a kiss on her forehead and left._**

**_-END OF FLASHBACKS-_**

* * *

I currently had my arms around Sebastian's waist, who looked like he was enjoying himself little more than he should. It was soo cold and Ciel's body wasn't doing any favour so I had to turn to the demon who looked completely unaffected by the cold. Lucky demons. I tightly brought my coat in effort to conserve some lingering energy which was running out fast. No one can leave this scene, don't be nervous in this explicit situation.

Ciel crossed his arms as he glared at the hugging pair, "And your positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?" Ciel asked, peering around the block. I gave a huff of annoyance.

"Yes, Ciel. You don't trust me?" Ciel smirked, "No I trust you. Didn't I showed you from the last time?" I blushed as memories from what happened few hours ago came back, he was getting straight forward time by time. Sebastian's arm tightened around my wrist, "No!" I denied, "Gee, your words got rougher, what are you, a tough guy? Everything you say is a lie; your face doesn't even change" I pinched his cheek, "But you play on the palm of my hands. Who are you trying to deceive? Stop being a child."

He grabbed my wrist gently, taking it away from his cheek, "I am not ly-"

We heart a loud crash and fumble inside the room as if someone kept bumping into things.

Ciel took off down the alley. I realized a second too late that I was following him on instinct, and he slammed the door open. The room was empty-I had secretly tipped her off saying she was being targeted with a bag of coins and I quickly picked up Ciel and took him away from the room back to the alley-what a romantic place(!)

"Yuri, what are you-?" I am going to regret this and I will hate myself but I shut him up with my lip (Again ㅠㅠ) and he momentarily froze. His eyes dropped before returning my kiss, Sebastian and Grell all forgotten. He can't see Grell, not until Madam Red could.

The demon butler glanced at the alley, annoyance and something unexplainable seemed to be hurting his heart, "Ah, Mr Grell Sutcliff." Greeted the butler, who seemed to be little lost and caught off guard.

Sebastian appeared very amused by the tone of his voice; of course he would be in a situation like this. "We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night. So it prompts me to ask my next question: How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us?"

Sebastian smirked, his face darkening though he looked like he was actually rather enjoying this. "This is my first time meeting someone of your ilk in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like a human."

Really? I tried to remember the time where the tea was soo salty it would put the sea to shame, or the time he had a butler uniform on but if someone saw it, they would probably think he is cosplaying as butler because dude, my nine year old cousin can do better job as a butler.

Grell's face was coated in shadows before a giggle came from him, and he lifted his head, his eyes glowing bright green and a large, sharp tooth smile cutting his face in half. Charming.

"Is that so?" Grell giggled, lifting his hand up to the ribbon in his hair. "Hit the nail on the head, you did." He removed his glasses before pulling out a comb, brushing it through his hair in a rather feminine way. The brown hair colour ran and dripped, revealing a bright crimson colour that reminds of us of Madam Red. I kept my eyes on the pair, praying to God turn already! Because Ciel, who I was still kissing by the way, seemed to be getting a little off subject here!

"I am an actress" Oh yea, he was a transsexual..not that I had anything against them, in fact I support them! Along with gay rights-I used to have a male gay friend and he was the _best _best friend you can ever had. My mum trusted him since he was gay and a guy, I was safe with him and the fact I can be naked in front of him with him not blinking a eye, but Grell, he was a little bit obsessed and psychologically unstable, "And a first rate one at that."

Sebastian and I watched as the rest of his black hair ran before putting on fake eyelashes-totally 21st Century and very fast it almost put me to shame but I guess it existed here. Grell replaced the stained cotton gloves with black leather ones. Ow-! Did Ciel bit my tongue? Really, kids these days: their childhood is getting shorter and shorter not that I can say, I mean have you seen kids in 21st Century? My cousin who is like 9 knows what sexual harassment or how 'babies' are made in a excruciating details.

"But neither are you Sebastian, yes?" Grell questioned as he placed a pair of red-rimmed glasses on his nose.

"The young master gave me that name.." Sebastian replied, "So yes, I am Sebastian..for now."

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you?" The Death God smiled mockingly, "Well where is the young master? Oh, he seemed to be enjoying his little time together with little Miss. That type of stud makes me weak in the knees too, he does!" He flipped his long red hair back like you would see in the film 'Mean Girls'. "Now then, once again, Sebastian..no..Sebastian darling!" Said man rolled his eyes in annoyance.

I pushed Ciel away who seemed little annoyed until he realised what kind of situation we were in.

"I am the butler of the Bur-" Oh no!

"Sebastian knows your feelings for him and he would love you to pursue him further!" I randomly shout out, this earn me a glare from the said demon-sorry, a freaked out look from Ciel and a hopeful gaze from Grell who had green from ear to ear.

"Sebastian..." I glanced at Ciel, who was removing his eye patch. "In the name of the queen and my own evil title..." He jerked his head up, his eye shinning brilliantly. "I command you! Hunt him down!" He really wanted to get over with this. Why is it everytime he gets interrupted by idiots like them?

Raising the glove to his teeth, Sebastian tugged his gloves on tighter with excited glee in his eyes that told me he would thoroughly enjoy haunting him down.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sebastian unbuttoned his jacket, draping it over Ciel and myself.

"Please do not allow yourselves to catch a chill." He smiled, as if he wasn't about to face a perverted, transsexual, OCD chainsaw wielding psycho. "I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the townhouse. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort."

Brandy? The kid is drinking already?

"Uh, brandy? Don't you even dare! He's like 12 and alcohol is bad for kids. You call my world 'unruly'?" Well, kind of.

Sebastian opened his mouth to make a retort when the chainsaw suddenly came to life, I hate that sound! What is this? Texas Chainsaw Massacre II? Not that I would object if they did made a sequel.

"I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know!" He brought the spinning blades much closer to his face than I personally ever would unless they are off. "Little death scythe here and I are both full if _so _much pent-up energy these days 'cos our quarry and been much too easy to...hunt! "

"Why does he seems so familiar?" Ciel muttered while keeping his arms around me possessively.

"..." My eyes darted nervously, this kid sometimes was too clever for his own good, "Well, maybe he's one of Sebastian's fan"

"Fan" Ciel frowned, what kind of words is that?

"Um...a person who has a strong interest in or admiration for a particular sport, art or entertainment form, or famous person. And let's face it, he'll probably the only male admirer of Sebastian" Ciel could not help but strongly agree onto that.

"You know, my body's gotten all stiff 'cos I've been a good little Grell this whole time!" he said cutely, wiggling his buttock a bit-I need to disinfect my eyes, "Now, I soo want to work up a sweat with Y-O-U!"

"Would you mind refraining from such sickening displays?" Sebastian said bluntly, "You are not the type I would go for and furthermore, I am on duty at present."

"Aww, you're so stoic!" the Reaper squealed, swinging his Scythe around. "I can't get enough of this side of you either, Sebastian darling!" He paused suddenly. "Wait..Not your type..What type do you go for?"

The demon said nothing but turned towards me, oh please not in front of him...he did it.

He had actually managed to while fighting the Death God, he had connected his lips with mine before leaping into the air.

"Sebastian!" Ciel hissed with envy, glaring fiercely at the smirking butler. "Now is not the time for doing such actions!"

"Thanks, you just signed my death certificate!" Sebastian chuckled as we blabbed on.

"I'm still 15 and a half, I still have a lot to live for!"

"To kiss a lady like that!" Ah! you can say, "You are supposed to be protecting us, not seducing" Yea(!) You can say!

"Ugh! Never have I expected a high class demon like you to have such low type. I would gladly make that ugly woman more passionate with red of their own crimson blood" Hey! Did he just call me ugly

"Well you are fugly!"

Ciel raised his eyebrow, "It means, fucking ugly" He agreed with several nods of his head. No-one calls Yuri uncomely as we watched in satisfaction as Sebastian used his clothes material to jam the saw before repeatedly pulping his face.

I have to say, this is like seeing WWE first hand.

* * *

The time we got home was about near midnight and as we walked deeper into the lounge, we saw Madam Red silently sipping her tea, her butler no where in sight.

"Madam Red...what are you doing at this time not sleeping?" Ciel inquired. She answered him with a gesture to the seat next to her, "I have something to tell you. Will you listen to my insignificant stories? Who I've met today, what happened to me?" Ciel found himself nodding, feeling as if there was something she wanted to tell.

We quietly stepped out of the room, Sebastian following behind me quietly up the stairs. When we arrived at Ciel's bedroom as Sebastian helped me get into a night gown, "It seems I have a little competition, Miss Yuri...my master is as fond of you as he could be fond of anything else."

I sat down, offering my legs to get the stupid stockings down, "...He is just being a child! And he may be mistaking those parental feelings for me as 'crush' and beside, he has a fiancée.."

He held my leg in his hands, slowly unrolling down the dark stockings, "Miss Yuri, you should know he loves Miss Elizabeth only as a cousin and that he maybe a child but he is no ordinary child who is swayed by love. Master is as possessive as I, so please refrain from perhaps earning another suitor. I will not give you up."

OK, this is something that only happens in drama or movies. But than again, those things that happens in films can easily happen in reality, I mean where did they get ideas from in the first place.

Before I could say anything further, the door slammed open revealing very dark looking Ciel. Frighteningly and positively glaring at us pair.

I guess Madam Red told him. I actually didn't think she would tell him _this _early! I thought it maybe five days or even a year! 19th Century people are so 'truthful'. Why can't they be like 21st Century people who just send by text or Facebook or Tweet them? Well, those don't exist..

"Sebastian you are excused."

"Master, we need to put that ointment given by Miss Yuri on your back" Oh! I nearly forgotten about that. He was really using it?

"Yuri can do it. You are excused" The butler, although hesitant, respectfully bowed before closing the door. His eyes longingly staring at me until he could no longer stare as door shut tight.

I almost feel scare as he suspiciously calmly walked before taking his eye patch off revealing the sign of his contract.

"You knew. Didn't you?" I could feel lump in my throat, "..Yes"

"And you did not told me how my aunt was involved?"

"Yes"

"You gave away the money I gave you to a prostitute."

"Yes"

"You kissed me to distract me."

"Yes"

"You have deceived me."

"Yes"

"And you will do anything I say to compensate for your deceptiveness."

"Ye-What?"

Then I realised I had fallen into his manipulative trap.

He smiled, as in those dark, hidden message smile he would use before he ends someone's life/make their life tragic.

I let out a yelp as he pushed me onto the bed (again). I swear he was getting pervy and horny by every seconds. Don't tell me he really did hit puberty!

He started to unbutton his shirt, please don't tell me he's going there. I grabbed his hands, "W-Wait, Ciel. Calm down, we can talk, we can get some help!" Wait, I sound like talking to someone to go get a psychiatrist.

Then he held up the familiar looking bottle, "Apply it on my back."

I let out a sigh. Thank you God.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok guys, the next chapter will be based on chapter 14 of Kuroshitsuji manga. Next chapter will show Elizabeth noticing Ciel is getting more and more let say, intimate with Yuri so does her mother.**

**Thanks for reading and reviews maybe?**


	10. Don't Spray Perfume

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Jack the Ripper-**

Chapter X:

Don't Spray Perfume

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**KuraiNezumichan**-Hahaha I think you will be surprise of Ciel's attitude in this chapter! And maybe it will be the pairing you are thinking about lol!

**love1398**- Well here it is! Lizzie's reaction! It will be quite a shock for her too!

**Guest**- Yep! Lool well here's another chapter!

**sleepy kirby**- Haha! Lool. Well here is more bold Ciel

**ravenscry21**- You will find it out here!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- For Madam Red she is closer to Ciel than ever and will support her little nephew's 'decision'. And yes naughty Ciel!

**cubaluv**- PHAHAHAAH your reviews always makes me laugh! I laughed at your review in the airport when my aunt was going..wrong timing lol well in this chapter you will see how Lizzie reacts to all this but to be little sympathetic I have inserted little intelligent Lizzie. Lol, you must really hate her guts! Well I think you gonna love this chapter! I know right! Who doesn't want Ciel to love them!

**LoveIsButABeast**- Well here it is!

**Taylor**- Lol! I think you will love Ciel here! Quite the bad boy! Hehe! This chapter will include sebby scene with Yuri also but there will be more in upcoming chapters!

**Dark Void Princess 21**- Hahaha fear not! Cuz here's the next chapter!

**VampireSiren**- Haha well here is the love trangle brewing more!

**Jasmine**- Awww thank you so much! Well here is the next chapter! I think you will enjoy this chapter.

**The Loud Kitchen Ninja**- Haahah horny Ciel, you will see more in future chapters! Well I think you will be surprise what will happen between Grell and Yuri!

**Paxloria**- Thank you! I hope you will find this awesome as well! I know! I really hated watching his aunt die! And every time fic has her death in it so I decied to do a little different cuz her character is too funny to die!

**Bri**- Aww thank you! Well here is MORE devious Ciel!

**Himeno Kazehito**- Thank you! I feel the love! Here is more!

**Mangafreak666**- I think you will enjoy this! More Ciel and Yuri moments! Enjoy :)

**Guest**- Hahaha! Well here is more!

**I LUV THIS STORY-** Haha! Yes he is. Check this chapter out! He's badder!

**Bell** **Princess**- Aww thank you!**  
**

**Her Majesty'sDog**- I really love your name! LOL I think you will this chapter!

**T-ara**- Here it is!

**SoraStarryChu**- Hahaha here is more!

**YourTurnOnss**- LOL I think everyone did!

**IternetGrandpa**- Here is the next chapter!

**pandorasvenus**- Ciel is awfully popular!

**aliensinvasions**- Hahaha! Well, here is an extra chapter for you to re-read!

**A/N: **

**Hi guys! Well here is another chapter. Ughhh, I'm soo tired ㅠㅇㅠ Today is a sad day for me because my aunt's family is going back to Korea and since I don't go to school until September, I accompanied them to the Gatwick airport. My little cous cried! So I had to wake up at 6AM because the flight depart at 10am in London time and I slept at like 1AM so only 5 hours of sleep! Oh the horror!**

**And when we got back home, we had massive clean-ups to do! So that made me more tired but I quickly finished them as soon as possible to write this chapter~ But most of all, I have piano lesson today too!**

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT YURI LOOKS LIKE, GO TO MY PROFILE!**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 2nd**************** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga 'Jack the Ripper**** Arc'** **chapter 14.**

* * *

_The dead can never come back to life._

_That crow held me with its gaze that seemed to be filled with a mirage and said, The me that was face to face with Death saw a black crow fly over my head. That incident that happened during a stormy night that particular midnight, it took away all my dreams and hopes._

Ciel felt his whole body was floating amongst fallen dark feathers, he felt so numb..and he wanted to stay that way. His closed eyes slowly opened.

_"Never more"_

Falling...

Falling...

"...Master!" His face scrunched up as a voice forced him to awake from calm and peaceful dream. But when he did, he saw two dark shadows, all dark, black and sinister. Only thing was their white, hollow eyes and malicious smile.

"...Young master..."

"Young Master!" One of them reached out its hands towards him, as if it wanted to grab and devour him. He noticed the hands had swirly patterns of never-ending lost maze.

At this gesture, he gasped. Taking it as enemies he dreadfully wished to come after. Acting on his instinct he built up during two years he inherit his 'evil nobleman' title, he swiftly reached out for an object under his pillow.

Pulling out his pistole, he aimed at then intruder, Sebastian halted.

Ciel panted, his mind slowly waking up and his eyes less hazy as the blurry, dark figures turned to suprise looking Sebastian.

"Don't...touch me..." His whole body shivered as Sebastian stepped back to give him some space before allowing a friendly smile bloom on his sinful lip. Ciel wondered if he pulled the trigger, Sebastian would die and the woman sleeping next to him will become his. But he was no ordinary butler. Guns did nothing.

I woke up at loud surrounding, hearing gasps and panting. Slowly, sitting up, I saw what Ciel held in his hand: a pistol.

In these type of situations, I accidentally shouted out in my native language that was equivalent to 'Mummy!' as I watched Sebastian calmly walked to the tray and pour the tea in a delicate China. I noticed Ciel twitched and jumped at every movement before dropping his gun-held hand to his lap.

Seriously, one day I am going to get killed by that gun while sleeping. That's why I try to sleep far away from Ciel's pillow but he keep pulling me near him and his gun hidden pillow. What if the gun accidentally fires during sleeping?

"Today's morning tea is Assam black tea with added milk. It is a milk tea which I prepared." He stated, handing the tea to the little Earl.

"Milk can help to soothe one's nerves, and calm you down." Delightful steam arose from the cup.

"Especially, after a nightmare." He finished with a kind smile.

He then handed the newspaper to me, "It seems Viscount who was arrested for human trafficking was bailed out through his famous family name. And also...there is a rumour he is looking for a certain lady he had taken to bed with." There was a hint of jealousy.

"He's looking for me?"

He nodded, Ciel snapping the newspaper out of my grasp to read as Sebastian continued, "..It seems he is beguiled with this young lady. Words has he even had a portrait drawn by a famous painter Pierre-Auguste Renoir and had the large portrait hung in the middle of the living room." Wha?! That perv!

Then the butler noticed a carelessly thrown book near him, grabbing it and examining the front cover, "It must be because you were reading Edgar Poe's works before bedtime" Really? If a scary book makes him this scared, I don't know what scary films will do to him. Maybe a heart attack. Or worse: ticket to the mental hospital. I mean, I can see Saw and Texas Chainsaw Massacre **laughing**. But ANTICHRIST-OMFG THAT WAS THE WORST FILM I EVER WATCHED! **(A/N: Look it up in wikipedia: 'AntiChrist' film. It is the worst thing you will EVER, EVER SEE. Scarred me for life! I can never look at babies in the same way again...)**

He elegantly sipped his tea, "I have the pleasure of doing anything I please." He glanced at me who was filled with mindless thoughts, "What is the schedule for today?"

"Today, you will need to assess the files send by the company, you will be having Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth as guests in the afternoon." He notified as agitated and jittery looks appeared on his face, quickly putting his teacup down to the desk near the bed, "Oh no!"

"And also, young master, your..." He even seemed to forget I was here as he started to unbutton his shirt. A small blush appearing on my cheek as last night came up in a rush. It was awkward as he laid down while I applied the ointment in his back. But I was more surprised he actually let me see his slave mark. He was really defensive with letting anyone see and only few people were privy to that information.

"Hurry up and make preparations! Hurry!" I never seen him so restless (Obviously I have in the manga but not in real face to face with reactions)

He then turned looking at me, "Yuri, quickly. You must get dress in a proper manner of that a Victorian lady" I know how strict and scary Elizabeth's mum is.

I got out of the bed before walking to the door to get to my room to change.

After Ciel was ready, Sebastian knock before walked in the room, in his hands held the lovely white dress, "Miss Yuri, Master specifically told me you were to be dressed in this" It was really beautiful and I would loved to wear it WITHOUT CORSET! I am so going to see the doctor for an X-ray if I go back to my world to see how much my insides is messed up!

Sebastian also seemed to have been ordered to tighten my corset more than usual, I let out a gasp, "S-Stop!"

"Please bear with me for a minute, Miss Yuri. The Marchioness is a very strict lady and if she sees you even with one single mistake, she will not be amused." He pulled on the strings even more tighter. I didn't even know my body can actually get into this shape! I looked like I was anorexic!

I know this was a dirty trick but this was my plan b if the begging didn't worked, "If you make it loose, I will kiss you everyday." His hands immediately stopped before I felt my corset being loosened. I smiled until it was quickly replaced with loud yell, he had tightened it even more!

I looked over my shoulder, glaring at smiling Sebastian, "I am sorry but I am currently in contract and we, demons are highly afraid of breaking their aesthetics. But when I am 'finished'" I shivered, knowing exactly what he was meaning, "I will do anything you say. Without the use of contract."

I growled.

Stupid demon values.

* * *

I knocked on the door restlessly, gee Ciel is taking more time than usual. Suddenly, the door was opened as a hand pulled me into the room.

It was Ciel.

With a suggestive smirk in his lip, his eyes then travelled to my white dress, "It looks good on you. Keep it." Huh? He never said that before. He guided me to his bed, sitting me down while one of his leg came up beside mine, "Ci-"

His lips locked mine before, trying to pry him off. I don't wanna be a cougar like I've seen in 'Desperate Housewives' or some other dramas.

"Ciel, stop-" I have never seen him so...concupiscent before! THIS IS NOT WHAT 19TH CENTURY GENTLEMEN DO!

His hand took off his jacket, one grabbing bundle of my hairs he pulled it down to expose my throat. Wait-when did the button came off?

"HEY-" He had pushed me down onto the bed, his other hand closing around my mouth before attacking my exposed throat. I felt his tongue licking up from the crook of my neck to my ear, before gently nibbling and sucking the skin.

Did he ate something?

I flinched when his hand crushed past my breast before travelling down to hike up the dress and caressing my bare thigh. Wasn't anyone thinking he was speeding it up? His **fiancée's** _mother _is coming to visit for HEAVEN SAKE.

I tried hit him in the chest or try to gain control of my trapped legs. But the next thing I knew, I was looking at crazy woman in the mirror. It was me. My hair was all messy and got a new 'hairstyle' more like bird nest.

I noticed several bruises marred my throat, the worst one seemed to be in my cleavage-perv..-it was something I can hide easily with a concealer but seriously? He was 12, I glared at him as he picked up his fallen jacket from the floor and buttoning it, ruffling his hair trying to make it neater again.

I roughly brushed my hair, yanking out knotted strands-at this moment, I really don't care if I was going to get more split ends. Yep, yanking your hair forcefully creates more splits ends in the hair. I decide to have it in a simple bun, buttoning my turtle neck up to hide those bruises. I need to get some ice on that one later.

Soon, arms wrapped around my shoulder, his breath in my ear, "Your scent is sweet. Nobody else has that kind of scent. Unbelievably, this pretty woman is mine." His? Seriously? Who knew, little Earl had such romantic(!) side.

I felt a small smile forming in my lip, almost surprised by his cuteness, Don't spray perfume, otherwise, Elizabeth might find out. Don't wear glitter," He mentioned to my eye make up, I wore white sparkly eyeliner under my waterline to make my eyes look bigger, "It might get on my clothes."

But most of all, was he saying he is willing to cheat on his fiancée?

"Ciel!" I retorted.

He gave me a chaste kiss, "You are you but if you really like me. Don't say anything, just do as I say." For once, I couldn't say anything back. I don't like him..right?

Instead, I frowned. He seemed to chuckle, "Do as I say, you can't live without me, you are mine. They are trouble makers for Elizabeth and I. No more frowning now, you are the prettiest when you smile. So don't say anything about this, never. Just listen to me, you're the best thing I have."

* * *

Black, luxurious looking carriage pulled by two white horses stopped in the front of Phantomhive's manor door. Ciel, his face was sweating with tense and edgy with his hair not looking as neat as usual after our 'session'-wow, even he is affected with nervous feelings.

"It has been a while since we last met, Marchioness Midford. As always, you have arrived earlier than expected" Ciel greeted, gloomy expression not matching his 'welcoming' look. Marchioness had her back straight with her hair pulled back in severe pony tail with a single fringe framing the side of her face and a stern look on her face that silently but dangerously warned others she kept her Victorian morals and teachings in high standards. However, Elizabeth was complete opposite to her mother.

While her mother wore, casual but forbidding business looking dress that covered every single part of her skin just like mine, the young Middleford wore a very feminine, cute and childish dress with a flowery bonnet with frilly ribbons and a cheery smile on her lip.

"Forget the formal greetings," Spoke the stern looking Marchioness, "Anyway, Earl Phantomhive, wit that out-of-bed look, can I presume that you have just awaken?"

Elizabeth rushed forward Ciel into affectionate hug, rubbing her cheek against his, "Ahh! The Ciel who have just woke up is soooo cute" Ciel flinched, from hug but mostly that she was doing this in front of the very woman he fears yet respect.

"Elizabeth" Called austere tone, "It is not proper for you to engage in such improper actions. Also, you should be greeting him first! Even though this is where I lived in the past, I have emphasised that you must still behave like a refined lady..."

"I am so sorry, mother." She quickly replied, a horror look matching Ciel's.

Then Marchioness finally turned toward the trio - Sebastian, me and Madam Red, her eyes first resting on Sebastian as he respectfully bowed. She glared at him in disapproval as she roughly grabbed bunch of Sebastian's hair before talking about how it is inappropriate to have such long hair before she 'fixed' Ciel's and Sebastian's hair into those really nerdy looking style. They did not look amused either.

Madam Red secondly greeted, "Marchioness, long time no see."

Her expression relaxed a bit, "Yes, hello to you too, Baroness Angelina." She then looked at me, her eyes slightly widened before composing herself quickly, "And who is this lovely looking lady?"

"This is Yuri Park. Yuri, this is Marchioness Frances Midford." I curtsied as I have been (forced) to practise.

"It is nice to meet you, Marchioness Midford" She returned my gesture, I could feel her eyes scrutinising my dress. Was there something on my dress?

She then crossed her arms as she turned to the stiff pair, "I just came to conduct a suprise sport-check, and you are still lazing around like usual. Also your butler is STILL as indecent as ever." She coldly stated.

"Bear in mind that you are going to be the man whom my daughter is marrying to in the future." Ciel flinched, his eyes unknowingly glancing toward me with hint of guilt and shame.

"I am going to retrain you today!" She pointed, "Firstly, I am going to check the inside of your house!"

Sebastian gestured his hands toward the corridor, "In that case, allow me to lead the way. Please be at ease, I have already ensured that everything is in place yesterday." He secretly hoped those clumsy group of idiots had not cause anything today.

We stopped at the suppose garden, "Firstly, I will lead you to explore the garden, the winter roses bought from Germany are exceptionally beautiful..." He opened the door slightly as if afraid to look what is out there and from the corner and thanks to my position I managed to see Finnian singing as he cut off all the roses, piles of harshly cut roses in each sides.

He immediately closed the door, forcing a reassured smile, "I have made a mistake." There is a gloomy sky over Ciel's head. _Something must have happened._

Elizabeth glanced at me, noticing how close Ciel kept himself beside me, our hands brushing. Her lips pursed.

After several rooms of failed tour, we finally settled for horse riding. I really loved horses, when I was young, I used to ride them in the zoo.

The black horse in front of me was the most beautiful creature I ever seen, mare and eyes is black as ebony that would put Snow White to shame.

She turned to Ciel, "Ciel, do you want to go hunting with me right now?"

"With aunt?" He replied, quite surprised.

"This is a good opportunity for me to observe what sort of man my daughter is going to marry. Or perhaps...hunting is too strenuous for Earl Phantomhive who possesses the small, skinny build of a girl" The Marchioness retorted.

"Alright! Sebastian, go make a preparations." He hated loosing.

"Ciel! Let's have a competition!" It was done. I could literally feel electric fuelling between the two.

* * *

While Ciel, Marchioness and me got changed into appropriate riding clothes, Elizabeth stayed in her dress as she sat sidesaddle in front of Ciel. I gripped the white horse before mounting it but I refused to sit sidesaddle and swung my leg to each side.

This earn surprise and shocked looks from Ciel who seemed although little used to my 21st Century behaviour, Elizabeth thinking it was very unladylike, Sebastian smiling in delight of my disregard for Victorian etiquette, a amused smile from Madam Red while Marchioness looked impressed but in disapproval.

"You do not ride in sidesaddle? How will you ride it?" She asked afterall, not many ladies rides in a cowboy position. Although herself does.

I gripped the reins, "With my thighs of course" I squeezed my calves as the horse started to move forward. Elizabeth looked at Ciel's face, impressed and somehwhat enchanted.

Elizabeth felt her nose sniffing something from somewhere. A delicate, flowery and...feminine. She leaned closer to Ciel, realising it was coming from him. It was a smell of perfume. A _woman's _perfume. Her eyes travelled toward me then Ciel. She also noticed a stain in his jacket, it was white and sparkly. Glittery too. Then her eyes travelled toward my glittering eyes. A look of horror dawned her face.

Her fingers unconsciously gripped Ciel's sleeve.

"What is wrong?" He asked worriedly, although his eyes keep straying towards me who was worriedly following behind the two horses despite I started to move first, I moved to the back.

"There is a stain on you" Ciel's eyes travelled down to the said stain, a look of guilt flashing by before using his fingers to try and blend it in.

"It is nothing" He assured her. She could feel tears swelling up. Oh no...

Almost immediately Sebastian explained, I quickly aimed my shotguns to the sky, a bloody Goshawk dropped on the ground, some of the feathers falling behind. Thank goodness I had some gun trainings in America during holiday although my skills is quite rusty and still in beginner stage.

"1-0-0-0" I smiled.

Ciel smirked, aiming his shot gun high in the air before carelessly pulling its trigger. Elizabeth screamed at the sudden noise, ducking down. Another bloody hawk lifelessly plopped onto the ground, followed by another sets of feathers.

"Impressive, Yuri." He complimented, Elizabeth didn't like the look he was giving to the said person, "..But I _always _win."

Soon, Madam Red followed the suit. Aiming her gun at the rabbit little distance away.

I giggled as Marchioness aimed at a fox little distance away, "1-1-1-1. I guess this makes us even."

"Lizzy, stay here with Sebastian as it is going to be dangerous, understand?" The Earl helped her down the horse as Sebastian led her away to safety. She keep staring between Ciel and me, never had she seen him so excited or motivated.

As his horse moved to catch up with us, Elizabeth spoke, "...I'm so relieved. Ciel has finally returned to his normal self...but...I do not know why I feel so sad." Sebastian didn't speak.

"Maybe because the person who is making him smile is not me but her" Sebastian now understood what she meant as he stared at the back of the said person who was currently laughing at what Ciel had said.

"...That white dress she was wearing...that was Ciel's mother, Countess Rachel's favourite dress. She wore it almost always. It was a gift from Ciel's father"

**_"My dear Ciel, one day when you find a woman you like, just like your father gave this dress to me, will you not giver her it?"_**

**_"Yes, mother! One day, when Lizzie is old enough to wear it, I will give it to her" Elizabeth felt her blush deepen. They were going to be the most happiest couple._**

"It seems, he had already forgotten those promises. But, I cannot help but to think that dress suits Miss Yuri better than me. No wonder Ciel has fallen for her. I know you can understand. I see the ways you two looks at her" The demon was surprised. Despite the outward personality she portrays herself as, she was very insightful and intelligent.

He kneeled before smiling at the sad looking Elizabeth, "I am sure that the young master has always been concerned for your well beings even if his heart belongs to someone else"

A happy smile appeared, "Thank you Sebastian. You are so kind" Kind? No, he only said what she wanted to hear.

There was several gun shots as Sebastian checked his pocket watch, "The competition seems to be heating up, we should start cheering them on."

* * *

-3 Hours later-

"The Marchioness has haunted a total of 15 animals, with ten pheasants, two foxes and three rabbits. Madam Red had haunted a total of 12 animals: five rabbits, six pheasants and one fox. Young master had hunted eleven pheasants, three foxes and one rabbit making it a total of 15 animals. Miss Yuri has hunted 5 pheasants, 6 rabbits and 4 foxes. Making it a total of fifteen." Sebastian reported. All but Madam Red who was more interested in keeping up a fragile lady role only shot the nearby animals.

I have been to camping but the fact there was a table with delicious looking lunch told me how Nobles used to live in leisure even in the forest at 19th Century.

"Let us conclude this with a draw. What do three of you think?" He asked. I didn't mind, I only tried it because I never been to hunting and was one of my 'To-do before dying list'.

"So, Marchioness, you look so young" I started, "Elizabeth must be lucky to have such beautiful lady as a mother" I smiled at Lizzie who seemed to be forcing a small smile that did not reached her eyes.

"I am the Lady of Midford family after all. I must be perfect to not to tarnish my family's name" She explained.

"And your skin look so young! I really should learn from you how to look after my skin" Frances's hand came up to touch her skin, she was obviously flattered. I mean, from her personality, she wouldn't hear many compliments that was feminine.

"Thank you, Miss Yuri. Tell me, how you came to be acquaintance with Ciel"

"Well, you can say I just appeared in front of him" The Marchioness raised her delicate brow, "Appeared in front of him"

Ciel interrupted, "She has been helping me with my works. She is a great help" He looked at me slyly, "I am _very _fond of her, you see. Out of all people I have met, she is has never disappointed me, not once. She is an intelligent, beautiful lady isn't she. Afterall, a beauty without intelligence is like a bird with no wings."

Elizabeth's hand gripped the cloth in her hands, Madam Red's eyes flashing with amusement and a curious look in the older Marchioness face.

"Ah, is that so" Frances spoke, "You speak very highly of Miss Yuri."

"I regard her very highly, Marchioness." Ciel replied, a smirk forming in his mischievous lip.

Elizabeth didn't want to hear this, "I am little hungry." She sniffed the food, "It smells delicious" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, noticed a dark shadow covering half her face. Was sun already down?

"Ehh?" She froze in shock, it was a black bear. It wasn't this aggressive but his eyes went toward Elizabeth before me. Rushing toward me. What? Wasn't the bear supposed to be aiming Elizabeth? No offense. Stupid Whinnie the Pooh for friend-dyfing bears as cheerful and friendly!

"YURI!" Ciel quickly rushed toward, wrapping his arms around me as we fell to the ground. His body covering mine. He closed his eyes, waiting for painful claws to come at his back but he heard a painful yelp as it halted before crumbling on the floor.

Ciel looked at Marchioness, guns in her hands with a recent fire smoke coming out of the gun's muzzle.

"Aunt.." I looked at Sebastian who was just smiling calmly. At least pretend!

"16-15-15" Ciel smiled, "It seems like I have been defeated by you, aunt Frances."

"Hmph. It will be at least ten years before you can beat me. Though, you are worthy of my praise after such a display of bravery. You gave your all to protect a lady." She gave him a confident smile.

As we headed back to the manor, Sebastian carrying a bear tied to the sticks as if it was light as a feather; it probably is to him, Marchioness handed him his knife, "You took out the bear, right? My shot missed. I panicked when I saw it go for Miss Yuri; I must be getting old..."

* * *

When Ciel went into the living room after getting a request from Marchioness requiring an audience with him, he saw Madam Red sipping her tea quietly as well.

He sat down in one of the chair, facing both, "Well, I hear you have something to say to me?"

Marchioness stared at the Earl and with thinned lip, "What is going on between you and Miss Yuri?"

Ciel did not say anything as his aunt continued, "You are beguiled by her, are you not?"

"I must say truthfully, I am very charmed by her domineering attitude towards me." He replied honestly.

She narrowed her eyes in little distaste, "You are suggesting you will take Miss Yuri as mistress? You are not satisfy with my daughter?"

_Taking Yuri as a mistress, huh..?_ Ciel thought. It wasn't bad. But knowing her, she would either demand to be the wife or never be the 'other woman' as she once explained.

"As you already know deep inside, I do not love her as a woman but as a cousin. You should know what I am suggesting."

"You want to break off the engagement that has been set since birth?" He nodded. The engagement is not made official or widespread public yet; not until she is at least eighteen years old-her débutante. Madam Red stared at her little nephew in shock. He was only twelve yet he was thinking those things.

"If you take Miss Yuri as your mistress, what will you do?" Madam Red asked, was he serious?

Ciel stared at the two women in front of him nonchalantly, "I will provide her own manor with plenty of servants but I'd prefer she would live with me here. I would pay for all her expanses and plenty allowance to live a lavish lifestyle as aristocrat."

_He really is serious, wasn't he? _Thought Madam Red.

Marchioness closed her eyes, she would be crushed to see her daughter getting hurt by the news but in the era where if a man says the engagement is off, it is off. There was neither she, as a woman, had place to say.

"I understand. I will deliver your wish to Elizabeth." Ciel nodded as thanks.

* * *

Even though, the Midford women were welcomed to stay for Ciel's birthday party, Marchioness sternly told they must go home. Confused look spread on Elizabeth's face.

Ciel watched them go, he was free.

Soon, groups of clumsy servants stumbled into the hall, undignified as always holding what they call a cake. Sebastian and Yuri was no where to be seen. An anger reflected in his eyes. Where were they?

* * *

I gasped in awe, it looked so delicious.

Sebastian showed an amazingly baked cake, for Ciel with a mini chocolate hat he always wear on top of the cream. It was shame it would go to waste, "Wa! You are really going to put this in the bin?" The demon butler nodded. I stared at him with 'are-you-serious-expression?'.

I quickly got the fork out, spooning piece of cake, I ate it. And it was heavenly, it literally melted in your mouth!

Sebastian seemed little curious about what I seemed to find blissfully in. So he used his finger to swipe some chocolates from the hat, "It's really hard to comprehend what creatures like humans are thinking. They actually, find this kind of stuff, delicious" He licked it, and I got to admit. If he were in a food commercial, that food is going to be a hit and sold out in less than a minute.

He seemed to noticed my focus of attention, smirking, "Would you like to taste some?" Before bringing his chocolate taste lip to mine.

Yep, I am definitely tasting heaven.

* * *

I was faced with gloomy looking Ciel, "Where have you been?" He demanded. We were currently all ready for bed, although at first, I decided to sleep in my own room tonight after what happened earlier until Ciel intruded into my room before dragging me into his room.

"I was in the kitchen with Sebastian. He made you a birthday cake-which was absolutely delicious by the way, and since it was going to go to waste, I ate it all." I explained, leaving out some certain parts.

I then noticed it was snowing.

"Wow, first snow!" I exclaimed. I turned around to Ciel, "Do you know, in my world, couples would meet up when first snow comes! Something about romantic" I explained.

"...I broke off the engagement with Elizabeth today" He told, noticing how frozen I was so sudden. My heart thumped against my ribcage painfully.

"That means, I am now free to pursue you as a suitor." I really don't want to be a cougar. Ciel smiled at my reactions, "Pick me. I will make sure you won't regret. I got you now, you are _mine._"

God, why was this happening to me?

_Probably because you are stupid for a rather clever Asian. _I heard my friends say in the back of my head.

* * *

"...It's cold. Agni, what is this?" A figure demanded. He was dressed in expensive, rich and luxurious looking clothes. He obviously held an important status.

"It falls during the winters of England. It is something called 'snow'" Explained Agni, "My Prince"

"Snow..." He muttered, enchanted by such white colours, so pure, innocent, "In England...how pretty. How I wish to bring this back to let mother see..."

* * *

**A/N: Yayy! Here is the chapter! Ok, so here is the thing, Yuri's birthday is 21st of August. So now she is 16! Legal to do things she already does!**

**Reviews**** maybe?**


	11. Snow White

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Curry Contest Arc-**

Chapter XI:

Snow White

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**ravenscry21- **It seems Ciel freaked you out LOL

**Demeter13909- **OMG you are Korean? Me too! LOL well here is the story! I am really looking forward to your review for this chapter! What does your friends say? XD

**VampireSiren- **Haha, well I think she is shock Ciel admitted his affection for her. Well, there will be more gifts soon!

**sleepy kirby**- Yep, Ciel does know lot of thing for his age! Phahaha! OMG, ' I guess the 19th century was where it all began' just made me laugh! Can I use that quote in some chapter? I will put your credit on it!

**love1398**- Aww, thank you! Here it is!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- I think you will be surprised what I will do in future! And trust me, one thing is clear: IT WON'T BE SAD!

**Taylor**- Thank you so much! It really cheered me up! My auntie's family safely arrived at Korea. Haha, yes Ciel is very pushy ain't he! LOL

**Himeno Kazehito**- Thank you! Here's more!

**FreeHugs4Sale-**Yes, poor Lizzie but I think you will be surprised at her development in the future chapters! I love your name by the way!

**Bri**- Haha, yes he is very possessive!

**Lauren**- Hahaha! Ciel is being devious! Hehe!

**The real Monkey chan**- OMG you just gave me the idea of her running away! May I use that in future chapter?

**The Loud Kitchen Ninja**- YES YOU ARE RIGHT. IT IS INSPIRED BY TEEN TOP! I am Korean so therefore I love kpop!

**Dark Void Princess 21**- Hahaha! Well, I think she would earn your respect in some future chapters!

**Paxloria**- Hahaha! Thank you! OMG may I used that quotes about Elizabeth never acknowledging the person Ciel has become in the future chapter?

**KuraiNezumichan**- Yes, TeenTop! LOL. Hahaha! Yes he is acting quite older for 13 years old now.

**LoveIsButABeast**- Haha! Well he did!

**Sebby-fan**- Aww, thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**T-ara**- Thank you so much!

**TeenGenerations-** Yes Teen Top!

**IternetGrandpa**- Thank you for your support. Here it is!

**YourTurnOnss**- Haha! I think everyone did!

**aliensinvasions**- Aww thank you!

**pandorasvenus**- Here it is!

**SoraStarryChu**- I'm Korean too and yes Teen Top

**A/N: **

**MUST READ- GUYS IN CHAPTER 6, I CHANGED FRED AND EDWARD ABERLINE'S APPEARANCE TO ANOTHER DETECTIVE NAMED JAMES BRADLEY!**** SO YOU DON'T GET CONFUSED WHY FRED ABERLINE ACTS AS IF HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO CIEL IS!**

**ALSO FANFIC LOG IN WILL BE DISABLE FOR 15-30MINS 1AM US PACIFIC TIME, 4AM US EASTERN TIME. IT IS ON THE WEBSITE BUT I THOUGHT I'D JUST GIVE YOU GUYS WARNING JUST INCASE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING.**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 3rd**************** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime 'Curry Contest Arc****'** chapter 15/Episode 13

* * *

"Whoaa! It's snooow!" Finny shouted, happily running through back garden of the townhouse as if he is a free man.

"Ah! Made it too big, I did!" Mey-Rin cried as she failed to make a snowman correctly. The head is too large simply! The body is too small and weak to support them.

"Adding stones'll make 'em just that much deadlier!" Baldo told, packing snow around a rock. No, honey, it doesn't work like that.

I really couldn't get any sleep yesterday. Simply, because this little Earl next to me couldn't keep his hands to himself, his hands were roaming all over me yesterday! Even though he says he was rather active sleeper, I swear I felt his smirk in my neck and the fact he keep insisting I wear the same white dress he had given me.

Although, Madam Red had gone back to her profession with a new outlook, she spoke with me a stern lesson of proper Victorian lady and the courtship in 19th Century. Truthfully, Ciel isn't a gentleman-have you seen him yesterday? Nor I'm the lady in this era; everything Ciel is expected to do for courting, he does opposite.

"Come along now, Miss Yuri." Sebastian told, noticing I was getting little cold.

"Yes, Yuri. There is a business to be taken care of as soon as possible" Ciel added, turning to head back inside, "Then I will have more time to spend it with you. By the way, snow and white looks beautiful on you" He smirked

Kids. They grew up so fast...too fast.

* * *

_Winter in Great Britain, is a grey season that is enveloped by thick and heavy snow._

Street of London has never been so busy, as people busily carried themselves to their own business. Presents in their hands for upcoming Christmas, choir coming from the church as early as dawn, carriages silently trotting down the rocky paths.

_With the Jack the Ripper resolved, the hum of daily life had returned to London..that peace, however, proved but a brief respite—There occurred a curious incident in which Anglo-Indians frequenting the Hindustani Coffeehouse near Portman Square were attacked, stripped, and hung upside down from the roof._

Groups of spectators gathered as murmurs of shock at the situation that was unraveling in front of their eyes. Women, men and children gasped in horror, gossip of their situations or the recognition of their friends or families.

_Afterward, in a rash of similar incidents, aristocrats and military personnel who had returned from India were likewise assaulted all over London. The same notice was affixed to all of the victims—_

Police quickly came to stop and move the spectators away from the crime scene. Many howled in questions, wondering why were high class targeted or why were their acquittance was there.

_Watch this wild pathetic child of sloth and depravity. England is the motherland of the devil, who robs off everything and forces its worthless, rotten, and ignorant culture on you instead! To all the idiots of the bitch-ruled land, you are the ones who deserve the vengeance of heaven! Now, the Day has come!_

The hand gripping the letter trembled in vexation rage before it was angrily crumpled into the leather gloved hands, "Damn it! This is the 20th one now." Lord Randall hissed, gritting his teeth.

"You have not apprehended the culprit yet Aberline?" He shouted to the poor officer as he straightened his back, unable to look into the commissioner's eyes, "My apologies!"

"Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that little brat..." He continued to berated to Aberline who had his shoulder slump.

"Sorry to be such a brat" Said the voice behind the chastising pair. Lord Randall realised who the familiar voice belongs to as he faced us with shock, fully knowing the noticeable social gap between the two rival pair.

Of course, Ciel isn't type of person who would show his irritation in public. Nope, he was more of the talk behind people's back type.

"Earl Phantomhive!" Randall exclaimed.

"Hey you! How the hell did you get in here?" Fred questioned angrily. This is a crime scene not something Noble can go in and out as please. Then a gloved hand swiftly stand in front of his mouth as if trying to hush him up.

"Lord Phantomhive...Miss Yuri...what are you here?" He asked in a 'respective' tone. This man is two faced than my mum. And she is an Asian-my mum is the type to act kind in front of other people and the type to tell us children off in home.

Ciel frowned in irritation, was this man playing dumb? "Is is not obvious? I am here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog"

In second, Ciel was holding charted notes in his hands as he skimmed through it, "A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India." Abberline startled when noticing the Earl standing by him holding on to the notes that was in his hands minutes ago.

"No one seems to have died yet."

"Don't just...!" Randall lashed out until his eyes caught the sigma of Royal Family in enclosed envelope held up by Ciel in his face. He was powerless when it came to anything connected to honourable Queen, Her Majesty.

Ciel knew that as satisfied smirk rose in his lie, "If it was just a highwayman I would not get involved." The Earl warned, when he was like this I could never get used to he was only 13, "However, I would not sit by and watch the Royal Family be insulted" Randall bit his lips, knowing he neither had the power or high authority against the Noble.

He handed me some papers, giving me a few flirtatiousness stares, I glared before he turned to speak, "The criminals are described as 'Chosen children of sloth and depravity' which is quite accurate. I agree that England would be better off without India's wealthy upstarts."

_The British Empires dominion of India. At the present time a lot of British settlers were living in Britain's Indian colonies._

_The third and fourth sons of well-to-do families, who could not live in luxury in their homeland were able to live the elegant lives of __noblemen_ in India. Those who returned from India were called _Anglo-Indians_, and the many who were unable to shed their lifestyles of extravagance and idleness even after their return were known as _Indian nabobs_.

"They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes." He explained, "Most of them are upper class people in this so called Great Britain" It sounded as if someone is jealous. I mean, everyone once in their life wanted to live in luxury but he is being such hypocrite. He just insulted how lazy upper class people were yet he hinted he wanted to be part of them.

This just reminded me of the film, Transformer: The Dark Of The Moon where that funny dude Seymour Simmons who says 'Ah, rich bastards I used to hate them but now..." He is one of them.

His aqua eye landed on the symbol at the bottom, sticking his tongue out, "Upper class...how worthless. Anyway...what is this mark?"

I glanced over his shoulder then. The scent of fresh, wild flowers or sea-like filled his nose from my closeness and caused his mind to wander back to the night where he proposed I don't wear any perfume. Is this her natural scent then? She wasn't wearing any glitters now, he noticed.

"Ah, simple" I started, all eyes on me, "It's someone sticking their tongue out" Ah, the bless of 21st Century people. How can people just think of this simple emoticon as something complicating? I mean it was just like that film, Dictator where the woman and a man interpreted the (fake/double) dictator's stupid action as something more. He was literally just drinking it out from the jar.

"They're making a mockery of we British and her Majesty the Queen! How dare they cock about like this?" The commissioner exclaimed rather passionately, crumpling one of the notice in his hand. "The victims are all returnees from India. That means the perpetrator must be a vile Indian. Those bloody savages!" Poor Abberline trying to calm revenge fuelling Randall.

Ooh, someone really loves their country...

"Ah, so that is the reason why I was called in?" Ciel realised, "Most of the Indians who've stolen their way into Great Britain are holed up in the East End. The City Police seem to have trouble dealing with the underworld there. So learning the exact number of stowaway or by what routes they make it here is rather problematic, hm?" The commissioner flinched a bit at the young man's correct guess.

"So I'll make a move in my own way...I want to return to the Manor quickly" He really hated to be in business when he could be at home trying to persuade Yuri to pick him or have their own time behind closed doors.

"Sebastian, did you memorise those documents?" He asked to the demon butler who was handing it back to the officer, "Yes."

The Earl turned away, walking off down the sidewalk pulling my hand to guide but hesitantly let it go as we walked apart-one of the custom of Victorian era was that, unless you are a fiancée of the man or being officially courted, you must never allow physical contact unless needed e.g rough path.

"Let's go, Sebastian"

"Yes, my lord." The demon complied, following as he catch up before walking next to me.

"Commissioner Randall, who exactly is that kid and the lady...?" Abberline asked.

"Since you've tried to investigate the truth on your own already, I suppose I have no choice but to fill you in, Abberline.." The older man told, "..In this country, there exists a secret agency under direct control of the Queen. It is known as Phantomhive. The Phantomhive earldom has headed up this agency through the generations and the Earls themselves have been called watchdogs of the Queen or the Aristocrats of Evil."

"Why evil? If he serves the Royal Family, are they not the same as-"

"No. **That** is no such simple thing."

"In every civilization, there is both a polite society and an underworld. And Great Britain is no exception." Randall stated "The rogue organization known as Phantomhive covers up any number of criminal acts carried out by the Royals and will stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seek to harm the Royal Family. By all rights, they function as the Royal shadow—a phantom, which should never have come into being."

"The underbelly of the East End. The criminals and blackguards of other nations who congregate therein. So that these undesirables do not spill into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of the country's underworld...That's the Phantomhive Earldom for you."

"So basically, they're the opposite of the police in that.." the Chief Inspector said, "They use the powers of evil to carry out the Queen's orders?" He looked back in the direction the three had disappear in. "A slip of a kid like him? And the lady certainly seemed to be the type not to be involved in these kind of things

"That there is no child..nor is she a 'kind lady'. It was because of _her _they managed to catch Jack the Ripper and the words has that she is his lover..." The commissioner informed, serious. "That is the Devil himself_._"

* * *

"Young master." Sebastian told, "We have arrived." We now were in the East End and stood in front of the steps to a underground cellar. The place seemed similar to the scenes I remember watching from history and movies but specially, the stench is indescribable. I really wanna go home! How long since I haven't watched tvs or computer...?

"You sure this is it?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"Very well."

The Earl begun walking down the many steps, I lifted my skirt, trying to make sure the skirt won't get dirty and to see my feet clearly stepping onto the steps firmly. The only light was from the numerous lighten lantern along the east wall.

Ciel and Sebastian offered their hands, their custom finally being able to pay off, "The stairs are dangerous. Take my hand, Yuri"

"Miss Yuri, it will soon be more close to dark. Please take my hand, I would hate to see you get hurt" They both said it at the same time, blinking as they looked at each other before me.

I smiled before taking both their hands, "Thank you, Ciel, Sebastian"

The deeper they went, the more close to darkness we got.

"Do watch your steps." The demon warned me several times.

I already knew where we were headed, this was the scene where we were going to see Lau and several girls on him.

My eyes soon came to adjust to the darkness as my eyes soon make out the shift shape of the door. Sebastian opened the door that greeted them. Inside a strong, foul haze hung in the air of the dark crypt.

"What an awful smell.." Ciel groaned behind his sleeve.

The smell of drugs, oh how we, teenagers were used to them..the parties we guys do, this doesn't even match. Wait! Ciel has asthma, this smell was the worst thing for him currently. I wanted to tell him to get out but he came for informations and knowing his stubborn streak, no way.

"Ahh..you brought Miss Yuri with you...I'd hate myself for you to see me this way..." He blew out the smoke, "However...I always knew the day would come, Earl. I heard you broke off the engagement to take Miss Yuri as yours" Ciel narrowed his eyes. The words seemed to have spread, although he knew only few people would be privy to those information and he did not had to worry about spreading to public, he was angry how flirtatious his tone was with Yuri while knowing she belongs to him.

The light came on revealing Lau being 'served' by other several Chinese girls who cling onto him fondly. Ran Mao, being the favourite, had the privilege to sit on his lap and allowed most contacts.

"Welcome Earl!" He said rather cheerfully with a careless smile on his face, "Long time no see!" He shooed the girls away, including RanMao. Wait, that was not right! RanMao frowned, she was never dismissed. Not even in the most inappropriate situation. She stared at me which was little weird because she was rather glaring quite furiously. Isn't she the most expressionless character in the manga/anime?

"What kind of day is this?" Vein seemed to pop out of Ciel's forehead, annoyed at such display.

"How have you been?" He asked, "Oh, Miss Yuri, why don't you sit next to me" He gestured to the now empty seat, "It was quite rude of me to display such thing to a lady. Please come" I walked over, I liked Lau. He was one of funniest character in the manga/anime as I greeted before sitting down. Hah, my feet was aching like mad!

He then put an arm around me, pulling me closer as his hand dangled over my shoulder while one held opium filled pipe. Ciel and Sebastian seemed little displease at the display and my rather naivety, hey I was not! I try not to be noticeable when I try to pry his hand off my shoulder but his shoulder seemed to have literally stuck on. I really had no idea what he was thinking when he's only expression is smile-like I say, always the smiley one.

"Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats.." He suddenly added as if he realised just now.

Ciel frowned, "I do not really care about such things. I have something to ask you but before that I would have to ask you to unhand Yuri. Just like you say, I broke off the engagement to have her" This earned a little glare from the Demon.

"Hmm" He looked at me, I gave him several blinks and a smile, "I do not know, little Earl. I am quite fond of her you see" He put his head against mine, we looked like little Asian buddies. I hope he meant as friends..

This really seemed to dander Ciel and Sebastian, all whom competing against each other had a new competitor. Lau then offered me the pipe he had in his hand, I declined. I really don't want to get addicted to it beside it messes your inside up bad.

"Brother, would you like some?" Asked one of the Chinese girl I remember seeing on Lau. There were two looking up at him dreamily, he is a really handsome afterall...he declined kindly.

"Come on, Earl. You get to spend all the time with Miss Yuri here! As a fellow Asian, would it not be good for her to be around her own kind for some time?" I had to agree with that. You don't get to see many Asians anymore.

"She has me. If wish, I would glad to invite some I am acquittance with" Ciel retorted.

"Ahh, Ciel c'mon!" He patted my hair, "Women is like a butterfly. If you hold them tightly in your hand they can't bear it. Ah..how pitiful. Such selfish man in love cannot understand the woman's heart and only compels his own feelings. In the end it's bound to fly away." He recited the Undertaker's words.

Ciel eyes glared at the Chinese man and was about to say something, I interrupted, "Guys! To business!"

Men.

They are wolves, just like my mum says.

"For the Earl to go to the trouble of visiting this dank cellar of an opium den must mean you're here.. about _that _incident, yes? If you lend me Yuri just for few moment I will tell you everything you want to hear, yes?" Lau said now bringing up to my lap, wrapping my arms around his as his hand moved down to my waist.

"Words gotten around already, has it? You've a sharp ear." The young man commented, glancing briefly over at me, his eyes warning me of a painful 'session' when we get home and similar looks on Sebastian told me the same story.

"Yes, I'm looking into that series of incidents. When it comes to Orientals, talking to you, the bigwig of this patch, is always the most expedient..British Branch Manager of the Chinese Trading Company 'Kon Ron'...Or should I say..Top Official of the Chinese Crime Syndicate Qing Bang—Lau." The name of the most infamous mafia also known as Green Gang. as a Chinese criminal organization that operated in Shanghai in the early 20th century._*****_

**(A/N: Reminds me of 'Shanghai Romance' By Orange Caramel! Listen to it! It is really good!)**

Lau seemed little surprised at my non-changing expression, putting his thumb under my chin before stroking my cheek-little uncomfortable on the position and the fact his arms are really strong, "Meh, I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal." the Asian told, looking to the side. He smiled, taking another puff.

I looked around the opium den, it really looked like the first scene from the film 'From Hell'.

"Stop puffing away and hear me out! I've left the management of the Oriental Quarter to you." Ciel stated, "So you've an idea of the number of people coming and going around these parts, yes?"

Lau placed down his pipe. "Of course, I have done as you asked. It is the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country"

"So" He was hurrying, the more time he pulled, more I was sat on Lau's lap.

"But first, I have a question to pose to you as well, my lord." The Earl waited, quizzically. "These incidents of which you speak..What are they exactly?" I bowed my head against Lau's shoulder. Ciel stared disbelievingly at first before growing infuriated.

The demon smiled knowingly. "He was simply chiming in when he thought it appropriate. I am sure of that."

"Why you.." Ciel grumbled, "We have to take it from the top, hm?" Lau simply smiled, waiting. Ciel turned, heading out. "Let us take this outside instead of in the disgusting place." With that, I was pulled off from Lau's lap into Ciel's chest as he wrapped an arm around my waist before leading to the stairs.

* * *

"I see~!" We had indeed moved outside to have their conversation and Lau was now up to date on the current events. "So you'd like to capture that mischievous child!"

"There haven't been any deaths yet, but the gentry and military personnel are being targeted." The man sighed, shrugging rather flippantly. "Ah, you have to make an example of him to keep the common folk in line! There is simply no end to your troubles, Earl."

"Nonsense." Said person huffed. It seems public is the only place I could be on my own without anyone touching me. For once, thank you 19th Century!

"Incidentally, we have walked quite a distance." Sebastian told, "At which lodging are the Indians based?" The group stopped and looked around.

"Ah! Do forgive me!" Lau laughed, "I was so caught up in our conversation that I think I may have gotten us lost!"

"Why, you...!" Ciel glared, turning back around. "Then first let's trace our steps back, and-tsk!" As he did so, he ran into a homeless Indian man dressed in ragged clothes. The man glared down at him with hate filled look before bending forwards as if he were in true pain-nice acting.

"IT HURTS! MY RIBS CRACKED!"

The Earl blinked. "Wha..?"

"Someone help!" His cries caused more people to come. Their eyes all shining with similar glee in their eyes: Money.

"You okay?"

"What happened? This's terrible!"

"He is so cruel!"

Our group was now surrounded by more homeless Indian men; the air suddenly threatening with a promise of getting physical. My mind sang the physical song-wrong timing, mind.

The man that bumped into Ciel grabbed hold of the his black, expensive cloak. "Showing up in a place like this...that's a quite a nice dress you have there young man" Ciel slapped his hand away in disgust.

"I gotta demand damages for you banging into me, kid!" The stranger stated, "Leave everything you've got on ya behind, ya hear?"

"And once again, you have gotten yourself caught by a second-rate thug, young master." Sebastian noted lightly.

Unknowingly to the pair, I was suddenly picked up before being flown up in the air, I landed on the top of the building-with a nice view, I might add. Lau smiled and signalled for me to watch with amusement.

"How shall we deal with them?" the demon asked.

His master glanced briefly at him. "How? Just get rid of them quick."

He smiled softly, adjusting one of his gloves. "As you wish." The thugs moved in closer to them.

"Ya know, the Indians 'round here have it in for you nobles." The same man told, "You dragged us all the way here and then threw us out like trash! The lot of you British are self-serving bastards!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"It's your fault we've been reduced to leading lives of misery like sewer rats!" he pulled out a curved blade. "You trampled our nation under your feet! Now taste the humiliation of being plundered for yourselves!"

"That aside, there's something I should like to ask you." Interjected a unknown voice.

"Yeah! First off, I gotta ask you something!" The others echoed, going with a flow.

"If you prove useful, I'll treat you to something delicious in reward." the voice told.

"Yeah! Something delicious!"

"Fish!"

"I was just starting to feel a bit peckish!" Suddenly, they all turned around towards the voice."Dah! That isn't it!"

The voice's owner was a young, teenage looking handsome Indian man, dressed in rich blue, silk clothing elaborated with jewellery. His skin was similar to the group but it was in a fair, much clean olive tone. His silky looking shoulder length hair was red and few strands tucked into a ponytail tied behind. His eyes had gold tinted that showed his Indian heritage, behind him stood much similar man a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate-grey eyes, and mostly short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. He keeps his head wrapped in a plain turban and wears a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over plain churidars. For accessories, he wears silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi. His right hand and forearm wrapped in bandages, which he only unwraps when calling on the power of his faith in hisgoddess Kali to accomplish difficult tasks.

"Quite down, you lot." The young Indian told before holding up a childishly (My cousin can draw so much better) drawn picture of a woman(?). "I am looking for someone. Have you seen this woman?" The others and the group just stared at them, stunned. The Indian thug snapped out of it and stepped up to him, raising his curvy blade up in his face.

"Hunh? Don't interrupt us, you cur!"

"How dare you call me a cur. I am asking you a question." The young man replied blankly before looking over his shoulder at the group. "..Nn? What's going on? Are you fighting a duel?"

"Hey, don't ignore-"

The flashy Indian's eyes narrowed as he noticed Sebastian. "He has a butler with him.." He noted, pushing pass to address Ciel. "Are you..a British noble?"

"And what if I am?" he queried.

"Than I shall ally with my brothers in this battle." The young man informed, "Agni!"

"Yes, your highness." the older man said.

"Defeat them!"

"Jo aagyaa." Agni replied, wrapping his bandaged right hand. "This right hand, with which God has blessed me..shall I wield for my master."

I looked at Lau who was watching the battle between Sebastian and Agni, "You do know, this is quite coward-ish, right?"

"My, I do not understand what you have just said but I am afraid this makes others seemed I act coward-like" I sweatdropped, that's what I just said.

"So swift!" Sebastian thought as he dodged another attack. Suddenly, the thug from earlier dashed up behind him.

Ouch! Finishing with uppercut!

"Don't you dare forget about us!" He shouted, preparing to strike. Agni quickly squatted with his fists curled in front of him before launching upward. The butler ducked, causing the man to punch the thug right in the face.

"Ah!" Agni shouted.

This is so WWE. NO-Naruto? Maybe WWE mixed with Naruto..

"Forgive me, brother!" The man told the knocked-out one as he went after Sebastian. "I will tend to your injuries presently!"

"I had struck your marma numerous times." Agni informed to the butler, "Normally, your arm would be paralyzed by now." He posed to strike again. "So why can you still move?"

"Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us!" Ciel informed, pointing over at them. "Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishman they lay their eyes on?"

"What?" the flashy Indian said, glancing over at the thugs. "You there! Did you attack the runt and his companions without a valid reason?"

"Hunh? Reason..?"

The young Indian sighed, peeved. "We can't have that!" he told, "The fool is he who wages war without cause. Agni! In this case, our brothers are at fault! Ally with the runt and company!"

Agni bowed. "Yes, your highness!" Ciel and the others watched in a shocked daze as the man took out the thugs like nothing. When done, he turned back to his master, smiling brightly. "All done, Lord Soma!"

"Good!" He turned towards Ciel while picking up the Earl's hat that had fallen off during the commotion. "Hey, you three. You're not hurt?"

"No.." Sebastian responded.

"And you, runt. A child should not be wandering in a place like this. It's dangerous." Soma informed, placing the top hat roughly on Ciel's head. "I'm still on the hunt for someone, so I'll be taking my leave. Farewell." He turned to walk off with his servant, leaving the three watching him go with stupefied expression.

Then they heard set of claps, me and Lau.

"My~! Those two were something else!" They looked up to see Lau and me on top of a building's roof smiling down at them.

"Fighting!" I cheered. **(A/N: We, Koreans says 'hwai-ting' or 'fighting' to cheer others up)**

"And where have you two been this whole time?" Ciel asked, irked.

"Oh, don't be like that! Why, I was keeping Miss Yuri save. I mean, I have only done a favour to you" Well, I have black belt on Taek-Won-Do...He replied before jumping down and landing on his feet so easily while holding me in bridal style in his arm safely next to Ciel. He gently put me on my feet.

"Well, they don't live in the East End, that much is obvious." The opium dealer rallied, "They were well-dressed and their English was without a trace of an accent."

"Be that as it may..I should think our first priority is," Sebastian stated, pointing to the pile of unconscious men. "To take these people to the City Police."

* * *

We finally returned back to the townhouse though night had long fallen along with an another snowfall. "We labored in vain.." Ciel said, sounding and looking exhausted. "And now it's begun to snow.." Sebastian took everyone's coat.

"Really! I'm tired of being summoned to London every time a silly incident like this occurs!" the Earl complained, stomping off. But not before grabbing my hand to 'punish' me.

Lau followed."Haha! You must howl if there is even the faintest possibility of harm befalling her Majesty!" he said, "Such is the difficult role of the Watchdog, Earl." The door to the salon opened to reveal the other attendants in the household.

"Young master!" Finny greeted for everyone, "Welcome home!"

"You brought your servants with you this time?" Lau questioned, glancing at the demon. Really, Lau knew the butler would more likely to leave them somehwere far.

"Yes. It would be troublesome to leave them behind at the manor." He answered diligently.

"Well! You must be worn from the cold." Sebastian said to his master, "I will have tea ready right away."

"No, I am not in a mood. Come, Yuri" Ciel demanded pushing me to the stairs. I fear for what will come. But isn't this the part where 'they' come in?

"I would prefer Chai to English tea."

Ciel stopped, nodding his head in agreement, "Indeed..Eh?" Everyone turned to see the flashy Indian and his manservant standing in front of the entrance.

"Wh-Wh-Why are you here?" The Earl demanded. How dare they come to his house without any invitation.

"What do you mean, why?" The young Prince questioned, "We became acquainted but a moment ago. Have you forgotten already?"

"Became acquainted, you say.." Ciel repeated. Almost in unbelievable tone.

"And I rescue you." He added.

The Indian crossed his arms. "In India, it is commonplace to invite your benefactors into your home and make them welcome." he expressed, matter-of-factually. "There's a saying that goes 'entertain your guests even if you have sell off your heirlooms'." True.

The young Indian suddenly started to look back and forth for something.

"Hey, where's the bed?"

"Why a bed?" Lau asked.

"In Bengal, one invites one's guests to one's bed to sit together in a circle, enjoying each other's company." I explained.

The Prince pointed, "Now, this young lady knows what she is talking about. Certainly I am relieved there is at least one intelligent person." Ciel's eyes twitched.

"My Prince~!" Waved his servant happily. He now stood on the stairs, startling Ciel who was in mid way up the stairs also. "Lord Soma~! There is one here!"

"HEY!" Ciel shouted, "Listen to me!" He ran, pulling me while doing so.

The Indian headed upstairs, following the older man. "Then, good. It is a tad small, but we shall stay here for a while. Much obliged."

"Wait a minute!" Ciel cried while the young man glanced around the large room. "Why must I take care of you all of a sudden?"

"I have not given any thought to other lodgings." He answered after removing his coat and sitting on the bed. "Besides, is it custom for Englishmen to throw their benefactors out into the cold?"

"Moreover! Just who are you?" the Earl inquired.

Golden eyes looked at him. "Me? I am a prince."

Sebastian raised a brow."A prince..?"

The man's servant gestured towards his master. "This gentleman is the twenty-six child of the Raja of Bengal..Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

"We shall be imposing upon you for a bit..runt." he smiled.

"Runt.." Ciel uttered, his eye twitching.

"My prince! Agni will make some Chai as a token of friendship!" The man told, merrily. "On a cold day, Chai full of ginger is the best. I will borrow the kitchen." He strolled off.

"Ah!" Sebastian said, going after him. "Please wait. If it is tea you want, I shall-" Finny and the other servants stepped, staring at Soma with wonder.

"Amazing~! So you're really a prince~?" The gardener asked, curious.

"A-A Prince.." Mey-Rin said with awe. All the girl's dream come true(!)

"First time I've seen a real prince in the flesh." Baldo remarked.

Soma smirked arrogantly. "You may approach." The three swarmed him along with questions.

"So what's this Bengal-whatever country like?"

"It is a holy land blessed by the goddess _Kali_ and the River Ganges."

"You are the prince of a sacred country, are you?"

"Ah, it's in East India." I explained.

Soma looked at me and pointed, "I like you. From tonight onward, I will give you the privilege to spend the night with me. If you do well, you may come with me to the country to be one of my concubine"

"I will not be the other woman!" I shouted.

Ciel possessively wrapped his arms around mine, "I am sorry but this woman belongs to me. It would be prudent while you are a 'guest' here to keep away from her."

Soma shook his head, "We can share."

The Earl gritted his teeth before snapping as well.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

_****_**A/N:**

_*****_**Qing Bang AKA Green Gang is based on actual, real life gang in which Lau is part of in official manga and anime.**

**Yayy! The chapter is finally done! The next chapter will include some Ciel and Yuri scene *wink wink hint hint which will get interrupted by 'someone' with hint of comedy. Also in several few chapters, Yuri's potential suitor will appear. HINT: He already has in chapters in story.**


	12. Be Mine

A Kiss To My Prince

******************-Curry Contest Arc-**

Chapter XII:

Be Mine

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Guest**- Thank you! Sebastian x Yuri will be coming later. However there are some moment in this chapter.

**Guest-** Phahhha lol! Yuri is black belt taekwondo! Warch out!

**ZoeyRageQuits**- Haha I'm glad you liked it!

**love1398**- Maybe in this chapter? Haha

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**- Well there will be more Sebastian x Yuri part in future chapters. Haha yes her mum does think Yuri and Ola is lesbo version of Juliet and Romeo. Aww really? Your BBOFF sounds awesome XD lol thank you! I am going to put poll up and let readers decide whether I should put some friends there.

**Paxloria**- Thank you! Elizabeth will make her apparance soon. Just to give her time to recover from shock. Thank you for pointing out the mistake tehee fixed it!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- I think you will be surprised at Elizabeth's appareance!

**sleepy kirby**- Yay thank you! The quotes are in this chapter with credit towards you.

**VampireSiren**- Phaha yes he is asking for early death wish! Lol! Thank you!

**superlindisimaa**- There will be more Sebastian x Yuri scene but there is some here. Also, your wish will come true!

**IvoryGlass**- Haha! I think you will love Soma more here! Hehe

**1Minora**- Thanks for noticing my mistake. Since English is my second language I guess I still need to improve em! If there is some mistake please, if you don't mind, tell me so I can improve on it!

**KuraiNezumichan**- AND WE HAVE A WINNER! You are absolutely right! Yep there will be more pairing (Yes one of them is Lau) but other would be unexpected!

**Guest**- OMG! You are so right! XD! I think I should go back! I'm the one who gives relationship advise to my friends and I'm still single ㅠㅠ lol

**Himeno Kazehito**- Really? I am so HAPPY you listened to the song! Here is another chapter!

**The Loud Kitchen Ninja **- You will see more possessive Ciel here but also a different side of him! If you are a Kpop fan, I think you will recognise something in this chapter! ;-)

**silverwillow88yahoocom**- Hahaah yep you are right!

**Bri**- Then I think you will love this!

**xLunaAngelWarriorx**- Haha! Thank you soo much! Well I (mostly) update everyday so do not fret new chapter is here! XD

**LoveThisStory**- Hahaha thank you for supporting! Here is more!

**SoraStarryChu**- Haha everyone seemed to find that funny!

**TeenGenerations**- Here it is!

**YourTurnOnss**- Yes! Gee Soma!

**IternetGrandpa**- Haha glad you liked it!

**pandorasvenus**- Enjoy

**aliensinvasions**- Already done! Lol

**A/N:** **_******_GUYS MUST READ:**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: SO, ONE OF THE READER HAD SUGGESTED I BRING A FRIEND FROM MY WORLD, OLA-THE MOST DRAMATIC FRIEND I HAVE, SO I AM GOING TO PUT POLL HERE: YES OR NO?**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 3rd**************** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime 'Curry Contest Arc****'** **chapter 16/Episode 13**

* * *

The morning could not have been more chaotic. I swear five minutes ago was as peaceful as anything could be until _he _came along.

Ciel wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer that we already was; his breath felt on my neck. It was peaceful silent, bird sang outside the tree of the manor until we were startled from our peaceful sleep by large crash sounds.

Soma walked in, seeing our panicking face, noticing our disarray appearance and the fact I wore my modern pyjamas which in this era was unacceptable amount of skin showing, he asked, "Wahh~ Don't tell me you two already went that far! I hope you used assurance cap**(1)**" He gestured to furiously blushing Ciel.

He quickly pulled up the blanket to hide us both before shouting, "W-What are you doing here? GET OUT!"

* * *

Today's breakfast: Prawn curry and French toast with ginger

After the awkward morning in which we started the day, we silently sipped our drinks, Ciel mostly glaring at Soma for what happened.

"How long do you intend to stay here?" Ciel started, sitting at one end of the long, clothed dinning table. Lau and me sat across each other and closer to the Earl. Sebastian stood him behind as always. Agni and Soma were situated at the other end.

"We'll leave once our work is done." Soma informed, stuffing his face with the french toast Agni had made.

"And that is?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"Aren't you two looking for someone?" Lau suggested, remembering seeing the picture the Prince held up to the group yesterday.

"So what if they are and why do you need to stay here also?" Ciel demanded, if he is a Prince, would not be more suitable to find his own lodging?

"Oh yeah" Agreed Lau.

"We are looking for a lady" Soma explained, his concentration entirely on foods.

Oh, I realised, this is the 'Curry Contest Arc'.

"This lady" He held up the same picture he had drawn. Really, it was just a stick figure with hair.

The trio looked at the picture with gloomy expression, there is no way they are going to find a lady of this 'description'.

"This is..." Ciel found himself speechless.

"Her name is Meena" Ah, the mean lady, "She was a maidservant in my palace. I drew that. I drew it so good that once you see her in person you will recognise her for sure! Isn't she a beauty?"

"Sebastian," Ciel looked at the demon butler with inexplicable look, "Can you find her with this?"

"Even for me, that is..." Sebastian muttered, even if he was a demon, it is most unlikely he would find someone with these kind of quality drawing, "I will try my best then."

Lau then took the drawing, "Mehm I have never seen such a beautiful lady-" I frowned, glimpsing the picture under the light, I really don't know what he is thinking half the time and I'm an Asian like him.

Soma said thanks for the meal before speaking again. "To be expected! She was the most beautiful woman in my palace."

"..So. Why is that woman in Great Britain?" the Earl questioned only to be unheard because of the two's sudden change of situation of loud praying to some statue. "LISTEN!"

"What are they doing all of a sudden?" He asked, unsure what was going on. Oh, I remember one of my friend, Roschany from Bangladesh told me about her religion.

"They seem to be praying, but their object of worship seems quite surreal." the Asian noted.

Sebastian placed a finger under his chin, observant. "You would call that an object of worship?" He inquired, humans were really an interesting creatures. They served so much deities even he found them unable to remember them all "It looks nothing so much as a statue of a woman dancing in a frenzy on the abdomen of a man whilst carrying severed heads and wearing a necklace of said heads..to me." I agreed.

After few explanation I remember seeing in manga and anime as if scripted, Sebastian announced Ciel's schedule of works to Soma who insisted on playing.

* * *

**AM10:00: **Violin study hour

"Now. While you are in London, I shall tutor you," Sebastian stated, he looked like the time when we went to the Viscount's party as a tutor, "Instead of Governesses Adam and others..."

I currently sat next to Lau, who was smiling as usual while I had my head down in boredom. Oh, how I miss 21st Century-TV, computer, nightclubs, cinema, shopping..the list is endless...

"Now. First, let us practice the _Partita No. 2_ for solo violin."

Ciel studied the notes. "Bach's Chaconne..I won't be able to play such a hard piece.." His chin was lifted up by the demon's bow so he could clearly see the determined look he was giving him.

"You will gain confidence if you begin by mastering the difficult pieces first." The butler informed, "I lay down the rules here and naturally, I am very strict." He then gave his cheerful smile. "Do you have any issues with my teaching method?" Ciel just stared at him, knowing better."Good. Now hold the bow ready."

"With the key of D minor, it is important to express solemnity and reverence with your timbre." The Earl listened, playing the well so far. Wow, he was only thirteen yet he could play so well. "Just like that." Hm, people really did change. I mean, all the British friends I know are either involved in some Facebook/Twitter dramas or playing all night not that every British people are like that. Maybe it's just my friends...they give me those 'WTF' look everytime I mention about maths.

"Express the timbre with emotion." Sebastian instructed, "Express anger occasionally." Then a strange thoking and twanging sound was heard, blocking out Ciel's music. The two paused, looking at the culprit. It was Soma who played a sitar and Agni, a tabla-traditional musical instrument in their country.

"Erm" Sebastian cleared his throat, "And what might you be doing?" The demon questioned.

"Nn?" Soma said, stopping and smiling big like a child. "I thought I'd spend the day with Ciel today. I am also talented when it comes to playing string instruments too."

"GET OUT!" Ciel shouted, kicking them outside.

* * *

**11:00AM: **Art study hour

"Now it is time for drawing." Sebastian told while Ciel sight-measured the bottle and bowl of fruit with his pencil. "Look at how things are balanced and give depth to your drawing."

I was currently sketching a portrait of a certain person few distance away; right next to a window, canvas's back facing them. I had taken Art and Design GCSE. I know lot of Asian people, particularly Korean people took art but I was 'persuaded' by my best friend, Anne urged me to do art with her. And what do I get? Every week of staying behind to finish my project! Not to mention thanks to that, my last shred of social life after school was burned.

Ciel and Sebastian occasionally glanced at me, curious of what I was drawing. But most of all, the fact I mastered in art itself as it is considered 'work of men' in this era.

"Young master, please concentrate and continue drawing the still life." Sebastian berated Ciel who was continuously distracted.

"What is this?" The Indian prince said behind the two young people. "Drawing a bottle is dull! You must draw naked woman." Just then, he pointed to me. "Therefore, woman! Strip!"

Ciel stood up, "Hey! I told you to keep your hands off her!"

Truthfully, I don't mind getting naked but I currently was busy trying to finish this art piece.

Lau stepped up behind me. "Oh, shall I undress her?"

"Lau!" I chastise until Lau stopped noticing my portrait, "My that is quite a beautiful piece you are drawing there, Miss Yuri"

I took the portrait and handed it to Soma who gasped and looked at me, "This is-"

Ciel and Sebastian looked at us with puzzled eyes as Soma faced the canvas to them, "This is the exact picture of Meena" In this picture, Meena seemed to portray as beautiful, kind woman with the temperament which protected her from scandal. Everything from Soma's point of view.

He was dazzled by the painting, even hugging it in a mother-child affectionate ways, "Are you certain you would not serve me every night? You can even be my favourite you know"

"Urgh..GET OUT!" The Earl cried, throwing the two foreigners out again.

* * *

"Ciel! Stop it!" Really, this was the time when I wish I had a pepper spray. The 'punishment' he couldn't do yesterday, well I'm getting them right now. After an hour of art, he quickly took me to his room before start attacking whatever he could see and touch.

"I told you I would punish you today for yesterday incident"

Geez! I never knew 19th Century people were so..active. I mean I heard about how people were practically sexually repressed...I guess the 19th century was where it all began.

**(A/N: CREDIT GOES TO ONE OF MY FAITHFUL READER: SLEEPY KIRBY FOR THIS INGENIOUS QUOTES!)**

The white dress although roughly but carefully unbuttoned, his lips currently on my neck to remake the healing bruises. This time, he wasn't even patient enough to reach for the bed as he continuously bites my neck on the floor. Some even drew bloods.

SLAM

We jerked our heads, seeing familiar face poking into the room, "I was wondering where you guys were! Ciel, you have already made love to her yet you wish to do it again? If you have time to do that, then come and play with me!" He whined.

OMG...this was so embarrassing. Once again, Ciel had to reach out for the blanket to hide me under as I was in a rather 'inappropriate' state.

"GET OUT!" The foreigner was thrown out harshly again.

* * *

**1:00PM:**

Funtom Company Business

"Samples of the Christmas products have arrived from the Yorkshire Factory." The butler informed brooding Ciel, gesturing to the novelty items in front of the Christmas tree. He had yet to cut the 'session' again after Soma interrupted it again.

Ciel grabbed onto fluffy white rabbit before handing it to me. I hugged it, "Ah, so fluffy. It's so nice." I sat the doll down before squatted down, bringing my knee up and putting my hands on my knee for support looking up at the gigantic tree.

"Hmph. I had them revise it, so it good to hear that they succeed." The Earl commented, satisfied I liked it. He'd had a thought if she did not like it, he would send them back to be re-evaluated.

"Also, headquarters has sent over the plans for next year's goods." Sebastian noted from the clipboard, "Oh, the new Christmas crackers are selling well at Harrods."

"Though since our kid customers are the majority, we need to keep producing new toys." Ciel mentioned.

"And so I have invented one such new product just for you!" Soma declared, popping up with Agni. "Feast your eyes!" His servant lifted the paper written 'proposal' over to show a drawing of an elephant.

"It's a soft toy in the likeness of the Indian god, _Ganesha_..and.." The prince projected, "The trunk..It moves!" Agni lifted the page showing the trunk now upward.

"GET OUT!" The Earl shouted, once more tossing the two out. While he steamed by the doors, Sebastian seemed to noticed my infatuation, looking at the Christmas tree.

I wonder what my mum was doing? Probably fighting with my dad whether to watch women or men's tennis or over the tv remote despite we have more plasma TVs in another rooms. She really fancied Nadal the tennis player..

My brother was probably using my bank account or going through my underwear and selling it on eBay.

"Miss Yuri, is something wrong?"

I tilted my head as if trying to decipher the tree, "It is like the world has turned it's back on her but she doesn't let it go...and it's me..."

Sebastian knelt down, understanding I needed someone to talk to and someone who listened.

"I know how to laugh, but there is no place to do so. I have friends," Flashes of people went through my mind: my friends in another world then to the people I befriended in this world, "But it's so hard. My heart hurts because I'm so stupid; I'm busy hiding and as I hide and hide my breath falls short and I don't know how to stop" I rested my head against Sebastian's shoulder, "If time passes like this, I want to say this isn't it. I'm smiling in the middle of many people, but I'm not myself, I don't know why I'm here. It's not enough to use any words I know" I felt tears slipping past my eyes, Sebastian sat unmoving, "I miss my dad so much, but I can't see him. My heart hurts too much to express this sadness. I am here but I really don't know who I am"

"Without knowing anyone, without anyone knowing me, without anyone knowing, I want to live" I felt something wet sliding against my cheek. He was licking away my tears.

In this twisted dimension where it seemed to be the mixture of the manga and anime, I really don't know what to expect next.

He spoke, "Miss Yuri, one thing is certain: because you are here, I have met you. And that is all I wished for. Even if you won't let me touch you ever again, I only ask for you to let me just stay by yourside"

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Yes? Who is it?"

The door creaked open as I stared up at the person who answered my knock. I held my cloak's hood tighter on my head, "...May I come in?"

* * *

"What? What do you mean Yuri has disappeared?" Ciel angrily demanded, looking up from his company documents he was currently signing. After tiresome match of fencing with unexpected result, he quietly went back to his study for some peace.

Sebastian bowed, "Please forgive me, Young Master but even I do not know where she currently is"

The young Noble's hand gripped onto the paper so tight, he saw his knuckle getting pale from cut off circulation.

"Sebastian, find her"

* * *

Sebastian really did not know where the young woman had disappeared to. No humans would be able to hide from demon this long. Even if he tried to sense her soul, it seemed to be blocked by certain powers.

It has been two days since her disappearance, not a trail.

He had no choice but to go back to the townhouse, knowing the other servants were useless and the fact he hated to be late on schedule. The demon butler noticed his master was hardly getting any sleep at all. Almost plagued by her missing status.

The food he had prepared went to waste, he would not take any at all to his lip.

* * *

Ciel really didn't know what was coming over to him, he seemed to have lost every interest.

He really surprised himself about how much he knew about her:

She does not drink alot and she dislikes cigarettes smokes, she hates being alone so always be with her.

He felt out of place and rather fearful of his own bedroom. He looked at the empty side of his bed, he touched it. It was really cold, he noted; like her disappearance it was as if she never were here and slept in. Was it like this even before she was here? He wondered. He certainly cannot remember what it was like before she came.

He still cannot forget her nor can he still trust everything. Even now he found himself unable to send her away like this.

That night he dreamt something wonderful. A story, once similar to the ones his mother used to read him but this did not end. It buried the fact that reality is seeping into his skin for now.

His mind began the process of rewriting, the start beginning with he and her smiling happily. In case she will leave him like many others from past, the background is a small room without an exit. There is no such thing as an end for them.

Ciel's finger twitched, a forthcoming warning his dream were to end soon and like awriter who lost his purpose, found himself struggling with the end of this novel. How was he supposed to write it? As if stuck in two state of dimension, this story can't be neither happy or sad.

The once beautiful dream suddenly changed.

_Fire.._

_Lots of them.._

_Blood.._

_"MOTHER? FATHER?-SOMEBODY HELP ME! EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE!"-_

A desperate, breathless gasp escaped his lip, gulping the air into his lung greedily, re-filling the empty lung with air once more. His hand went over to his throbbing heart, feeling it beat erratically under his palm.

Sebastian came in, "Excuse me...ah, it is rare to see you awake so early..."

Ciel who noticed he now had cold sweats all over his body, glared and commanded. It was enough.

"Sebastian, this is an order: find Yuri." Sebastian looked at his master with knowing look, he knew Ciel would sooner or later, order him to find her but his young master must have fallen for such lady too deep for he had not expected such soon.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

I was currently having an awesome time, he really was understanding. Promising me he will look into the case and making me happy again. I just needed few moment alone that is all with someone who can help me why I was brought here.

I held the scalpel above unmoving corpse, making a small incision, "Like that?" I asked, "Undertaker?"

He held my wrist, correcting my posture and with help of his push of a hand, the knife cut deeper into the skin, "Ah~is it not beautiful, Yuri?" I allowed him to dismiss 'Miss' sounding too formal for someone who spend under your roof for two days.

"I know right! I mean-" The door slammed open revealing (scary) smiling Sebastian, I could see his sharp fangs poking out of his mouth, "Ah, Miss Yuri..you were here after all" He walked in, "Pardon my intrusion, Undertaker. Young master wishes to see his young lady longingly. Miss Yuri, you really have toyed with Master's heart for past few days. He misses you dearly" He held out his black gloved hand, "Please come back"

"Ahh~ Miss Yuri, it seems you are found." Undertaker giggled, "Please. Do not toy with the little Earl's heart and soothe his worries." He encouraged and pushed me toward Sebastian who took my hand into his.

As I went out, I looked over my shoulder to see waving Undertaker with cheery face, "Please Yuri, I have dearly enjoyed our companionship with you for few days, visit as you desire" I waved back with a smile.

"Miss Yuri, me and young master is very disappointed in you."

I pouted, "I just needed some time!"

"Explain that to the young master."

* * *

"I'm sorry, OK?" I apologised to the possessive Earl.

As soon as I had came back home, he had invited me to his bed, allowing me to be stationed inbetween his legs before wrapping his arms around my neck and waist, his face in my hair; inhaling it deeply.

He did not speak, only responding by tightened of arms.

"Just don't say anything - just listen" He held up bundle of my hair in his hand, "Look at me carefully. It's because I don't like you crying, being hurt is tiring, every time I see you like that." He brought my head up to look at him in the eyes. I realised he heard what I said to Sebastian.

"Be mine. I worry about you, okay? I'll take care of you till the end, you know me. I'll protect you till the end. It's because I like when you smile, I'll make comfortable for you." He swiped his thumb over my cheek, "Let's go together, don't walk onto the harder path, okay? It wasn't easy, right? I don't want to see you like that ever again."

He locked his lips on mine, I slowly opened my mouth. Accepting.

"I'll cover your deep scars, and make you laugh. And make you mine." He promised.

"Me too." I said after long, shocked pause.

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) Assurance cap- Another word for condom in 19th Century**

**Ok, so how was the chapter? Reviews maybe?**

**Elizabeth will make an appearance soon so will the anime characters *Hint hint wink wink!**

**IMPORTANT: ONE OF MY READER "pretty-little-liar-girl70" SUGGESTED I ADD ANOTHER FRIEND FROM THE FUTURE. SO I DECIDE TO PUT A POLL HERE. YES OR NO?**


	13. Black Tinkerbell (Witch)

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Curry Contest Arc-**

Chapter XIII:

The Reason I Became A Witch (Black Tinkerbell)

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Minora**- Thank you for your opinion and reviews! Enjoy this chapter.

**VampireSiren**- Haha, yes someone does need to put some tape on Soma's mouth but I think you will like this chapter, it has Sebastian x Yuri moments here! There will be more Undertaker in future chapter *Wink wink

**Shadow Kitty66**- Hm, thank you for your review. I am afraid, the second character will not be able to make it in the story because Yuri deserve every boys' attention.

**sleepy kirby- **Hahaha! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Elizabeth makes her appearance.

**sync94- **Yes haha! B2ST's 'Fiction' so good! And yep, Teen Top too!

**aznqtpie**- I have to agree with you, I have rushed the last chapter. However, I hope this chapter won't be a disappointing to you :)

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Hahaha! Yep, Ola is one of my real life friend I have based on and yes my mum think we are lesbian couple due to certain texts and pictures we share lol!

**toph bi fong 27**- Here it is!

**Anime Hottie Lovah**- Do not fret, here it is! Haha

**sebby-fan**- Well, here is Sebby and Yuri moments! I think you will love it! Hm, for adding friend it seems many readers do not want the attention taken away.

**Guest**- Really? Ok, well I think you will find this chapter cute as well!

**Paxloria**- Oh, finally your quotes are here! I have credit it towards you! Curry Arc is NOT OVER, I have only added some of my little scenes and also, sorry for not including the fight scene! In future, I will try to add fight scene.

**Jessica1209**- Haha! Well, I think you will love this one!

**love1398**- Hahaha! Yep, Soma and Agni! LOL, here it is~!

**SomeoneThatExists**- Here it is! Enjoy!

**Guest**- Haha! Cute Ciel it is! Your poll is taken account of! My result is down there in **bold **letters.

**Himeno** **Kazehito**- Hehe! Well, I have noticed many Kuroshitsuji fanfic is only to do with Alois, Ciel and Sebastian with little Undertaker, so why not make other peoples' dream come true! I mean, I like so many other handsome characters in manga/anime and not many fanfic exist out there!

**FreeHugs4Sale**- Trust me, I don't think you have to worry about that *Evil laugh

**TheLoudKitchenNinja**- Yep, Ciel showing more loving side, you don't see that often.

**ravenscry21**- Hahaha! Everyone hates Soma for ruining their 'moments' LOL. Your opinion is taken account. Results are written in **bold** letters down there.

**rileybear** 14- Haha! I think Yuri is playing with their hearts! Trying something different. Scroll down for poll results.

**Taylor**- Yep, ending was deep! Also, it was Ciel who spoke the last words. Sorry for confusion! :)

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**- Haha, Undertaker will make an appearance soon! There are Sebby x Yuri moment here too so enjoy!

**Random** **Lurker**- Aww, thank you! I love Ciel's character too! Really? Thank you for saying my character is very unique!

**KuraiNezumichan**- Haha! We will see *Wink wink. Also, Elizabeth makes her appearance here! God save the Queen!

**Bri**- Thank you! I try to give him a personality underneath those cold façade of his. To make him seem very complicated and not black and white.

**Guest**- Haha! You will see Alois and Claude soon! I cannot wait to write about their appearance too!

**SilverlocketX3**- Thank you for your opinion! For result scroll down. Also, here is Sebby x Yuri moment!

**louneko93**- Thank you! Here it is!

**Irenia**- Thank you for your opinion! Scroll down for result!

**HDC** 123- Thank you! Well, I think you will be happy with the results!

**Taco**- Haha! Thank you :) Here is Elizabeth's appearance you've been eager!

**LoveIsButABeast**- Aww, thank you! Results are down there!

**animemaniac626**- Yes Fiction by B2ST! The lyrics are so like Ciel's feeling so I decide to write them down hehe! For results, scroll down.

**TwistedHumor510**- Hehe~ I think you will be surprised at the pairing! Hahaha! I think you will love this story too!

**Guest**- I am so sorry but I was busy yesterday ㅠㅠ I was so angry at myself for not able to update!

**Lilith** **Graves**- HAHAHAHA! Glad you liked it!

**A/N: **

**Hi, guys! I am SO SORRY I** **couldn't update yesterday! I was just so tired from my golf lesson of doing 18 holes and walking for 6 hours straight from 11AM and my dad's friends coming over for dinner and I had to help my mum prepare for the BBQ hehe!**

**P.S After reading your guys reviews, many seemed to be against bringing in another character- aww thanks for saying the character is unique! So, I have decided to NOT ADD ANOTHER CHARACTER.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 3rd ************Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime '****Curry Contest Arc' ****chapter 17-19/Episode 14**

* * *

**"No man chooses evil because it is evil. He only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." _Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley._**

* * *

"So.." Ciel spoke, "Who is this woman you are looking for again?" Once again, everyone was situated at the long dinning table. This time, it was dinner but once again, the subject of the woman Soma is looking for was emerging as well.

"She was my servant ever since I was born. You can say she is like my nanny." Soma told, "We have been together for as long as I can remember."

"Father has no interest in me..and Mother is so desperate for his attention, she has no time for me." He stated in rather factly while munching, as humans' behaviour was influenced greatly by the environment, he probably thought that was normal. "I was always alone in the palace.." Saying those things didn't seem to bother him like it would some people. Even Agni looked upset from him mentioning it.

"But Meena was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful, and taught me many things just as an older sister might." The Indian Prince continued, his tone full of affection for her. "I was never lonely if Meena was with me. I loved Meena and Meena loved me. But..he.." His voice and expression darken as he slammed his fist down onto the table. "A British noble came and took Meena away to Great Britain!"

A moment of silence passed. "What do you mean?" asked Lau.

"Queen Victoria, Empress of India, recognizes the domestic administrative right of Bengal, but.." Soma replied while twirling a fork. "In truth, the political adviser sent from Great Britain controls most of the politics. So the reality is we're not much different from a colony." He stabbed the food in front of him with the fork as his anger arose again. "And three months ago, he came as a guest of that political adviser! That guy set his eyes on Meena at my palace..and took Meena away to Great Britain by force while I was out inspecting the town!"

"So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman." Ciel gathered.

"Yes!" Huffed the young Indian, "I'll get her back and we'll all go home together."

"Still, you are going a bit overboard just for one servant girl-" Commented the Earl. The prince rose angrily and rushed over to the young man, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"There is no such thing as overboard in this case! The palace without Mina is like an empty box!" he shouted, "Can you understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Meena? Can you understand just how sad I-"

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?" I interrupted.

Soma and Agni looked at me as I distractedly twirled my fork, "Realistically, you are a Prince and she is a servant. Right now, she would be enjoying the life of a noble's wife. What makes you think she would throw that away and come back to the status of a servant?" It was harsh and hurtful but that was the truth. Me being Asian brought up by typical teaching that money was everything.

Soma retorted, "Meena loves me and I know her. I know she will want to come back and live like we always have. She was happy."

"You were young so you probably don't know how adults think. It is simply a survival mechanism." I explained, "If you don't want to suffer, you serve; if they are satisfied, you will be awarded. She is a servant, you are a Prince. Of course she must take care and keep you happy. How do you think she managed to hold onto that position for long? You see, our brain are a really funny thing." I told, watching their fascinated and confused look in their eyes.

"Everything we think and do are all connected to our survival. When you get hurt and bleed, it's not your mind that panics, it's your body trying to fight to survive. To adapt. And our brain erase any traumatic memories we simply don't want and hold onto the happy ones, of course unless you unconsciously hold onto the bad ones to grew stronger." I glanced at Ciel, who flinched slightly, "Meena you knows is simply your brain's manipulative memories."

"How would you know what Meena is like?!" His voice raised, he might have like her as a friend but to criticise Meena was unacceptable and punishable.

"Because I have seen it" I simply told. Ciel and Sebastian panicking.

"Oi-Yuri" Ciel interrupted, I shook, "Don't worry. I already seen how close you and Soma will get"

Soma frowned although happiness was in his eyes that he and Ciel was to be friend, "..How do you-?"

"It seems she is not from here. Correct?" Agni informed. Lau and Soma stared gaped. For once, Lau's eyes opened revealing the same colour as mine. It was weird to see his eyes first hand, knowing he would have same eye colour or the same almond shaped eyes, it was little startle for me.

"How is that even.."

"I don't know but that's what I'm trying to find out...but will you listen to my story? I was in a hospital..."

It took me hours to explain to the Prince and Agni as they listened with utmost fascinations to my story, what happened and whom I have met. Unbelievable expression on Prince's face while guilt on Agni for betraying him.

After I was finished, Soma quickly excused himself as Agni soon followed the suit.

"Why did you told him that?" Ciel asked, his mind for food completely gone, "Because you like him, don't you?" I told, blinking naively.

Ciel gave me 'I surrender' smile as I continued, "You obviously hate keeping things from Soma. I can see, Ciel. It would be nice even if you won't aim to happier path, have some people around you that will act as light to your darkness. Just like Saint Francis Bacon quote, 'In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present.'"

He smirked, "Why I cannot more agree on that. You certainly live up to my expectation, you are good at reading people. It seems I cannot keep anything from you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Soma sat broody and sullen, alone in one of the sitting rooms with a fireplace, who seemed to be staring at the portrait of Meena. Those words keep re-playing in his mind. His attention was brought back when a box of Funtom playing cards were tossed onto the table. Ciel took a seat in the chair across from him then.

"In any case, you are not familiar with the rules of English chess right?" He commented, "However, I presume that you will at least know how to play poker."

"Ehh.."

"Today's schedule has come to an end. Before I retire for the night...I can keep you company."

Soft smile appeared on Soma's face, the sadness before gone, "Ciel.."

"I'm not doing this for you." The Earl stated indifferently, "It's only because I've nothing better to do at the moment, that is all."

The other held up a hand to stop him."Ah. Sorry, but I plan to retire" The prince told flatly, "I'm busy unlike you!" Before kicking out Ciel out of the room. Somehow, it seems their roles have changed.

Ciel stared blankly at the door, still holding the cards.

"You've got to go to bed early, or else you'll never grow any taller, little runt Ciel!" Laughed the young Indian, waving goodbye. "See ya~!" The door closed. Leaving the young man standing. Suddenly, Lau popped up.

"Ah. Here you are, Earl!" he said, walking up but only to pause a few feet. "Say—Nn?" Ciel turned to glare at him, crushing the card in his hand.

"HUH?"

"What is gone over you, Earl?" Lau held up his long sleeved hands, smiling, "Are you in a bad mood?"

"Shut up!" Shouted the Earl, walking off towards his room. "And don't follow me!"

* * *

_"Someone...Hey! No one is there?" A child-like voice called out in an empty room. It was a large study room, few portraits hung up above the fireplace, rich red curtain draped over the window. He had been running for many minutes now. Where were the servants?_

_He huffed, supporting his tired body with his hands on knee. He had always been like this. Short stamina for active physical works. He had inherited asthma from his mother who also had to refrain from hard physical activity._

_He heard a loud yelp, it whined. It sounded as if some animal was crying._

_He opened the door and was met with sea of bloods. His dear dog..."Sebastian...?" He said to the unmoving pet. His black fur coated with dark red crimson that was almost dark as his noir fur, he noticed his hands was tainted in the same colour as well._

_Then he saw them...his father and mother in each other embrace, lifeless and limp. Spatters of blood pools around them, "Father? Mother?" He shouted, maybe they are toying with him like always, maybe if he called them hard enough, they will stand up with a laughing how gullible he was and embrace him like yesterday._

_They didn't._

_And he knew, the last breath of their lives left their lip a long time ago._

_He slammed the door open, if he hurried and call a doctor then they will be saved. That he isn't too late._

_"Someone help me! Everyone is going to die" He called out and a relief look appeared as he saw a familiar figure up ahead. He can help me, he thought._

_"Tanaka! Help!" He reached out his hand to the old Steward._

_Tanaka's hands were up in the air as if he was trying to block something coming, "You should not have come here!" He exclaimed._

_"Please escape. Ciel sir...it's too risky for you..." Then suddenly Tanaka's strong figure fell, behind him was a dark shadow holding a knife. He had been stabbed._

_"Tana...-" He tried to see his face. He really did. But only a dark figure he could see and the edge of sharp knife he held that killed everyone he loved-_

_Darkness..._

_Then a bright ablaze pierce through that darkness. But ironically, it wasn't an angel he had been expecting like you would read in the story where a hero who falls into the deepest darkness is suddenly saved by a bright, shining light. No, it was a man's face._

_"Shall we get him now? He will be sold at a good price." A voice talked, "There are some really whimsical people out there."_

_He saw the disbelief look in his eyes, "Ooh...this is!"_

_"Rare huh?" Second voice said._

_Then he saw chunks of gold coins being dropped into a greedy hand, "This is worth more than two people!"_

_"Thanks"_

_"Let me give you the mark of a Noble beast."_

_"ARGH!" A screeching scream. He soon realised it was his own scream that rang in his ears from distance. __He saw the hot, steaming brand approaching him._

_No..._

_"Let me go! Let me go! Let me out of here!" Ciel begged but he knew in their eyes, this him would only cause them to laugh in glee._

_"I see, you became cuter."_

_"I'm hurt! I'm dirty! I want to go home!" An angry, burning mark was then placed on him, marking him as a brand of cattle._

**_Father, mother, God, please_**

**_Why? Why is there no one?_**

_Then he realised, no one is going to come and save him like in the story his mother used to read him to sleep. He brought his knee up to his chest, sinking his face deep into his arms, dwarfing himself as if he wanted to disappear. He kept saying to himself, it was one of those bad dreams. If he just wake himself up, it will disappear and will be met by smiling face of his mother._

_"Aren't we going to have a splendid gathering tonight!" He wore some kind of black cloak, a masquerade mask covering his eyes._

_Was this some kind of joke to him?_

**_No one comes to our rescue._**

_He saw there was several people in the background all dressed in similar manner, smiling in glee. The man he recognised as someone who had made him suffer, raised the knife high._

**_There is no such thing as God._**

_Ciel let out a loud scream as the sword pierced his stomach. Blood sputtered out of his mouth, he saw his own blood flying to the air, tainting everything around red. Same colour, same scene he saw in his manor._

_**KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL**  
_

_"Oh" A suave voice spoke, "Well aren't you...a very small master." Everything in his tone told them this was some kind of sick entertainment for him, "You have summoned me." Blood trickled down the alter. Everything coloured red. Red colouring the world._

_"This fact will not change for eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. Now..." He put one of his long nailed index on his lip as if saying 'shh', "Choose."_

_His Faustian reflecting eyes snapped open, "This is an order! KILL THEM!"_

"-l...el...iel...Ciel!" His hand shot up, grabbing my wrist in painful grasp. I tried to pull my abused hand out but to no prevail, "Ciel..it hurts as hell. Were you having a nightmare? You were moving around a lot and even moaning in pain often." I told him. He must have been dreaming nightmare because his whole body shook from cold sweat covering his body, his short breath and widened eyes.

"Ciel?" It must have been a pretty bad dream, he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his face in my chest.

"..I'm glad..." He muttered in an indecipherable whisper.

I frowned in confusion, "Huh?"

"...I am glad...the first face I see is you."

"Pardon me, sir..oh?" The demon stopped looking at a rather compromising situation we were in, "Your being awake at this hour is quite unusual."

Ciel took away his head from my chest before composing himself properly in front of his butler, ""Tch! I couldn't sleep well because I was too irritated." He replied huffily.

Sebastian walked nearer, pouring the tea as he handed him the warm drink to the master. His eyes suddenly went toward my wrist, noticing a sore looking red hand shape marring my skin. He brought them up to examine more closely, "This is..."

"Ah! It's nothing, it was just an accident." Ciel frowned in guilt, shame marring his face for few seconds. He had hurt her. The one thing he never wish to hurt.

Sebastian frowned in disapproval, "Miss Yuri, as a lady, it is important you take care of your body well to not to leave any scars. Please, come follow me. I will put some ice on it." He pulled me up, excusing him and me in approval of Ciel as he began to read the morning newspaper although the words in front of him were lost to him.

* * *

I was currently sitting in one of the white painted table in the middle of the empty kitchen as Sebastian gently rubbed soothing, cold, welcoming ice pack over my arm.

"You really don't have to go through the trouble." I mentioned. I got bruises all the time from anywhere. Some I don't even remember how I got one.

He only smiled as he continued to massage my arm, I could see the red was al most gone, "Miss Yuri, I have right to be worried about my young lady's health. But mostly," He examined my wrist, "I am continuously surprised how fragile and weak humans are."

His one hand came up to stroke my cheek, "I am worried I might break you even if I even touch you like this. You see, we demons mating method are..." I blushed, he made it sounded so.. animalistic, "...very..rough and crude. Even a kiss can kill a human unless..."

I lifted my brow, gesturing him to continue on.

"Unless...you decide to become one of us. A demon, like me." He explained.

I know Ciel had became a demon in the anime and certainly there seemed to be no difference in personality.

"I will be realistic," I warned, "I would love to become a demon. I won't say something like, 'No, being human is accepting your vulnerability.' or 'I love being human'. I hate it." Sebastian gave me a surprised look, the more and more he was getting to know this human woman, the more he liked her.

"..If I like you...does that mean I can eat you? Your everything?" He bit my nose lightly, his hand rubbing in circular motion of the bruises left by Ciel.

"In our world, offering our neck is the most intimate and a way to show the amount of trust one has to other." He stroked my neck, "Because jugular is the most vulnerable place, even to a demon. So, what is your answer?" He explained before using his hand to tilt my neck before giving me a kiss on the crook of my neck.

"...You see, I hate being human. But not before I live and properly understand what it is like to be a human, please be patient."

A smirk rose in his lip with a look that told me he had his 'target' in his grasp, "Does that mean you had chosen me?"

I smiled, "No...I had chosen both of you. Did you know there are studies humans aren't made to be monogamous? A female from the tribe would take in multiple mates and when she gets pregnant, those men would not know who the father is and will work together to take care of the child and the mother as much as they can."

He chuckled, "My, my...what a little...I think I am drunk with thoughts of you lady."

"Did anyone told you, you are beautiful?" I suddenly asked, his hand stopping in amusement.

"Why, many has in fact. It seems humans love beautiful things."

I ginned, "Well, we humans are ugly creature so it's natural for us to be attracted to things that are beautiful; humans or not."

"Really? But I see something more exotic than beauty: you, my lady." He had suddenly and sneakily trapped me between the table and his chest, his lip on my ear whispering those sweet, very demonic words: the signature of demon:

"I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me..I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me..I will steal your lips and run far away."

* * *

"Now then. Let us continue our little chat from before his Highness's interruption." Smirked Lau. The group sat once again in the parlor having tea served to them again with a different set. "Sebastian" Ciel said, "Have you got the documents I ask of you?"

Sebastian smirked in matter of fact, "Of course, Master" He now in his hands piles of notes and documents diligently organised.

"Harold West Jabb. He is involved in the import of the various goods." Sebastian reported the flawless research, "I have only met him once while off duty...he is rather creepy not to mention his criminal record."

"Imported goods eh? Then me and him are in the same business" He noted, suddenly wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He really can compartmentalise better than the others can't he. Even knowing who I was or where I came from, he seemed to treat me the same, if not better.

"He mostly imports Indian spices and teas." Sebastian continued, "He runs a general store named 'Harold Trading.' He also runs 'Harold's Hindustani coffeehouse'" He handed out the papers to Ciel who overlooked it.

"Meena's name appeared on some of Lord West's papers. As Miss Yuri had reported, she seemed to be his wife. According to what I read business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business however..." He trailed off, "It seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the incidents took place."

"West had mentioned too about a 'three year plan,' that 'the successful execution of that plan will take place in one week,'" I added, remembering some lines from the manga.

"The most important factor here is the 'one week later' deadline." Ciel stated.

Perhaps they plan to raid a major event?" the Asian suggested, "Well, with it being winter now, the large scale functions have all but ended."

The Earl glanced at his servant. "Sebastian, what events will be held in London one week from now?"

"One week from now?" The Devil placed a finger against his chin, thoughtfully. "Young master received invitations to a choir concert sponsored by Saint Sophia academy at West Minster Abbey, Wagner at the Royal Opera House in Govent Garden, an exhibition of Indian culture and its prosperity within the Empire at the Crystal Palace-"

"Indian?" Ciel perked up.

Sebastian sighed disapprovingly. "Young master, a gentleman must read all correspondences addressed to him, no matter what the contents."

He growled. "Shut up and just give us the details."

"The Exhibition of Indian Culture and its Prosperity in the British Empire will be held at the Crystal Palace next week. The main exhibits will feature Great Britain's achievements and industry in India. A curry fair will be held as part of the program. Young master had received an invitation to be a special judge at that fair."

"The fair will have several companies competing with their curries. Rumor has it that her Majesty, who is known for her love of curry, will come visit the fair." The butler told, glancing back at his master.

"She is definitely coming" I confirmed.

"Should I see which individuals are hosting their own parties as well?"

"India..Curry.." Ciel uttered, annoyed. "That's quite enough."

"It seems you've caught on, my lord." Lau said.

"Yes. Three years, a fair, and as West covets brand and titles, he would only think of one thing." The Earl frowned, "I cannot believe how silly this case has turned out to be. I am so unnerved, I do not know what to say.."

"Ahhaha! So, you were really sent on a fool's errand." Laughed the Asian.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Soma suddenly, "I don't understand what's going on. Explain it to me!"

"Quiet down, your Highness. You will receive your explanation in due time.." The trader told, gesturing to Ciel. "..from Lord Earl! Right?"

"Once again, you were only pretending to know!" said person muttered, irked.

"Ahem! The main dish served at West's Hindustani coffeehouse is curry." began Ciel, "In other words, West is attempting to obtain a Royal Warrant with his curry."

"Ah, now I understand!" Lau said, earning a glare from the young man.

Soma's brows furrowed. "A Row-y'all Warrent?...What is that?"

"Ah, right! Your Highness wouldn't know of it." Lau said before looking over at the young woman. "Miss Yuri as you are from the future, care to explain with your infinite knowledge?"

I smiled at Lau in a 'thank you' expression, "Members of the Royal Family can grant a seal of 'approval' to merchants and artisans of whom they are fond of. This is known as the Royal Warrant and stores that hold the seal can display it on their signs."

"A Royal Warrant is equivalent to quality assurance. When a brand receives a Warrant, its sales are guaranteed to increase." added Ciel, "We were considering applying for it for our confectionery and toy brand. Some stores have tripled their sales as Queen Victoria sets the trends for everything from fashion to food. The rage for curry has slowed down, so West must want the title, whatever the cost."

"I understand that West wants the so-called Royal Warrant." the prince stated, "But what does that have to do with the hanging incidents?"

"There are two conditions for obtaining a Royal Warrant. The first is to have the product's quality recognized at a fair. And the second is.." Sebastian informed, "..gratuitous service to the Royal Family for three years." The young Indian gasped, getting it. "For three years, West has been servicing the Royal Family with his imports for free. He then caused those incidents to destroy his rivals who are participating in the fair next week."

"Military personnel were attacked as well, so it looked as if the culprits were Indians who held a grudge against England." the young master noted.

"Eh?" Soma and Agni looked confused. Sebastian handed his master one of the notes left at the incidents.

"The letters left behind at the crime scenes held another important clue besides camouflage. Right here." Ciel said, pointing to the tongue symbol. "Lord Randall was ranting that the mark was an insult against England. But its real meaning is something entirely." He then pointed to the Kali statue behind him; Soma and his butler looked, realisation in their eyes. "You pray to that, no? Your God is the Goddess Kali, with her tongue lolling out."

Agni had a guilty expression, "I have stopped things with Mr West..." He then bent down, "For many times, I have shamed you..."

Soma's expression softened with a delicate smile, "You did it all for me. Both your prayers and your apology were drawn into that mark." Agni's eyes sparkled with admiration to his Prince.

"What a heartwarming scene." Clapped Lau, "Then, all's well that ends well, eh? Now, let's wash our hands of this affair. How about we have the Yard handle the rest?"

"W-Wait! Then what will become of Agni and Mina?" Demanded Soma.

"Who knows?" Replied the trader.

Ciel yawned. "We now know that this incident doesn't concern our side, the underworld, and we're not running a charity."

"I understand..This is indeed my problem." The prince said, "I will think about what I can do to solve it on my own." He gave a reassured look to Agni.

"Good attitude. Then I will get on with my work.." smirked the Earl, "I was summoned to London in winter on this worthless errand. Don't I deserve some reward for my troubles? A Royal Warrant is granted after three years of gratuitous service and one's showing at a fair. The fair will be held in one week. And fortunately for us, the top competition is unable to participate. Therefore, if our Funtom corporation participates and wins against West..the Royal Warrant will be ours."

"I was considering moving into the food business after we'd obtained a _Warrant_ for our confectionery and toys." he summarized to them, "If we were to get the Warrant at the curry fair, it would be the talk of the town."

"Indeed. It'll be quite the trophy to mark the launch of Funtom's culinary line. But..you have only one week to set up a culinary department." Lau stated, "Will you be able to prepare specialists in curry, cooking equipment, stores, and such in time?"

"We won't be needing any of that." Replied Ciel, glancing at his butler and me knowingly. "Isn't that right, Sebastian..Yuri?"

He placed his hand over his heart. "As butler to the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage something like this. The Royal Warrant will be ours."

Ciel then glanced at me, "Well..tell me, Yuri. Do I win?"

I giggled, "Yes, Ciel. You win." Satisfied smirk appeared on the Earl's face.

Agni stood up, "I will help you, Mr Sebastian. This is at least I can do after all the fuss I have caused."

Soma clapped in agreement, "One has an infinite array of choices, making the best curry is like finding one truth out of all the truths of the universe. But Agni's right hand can do that. With only his fingertips, he selects the best spices from an innumerable selection and mixes in the optimal amounts..to create curry that is nothing short of a miracle. His power to imagine and create a world from nothing is indeed within the realm of godliness. That is why Agni with his right hand of God, is called...Kali's right hand!"

"I've never had curry that was better than Agni's." Soma stated, "That's why I told him to offer me his right hand forever."

"So the right hand of God.." Ciel began.

"..Refers not to godly strength, but to godly curry making skills?" Lau finished.

Ciel glanced at the demon. "There you have it. Sebastian?"

"Heh. Well, well.." He chuckled, "With Mr Agni, we will definitely win this contest, master."

* * *

As we headed for the study room for an afternoon tea, we heard several loud thuds, stomping and yelling of two different voices.

Mey-Rin ran towards us, panicked in her face, "Sir, come quick-you must!" She blabbered in clutter commotion. It was obvious something was happening down in the front door.

Me, Ciel, Soma, Agni and Sebastian quickly hurried down the stairs, meeting with a rather chaotic scene.

It was Elizabeth and a young man with short, light-colored hair stylized in a wavy fashion, wearing a suit and a top hat with a bow tied around behind held up by Finnian from lashing out while the young female Midford was clinging to his waist begging him to stop.

The man's eyes travelled toward Ciel who seemed to recognise him and little stiff, "THERE YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU BRAKE MY SISTER'S HEART!" Shouted Edward Midford.

"Brother, please! I told you I can solve this!" Elizabeth begged, looking up at furious elder Midford.

"Ciel, come and fight like a man!" Edward insulted, Ciel found himself frowning at the question of his mahood.

"Who is this Yuri Park?! The woman that had swindle away my sister's dignity!"

I smiled, "That would be me."

He froze, his mouth gaped and his eyes widened. Suddenly, his face went red as an apple.

That was the start of his first love.

* * *

After calming down Edward and guiding him in a waiting room with set of tea and refreshments with Soma, Agni and me to keep him company which he obediently followed, Elizabeth and Ciel was lead to separate room. It was obvious, she wanted to talk to him private.

* * *

Ciel looked at Elizabeth's appearance: he noticed the obvious black circles that marred her cute face, chapped and dry lips and she seemed to have got more thinner. Heavy contrition and shame gulped him, knowing he had done this to her.

"...I am willing to pay for the sadness that I have cost." He started, Elizabeth glared at his response; an unusual behaviour of her.

"This is not a pay back, Ciel, this is my return as more stronger woman. I do not want any of your money." Before her voice softened; almost shaky, "As a woman, I hate you" The young Earl felt his heart stop, he loved her, only as a cousin, and hearing the word 'hatred' coming from few people he loved as he can be capable of really did hurt him.

"Before she came along, you've never been like this to me. After she came along, I became second to you..your blackened intentions are so obvious, I am not so innocent any-more," The Phantomhive Earl flinched, "Why did you change? It is unforgettable to me...the reason I became a witch, the reason I became more spiteful, the reason why I'm cursing you...because–it's all because of you" He could see tears in the corner of her eyes, "You trampled on my love and laughed and I have clung on to a foolish love."

Elizabeth still could remember those days clearly. How Ciel danced with Miss Yuri in a way she never saw him do with her. She kept asking herself, those words that she could never spoke of. Don't he see the childish her in his eyes? Is love only possible when you've prepared for it maturely since youth? The unrealistic love is a child fantasy in her mind, she knew and it chocked her. And scared her; shamed her with guiltiness, at the dark feelings she felted toward Miss Yuri. She hated her.

_**Flashback**_

_**Elizabeth stared at the intimate pair hidden behind the pillar as wide grin broke out of Yuri's lip as she chatted away. This made a small smile, almost a mere twitch at the corner of his lip, but a smile nonetheless in Ciel.**_

_**(Scene change)**_

_**Yuri rested lazily on the violet r****egency sofa of**** French design. Her elbow, supporting her head, rested against one of the two bolster pillows while other was at the end where her legs had been elegantly propped up. Ciel rested himself up on the sofa near her legs in angle where he could gaze down on her.**_

_**Ciel stretched his arm, fist becoming undone as something shiny fell out of his palm and dangled in the air in front of Yuri, it must have became unwind during the bear attack. She silently took the necklace, its ribbon straps slipping down his fingers. The necklace belonged to Ciel's mother, and therefore it is very precious and priceless object to him.**_

_**Yuri**__** went back to the book she was reading yet Ciel's gaze never left her..all the while Elizabeth stared at the scene only feet away behind the pair.**_

_**(Scene change)**_

_**Elizabeth gasped and stared at Yuri in shock at her request. Her dress had became partly undone and asked Elizabeth to help her to tie the straps at the back..all the while Ciel was present in the room. He seemed not to mind, nonchalantly resting on the sofa although his eyes burned through the two female.**_

_**She could not turn down the request for Mey-Rin was somewhere else and Yuri had asked her for help as friend thus as a lady, she was bound to accept such request from one's acquaintance. Elizabeth started to pull, tug and tie the strings. Her eyes trailed toward Ciel subtly, noticing his eyes on Yuri's figure.**_

_**Elizabeth's eyes **_**_downcast before glaring at the taller woman in front of her then with much strength she could muster, yanked the strings harshly, crushing Yuri's unsuspecting abdomen painfully. Yuri hissed and closed her eyes in sudden air escaping her lung as she glanced back but made no complains and acted as if nothing happened._**

**_Soon, guilt consumed her._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK  
_**

She was taller than Ciel, that was why she could never wear heels - she accept that, but that day she really do seemed small. To her, who is so small, even his love is small. She wanted to shout at him, 'Look at me next to you, I'm looking at you like this!'

One can protect love with effort. But one can't make love with effort. But Elizabeth had no regret, despite her love may be short but more than anything else, she lived for him.

"...But as your cousin, I love you, I want to be with you but since I have no right toward you as a woman, I will give you my support and love as your relative." She closed her eyes in daunting acceptance.

"Lizzie-" His eyes widened when a big smile appeared on her face, "I never acknowledged the person you had become and had focused all my attention on the boy you used to be.*" Elizabeth apologised, "You are my little cousin, I thank you for this because I have finally learned to be a strong woman; from now watch my stage with eyes wide open; I am not that friend from a long time ago with nothing to do."

**(A/N: *THE QUOTE GOES TO ONE OF MY FAVOURITE READER, 'Paxloria' For this really nice, deep quotes)**

"How is her big love?" Elizabeth chocked out, then quickly changed her mind, "Even if you tell me, I wouldn't know because I'm small. Is her love bigger than the times we had together? Probably.."

"No." Ciel answered with serious expression, "The time we spent together and the love she has for me - both are things that cannot be compared to any treasures on Earth - you are not so small any-more, Elizabeth." She blinked in surprise at his use of her full name instead of her usual nickname, "..You really have become an admirable woman." He smirked.

A shock 'O' of her lips before it spread out into a wide, tearful grin, "My small arms can't cover you, but her big smile covers you. I can see."

* * *

"Come on brother, let's go!" Elizabeth frowned, why was her brother so disagreeing on leaving so early? She tried to pull his arm harder but his foot seemed to be taped to the ground. His frozen, blushed face still staring at me.

Ciel suddenly came and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling his face closer to my chest, smirking knowingly, "Come, Yuri..we still need to 'finish' what we have done last night."

Veins popped in the elder Midford's forehead, "CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YYYYOOOOOUUUUUU!" His body was suddenly tied with ropes by his own sister who had proceed to drag him out of the door.

"I WILL NEVER! I WILL NEVER!" His head poked out of the carriage window as it trotted away.

We waved, sweat dropping.

"I WILL NEVER! I WILL NEVER! I WILLL NEEVVERERRRR!"

* * *

**"Experience is a brutal teacher, but you learn. My God, do you learn." _C.S. Lewis_**

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! I had fun writing this :) Next chapter or so the potential suitor will be revealed and also, Viscount makes appearance with Yuri's 'painting'.**


	14. Competition

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Curry Contest Arc-**

Chapter XIV:

Competition

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**sleepy kirby**- Haha! Well here is the next!

**love1398**- Hahaha! Thank you! Here is the chapter!

**VampireSiren**- Haha! Thank you!

**sebby-fan**- OMG! You are defo correct on the butler one just not the other lol

**anime****maniac626**- Thank you! The appearance of potential suitor, here it is!

**Himeno** **Kazehito**- If you like how smart she is, I think you will like this one!

**Demeter13909**- Haha! I sometimes hit my friends too! They always get bruises on their arms!

**DVP21**- Thank you! Here is the another one!

**Jessica1209- **Haha! Thank you! There will be more scenes later on!

**pichu123**- I am afraid Pluto won't be in the story ㅠㅠ I know he is my favourite character too.

**Illusa**- Haha! The potential suitor is in this chapter! Keep your eyes open!

**Guest**- Thank you!

**ravenscry21**- Phaha! Thank you! Oh if you don't like Meena, I think you will LOVE this!

**CJShortz**- Phaha! I am so surprised how much things you guess correctly!

**vic90**- She is saying, that FEMALE would take in MULTIPLE MATES. Meaning, she would take in more lovers but nope! Sebastian and Ciel will have NO OTHER LOVERS.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Hahaha! Yes, he will be! Also, the extra suitor is here! In this chapter!

**Rayne Mitchaelis**- Thank you! Here is the next

**KuraiNezumichan**- I am going to base on both! Anime and Manga.

**pretty-little-liar-girl70-**Thank you so much for reading!

**Dontgotaclue88**- Hahaha! Thank you very much! There are humours here also!

**Bri**- Hehe! Thank you! Well, here is another suitor coming up!

**Taylor- **LOL, thank you! I really thought they should give Elizabeth little bit more strong so I just decide to give what she really is inside.

**A/N: Ok, so this is the end of the Curry Arc so that is why the word count is little long! Hehe! But I am afraid, I could not put many Yuri x Sebby or Yuri x Ciel moments but I promise you guys there will be so much more next time!**

* * *

**This chapter contains: 3rd Arc ****************of Kuroshitsuji manga AND anime 'Curry Contest Arc' **chapter 20-22/Episode 14-15

* * *

"We needs spices" Said Agni as we were dining dinner, "The curry powder would not do"

"Curry powder?" The young Indian echoed, perplexed. "What is that?"

"It a bottle with a bunch of Indian spices used to make curry that's blended together." Sebastian explained.

"The curry powder would only make the flavor is weak and it has no aroma." Agni explained, "Not to mention, it's gritty, so the texture is rough on the tongue. That doesn't count as curry." Soma nodded understandably

This was really weird...it seems I have disrupted the timeline of the manga/anime and I was really confused of what will happen in the future.

"I've never seen anything like that in India," He replied, "And Agni didn't use it either.. At least as far as I know..yes, spices determine the color and heat of curry, but what is most important is their flavor. When they aren't freshly ground, their aroma evaporates. At my palace, I have masalchi dedicated to that task alone."

"So in other words, using something like curry powder, in which have been ground up prior to being packaged and sold, is out of the question." Sebastian summed.

"I have heard West had hired the best chief in India specialised in curry" Ciel added, "In that, West has the advantage. His company controls the distribution, so he can secure the best of the bunch for himself."

"I fear we are running short on time." The demon stated, "Let us find ourselves some traders.." I looked at Lau, Ciel following my gaze before everyone was following the suit. We all glanced at Lau...who was the branch manager of a trading company.

"Hm?" He said, noticing us staring.

* * *

**-Two Days Later-**

Many bags and bags filled with different kinds of Indian spices covered the backyard of the townhouse. Sebastian, Baldo and Finny helped carried them into the kitchen.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Soma, cupping a light red powder in his palms, looking at all of them. "I have seen all of these back home in my country!"

"Each one has such a beguiling perfume." Sebastian noted, smelling some. "These spices are indeed the finest money can buy."

"Oh, the trouble I had to go through to get these!" Gushed Lau dramatically. "To have me collect this all in the span of a day. What a slave driver, you are, Lord Earl!"

I gave him thumbs up, "Oh! Awesome" I told, hugging him.

Lau looked as if he was floating, "Ah~The things we men do" I came up to whisper something in his ears, "Can you do that?"

"Anything for you" I thanked him.

"I suppose even you have your uses in times like these." Smirked Ciel although it seemed force as he looked at our 'hugging buddy' display.

"Well, having the Funtom Corporation owe me one is hardly a bad thing." The Asian stated.

"Mr Agni." Sebastian suddenly called, gaining the older man's attention. "As only you know the taste of your godly curry, may I depend on your guidance as to flavor and so forth?"

"Ah, yes. Sure"

A wonderful aroma filled the Phantomhive townhouse, the servants and us included breathed it in and we started rushing towards the lovely scent.

"Real curry is defined by the spices. In a real curry there are a few carefully selected spices chosen from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount. According to how this is done the taste, spiciness, scent, everything will be different." Soma explained as we watch Sebastian and Agni coking.

Dishes of spices were around the table, a bandaged hand struck out and picked up some of the spices, crushing them into a mortar and then serving it into a large pot of food.

"There are countless alternatives. Cooking the best curry is like discovering the truths of the universe. However Agni's right hand can do it With a fingertip he can bring out the best spices and combine them appropriately."

We were crowded at the door, peeking into the kitchen as we watched Agni and Sebastian make the curry in incredible speed and precision.

"The curry he creates is a miracle. The power to create the world from nothing is an ability reserved for gods. That's why that hand of Agni's is called the right hand of god!" Soma paused and he stared straight at Ciel, "I have never had a more delicious curry than Agni's. So, I told him that it was his duty to dedicate himself to me for the rest of his life."

I smiled, that was why he saved him?

* * *

"Our apologies for having kept you waiting." Soma turned from his card game with us to look at the butler and his servant, surprised. Sebastian strolled over with the metal food cart and lifted up one of the curry plates.

"We present you with a curry of tender chicken stewed with spices and savor of onions." The demon told, placing down in front of the astonished prince. "We topped it off simply with some coriander and yogurt."

"You're already done?" He exclaimed in disbelieve, "It's only been about two hours since you began—"

The butler sighed remorsefully. "Yes, it unfortunately took me a full two hours. Please forgive us for forcing you to wait for so long."

"We have sampled all of the spices." Agni told, "To make a better curry than the one I currently make."

Soma sniffed the curry, it smelt like Agni's yet more better, "Each and every one of them?" Soma shouted bluntly, "The whole lot?"

"Yes. To return to the point at hand, we then blended the spices to match the fragrance of the curry Mister Agni cooked for breakfast the other day as closely as possible." He informed.

"Come, come, your highness." Lau told, "'It's better to get down to work than to worry about it,' as they say. Why not have a bite first?"

"Y-Yes, all right." He agreed, his tone slightly wary. He swear both of them are not humans.

"Time to eat!" Lau announced happily, scooping up some curry. "This aroma is very different from the last. The spices present an extraordinary bouquet." Taking a bite, his face brighten right away. "My, this is delicious! The flavor of the freshly ground spices whets your appetite and the steamed chicken is so tender, it practically melts in your mouth!"

"Prince Soma, what do you think?" Agni asked, more concern about his comment than the trader.

He nodded his head furiously. "It is the most delicious curry I have ever tasted" He complemented.

Sebastian smiled, "Ah, there are yet things that only Prince Soma can do." After that, he requested Agni to bring out another carts. What was to be presented to us was something extremely unexpected. Three long rows of silver pots full that were filled with different varieties of curry to taste. We stared with widen eyes at them as the butler spoke.

"Here, we have made a selection of curries that have a similar aroma but differ in flavour. Please sample them and choose the one that tastes most declious"

Soma was still in shock as he yelled, "You two made them all? In such short times?" Yep, definitely not humans.

"Yes." Sebastian responded simply. He then proceed to transfer the many dishes onto the long dining table. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. Wherever would we be if I was unable to manage something as simple as this?"

Well, I do like curry not to mention I have a very big appetite.

"B-But..I don't think I can eat all of this myself.." Soma stuttered, he would die before even finish sampling half of them

"Your cooperation is necessary as I stated before so that we find that divine curry as soon as possible."

The young man stared at the plate. "Urgh.." He groaned before building up his courage. "V-Very well! I shall eat as much curry as necessary if my eating curry is use to you!"

"We'll have some too!" The three idiotic servants shouted, appearing out of nowhere with spoons raised above them, ready to eat.

"I will have some! I love curry!" I told, holding out my spoon.

Everyone of them was _heaven_. I literally groan in pleasure at every spoonful of the food. Even when everyone was full with their stomach size of pregnant women, I kept on eating.

_Where does she put all that food? _They all thought, sweat dropping as I continue to gulp down to the last bit of sample dishes.

"Do you have some more?" I asked.

Exhausted groans emitted from them, they can't even bear the smell of it anymore.

I frowned, "What?"

* * *

Night has fell and the kitchen of the townhouse was like a battlefield. The bodies of the idiotic trio and the prince were passed out on the floor as if dead; their stomachs sticking out and stuffed. Piles of messy plates, spoons, and pots covered the table. Sebastian sighed, staring down at the pot in his hands.

"What could be missing from this curry?" he said before thinking to himself, "Thanks to the day's experiments, I now understand how to blend spices to achieve color, heat, and flavor. Furthermore, I have grasped that fruits lend to sweetness and lightness, yogurt to acidity, and dairy products to mildness of taste and the deepness of Mister Agni's divine curry remains something separate altogether.."He looked over at the mess then and sighed once more.

"This will never do. Before I can even get started on the preparations for tomorrow morning, I have this much washing-up to see to."

"Are you alright?" I asked behind him. He turned around, smiling, "Ah, Miss Yuri, what are you doing here in such late time? You should be sleeping" He told.

I walked deeper into the room, "You seemed to be forgetting what I know, beside coming here was a gamble, I didn't know you would be here. I guess you are still searching for that 'perfect' taste?"

He nodded, putting the pot down onto the table, "With all that, I still feel it could be better." He looked at me teasingly, "It seems you have came here to help me?"

I paced to the cupboard, opening and pulling out a thin, rectangle object wrapped in shiny sheet. Sebastian looked at me in puzzled expression, "You told me how human can find this delicious" I told, handing it to him "Well, this is your time to find out"

* * *

"What was that?" Soma exclaimed, "You have created a divine curry? In just one night, you've found a way to give it that kind of body?" He, Agni and the others sat at the dinning table for their morning breakfast.

"Just in my own way, but..yes." Sebastian replied, lifting up the tray top to reveal improved dish. He then placed it in front of the young man. "Please have a taste." The prince was skeptical for the curry looked the same as yesterday, staring at Agni before trying it.

Like before, he was sucked into a vision but this one was different. Now, he stood in a magnificent, luxurious ballroom filled with beautiful women dancing. It felt as if he was home even if it weren't his palace. He pondered why until seeing the reason—an English woman and an Indian man were dancing together joyously.

_I see..This curry foes not simply copy Agni's.._ He thought, _This is Indian curry with a particularly ingenuity thrown in. _His stunned expression soften to a pleased smile. _The two don't clash..but instead, melt together tenderly._

The vision faded and he was back in the dinning room, he looked at his servant who told him the same thing with a similar look.

"What do you think?" the butler asked.

"This isn't Agni's divine curry." he responded, "But the complex savoriness created by the spices in the Indian curry remains the same..while flavoring that only an Englishman could devise brings out a whole new kind of body in the dish. _This curry is worthy of being called divine in ts own right. It was delicious, khansama._ Ciel and Lau stared in surprise at Agni and Soma while the butler just smiled.

"But how did you manage to get it right in the span of an evening?" The Devil reached into his coat, pushing out a Funtom bitter chocolate bar.

"With this." he stated.

"Th-that's chocolate!" The four men shouted.

"Thanks to Miss Yuri" Their stares suddenly went toward me, "Her knowledge made a big difference. The cacao of which chocolate is comprised was originally used as spice due to its uniquely aromatic and savory flavor. Along with cacao, fats and oils, milk, and sugar are masterfully blended to create chocolate, which in turn contributes a rich body to curry."

"Moreover, Funtom's chocolate, being top-quality as it is, contains the purest cacao. One would be hard pressed to find something better than this chocolate to make the ultimate curry, I daresay. And not to mention, thanks to Miss Yuri, I have obtained something more greater" He continued. His eyes moved to look at me with a graceful smile in which I looked at Lau with appreciated smile.

"Amazing, Ciel! Your khansama has not only caught up to divine curry but made it even better in just one week!" Soma praised excitedly, "We will definitely win against West!"

* * *

It was finally the day we have bee waiting for: The Curry Competition. It was well into the afternoon and the residents of the Phantomhive townhouse were getting ready for the special occasion.

Sebastian carefully placed the finishing touch to his master's clothes. Straightening and taking a step back, he allowed Ciel to walk over to the large, richly painted golden wood-polished mirror hung on the wall, inspecting himself. The outfit he had chosen made him appear as a extravagantly-clad Royal Guard suited for Her Majesty.

The young Earl walked out of the room, marching himself down the stairs where everyone was waiting. His eyes first wander toward me, a pleasant smile appearing in his lip.

"You look beautiful, Yuri..." This morning, Miss Nina came with a new dress, it was pale yellow sun colour, high neck with a matching bonnet decorated with ribbon and flowers. Preferably, I'd go with simple wife beater and shorts.

**(A/N: LOOK AT THE PICTURE IN MY PROFILE. ALSO, THERE ARE TWO LADIES, ONE WITH YELLOW DRESS AND PINK DRESS IN THE BACKGROUND. THE DRESS HERE IS THE YELLOW ONE. THERE WILL BE PINK ONE LATER)**

"Your little Highness, you can drool all you want after the competition" Interrupted Lau, smiling at Ciel's blushing, "W-What-I do not know what you mean!" He resumed walking. "Come along, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." The butler uttered, following.

"You look very beautiful by the way, Miss Yuri..somehow, I wish I can just lock you away so only I can see your beautiful face" He whispered, I gave him a smile.

* * *

"Wow!" Finnian exclaimed, pointing at the elephant, "What is that large animal?"

"That is an elephant. It is a sacred animal." Soma explained, "I have some in my palace. About ten"

"Amazing!" Bardroy amazed, "You have these as pets?"

"They can fit such large animals in your house?" Added Mey-Rin.

I looked around the structure, so this was the 'The Crystal Palace', it really did stand up to its name. Because of the recent invention of the cast plate glass method in 1848, which allowed for large sheets of cheap but strong glass, it was at the time the largest amount of glass ever seen in a building and astonished visitors with its clear walls and ceilings that did not require interior lights, thus a "Crystal Palace".

"Do you not have them in your home?" Asked Ciel, noticing my awe at the beautiful place.

I shook my head, "Unfortunately, the south tower to the right of the Crystal Palace entrance was taken down shortly after the fire, as the damage sustained had undermined its integrity and it presented a major risk to houses nearby." I said, "The north tower was demolished with explosives in 1941. No reason was given for its removal, although it was rumoured that it was to remove a landmark for WWII German."

Sebastian and Ciel raised their eyebrow, "World War II?"

"You mean, humans are that foolish to cause another wars? Something that could have wiped out themselves?"

I nodded, "It happened because..well let's say, the Germany was right about genetic being the key to new evolution but blue hair, blue eyes-useless."

**(A/N: No offense to people with blue eyes and blonde hair. I actually want to be born with blue eyes, blonde hair-being Asian and all, and blonde hair, blue eyes because I think they are beautiful, even if the blue eyes is result of genetic mutation)**

"All for that such reason..." Sebastian thought.

"It would be fruitless to even wonder if I will even live that long to see then." He glanced briefly at the demon beside them.

I gave him a sad smile, "..."

"Hi there, Lord Earl." A _very _familiar voice called over our shoulder. Looking over to where his voice came from to find Lau sitting on a bench with Ran-Mao sitting between him while he hugged her closely. "The show is finally about to begin!"

"You brought one of your girls even though you would be in front of your clients?" Ciel deadpanned.

"Meh, Ran-Mao is my little sister" Lau assured, poking her cute cheek. "Though we're not related by blood. "

"Hi Ran-Mao" I greeted, she stared at me then Lau then me then Lau again. Lau nodded and Ran-Mao nidded to me as acknowledge of my greeting.

He laughed. "Please forgive, Ran-Mao. She is such a shy child, Miss Yuri" He apologised, playing with strands of my hair that managed to escape knotted buns, "I hear the spectators will get to sample the competing curries at this fair, and I was thinking I'd give this little one the chance to try some too!"

"Oh my...if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!" A rather pompous voice called out, Ciel turning around to face him reluctantly, "Ah..Lord West."

"Long time no see! It has not been since last years social events if I recall correctly" He greeted, making small talk. "It is an honour to meet you again" Ciel replied, his face seemed bored and rather distaste for this man.

"I'm most honoured to make your acquaintance once more! As usual, you're sporting a finely tailored coat, I see! Which brand might such a distinguished individual as an Earl wear, if I may ask?"

"Well, you see, I leave my clothing to my butler and have less than a passing interest in brands." The young man told in a bored tone.

"Really now!" West laughed, "Come to think of it, I've heard that your company id taking part in today's festivities as well?" His eyes noticed me, "Why, who is this young lady?"

"This is Miss Yuri Park. She is an important acquaintance of mine" Ciel hesitantly introduced as I curtsied and he took his top hat off to bow slightly.

"Yes, I am considering an expansion into food stuffs at present." Ciel continued with the question in the same dull voice.

"I was terribly surprised to learn of your participation in curry festival! Did you recruit yourself a skilled chef or something?"

"No, my butler and Agni will be competing. They are very skilled, if I do say so myself. Not that you would not know" He told with knowing smirk.

"Interesting..well, my company doesn't intend to lose either." the older man stated, "We have hired a remarkable chef of our own."

"Is that a fact.." Ciel drawled.

"That aside, I overheard that the queen will be attendance today.." The English trader mentioned, having calm down but fidget now. He glared at Agni who was fidgeting under his furious gaze, knwoing how capable Agni was and seemed furious Agni had abandoned the contract between them.

"Who's to say?" The young Earl shrugged, "Since Prince Albert's passing, Her Majesty has not appeared in public much."

"As I'll be taking that royal Warrant, I really would like Her Majesty to taste my company's superior curry in front of the audience." Harold sighed before checking his watch. "Well, I'll be! I've nattered on for too long! We shall talk later!" With that, the man turned and walked away.

A small choke of laughter escaped his mouth, using his sleeve to hide them, "I cannot wait to see his face when he realise he had lost" He looked at me, "Right, Yuri?"

I grinned, "Always"

"Come, Mr Agni" Called Sebastian, "We must head to the competitor's room and wait." The demon butler looked over his shoulder, "Wish me good luck, Miss Yuri"

I gave him a small wave.

* * *

"We have now come to the highlight of 'The Empire Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibiton'" Greeted the announcer, holding the poster for the curry festival, "With participants from famous curry houses throughout London, let the curry show begin"

The announcer raised his arm, "We have prepared a special curry for the guests who are present. Please wait in anticipation!" The crowd applauded.

The man then went to introduce the judges, "Now today's judges are...A palace chef who will not allow any comprimises in taste, Chief Higharm." A strict looking middle aged man with beards, "A tax collector currently serving in India, Mr Carter" A chubby, mid aged man with glasses, "And..."

A handsome man walked forward, "Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!"

"Kya!"

"How handsome!"

"Viscount!"

The crowds, mostly women, shouted with enthusiasm. But what caught their attention was an object that two servants was holding behind the Viscount.

"W-Wait...t-that's!" Ciel stuttered, goosebumps forming in his cheeks at the appearance of Viscount but it was quickly replaced by severe blushing when he saw clearly what the two servants was holding up, his face went so red, he felt sweating from the heat. He tried to pry his eyes off the picture only to peek up once in a while.

"Oh..." Lau hummed thoughtfully, "He certainly has good eyes for art"

I made a disgusted expression, "...Stupid..." But I nodded in agreement, "I do look good in that picture. He got my good side"

People murmured and pointed at the large painting, "What a beautiful piece."

"Who is that young lady in the picture?"

"He certainly has a very fine taste"

It was me dressed in blonde wig and blue eyes for the Jack The Ripper case, drawn in oil on canvas painting, portrayed as a nude woman reclining on a bed of pillows. The blue eyes piercing to the viewers with seductive allures, in the bed of pillows were white see through fabrics wrapped around my arms and beside my feet was black fur stole.

"My..." Admired Sebastian as well as Agni, "It is certainly a very familiar looking woman" His eyes went over to mine, I shrugged; confirming his suspicion.

The reporter cleared his throat, bringing back everyone's attention back to the competition once more, "N-Now, these are today's contestants: Persian Tabb company's chef Tarpin" A chubby man with freckles and a moustache, "Chef Rush from Dormitory Vill." An older man with short-cropped black hair and a similar moustache as well. "Chef Rickman for Dahlia Limited." A sharp looking young man with glasses. "Lippclin company's Chef Worrest." Another younger man with short blond hair with freckles, "Chef Riley for Harold West" A stern looking old man, people gasped, knowing how famous he was in India, "And Butler Sebastian for Funtom Corporation."

The announcer looked over at the demon. "Wha..a butler?"

"Yes. I am no chef." he smiled, "I am merely a butler."

"W-Well, we've got a unique cast of participants for you today!" The man stated, "So, let the cooking begin!" As the words fell from the man's lip, the contestant immediately began cooking. Soon, sweet aromas of foods begin to fill the Crystal Palace.

"I guess we just sit back and wait for the curry now" Ciel muttered, finally recovering from the shocked moment although his eyes often went to the painting that was carefully put to side next to Viscount who was still admiring the woman in the painting with drools.

"Ah, little Earl. You have finally recovered?" Lau asked, resting his arms around Ran-Mao and my shoulders.

"S-Shut up! I do not know what you mean, I was just surprised at such painting the Viscount had brought with him." Ciel defended, refusing to make an eye contact with me.

"I do look good there" I added, making Ciel jerk his head towards me, "You should be embarrassed or angry, even sad for someone to have those kind of painting painted!"

"Ciel..." I clicked my tongue, "21st Century" That was the most excuse/explanation. Ciel sighed, _Really...this girl.._

"Hey! Check it out!" One of the man exclaimed in amaze.

It was Chef Riley, the West's representer, his speed of hands were amazing as he fried the onions and threw in the spices in the pan.

"As expected of Chef Riley" One of the man added, "And what an amazing smell!" The older looking woman said.

"Heh." West shrugged his shoulders with pride; he didn't need Agni the so called God of right hand, "As expected from him. Victory shall come as easy-"

Some of the crowd burst into awe right besides him along with Phantohimve servants. They were amazed now by Sebastian's curry-making skills, along with Agni's right hand. It was as if their hands had the minds of its own, their timing and the actions seemed to be on par with each other.

Funtom is amazing, too!"

"And the smell is just as good!"

"Looks like we won't lose easily either." the Earl stated.

"What a bully" Lau laughed.

"I say, what is he doing?" One of the man next to West exclaimed, pointing towards the butler. Sebastian was now dropping cuts of Funtom's Chocolate into the curry pot.

"Chocolate in curry?"

"What is he thinking?"

"Revolting!"

West laughed. "Just what I'd expect from Funtom, the confectionery! What unconventional publicity!"

Then Chef Riley held up something in his hand that made the spectators gasp, ""What is that?"

"A blue lobster?"

"Homard bleu, the Royal blue lobster?" Cried Aleister, standing up from his chair, for once his eyes onto the competition. "It's the legendary blue lobster said to only exist in clear seas of Brittany! Encased in a shell whose brilliance rivals even Chartres Blue, it is like a beautiful lady in a blue dress! And the body beneath that dress in known to mesmerise people with its fine and delicate sweetness!" He then pointed at his painting, "Oh, it is just like this lady!"

Please don't compare me to food. Well, I lovee food but that's not how it works.

"You see! Chef Riley together with rare and exquisite ingredients..." West boasted, "This is undoubtedly the highest class of curry brand products!"

Another gasps filled the whole palace, "W-WAIT THAT IS?" Event the judges and announcer's jaws dropped to the ground at what Sebastian had in his hands, "THE YELLOW LOBSTER?"

"Eh? Yellow? Never had I heard such colour before?"

"It exist?"

"I have heard stories it is rarer than blue lobster!"

"This is unbelievable!"

West flinched, yellow lobster? Never had he heard such things!

"Yellow lobster?" Shouted Viscount admiring the lobster before embracing the canvas, "Oh, my lady! You are a Goddess! Wherever you go, there always be luck!"

Ciel looked at me with raised brow, "I have a feeling you were involved"

I smiled and pointed at Lau, "Thanks to Mr Lau here, I was able to get some. Yellow lobsters are the result of a rare genetic mutation and the odds of finding one are estimated to be 1 in 30 million...well, in the 21st Century anyway"

"Wow..." We startled as Soma came out of nowhere. Just where had he been? The Prince as if reading our minds pointed at the three servants distant away from us.

"TIME'S UP! Now to invite all the judges to the stage." He told. The participants lined up—three on each side of the judges' table—with their curry dishes.

"First up is Persian Tabb company's beef curry."

"The beef is cut thickly and portioned generously." Mr. Carter said, chewing the food. "Quite a sumptuous recipe."

Second judge Chef Highham. "However, this dull flavor and aroma.." He glanced at Chef Turpin. "The idea of a professional chef using curry powder is outrageous!" Several chef gasped, having used the curry powders too and knowing they were out. Thus, the judges didn't bother trying theirs and moved on to Chef Rickman's curry.

"I take Dahlia Limited blends its own spices?" Aleister asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, my lord." He answered nervously.

"Hmm..There's one particularly magnificent scent.." Commented Chambers, looking at the canvas again, "Ah~only if you were here, this would have been so much more fun" Unknowingly to him, I _am_ here.

"Still, it's unbalanced overall," Chimed Highham, "So that nice scent is standing out too much."

"Next up is Chef Riley from Harold West!"

The Chef confidently stepped up, lifting the lid from his dish. "This is my curry. A thali of seven types of curry with blue lobster."

"What vivid colors!" Highham gasped before tasting some, "S-Splendid! A tender and chewy texture, and a delicate sweetness that spreads on the tongue!"

"And seven different curries," Added Carter, "All of them beautifully complementing the lobster!"

"Oh! Oh! This is a beauteous woman I met at a ball! The seven jewels adorning your refined, exquisite form! The gold brooch in the shape of a dove! The sapphire and pearl bracelet! The garnet choker! The cameo!" Gushed Chambers, standing up dramatically. "And on your finger, the diamond and emerald ring! They all accentuate your natural beauty! You..stole my heart!"

"Such high praise! Is victory assured?" The reporter proclaimed, "Or can our final contestant garner even higher praise?" He turned, gesturing towards the butler. "This is Funtom Corporation!" Sebastian strolled to the judges' table casually with a smirk.

"This our curry." He lifted the lid to reveal a big white balls of dough. The three before him blinked with puzzlement.

Chef Highham stood, pointing at the demon. "What are you playing at?" The demon butler said nothing but a undecipherable smile and walked over to his station where a deep pan of heated oil sat. He placed the dough balls he had made earlier into the pan filled with oil.

"They're finished. This is Funtom Corporation's curry."

"I see no curry!" The second judge huffed.

"Wait!" Viscount suddenly stopped, he cut the fried dough in half and warm, creamy curry spilled out.

"There's curry on the inside.." West and Chef Riley gasped at the same time.

"This is the curry Funtom is proud to present. We call it.. The Curry Bun!" Sebastian declared. The crowd murmured the name.

"It explodes in the mouth!" People looked at the Chef Highham speaking. "It's wonderful! The crunchy-yet-fluffy fried bread covering and the juicy curry inside give this magnificent gradations of texture!"

"What's most impressive is this structure which locks in the curry's scent and flavor!" Mr. Carter added, "The moment I cut it open, everything blossoms forth!"

"Oh~! Oh, I say! This is a lovely young maiden I met at a soiree! By day, you are a playful Cockatiel beautifully twittering! But when night falls, you let me glimpse your true self and I see a Goddess in the form of a human being I.." Aleister stood once and hugged the canvas again. "..Want to hold you in my arms!" The crowd awed at the man's praise. Harold tsked under his breath while I couldn't help but shiver from goosebumps.

Really, someone _has _to destroy that painting.

"More high praise! Is the outcome of this battle in doubt?" The announcer questioned the crowd.

"We'll now leave our judges time to deliberate. In the meantime, please try whichever curry you want" Soon the crowd disbursed, trying the presented curry dishes.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting. After much discussion...the winner of this curry shows is..." The judge held up the trophy, "Harold West company and Funtom company! A tie!" Just then, a sharp rope snatched the gold trophy of the puzzled Judge's hand.

"Please wait" It was a youthful male with short, shaggy hair with two noticeable cowlicks that curl up and to the right. He wears large sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes, and a long, double-breasted, button-down trench with a medallion attached over the left breast and a white belt cinched at the waist. Through his belt on his left hip, which is used to carry a whip, which he been shown to be skilled at using. He also wears lace-up knee-high boots and black gloves and next to him was...Earl Grey.

That is the Queen's butlers..

"The vic...tor..." John Brown was about to say when we heard loud thump of horse's hooves closer and closer as it came bashing into the said butler's head.

"Who's the funky old gran?" Baldroy asked.

"That is..." Lau chimed.

"Her Majesty" Ciel exclaimed, "Why have you come here?" Even if he knew she was going to be here thanks to Yuri, it was good to play dumb.

"You are..." The spectators jaw dropped.

So that's how Queen Victoria looked like? Certainly she wasn't wearing any sunglasses in any portraits of her's.

"Hello everyone" She smiled delightfully.

"HER MAJESTY THE QUEEN?" People exclaimed.

She elegantly stepped down the horse, using John Brown's head as a leverage,"The curry show was indeed exciting" She then opened up a pocket watch with picture of her husband, "The fragrance permeating throughout the entire room reminds me of a time I had curry with Albert on White Island"

"Oh Albeeeerrrrt!" Then she fell down on the ground in sadness, wailing. After few moments of calming down, The Queen then gave the trophy to Sebastian, "Funtom company's butler, Sebastian. This is for you" Everyone gasped.

"WH-WHY?" West demanded, how can such thing be won?

"Look around" She said, gesturing toward people eating Chef Riley's and Sebastian's curry. While other side, parent was berating children for being messy, Sebastian's food was clean and simple.

"He was considerate enough to make this easy for even a child to eat, requiring no knife or fork. Treating all equally, rich and poor, adult and child, it embodies the ideal I strive for—a kind and noble country. We are deeply moved by your kind attitude in treasuring our children..our future."

"How can this be..." West sunk to the floor, defeated, "My plan...Royal warrant..." He wobbled dangerously.

"My Lord!" Soma's eyes widened, "Meena!" He was about to run towards her when I suddenly grabbed his arm.

"I told you already" I said, looking up at his eyes, "Don't tell me you've already forgotten"

Meena' eyes travelled to the Prince, surprised written across her face before it was scrunched up into ugly glare, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to see you..." I sighed, really the Prince was asking to learn this the hard way.

"...Now you have seen me, go!" She demanded, fist clenched, "I have cut ties with everything in that palace. I am not going back!"

"...Meena..." The Prince's eyes widened, never had he seen this type of sides before.

"I'm saying this as an advice for you, Mr West but I would suggest before it's too late for you to get rid of the fox" I gestured at Meena, "She already has over nine tails"

"You seemed to forget I am his wife" Retorted Meena, her shoulder shrugging in pride.

"Name only." I told, "You obviously married for money, so what would be left of the marriage if you take the money away? And you can be easily replace by other women. You don't think so?" I looked at West who seemed to be in deep thought, "He cares for his possession more than you, I wonder how long you will last?"

"You insolent-"

"Do you have the right to say that?" I asked, surprise in their eyes. An amused look in Ciel, Lau, Sebastian and Charles Grey's eyes.

"Do you have a good background or your family live well? Or is your spec good? Depending on your face alone it seems you are so full of yourself; is men these days stupid? Only because West cares for a quality of outer appearance did he marry a gold-digger like you."

Humiliated look appeared on both West family, "W-Wh-WHAT?" Her arm swung back to slap me when I quickly grabbed her wrist, she tried to put more strength but it was no match. Afterall, many women wasn't strong as women in my days

"Hey, how long do you think that 'beauty' of yours will last?" I asked, "After few years, it's over. You should throw away the thoughts of depending on men's abilities to live your life easily" I throw her arm away, she stumbled into her husband.

"Yuri..." Tearful Soma admired, hugging me, "You are a great friend."

Queen suddenly clapped her hands in delight, "My, this young lady...it is very rare to see such independency in a woman" She walked near me smiling, "What is your name?"

I curtsied, "Yuri Park, Your Majesty. I'm afraid, I will have to apologise for such display of me."

She shook her head, "Ah! So you are that Yuri! Oh, my little Grey has been talking about you non-stop"

Huh?

"I have heard you two met in Viscount's ball, yes?" I nodded, she whispered, "By the, the painting of you are very beautiful" Their eyes moved to the painting once more.

"Is she not, boy?" She asked to Ciel who blushed in embarrassment at the nickname.

"Your Majesty, I have humbly asked you to stop referring to me that way..."

"Is that so?" She chuckled, "But you will always be that cute little boy to me"

He took of his top hat, "Someone like me should not be around Your Majesty very often" The young Earl told.

She knelt down to his level, scuffing his hair gently like a grandmother to her grandson, "Please do not say such things. You are so young but you already perform your duty so seriously, just like your father Vincent." I saw his eyes saddened, "Beside, it has been a long time since I visited this place. It brings back such fond memories."

She then walked toward her horse, "Oh dear, I must be leaving soon. I will have the Grand Chamberlain's office send you the authorisation documents for the Royal Warrant."

John Brown and Charles Grey helped her on her horse, "You have fun playing as well, boy" She put her sunglass back on before pulling the rein. Charles got on his horse too, giving me a glance before pulling the rein as well.

Ciel looked at her go before glancing beside him to abandoned John Brown, "Should you not be going too?"

Realisation seemed to hit him as he ran off to follow the two, "Your Majesty, wait for me too!"

* * *

"-Dammit! They spoiled my plans" West complained, leaning against the wall to calm down his migraines.

"Cheer up..there is always next time" Comforted Meena in a gentle voice after regaining her dignity.

"Yes, yes, there is always next time" Said a dark voice, "For your hard work."

West tensed up, "Who are...?"

Lau shrugged his shoulder carelessly, "The Earl said there is no point in going after the small fries, but someone who tries something once will try it again, right? And also the fact Miss Yuri had nearly gotten scarred in her beautiful face is something I cannot risk again" His closed eyes opened, making him look sinister and scary. He only opened his eyes when it was serious.

_Jingle_

Sound of a bell came from the dark, revealing a slim figure holding onto what it seems like a giant bell, "I have got to exterminate the bad rats infesting my city, don't I? So I keep a cat." He smiled, shaping his fist into a cat's paw, "Meow!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

_THUMP_

_CRUSH_

_GUK_

_SPLASH_

_CRUNCH_

* * *

"How long are you going to keep crying?" Ciel asked, "You said you were seventeen? Act like it" He put his hand onto his pocket to pull out a handkerchief when he felt something thin and stiff in his gloved hands. Pulling out, he immediately recognised the Royal symbol, realising it was that John Brown butler who had put it there.

He opened the closed envelope, revealing three tickets to the circus, "Could it not be a Christmas present? For a little boy" Sebastian teased.

Vein popped out of Ciel, "I will kill you" He turned, walking away, "I wish to retire. I would like some tea when I get home."

"Understood"

Noah's Ark Circus

"This is.." I trailed off, Ciel and Sebastian looked at me, "Is this another case?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded.

* * *

**A/N:**

**YAY! END OF CURRY ARC! OK, SO HERE IS WHAT I AM GOING TO DO AND SINCE I FEEL SO GUILTY FOR NOT PUTTING IN YURI X SUITOR MOMENTS, I WILL GIVE YOU WHAT I AM PLANNING TO DO!**

**SO NEXT IS 'CIRCUS ARC', SO AFTER THE CIRCUS ARC I WILL BRING IN ALOIS AND CLAUDE! YAYY! ALL WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! AND AFTER WRITING SEASON II OF KUROSHITSUJI, I WANT TO CONTINUE WITH THE MANGA SYNOPSIS BUT WITH THE SECOND SEASON CHARACTER IN IT! IT WOULD BE HELL OF INTERESTING.**

**LET ME TELL YOU, THE SHIP VOYAGE *WINK WINK. YOU WILL LOVE IT!**

**ALSO, I NEED YOUR GUYS HELP: AFTER I FINISHED CIRCUS ARC, SHOULD I JUST CARRY ON IN THIS STORY OR DO SEPARATELY AS 'SEQUEL'? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF TOO MANY CHAPTERS WILL PUT YOU GUYS OFF.**

**IF YOU GUYS SAYS 'YES' THEN I WILL DO SEPARATELY FOR STORY INVOLVING THE SECOND SEASON CHARACTERS.**

**REVIEW MAYBE?**


	15. Sunny Hill

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Noah's Ark Circus Arc-**

Chapter XV:

Sunny Hill

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Demeter13909**- Phahahaha! Thank you! Or should I say 고맙습니다 ^^즐겨주세요

**love1398**- Haha! Me too!

**Guest**- Haha! Thank you! I try to keep my character as unique as possible!

**VampireSiren**- Hm, carry on the chapters. Ok, I will have to see how many chapters this story will have by the time of season II.

**Guest**- Thank you! Can you tell me how Yuri's name suits with the picture? Please! I'm so curious!

**Guest**- Me too!

**aznqtpie**- Hahaha! Yes, she has something to do with this! I am so surprised you actually managed to point that out/remember! Well you will be seeing many interactions with the Circus members soon!

**Irene**- Thank you! Well here we go!

**Purus** **Memoria**- LOL! My mum gives me the same looks too! Haha! Well, let me tell you there will be lots of referrence to Titanic (and the Titanic film) hehe.

**Guest**- Thank you for your opinion! :)

**Paxloria**- The chapter 14 is already updated! Hope you like it! Also, let me tell you something about Weston College school arc! Yep, I am defo doing that arc too but I think you will ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!

**stelo**- Thank you for your opinion. If you think like that, then I will try to make Yuri more maturer.

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Hehe! I am just seeing how many chapters will be when it comes to the season II but with the Beast, it will be a surprise!

**IvoryGlass- **Haha! Thank you! I know right! Viscount never fails to make me laugh!

**lexi derr**- Aww, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter also.

**KuraiNezumichan-** Yep, the Queen actually is wearing a sunglass in the manga. Shocking

**catgirl963**- Hehe, well I think you will see it on top of updated stories! Thank you for your opinion, I'm just gonna see how much chapters I will have when I get up to the season II.

**sleepy kirby**- Lol! Yep, Viscount is a perv!

**ravenscry21**- OK, thank you for your opinion! LOL, I love Alois too!

**TwistedHumor510**- Thank you!

**Bri**- Hehe, it is my fav too!

* * *

**This chapter contains********: 4th******** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Noah's Ark Circus Arc****'** c**hapter 23-beginning of 24.**

* * *

Curtains swiped open as sunlight bathe our sleeping body in light, signalling the start of a new day.

"Young master, Miss Yuri, it is time to wake up." Sebastian chimed, shuffling of China and sing song birds were the only sound source.

Ciel groaned, snuggling deeper into my chest, "Today's tea is Harrods' White Darjeeling" After five minutes more, the young Earl sat up, receiving the newspaper before flipping open to read. There was a paper about his company's winning but his eyes caught the certain words, 'Circus Noah's Arc'.

"Looks like the manor is settling down" Ciel mentioned as he sipped the warm tea, his eyes soon going toward me who was still sleeping.

"So it would seem." Sebastian walked toward the door situated in the wall-where he gets ready to change. The butler opened it and went inside, rummaging through the closet for his master's today wear.

Ciel put his empty cup down, leaned in to kiss my cheek, "Yuri, wake up"

"Mhm.." I groaned, fanning my hand to tell him go away.

He sighed at my defiance before joining his lips with mine, nibbling on my bottom lip. His tongue licked for entrance, begging to let him in. He really did enjoyed French kiss didn't he. Somehow, I really regret showing/teaching him what it was.

I quickly pushed him away when his fingers started to push away my night gown's sleeve, almost exposing my breasts. He usually did this to wake me up, "OK, I'm awake!" I surrendered.

I quickly got up and went back to my room to get changed.

"Oh Yuri" Ciel called, I turned around, "I have an appointment with Mr Randall tonight. I expect your company there"

* * *

As sun goes down, painting the sky hue orange, the black carriage stopped in front of the stairs. The two figure got out, Sebastian opening the door as Lord Randall and Aberline stepped down the coach.

"You travelled a great distance" Greeted Sebastian.

Abberline looked and admired the manor with awe, "What a great manor...!"

The demon butler opened the two wide doors, inviting them in. The floor was covered with black and white checkered pattern that was popular during the era, "Do not praise them! And stop looking around!" Exclaimed Randall.

"I didn't even want to come to this devil's lair!" How ironic that the real devil was right in front of his eyes.

Sebastian glanced at them over his shoulder, "Then, I shall call my master, so please wait here for a moment" With that he closed the door.

Suddenly the door opened again revealing agitated Agni, "Mr Agni, what is going on? You should be out of sight..."

"I have thought it over many times since we spoke, and I think that after all I should turn my self..!"

The demon sighed, humans and their concious, "Listen to me. If you give yourself up here, Prince Soma will react foolishly, and it will even cause trouble for the young master" He told, "Do you understand?"

"Well, well, Lord Commissioner." Then the familiar voice came up from the stairs, "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor" Ciel greeted, one hand gripping on his walking stick while other held my hand to gently guide me down the stairs.

Abberline quickly greeted, "Miss Yuri, it is nice to see you" I liked him. He was naive but kind and committed officer as well and the fact Johnny Depp played his character in 'From Hell'.

"Hello to you too, Mr Abberline, I hope many cases are going well?" I smiled, he nodded.

"Preparations for dinner have been completed. Come this way." The Earl interrupted, pulling me along and to the corridor. He gave me a squeeze in hand to tell me 'Don't act so close/Don't get so close'; using that chance Sebastian quickly gave Agni advise, "To that end, please behave and stay out of the way..."

Soon, Sebastian was leading us four down the long, spacious corridor, "The truth is, you probably do not want to dine with me," Ciel told, keeping his body closer to me and still gripping his hand on mine despite it was unnecessary, "But since it is traditional you came anyway."

"It is rare that you bring someone with you-" He gestured toward Aberline, "Is he your successor? You're arriving at that age are you not."

"If you hadn't appeared at the scene of crime, it could have ended without him knowing anything" Randall retorted still rude as ever.

"I do not particularly care if he knows or not" Informed Ciel halting as he turn around to face them, "If this relationship is exposed, they are the ones who will get into trouble isn't that right?" Sebastian's eyes widened as the door was wide open revealing-

In flash, he ran across to close the entrance with loud bang, startling the trio-Ciel, Randall, Abberline.

"My apology" The butler chimed, "The door was open, so..."

"Go repair the door if it cannot shut properly" Ciel ordered.

"Yes" He was glad to. Biting his lip in anger as Sebastian locked the door, "Agni...! Please watch your actions." Ignoring the blabber of how God will punish him..

Soon, we were greeted by several numbers of portrait hanging on the wall for display, as Abberline admired the morbid painting-speaking of painting, I really need to get rid of my painting. I don't want mum to see naked portrait of her own daughter that was painted in 19th Century.

I noticed Agni was doing whatever he can to get noticed, even if it meant pushing his face to the windows to emphasise his point. Of course, Sebastian quickly closed the curtains of several windows already.

Then soon, Sebastian had no choice but to light out the candles and in the meantime, he also managed to threaten Soma and tie Agni before shoving him behind the door.

"What? What happened?" Exclaimed Ciel, bringing himself closer to him. He was a child afterall. I put my arms around his shoulder in comfort.

"It's pitch black! How scary!" I recognised as Abberline's voice.

"You bastard, you are a detective, aren't you embarrassed?" Exclaimed Randall.

Then something bright shined among the dark abyss, Sebastian was holding candlestick in his hand, "My apologies. It seems the light have gone out"

Ciel put his hand on his waist now composed, "The wind of something, Sebastian?"

Sebastian agreed, "Yes. Not the wind, but 'or something'..."

Ciel frowned in confusion.

Sebastian quickly ushered us to another room, "Let us move on this way to the dining room" Unknown to the three puzzled people, behind the door was tied up Agni struggling to get out of the bounds.

We were sat in the long dining table, two candlesticks on right end and left end as carefully prepared dishes were laid out in front of us.

"As everyone had settled down, shall we move on to the main subject?" Ciel asked.

Randall took out an enclosed envelope from his breast pocket, "That's right. I never want to visit this sort of eerie dog house." He handed it to Sebastian, I smiled.

Sebastian than handed the envelope resting on a silver tray to Ciel who took them and opened it, "Well...that degree of case is this kind of thing?"

Abberline gasped as he saw what was inside.

_PAYABLE IN THE PUBLIC DRAWING OFFICE_

_BANK OF ENGLAND_

It was a cheque, "The Lord Successor does not know yet?" Ciel smirked, flapping the piece of paper in his index and middle finger carelessly, "The commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages. He purposefully brings the bait to the dog-house. In general, the Phantomhives are a secret committee that carries out special duties." Disbelief look appeared on Abberline's face. Shock at how corrupted the justice systems were and hit of reality.

"Because of that the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the National budget. The fact of the matter is...we cannot raise such a large sum of money. It's you, the police." Veins popped out of Randall's forehead as he tightly gritted his teeth in anger, "On paper, it could be 'reward money'. It is the same as a police dog."

"THAT CAN'T BE!" Shouted the younger officer, "Isn't that as though it's a bribe money-"

"It isn't 'as though'" Interjected Ciel, "It is genuinely bribe money"

I sighed in boredom, Ciel noticing quickly changed the subject, "It is a long standing tradition now, to commemorate the today's settlement of the case, I have prepared some champagne" Sebastian was holding the bottle, "Won't you celebrate with me?"

I glared at Ciel, "You are not drinking any alcohol"

"But it is a tradition-"

"If you drink alcohol" I lowered my voice, "_I am going to sleep with Sebastian_"

He stiffened, his fist clenching.

Sebastian on the other hand was quite the opposite, "I have no objection to that, Miss Yuri"

"..." Ciel glared at us two, "..I.." He gulped, swallowing his pride, "I will not drink then..."

Then the door opened, "The truth about the case is I-" Sebastian quickly opened the champagne's cork as it flung toward Agni, hitting his chin, he fell to the ground with a yell then the cork hit the ceiling before returning to the butler's waiting hand.

"My...I apologise" Sebastian smirked, "Are you alright?" Really, he was just rubbing salt to the wound.

Then another unwanted guest came in, "Aah, I'm hungry. Before they find me I should..."

...

"Who are these people?" Soma asked, now realising the room was occupied with the very said people he was avoiding.

"They are Indians?" Randall's tone full of suspicion.

"Lord Randall, I apologise for the fuss" Ciel interjected, "Those two are..." Sebastian started.

Ciel closed his eyes, knowing he would regret this, "This is the Prince of Bengal, Soma, and his servant, Agni. They are my good friends who are staying here while they study English culture"

Sebastian then poured the champagne into a glass cup in front of Randall, "To settle this incident, you also went through many difficulties. Please let me offer this as congratulations"

After pouring the beverage into everyone's cup, they held it up, "Then for resolving a conflict once again, cheers!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

"I'M SO VERY SORRY!" The two troublemakers was currently knelt on the ground ashamed and apologetic, "If sir Sebastian had not stopped me, then...!" Agni deep bowed.

Ciel sitting in one of the chair with his knee crossed along with his arms crossed to his chest, "If you turned yourself in at a place I'm not connected to, I couldn't careless! As it is, I'd be caught up in it, too!"

"That's right, Agni" Agreed Soma, "Don't trouble my friends. And you are forbidden from turning yourself in! That's an order!" Wow, normally people would just not turn themselves in...

"Jo ajha" Agni complied.

After allowing Soma and Agni to managed Ciel's town house in London, we retired for the night.

I jumped on the bed, tired and bored. My mind once again going back what my friends and family are doing. I heard cluttering sound behind, I sat up, looking up behind my shoulder. I saw Ciel took out the game board: chess.

He sat down, slumping his arms on the arm rest, smiling confidently, "You told me if I found my Queen; I get to play with you again"

I grinned, my tiredness forgotten as I sat down to face him.

During the game, I asked him something, "Ciel, what if you forget me?"

He looked up, blinking confusingly, "Why would I forget you?"

I smiled sadly, "Well it's just a random question I like to ask. So?"

He moved the knight in front of the Queen-he was protecting her.

"If I ever forget you, I am sorry but I do not ever want to let go of the line that is you. Somehow, I will make myself remember. And if I do forget you one day, don't be sorry, you can abandon me spitefully and leave" He told me, "If that is what you want but that does not mean I have given up too. Even if you are ahead for a bit, I will catch up because in the end, my love wins."

"Why, I didn't know the Queen's guard dog had such a romantic side" Ciel smirked, "Well, I have many sides if you want me to show you."

At the suggestive tone, I couldn't help but blush.

"Checkmate"

"Ah...I lost" I said, "Congratulation. You've won!"

Ciel smirked, holding the black Queen between his fingers before kissing it, "I always win..."

* * *

"...In any case, it is convenient that Lord Randall is absent isn't it." We were once again assigned a mission from the Queen. But this time to get information, they discreetly entered the Yard and their record room until we were soon discovered by Chief Inspector Abberline.

"Please, forgive me!" Abberline told with panic, "If the Commissioner finds out about this.."

"It would be better if you didn't leave him to find out." Ciel suggested heedlessly as he watched me and Sebastian work on finding the information we needed.

"First of all! How in the world did you manage to get into the third floor file room?" the Inspector questioned. The window, once closed, was opened as curtain fluttered against the wind.

"Ah!" I pulled out a thick file as Sebastian came near to read together, "This is it, right?"

Sebastian nodded, taking the files from my hands as he read in a rather inhumane speed.

"How does it look?" Ciel asked.

"Of the children we have been asked to investigate, there appears to have no increase in corpses." He informed.

Ciel then looked at the panicking officer, "If you have finished copying the files, we are leaving. May I borrow these photos?"

"I'll be scolded!" He defended, or worse get fired.

"If you are caught, say that I took them" Ciel deadpanned, "Let see, Underline?" Unable to remember his name.

"It's Abberline" He corrected.

Ciel fanned his gloved hand to Sebastian.

"Thank you for today" Before grasping something in the officer's hand, revealing several coin pounds, "A token of thanks for your competition"

His eyes widened, ah bribing. I used to bribe my uncle once or twice, I got arrested for that. Really...my own uncle arresting me for what? Bribery of police officer.

"I don't need this" But Sebastian tightly gripped Abberline's hands to stop him from giving it back. With that, Abberline was now one of us, he was corrupted too.

"I knew you used whatever methods necessary to solve cases as quickly as possible, but...this is!"

"Whatever methods necessary..is it?" Ciel smirked, "There is something to be said for flexibility" Then Ciel took hold of my hand, guiding me along, "Come Yuri. We must get going." He looked over his shoulder, "Hurry up and get promoted, Mr Abberline."

* * *

As we headed home, Ciel asked, "Yuri, do you know anything of this case?" I nodded.

He took out the envelope from his inside pocket, "Good." He started to read.

—_To My Cute Little Boy,_

_Did you pass this year's __Christmas enjoyably? I made Christmas pudding with my Philip._

_It was a grand thing, and even John and __Grey praised it. Next time you will try it too, won't you?_

_Now to the matter of the tickets I have enclosed. Have you heard about the __travelling circus making its way to London in the coming days? They __are a travelling troupe that visits various locales._

_However, the troupe's travels appear to coincide with any number of children going __missing from the towns where they call. The police are doing everything they __can to locate them, but the whereabouts of the children are as yet unknown._

_It seems the children suddenly disappear in the dead of night. Almost as if...they have __been taken away by the pied piper of Hamelin...The sorrow of losing a __loved one is insufferable._

_I pray for the swift and safe return of these __children to their families._

_Also, the girl, Yuri you spoke very affectionate of in your several letters- I have heard she was the one who solved the Jack the Ripper case with her very intellectual mind. I have enjoyed meeting her previously. She is certainly different from many women of this country._

_I have seen the way you look at her. It reminds me of Albert, the way he used to look at me...next time, I would love to have tea with her. Who knows, she may become one of my close personal friend. There is something different about her I have previously felt. I would warn you, Grey seemed to be very interested in Miss Yuri. Apparently, they have met each other in Viscount's party and she left quite a heavy impression on my little Earl._

_If I were you, I would ask for her hand as soon as possible before the other suitors come forward._

_Good luck to you, my dear boy._

_—Victoria_

He carefully folded the letter back into the envelope before putting it back to his pocket. Now it seems there were other people to look out for. He looked at me before resting his face against his knuckles.

Sometimes, he is torn between contrary nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuri and keep her to himself and alternatively to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself.

Soon, we arrived at the familiar looking building. Excitement bubbled inside me, quickly getting out of the carriage before Sebastian had a chance to lower me off the coach in a gentleman manner.

"Undertaker!" I shouted and the door immediately opened, I walked in calling out his name.

Ciel and Sebastian wearily followed behind us, after all these years they somewhat trust him to certain extent but it was his behaviour that mostly creep them out.

"Hee-hee! Yuri you are finally here!" The mortician's voice echoed around them, Ciel's eyes narrowed at the informal address of Yuri, "I bid ye welcome, Lord Earl." Just then, a skull came rolling by them. Ciel jumped, startled.

We all turned around to see the former Grim Reaper. I walked toward one of many shelf, there was a vase filled with three red roses shrivelled.

"Ah!" I complained, "Undertaker, the flowers I got, it's all withered now! I told you to remember keep watering them because they are a living organism"

"Ah, forgive me Yuri" He apologised as he bit into the bone shaped biscuits, "All my other guests are dead and having one living thing, I keep forgetting"

Ciel's veins popped, "...You two act like some newly weds couple..." He clenched his fist, "Flowers? What were you two doing past few days? Decorating your wedded home?"

Me and Undertaker looked at each other, "Yes!"

Ciel shook his head at the two idiotic pair as he slapped the thick files of papers onto his desk, "Among them, are there any you have cleaned up?" Sebastian handed them to the Death God.

"Who can say~? Mayhaps there are~?" Undertaker singsonged, glancing over the files. "Maybe seeing something amusing will bring it all back~?"

I sighed, "Really? You would not do it for a friend?" Undertaker seemed to consider the deal.

"I'll do it." Ciel said suddenly.

"Eh?" We both said surprised

"Are you sure?" Asked Sebastian.

"You two get out." the Earl answered instead, turning to give them a fierce look. "Do not peek. I command you."

"Ah, Ciel, wait" I suddenly remembered there wasn't any, "The truth is-" Sebastian had already pulled me out and closed the door behind.

"Sebastian" I berated him, "There is none!"

Sebastian smirked, "But it will be interesting what the master will do"

"...No..I already seen it"

"Well I have not, Miss Yuri" He suddenly wrapped his arms around my body, "Shall we spend the times like this until the master 'entertains' the Undertaker?" Well, he is warm.

We hugged each other and waited...waited...until the moon had fully rose that the door to the funeral home opened. They stepped inside to see the Earl, panting with his blue-grey hair now messy.

"Fu guh..! Oh I say..to think that Earl Phantomhive would go _that far~!_" Undertaker laughed.

The demon smirked at him, handing off his fallen jacket. "Still, for you to resort to performing tricks if it is in the name of the Queen...you really are a dog."

"Enough." Ciel snapped, glaring. "Shut your mouth." He turned his steely eye to the smiling mortician. "Now I've paid your fee. So let's hear about the children."

"There aren't any." He stated simply, "None of these children were among my customers.." the Death God told, glancing briefly at one file. "..Nor have I heard rumours about them in the underworld."

"So you didn't know anything about this incident at all?"

"Not quite." He corrected rather smartly, "I know that I do not know about it."

"Did you deceive me?" queried the young man.

"Not at all." Undertaker responded in a sweet tone, "This is terribly useful information, is it not?"

"I wanted to tell you there was no one" I added, Ciel glared at me in a rather 'Why did you not tell me earlier' look.

"Then Yuri, tell me..." Ciel started, "Where do we go from here?"

I put my index finger on my lip, "Hm...will you take me to that circus up in the sunny hill?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the official circus arc! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Reviews maybe?**


	16. Welcome To The Show

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Noah's Ark Circus Arc-**

Chapter XVI:

Welcome To The Show

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**VampireSiren**- Haha! Yes! They are acting way of a couple! Lol

**Aznqtpie**- Well here it is! What do you think?

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Hahaha! But really it would be awks if your parent and friends sees a naked portrait of you hanging in National Museum. I'm so surprised you remembered! Yes I'm going to use the asthma pump later in chapter.

**Illusa**- WE HAVE A WINNER! I am so surprised you found that out hehe! Yep Yuri can be mean! Really? So lucky! I want to be named after a Queen or a famous person ㅠㅠ.

**Irene**- Thank you! Here it is!

**KuraiNezumichan**- Haha! Thank you soo much! OMG I noticed that too! I need to give Sebastian more demon qualities hehe!

**Demeter13909**- Awww! Thank you so much! I was reading this while massaging my mum's foot and during the moment I accidently put more strength than I intended. Opps..sorry mum! Haha! You write Korean so well! Do you live in Korea now?

**sleepy** **kirby**- Hehehe! Well during the ship voyage I think you will see more Yuri being buddy buddy with Undertaker! Haha!

**ravenscry21**- Phahahahaahaha! I know right! *Sigh. Men lol.

**LufenCrosszeria**- Yes Infinite! Yayyy! Haha! There will be more soon!

**Guest**- Aww thank you! I hope you love this chapter too!

**Paxloria**- Thank you! Yep manga but after Circus Arc I will follow season II. Yes she has asthma pump! Well remembered!

**Himeno** **Kazehito**- Aww thank you so much! Well since I don't go to school till September, I just get random ideas!

**Yamilian**- Haha! Thank you for your reviews! I have to agree you absolutely catched Yuri's character and personality so well! Yep she is very buddy buddy with Undertaker!

**justiceintheworldofhp**- You're right- ㅠㅠ I so agree! Lol

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**- Haha! Thank you! And I absutely love your name! I see the tv shows always!

**Marie** **Antonia**- Why thank you! Here you go! Enjoy!

**A/N: GUYS YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS SONG 'MIDNIGHT CIRCUS' BY SUNNYHILL! **

**IT IS REALLY GOOD AND THE LYRICS IS LIKE AN EVIL SIDE OF BRITNEY SPEAR'S CIRCUS. THE LYRICS TALKS ABOUT THE SINISTER SIDE OF CIRCUS AND THE HORROR WITHIN OF PEOPLE LAUGHING AT YOUR SADNESS.**

* * *

**This contains: 4th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Noah's Ark Circus Arc' ****chapter 24.**

* * *

It really wasn't much different from the modern carnival. There are horns tooting, drums trilling, and just about as many nuances as there are spectacles in, well, a circus. The use of various musical instruments such as the organ, drums, accordion, and trumpet helps set the mood of watching an exciting circus acts.

Mixed with the sounds of carnival music was the excited laughter of children and the talking of grown ups. We looked up seeing 'NOAH'S ARK CIRCUS'.

"Is this it?" Ciel asked me, looking around for anything that seemed out of place or s suspicious as we headed for the big tent for the main entertainment.

"By sight..it seems like an ordinary circus.." Noted Ciel.

I never been to circus before, except if you can count 5 years old me running away from the circus in China because I have fear of clown and got lost in China-the world biggest country, but I was luckily founded by this nice gentleman from Britain who brought me an ice cream and got our picture taken in front of this statue, then no.

We quickly took seats at the top row, perfect sitting plan to see the whole ring for anything which could be considered suspicious or related to their objective. Soon the place filled up fast, the show had begun.

The lights overhead circled the spectators before shutting out as a large centre spotlight appeared in the ring where an elaborately yet bizarrely dressed Joker stood.

"Ladies and gentlemen~!" He greeted with a cockney dialect, "Boys and girl~!" He then in his hands produced several colourful juggling balls before bowing slightly. "Welcome to the Noah's ark circus. My name is Joker. If you'll look here..." He begun juggling. "Whoops!" To others it may have looked like an accident but he had purposely dropped the balls on himself with skills.

The crowd, including me laughed from it.

"The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" Then out of darkness came out equally dressed performers.

"Here we go! With one shot from the fire-eating man.." Joker smirked, "The show of the century begins~~!"

A bald headed man covered in black inked flame tattoos begin the show with his fire acts. Excluding Sebastian and Ciel, we gasped in amaze.

"Next we have the flying trapeze act, with a duo in perfect sync." Childish twins: boy and girl were next to as they show off their skills at acrobat through the air.

After was a young man with blonde with black highlight hair with the skill of knife-throwing. "And never missing a target..the knife thrower with a perfect record!" We clapped, Sebastian and Ciel looked at me with a message 'You are enjoying it too much'.

"There's nothing particularly special about the programme.." Ciel stated.

"Just so. It does not seem as though the missing children are being made to perform either." Sebastian added.

I shushed them, "They say life is like a circus but mostly people are attracted to the charm of the circus in a dreamy atmosphere but also the sadness and pain behind the eeriness and spectacles of the circus." The both pairs raised their brow at it but I didn't noticed since I quickly turned my attention to the acts, clapping.

"..Then" Sebastian started, realising what I have hinted, "The answers lies behind the scene of the circus, not the show itself."

"Now we have an extremely rare creature, half-man, half-snake." Declared Joker, "A magnificent dance by the snakeman!"

The said young man had short platinum blond hair with a slender pale body that was covered with several scales in parts of his body. He was so much better looking face to face.

I clapped harder as several snakes wrapped around him as he danced.

Ciel frowned in jealousy, pinching my hand to attract my attention to him. I quickly shoo him away, I loved snakes. Seriously, I have seen so many films about snakes: Anaconda, Snakes on the plane. Awesome.

"And last, but certainly not least! The star of our circus makes her entrance! Feast your eyes on our animal tamer!" The sound of a whip cracked as a beautiful, curvy, big-breasted, black leather-clad female animal tamer appeared with several Bengal tigers locked in the cage.

Then the spot light headed toward our head, "You there, beautiful lady!" I pointed at me, he nodded, "Please step onto the stage!" I laughed in excitement as I stood up and headed down.

He gave me a hand when I had to step over the blocks, lifting my skirt up I fell into his embrace.

"What is your name?" He asked, smiling, "Yuri" I answered.

"Well then Yuri, come" He guided me to the box, "Now, lady, could you step inside that box" It was a long rectangular box. I remember he was doing the magic show like Sebastian in the Viscount's party.

"Now" There was a drum rolls and suddenly I fell to the side into the dark corner as the door closed, "If I open this box's door, the lady will be gone!"

I heard people gasps, probably I wasn't there.

Then, someone grabbed my hand, "Come! Over here" It was a girl and from the bell chiming voice, it was a child too.

I realised I was in the back, the behind the scene of the tents from the many smaller house tents situated in rows. I noticed the scene from the manga, it was their headquarters. The girl I have seen doing acrobats lead me forward, "Come. I will lead you to your groups."

My eyes suddenly glanced at the sharp knife resting upon a box.

* * *

I saw Sebastian talking with the Joker, something about how beautiful the tigers was. Oh yea, tigers is cat. I noticed Ciel was nowhere to be around until I saw him peeking from behind the stands.

He sighed in relief when he saw I was OK.

The girl gasped, holding out my arm, "Oh no!" She showed my arm to the Joker.

"It seems I scratched my arm during the way" I feigned hurt, lifting my sleeve up to show the shallow cut.

_**-FLAHSBACK-**_

_**My eyes suddenly glanced at the sharp knife resting upon a box. Sneakily, I grasped the knife and hid it in my sleeve.**_

_**As the girl was distracted by many people and trying to find Joker, I swiftly slashed my upper arm. Soon, blood flowed out, tainting my beige dress with red. I pretended to not notice.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"Ouch! Don't worry, we've got us special doctor here, and I think he should check you out" Joker told, "C'mon over to the other side."

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ciel nodding followed behind me closely.

"Righty. This way" The Joker guided us, "Sorry it is so dirty. Watch yer step." We walked back to the way we came, noticing the crews were less friendly and the atmosphere was more tense than before. They often glanced at us with wearily eyes, Sebastian scrutinising the lots carefully.

"Oh!" The entertainer waved his skeleton hand-made out by the one of the missing children, "Snake! Is Doc in the first aid tent?" The young man remained wordless although the snake wrapped around his neck had something to say. It pointed its tail to the left side, Joker scratched his head, "Oops. He is on business, huh" He inspected my arm that was continuously bleeding.

The girl who was so silent we forgot she was there soon joined her little twin.

"Doc!" Doctor is a bespectacled man with dark, unkempt hair that comes down in waves, framing his face. He wears a clean suit along with a wide ribbon tied in a large bow around his neck, and black dress shoes. He was currently looking at the knife thrower's 'leg'.

He was in a wheelchair, a ruse...

"Hey, Joker. Is there something wrong with your arm again?" The man kindly asked, "No, today's nothing t'do with me..." He pushed my arm forward for him to see.

He clicked his tongue sympathetically, "This looks deep. We should get this treated" He washed the dried blood away with damp cloth before tightly wrapping it with linen. Really, the medicine in 19th Century was really unfavourable. He didn't even disinfect the wound but then again, Joseph Lister and Louis Pasteur theories wasn't that well known yet.

Then, the tent door opened, revealing the beautiful lady.

"Right then, let me see the prosthetic" Doctor told her as she pulled down her stocking.

"Prosthetic?" Sebastian blinked.

"There's a bit of a reason behind this circus." Joker explained, "Folks with some sorta problem gather here." We saw the artificial limb more clearly when Beast pulled down her stocking.

"I'ma missing an arm too, but thanks to doc, I've got this." He showed his new 'arm', "Pretty cool, huh?" Nope, it's quite disturbing.

"You're the one who made the prosthetics for this circus?" Sebastian asked as Doctor dislocated the ball, separating the parts of leg as he tightened it.

"Yep, that's right."

The demon moved closer. "Carving? Are they made of wood, then?"

"Nope, ceramic." Answered the Doctor. "I say ceramic, but I use special materials to make them light and durable."

Sebastian's gloved hand caressed along the prosthesis leg. "I see..It also feels nice to touch."

"Right? To ensure smoothness in movement, I also use ball-shaped parts in the joints." The older man informed.

"This is indeed delicate workmanship..Oh? What is this hallmark?" The Devil noted, suddenly lifting the leg higher to get a better view at the mark. Joker stared curiously while her brother stared with a nosebleed, blushing fiercely and gaping.

"What are you playing at, you letch?" Exclaimed the tamer, kicking at his face with the fake leg. The butler dodged easily before jumping back.

"Aah, excuse me." He apologised smoothly, "You did not strike me as one so chaste as to be bashful at something of this sort, so.."

She growled at him. "Why you!" She cracked her whip at him but he swiftly moved to the side.

"Hey! Beast, stop that! He's a spectator!" Ordered the frantic Doctor.

The older man turned to the other performers for help. "You two stop her qui—"

"You barmy bastard, how dare ye lay a hand on me sis's pale, silken skin!" Exclaimed her brother with tears, throwing daggers at him. "How dare ye! How dare ye! And when I haven't even laid a hand on it yet!"

"Though I did not touch her skin directly.." The Devil stated, flipping up and landed on a clothes' line in the tent. "..I do seem to have touched off your anger."

"Dagger, stop it or else the tent will-"

"Forget the tent!" He shouted, grabbing six knifes and flinging them directly at the butler. "Sis's chastity is more important!"

I saw the knife was being flung at my direction, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But when I opened it, I saw I have unconsciously turned away my head, my arms pinned against the wood. The several knives had stabbed through the wall around me, missing me by the inch. It reminded me of the earlier show only it seems in this show, it was me who was the target.

The butler turned his amused crimson eyes on his infatuation. "You certainly looks beautiful like that. A target."

I sighed in relief, realising I was sweating and looked at the butler, "These kind of thrills aren't bad..."

"Tch! Don't push your luck just yet!" Beast stated suddenly, flicking her whip at the demon. But was stopped by Joker with his cane. He glared down at her, menacingly for a moment before his cane turned into a bouquet of flowers.

"Here!" he grinned, offering them to her. "All right, all right. That will do for today!"

"Wha~? But, Joker!" Dagger whined.

"Why didn't you stop them sooner~?" Demanded the Doctor.

"But he-" said Beast.

"Come, come. Ye have such lovely legs, after all." The juggler interrupted, walking behind her and touching her thigh. "I can understand why he would want to have a touch."

Beast's brother came to take out the knife, "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hit ya"

The man handed the flowers to the animal tamer again. "I'm giving you these flowers, so let's see a smile." She took them but kept frowning.

Joker turned his attention to the demon and me. "But I say~! Leaving that all aside, ye two have some terrific reflexes." He praised, "So much so I've half a mind to scout ye for our troupe here."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned serious, moving closer to the man.

He blinked."Eh?"

The Devil sighed heavily. "To tell the truth, our current master is so willful that we have had quite enough of him."

"Master, ye say..Sir, are ye both servants at some grand house?" Joker queried with astonishment, "You're both dressed well, so I figured ye for a gent and dame."

"Me, a gentleman? How absurd." Sebastian scoffed, "I am merely a butler."

They looked at me, "I am just Yuri."

"So were you serious about scouting us for your troupe?" The butler asked, "If so, we would like to join at once."

"Sir..are ye really serious?"

He nodded. "I am always serious, you see?"

"I don't mind. Circus will be something interesting" I agreed.

"Pfft! Ah-haha! You are one amusing chap, good sir! You two, Miss!" Joker laughed, patting them on the shoulder. "I like both of ye! If ye wanna join up, ye can come by anytime."

"Hey! Joker!" Complained Beast, "How could you decide just like that?"

"Now, now. They're quite the talent." He replied mellowly.

"If you please." Sebastian interrupted, "There is one other I would like to introduce to you."

"Certainly, if there's another like ye.." the juggler said with excitement, "..But I would like to run him through our tryout."

The Devil grinned softly before bowing. "Understood. Well then, the three of us shall impose upon you tomorrow. Thank you so much for today." He led me towards the entrance of the tent and out side before turning back. "You do not need to show us the way out." Sebastian finally went outside and stood in front of the tent.

I looked back at the circus, "...Circus...it riddles me but this is a creepy place I want to run away" Sebastian said nothing but an amused smile in his lip.

* * *

"Huh? Why did things turn out that way?" Ciel questioned angrily once Sebastian finished reporting. We had finally returned to the townhouse.

"Why, you ask?" The butler queried, removing his lord's overcoat. "So like I said—"

"Ciel~! You were late!" greeted Soma, running up for a hug. Agni welcomed the three warmly. "Are you done for the day? Teach me chess then." The demon and Earl, pulling me along stride briskly pass the prince and his khansama, ignoring them.

Ciel shook his head, tossing his jacket on the bed. "Like I was saying—how did it turn into me having to join the circus as well?"

"No one is having you do anything." Sebastian told as he shut the door, "You will try out for the troupe and be _asked_ to join."

"You are the only ones that need to infiltrate the place." The Earl stated, sitting on the edge of his bed before undoing his bow-tie. "Living in a tent, what a joke!"

I dangled my head at the edge of the bed, "That circus is a really scary place you know..but joining one might not be that bad." _Except seeing a clown-I would cry._

The demon turned fully to his lord. "Is that what you wish? To have me act of my own free will as well, not by your command?"

The young man gritted his teeth. "Tch!..Point taken." The Devil strolled up to him then, kneeling to remove his boots.

"But the ability to do tricks is essential to being a circus performer, right?" Ciel questioned, "I cannot do anything like that."

Sebastian laughed once. "Indeed." he agreed, standing to retrieve his nightshirt. "Well, please do your best with the tryout tomorrow." He smiled at his master. "As your butler, I shall be cheering you on from the bottom of my heart." The Earl stared at him for a moment before turning away with a mournful sigh.

"There's nothing for it. I'll have to join to circus too."

"As you wish." The demon bowed, he had won the argument.

My fingers touched the Earl's hand, "I will be there also" He laced his fingers between mine, bringing them to his lips. "I am only there because I am worried what will happen to you."

* * *

"Goodness me, ye sure brought along an incredibly adorable kid, eh?" Joker said with surprise, "Are ye a boy?" It was noontime now. We now stood before the band of performers.

Ciel stood center stage with the others behind while Joker observed him. With his beautiful, still child-like face and short stature, the Earl could pass for a pre-teen.

He had to abandon his custom tailored clothes that morning for commons' type. He really resembled his mother, not that I was going to say that in front of him.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, "Even though we are not related, he is like my own brother. His name is Louis"

"Yes..um..I was a pageboy at the manor with my sister." Ciel informed, clear discomfort in his face of thinking the woman he has relations as his sibling...

The juggler leaned forward a bit. "What a grand sounding name ye have..Well! We'll give ye a stage name if ye make it into our troupe." He then moved back, serious now. "But being cute isn't enough to work in a circus. Ye gotta know how to do tricks. So little fellow, what are ye good at?"

"...Darts?" the Earl answered after some struggled thinking.

"Knife throwing, it is!" Joker said merrily, turning towards Dagger. "Dagger, lend him your knives."

He handed them to the young man with a smile. "Here you go."

The temporary ringmaster then pointed to the left. "Hit that target over there from over here." Ciel glanced in the direction; his aqua blue eye widening. The target board was several feet away from him.

"Aww, man. What a bully y'are, ol' timer! With them scrawny arms, 'ell never 'it the target."

"I'm not being mean. Ye couldn't call it an act if 'twere any closer." The other man stated simply. Ciel aimed the knife before flinging it with all his might. The knife seemed to lose its force few distance away from the target-

"Awww, I knew it.." Dagger said as the knife dipped a few feet from the mark. Suddenly, the weapon shot up and thunk into the bull's eye, shocking the circus performers.

"No way?" Exclaimed the juggler and knife-thrower. The young master just smirked at them. I looked down at Sebastian's now empty hand. He had just flicked a tiny rock as it bounced the knife back into the line of bull's eyes.

This continued until all the knives given to the Earl was fully covering the bull's eye.

"Will that do?" He asked the juggler once finished.

"Ye seem to have good control." The man told while Dagger stared at the target, trying to figure how he did such a thing. "Come. Let's do the next 'ne."

* * *

"Then next is this! Tight-rope walking!" Shouted Joker from down below. "Doll~! Tie the life-line nice n' tight now~! He's yet a novice, so he'll hurt himself is he falls."

Ciel glanced down at the man while being tied. "W-Won't you test me with something else?"

"Oh~? Retiring already, hmm, little fellow?" the man teased.

"N-No. But something other than this—"

"Then get a move on, would ye?" The young man's teeth gritted, glancing at me and Sebastian briefly. Sebastian watched calmly but intently. With a deep breath, he stepped onto the rope; arms spread out to the side for balance. Taking a few timid steps, Ciel started to tip to the left before falling. Something hard collided with his side, righting his balance.

"Ohhh..That was close. But he recovered." sighed Joker.

"Damn!" The Earl hissed, glancing at the demon who smiling knowingly. Suddenly, more pebbles bombarded his body, making him hurry along the thin rope with right balance although it left him with very sore and aching limbs.

"Amazing! I never thought ye would actually walk the tightrope!" Joker congratulated, clapping as he came walking towards the small group.

"Pfft.." Sebastian stifled a laugh, earning a glare from his master.

"Then this cutie pie passes, right, ol' chap?" Dagger questioned, patting Ciel on the head.

"Not yet." he replied, pointing at the young man. "The little fellow's missing something important. A first class.." He grinned brightly. "..Smile! Okay, let's see a great big smile~!"

"Wha—?" the Earl said. The Devil turned, stifling even more laughter, I quickly coughed to mask my laughter as well. It made the young master tremble in fury, clenching his fist. His eye briefly meet mine, knowing he was going to regret this but he had to do this for her. The anger seeped out of him completely and he felt himself smiling brightly.

"Oh! Very good!" Joker approved. The Earl sighed in relief.

* * *

Night had fallen now and the Earl, me and demon waited in front the Big Tent to be introduced to all the circus performers.

Ciel still thought how he had become like this? From Earl to some performer.

I had my hair down in simple manner and I wore white flower lace sheer short sleeve fluffy voile dress, and white see through ribbons tied around my hands and arms like a bandage.

**(A/N: THE PICTURE OF THE DRESS IS IN MY PROFILE)**

"Friends! Lend me your ear! We've a few newcomers joining us today!" he informed before gesturing to Sebastian. "This is the rookie 'Black'."

"I am Black." he greeted with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

He then pointed to me. "Next is the knife thrower's assistant/target, Krystal"

Lastly was Ciel. "And this little one is 'Smile'."

Startled at his new name, Ciel found himself unable to form the very word he declared to have forgotten, "Sm—!"

"Treat them well now, all right?" Joker instructed.

"Okay~!" the others agreed.

"Come, Smile. Say hello to your seniors with a smile." the Devil told, smirking.

"Eh?" Ciel said before giving a wry smile, "It is nice to meet you..."

* * *

**A/N: So here is the Circus Arc! Yay!**

**Reviews maybe?**


	17. Midnight Circus

A Kiss To My Prince

**-****Noah's Ark Circus Arc-**

Chapter XVII:

Midnight Circus

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Guest**- Haha! Thank you!

**Dontgotaclue88**- Thank you! Well, I'm just going to see how many chapters I will go up to till Season II. I hope you enjoy this Circus too!

**ravenscry21**- He is! He should act more cute often.

**Guest**- Thank you so much! I too realised many OC's seemed to be over-hi-lighting what 21st Century is like e.g girls swearing most of the time to shock the 19th Century people or to make them too different from many women of 19th Century which we are but not that much. Just we have more freedom of speech and such.

**sebby-fan**- Thank you! Don't worry, there will be more Sebastian x Yuri moments soon.

**Enchanted** **Elf**- Aww thank you! I mean there are many ways to shock 19th Century people and shows what girls in 21st Century are like without going overboard with swearing alot. To be frank, we girls don't swear alot most of the time well for me, I only do it so often and then.

**gest**- Thank you! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Yep! There will be William interaction with Yuri here! Perhaps, they will be in somewhat more friendly position with each other!

**Irene**- OMG, you completely read my mind!

**Aznqtpie**- Hahaha! Well, I'm sure you will love his reactions here! There will be Snake and Yuri interaction next chapter!

**Demeter13909**- Ah! I understand, my brother also came to UK when he was only a kindergarten. He can speak Korean well somehow although some doesn't makes sense, but he has trouble writing Korean. I'm so happy there is a fellow Korean here!

**Paxloria**- As I have explained in the PM, I will be doing the Mystery Arc after season II with Alois and Cluade in it however, I do not think there will be Ghost Princes episode or the Barrymore Demon Dog episodes in this story ㅠㅠ Pluto is my fav character. Breaks my heart to abandon him.

**KuraiNezumichan**- Haha! Well, I have sent the PM showing how her pose would've look like unintentionally.

**LufenCrosszeria**- Yes, he is but he is sooo cute! It's probably he got his looks from his mother.

**Illusa**- Hi, the name was something I rather mindlessly made up. Beside it is the name of this KPOP group f(x) member named Krystal also the fact name means 'ice' in Greek and the fact Yuri's name means glass, I thought the meaning kinda suited her.

**sleepy** **kirby**- Yep, Snakes is cute character too bad he is too underrated in the manga!

**Himeno Kazehito**- Well, here is the next chapter!

**Guest**- Haha! Thnak you! Well, Yuri will be rooming with...

**TheLoudKitchenNinja**- I don't think that will hold back Ciel *Wink

**Guest**- Phaha! I feel your love! Enjoy this chapter!

**Bri**- Well, I hope you find this chapter interesting~!

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**- Hahaha! Yes, the thing he hates the most became his nickname!

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**- Thank you so much!

**VampireSiren**- OMG, me too! I always have those awks when I read the chapter about Beast and Sebby! Oh, I hope you got to Nebraska alright! Have fun with your aunt!

* * *

**This chapter contains: 4th******** Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Noah's Ark Circus Arc****'** chapter 25-26

* * *

"Now, I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area." Joker said to the three, "Follow me." He led them out of the tent and towards the back where the smaller tents were.

"First, these are the tents ye'll be sleeping in." The juggler told, pointing to them. "This is where the so-called second-string members—the stage hands, newcomers, and the like—live." He walked up to opened and pushed the curtain back, allowing the us to look inside. "There's usually two or three to a tent." Ciel's face told him he really was regretting this.

Then he pointed at rows of lighted tent, "An' that's the mess hall and the store room." He then led us to the eating area. "S'an important job of the new recruits to provide the grub, so good luck!"

Spinning around, his cane pointed to another tent that was farther back. "The tent all the way back is the first-aid tent. And.." Joker led us behind that tent to show the large single red tents grouped together and blocked off by a black-iron chain. "The most central one's the main cast's private tent"

"Private tents?" Ciel questioned.

"Well..once ye hit it big, ye get a place to yourself. Oh, 'n' one more thing.." Joker explained before pointing a skeleton finger to the purple and blue tent with white sparkling stars. "..That's Snake's tent, so ye should stay away for your own good. They're a buncha poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit, even once, you're off to the underworld" We were then led away.

"...By the way what's become of your right eye, Smile?"

"Eh?" The Earl jumped, instinctively touching his black eyepatch.

"There was an accident" I interjected, wrapping his short frame, "He is very self concious to talk about it" He squeezed my hand as a thank.

Joker reached out and caressed our face gently. "How sad.." he said sadly, "You two been through a lot" He smiled kindly at us and patted the shocked Earl on the head.

"Haa.." The young master uttered, looking up at him confused. In his eyes, I saw it reflected for a moment, he felt connected.

"Well..everyone 'ere's got their own issues, so ye'll got get along just fine~! Right?"

"Like us, did everyone here join the troupe while the circus was making the rounds?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Joker looked back at him. "For the most part, yes. But the first string members come from the same town. Guess ye could say we're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?"

"Yeah. But Snake's still a rookie." He informed, "He's a genius with his snake, he is..and we were without a snake charmer at the time, so he became a member right quick. If ye join the first string, ye don't have to help with prep, and ye don't have to worry about fighting for your meals and ye get your own tent. That's why everyone does their best to get to the top..to the first string.."

Finally, he took us to the training ground. Inside, the place was swarmed with all sorts of performers of all kinds—acrobats, jugglers, pole climbers etc.

"New comers train and train 'ere with the ope of debuting in an actual performance one day." He guided us, "Ye must always start with the basics. Once ye've made quick work or your warm-ups, then-"

"Joker!" He turned to see Beast walking towards him. "It's almost time!"

"I hear ye!" He told her. The said woman glared at Sebastian before turning away with Joker. "Go ahead an' go all out you three."

While the two was getting stretched which I must say Ciel you really need to work on your flexibility, I was currently swinging on a lowered trapeze swings.

Ciel, worried for my safety quickly jogged to me, "Yuri, you might fall...come back down. It is dangerous"

_The moment I look down, it's the end..._

I smiled, swinging harder, "If you solace me, my heart will be shaken; if it does, then you're responsible. If you can't just enjoy it! Show must go on, never stop, Ciel"

His eyes softened, "I will take responsibility for it." He held out his arms, "Come down" I let the strings go before jumping down to his embrace.

After the amazing various shows by Sebastian-he really was good at _everything..._

"Hey~, c'mon down 'ere fer a bit!" Dagger called to the unknown person. "Suit!" Suit was none other than William Spears—the Grim Reaper we had met during the end of the Jack the Ripper case. He looked down from the string, seeing the three and sighed.

"I thought I sensed something unpleasant.." He said, looking a the demon. "It was you, was it? Good grief." He then shot out his clipper at them.

"I thought we never would meet him again.." Sebastian muttered, pulling me closer.

William sighed before sliding down his scythe, "What ever did you come sniffing around to devour this time?" He landed, retracting his clipper some and aiming it at the demon's throat. "You Demon."

"De..mon?" Echoed confused Dagger.

_This is bad! _The little Earl thought, panicking. _Sebastian's true nature has been...!_

"In this day and age, when there are rarely enough Grim Reapers to get the job done even at the best of times.." The Grim Reaper said, "..The appearance of a Demon means I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again." He then looked at me, "My..harbouring two souls to devour"

"'E-'Ey, what're ye talkin' about..?" The knife-thrower questioned in bewilderment. "Grim..Reaper..You..!"

The young master turned to him. "N-No, he's just—!"

I smiled calmly at them, putting both hands on each of the two rival's shoulder, "They are old good friends so they usually call each other with their nicknames." I pointed at Sebastian, "He can be little evil thus a demon while" I pointed at William, "He's intelligent lecture is soo boring it will kill you so grim reaper."

"Hahahahahaha! I se!" Laughed Dagger, smacking the grim reaper's forehead. "Ye said it with such a serious mug, I couldna tell ye were jokin'!" The other performers laughed along with him. Will removed his scythe from Sebastian's neck to comb his hair back into its' proper place.

Dagger jerked his thumb at him. "Been shootin' off strange jokes from day one, 'e 'as!" he told, "'E's always going on 'bout souls and the like and 'e's mad fer anythin' to do wiv 'em ghosts 'n' stuff."

"Though they are not actually jokes." The Death God stated seriously, adjusting his glasses.

"I'll introduced ye. These're the rookies who joined today." The older performer said, "The tiny one's Smile. The big one's Black and the pretty lady is Krystal." He then patted William and Sebastian on the shoulder. "Yer all risin' stars, so play nice now!"

"I do not, by any means, wish to make nice with a noxious beast. Goodnight, Miss Krystal." The Grim Reaper bowed to the young woman before walking away.

"Ah! 'By any means'?" Dagger shouted, following after him. "C'mon, teamwork's important in the circus, ye know! What's wiv that standoffish attitude, ye rookie?"

"Why is a Grim Reaper here..?" Uttered Ciel.

"For souls, of course" I answered.

Sebastian frowned, stating, "It is unusual for a Grim Reaper to go about snooping of his own accord. But now we can be sure of one thing."

"It looks like he's worth investigating." The Earl mentioned, glancing at the demon. "Sebastian-"

"'Ey~! What are you doin', Smile?" Dagger questioned, wrapping his arm around his neck. "Ye gotta practice, practice, so ye don't lose out to Black and Krystal!"

"R-Right.." he agreed warily. The man then dragged him off, leaving the time traveler and Devil.

"You deal with William and I'll stay with Ciel."

He nodded. "As you wish." The two went their separate ways. Sebastian strolled up behind the Death God just as he was starting to climb the ladder to the tight-rope.

"Pardon me. There is a little something I would like you to tell me.._Old-timer_."

Will pushed up his specs. "I have nothing to say to you." He continued to climb when suddenly the butler gripped his wrist tightly—that if the man was human, his wrist would have snapped.

"Please do not be like that." He told, "Let us step outside."

* * *

Soon, the demon had forced the Grim Reaper outside near the side of the striped tent; there he let go of the Death God.

"Really." Huffed the Grim Reaper with irritation, "On top of the London district being perpetually understaffed, that I, a member of management, must go out into the field to retrieve souls simply because the retrieval division is missing one employee..What a travesty_._"

The demon rolled his devilish eyes at the man's ranting. "So..what brings such a busy Grim Reaper as yourself to a place like this?"

"I'm here cleaning up after that scum dispatch member who is currently on probation." Will answered, "I didn't think I would be made to do so just because _that thing _and I are coworkers..and without any extra pay, at that."

"A Reaper taking the trouble to come here for the purpose of investigating covertly leads me to believe.." the Devil chuckled lightly, "..That perhaps there are special circumstances at play? Is it, Miss Yuri?"

I looked at Sebastian who had also pulled me along when he forced William to be outside. I nodded.

The Reaper's brows furrowed. "It seems this woman knows something but I still cannot give information pertaining to souls to a fiend. It amounts to throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore."

"I am afraid.." Sebastian informed, "..I have no interest in cheap souls."

William scoffed, "Big talk for a starving Devil..when the reality is that you're mad with hunger. Miss, you should stay away from him if you know what is best for you."

Said Demon grinned slightly, showing sharp fanged teeth. "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am..the more delicious the dinner. Moreover, as I have a collar around my neck at the moment..You have nothing to fear. Heh." He then put his arm around my shoulder, "I am simply waiting for her to be ripe and I will soon turn her into one of _us_"

I frantically stared at Sebastian, "What?"

Grim Reaper frowned, "Turning a human into a demon...what do you plan to do? You obviously do not know what love is.."

"Why, simply I wish to make her my mate. And love is something I am willingly to be lectured by Miss Yuri." I blushed, seriously don't say something like that so normal!

William narrowed his eyes sharply, "...I knew female demons were low on numbers but I would not think such high ranking demons like yourself would lower yourself to a mere humans..."

"True, hundreds years before, I would have believed such things would be rather not myself but" He tightened his grip on my shoulder, "..You can say in human term, I have 'fallen' for her"

"..You should know the risk of her attracting a demon's attention..." William told as he looked warningly to me, "Would leave her more vulnerable."

"What?" I frowned.

Sebastian looked at me, hesitating, "..Due to the low numbers of female demons, she can take many mates as she want, willingly or not. Even if she is a human, it applies the same as she already have attracted at least one demon's attention." I tilted my hand, gesturing for him to go on-just like my friends say: You are quite stupid for an Asian, "It means..other demons may make you as his mate as you can take as many as you wish."

"...Is this some kind of payback for that 'monogamous' studies thing?" I asked, wondering how I had gotten to this. I mean, really, did I really done bad things in my past life or something?

However, the two had moved on to more business subject, "Very well. Since you have the honour of being the greatest of evils to appear 'before I get to work,' let me warn you." He informed, giving in. "We, the Grim Reapers, are tasked with judging those who are schedule to die according to the soul retrieval list that is distributed to us. We use our Death Scythes to check each person's memories—their Cinematic Records—one by one..and judge whether they deserve to die or not."

"And without understanding the great effort we put forth, you demons go about snacking away at those souls like crows on a corpse." the Death God continued with disgust, "Let me be blunt, A few days hence, we will judge a large number of souls in this is a special case, so please refrain from interfering."

"My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls.." Sebastian smiled mockingly then. "Shall I lend you a hand?" Angrily, William extended his Scythe at him. The butler simply moved his head a fraction to the side and the clipper skimmed by him but caught his hat instead.

Dark green eyes glared at him. "I refuse to work overtime free of charge. I will hunt you down if you get in my way." He threatened, retracting his Death Scythe. Was this some kind of Bleach series?

"Well, I myself have no desire to be involved with Grim Reapers." The demon told, grabbing his hat as the Scythe swished past him. He placed it back on his head, smiling at the man. "As I said before, I am not interested in second-rate souls after all."

A tiny smirk touched Will's lips. "Is that so?"

* * *

"Thanks for waiting~~" Joker announced after a night of tiresome training. Ugh..I really need work out often. My mum usually said this, my whole family was kinda sport family: mum was an Olympic runner, dad was a basketball player although it didn't last long because he has short legs and he wears glasses. I do golf and swimming but the running-useless. I once went to school sports day to skip school only to end up running 1500m running nonstop because someone was sick, in those tracks where you would normally see in Olympic. I came last.

"Time to announce room assignments for the rookies!"

"What's wrong there, Smile? You look down!" The man told, "Smile, smile."

"Y-Yes.." he said while thinking, _The training is more exhausting then I'd thought..!_

I bent down, adjusting his dishevelled clothes. I realised his face was quite pale, "Is it your asthma?" He looked surprised, "How did you-?"

I continued to adjust his clothes, "Is it?" He shook his head.

He gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek after I was done, "The results of the impartial lottery are as follows—Smile will be in tent eight." The juggler informed before gesturing to a 'boy' about the Earl's age with reddish brown hair with a bang covering the 'boy''s left eye with freckles across his nose, smiling. "This is your roommate and also Black will be also"

Ciel stayed quiet. _I'm suddenly sharing a room with a stranger..This will make things difficult. _He looked at me, wishing he could be my roommate.

"Ah, Krystal will be room with Suit" Ciel'e eyes widened.

Really? Sharing room with a guy? I'm Asian, my parent are so strict to actually interrogate my friends if there will be any males in the house!

"Smile 'n' Krystal 're already friends so I'm sure they won't mind." Dagger told with a bright smile.

"Guess we're outta here. Ye kids get to know each other now!"

"Righty, sleep tight~!" Told Dagger with a wave.

William felt prickles piercing his back, turning around he saw the Demon and its master death glaring at him as he and me headed for the tent.

* * *

"I want to take the top bunk bed" I stated, quickly climbing up. The Grim Reaper sighed at my childishness, wondering how I could be with such group.

_Since I am the gentleman _He quietly took place in the lower bed.

"You do not have to worry about me doing something inappropriate or such things, I am not the kind" He informed.

I looked at him, stopping what I was doing: making my bed, "Huh?"

Veins popped out of his forehead, _THIS GIRL ISN'T WORRIED AT ALL!_

I blinked before shrugging and went to fluffing the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well here is the story! ****Hehe! I think Yuri and William would get along well hehe!**

**Make sure you review! :)**


	18. Midnight Circus II

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Noah's Ark Circus Arc-**

Chapter XVIII:

Midnight Circus II

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Guest**- Haha! Thank you! I hope this is entertaining as well!

**Illusa**- Yay! You love KPOP also? XD Yes, I love f(x) song!

**Princess queen cupcake**- Yay! Korean! Are you Korean too? Or are you using Google Translate? These days, translators are so good I can't even distinguish between them! LOL

**Dontgotaclue88**- Hahaha! I know right!

**Yamilian**- Phahaha! I know right! She literally stepped onto the man's pride!

**DVP21**- Haha! William made more enemies by even being with Yuri lol!

**VampireSiren**- Yes, he is! Sebastian and more other people would probably hate William's gut!

**Enchanted** **Elf**- Yep, she just stepped onto the man's pride. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Haha! It would be something strange for Ciel not sleeping with Yuri by his side.

**Himeno** **Kazehito**- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this too. There's more Yuri x moments!

**Aznqtpie**- Haha! I know right! She totally blew him away with one punch! Oh yes! You really have good intuition! Yep, it DOES HINT something *Wink!

**love1398**- Well, here it is!

**Demeter13909**- OMG, LOL! Hahaha! I remember reading some fanfic in church and said something I shouldn't. That caused a drama.

**Anime** **Hottie** **Lovah**- Hahaha! Yes he is except for those two people! But let's face it, anyone normal wouldn't be too 'gentlemen' to those two people.

**sebby-fan**- Oh, Sebastian is bunking with Ciel and Freckles.

**LufenCrosszeria**- Hahaha! Yes, it is stated that Ciel got his most look from his mother only his nose is exactly like his father. Yep, she just stepped onto William's pride.

**Elma Avalonia**- Thank you! I hope you love this chapter too!

**4DarkMirror6**- Awww! Thank you soo much XD!

**Guest**- If you mean quotes' wise, as all time travelling fic it is bound to be similar as I am following the manga also.

**ravenscry21**- Hahaha! I'm not sure that will stop Ciel lol

**Me-Be-Da-Mk-Fan14**- Thank you! I too am thinking of doing second season onto as sequel.

**Chocobo1375**- Hi! I am basing these stories on BOTH MANGA AND ANIME. I also put which chapter of manga or episode of Kuroshitsuji comes from after the 'thank you for review' in **BOLD LETTERS.**

**SaveKittyKat123**- Hehehe! We will see *Wink!

**Saya**- I know you can't wait, I can't wait either but it is after the Circus arc and a extra chapter they will show up. It's not long trust me, I assure you hehehe! Maybe two chapter or three.

**KuraiNezumichan**- Hahaha! I know exciting! So for the different pairing ending, what do you have in mind? Your opinion would be helpful!

**Paxloria**- OR he just made more enemies just by rooming with Yuri lol!

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**- Hahaha! I know how Yuri just dismisses William in a 'Not men' category. Since I do not go back to school till September, I just stay on my computer everyday 24/7!

**Kitana Lunara**- Hahaha! Thank you so much! I feel bad for William too! Wow, I'm so happy you been reading my story at such late times! But do not fret because here is the next chapter! By the way, if you didn't know this: I update everyday.

**Aleiafae**- Thank you! I love your profile pic! Cute Ciel!

**Irene**- Well, I think you will like this!

**Sleepy Kirby**- Phahaha! I know right! I think it will be more like opposite: William being worried rather than Yuri!

* * *

**This chapter contains: 4th Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Noah's Ark Circus Arc' ****chapter 27-29**

* * *

_Ciel...wake up.._

_Ciel..._

_Ciel..._

"E-Le-!" The young Earl was pulled away from his dream by rough shakes. Blurry eyed Ciel rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to make out the shifty dark shape that was overshadowing his face.

"Nn..Yuri?" His mind cleared and Freckles' face then appeared in his line of vision. "What're you sayin', Smile? Wake up!"

"Wah!" He cried, immediately covering his contract filled eye as he bolted straight up.

"Oh! You're finally awake." The slightly androgynous 'boy' said, straightening. "Newcomers 'ave t'get up early an' prepare breakfast!"

"Right!" The Earl said, speedily jumping out of bed and grabbing his eyepatch he left beside the wooden table. Sebastian came with sets of clothes before processing to dress him. Freckles looked at him curiously, smiling, "Hahaha! Smile!" laughed Freckles with a teasing expression. "So, like, Black ain't your mum, okay?"

Ciel blushed, embarrassed. "No! This is..I mean, I just happen to.." The other rookie just laughed again, walking away as he closed the tent behind to give the pair some time to get ready. He then glanced back to glare at the demon who was fully awake and sparkly dressed.

"Sebastian!" The Earl hissed, "Do not treat me as your master while we're here! Leave me alone!"

"Understood." He replied.

"Have you seen Yuri yet?" The demon butler shook his head as no. Ciel sighed, he really couldn't go to sleep last night at all.

Even though he dislike physical contact and before she was here, he slept all alone, he really couldn't remember what his life was like before her.

And two, all sort of bizarre scenario keep going inside his head. What if she needed him and he wasn't there? Or what if that Grim Reaper does something to her?

**Ciel's head:**

"No!" Shouted Yuri, "I must preserve myself for that one person"**  
**

William-an evil pervert, "Come on, it's just one night! No one has to know"

"NOOO!"

**-END-**

Ciel shooked his head, standing up to head outside.

* * *

"Smile, what're ya plannin' on makin' from them potatoes with peels thicker than the meat?" Freckles asked until he realised what really was the potato.

"Smile! Whaddya think you're doin?" Freckles yelled, running over. "And you peeled so many of 'em!"

"I..I'm sorry!" Ciel apologized. The young man in front of him picked up one of butchered spuds. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips while inspecting it.

"Cor blimey, what part of this can we eat?"

"There is nothing else to be done.." Sebastian interjected, picking up the barrel of potatoes. "Let us fry these nice and crispy as is and make fish and chips."

"Ah. I like that!" Freckles beamed, following behind him as he walked off.

"I am glad." he told, looking back once to chuckle at his master. Said person just glared daggers at his retreating backside.

Soon his anger diminished before it came back more harder than ever.

* * *

The Grim Reaper groaned lightly as the sun rose to the higher sky, he opened his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. He let out a yell when he saw my head dangling upside down from the top bunk staring at him.

"William, wake up-" I scream when he, in instinct, grabbed his Death Scythe before aiming to my forehead. My head hit my pillow, hand rubbing my abused forehead.

"It hurt!" I complained, climbing down from the stairs.

William cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment, adjusting his glasses on top of his nose bridge once again, "I apologise. I thought you were some vengeful ghost."

I waited for him outside while he got dressed before asking, "Really?"

"Yes" He answered, "Anyone in their right mind would act like that when they see a woman looking at you sleep hanging upside down."

He then swiped away my side fringe to look at the red forehead, "Now, let me see."

**Other perfomers' POV:**

"William..it is painful as much as my love for you"

"Then, let me heal that with a kiss"

*LOVEY DOVEY*

**-END-**

Then a hand shot out to grab William's wrist, I turned around facing rather irritated looking Sebastian, "Mr Death God, it would be prudent if you avoid touching something that are not yours. We demons can be very possessive of our mates."

**Other perfomers' POV: *Exclaims with 'OOOHH!' at the sudden tense atmosphere.**

"We were in love and I only had her, but why, why did you touch my girl - no way. You mess with love, you mess with friendship. I trusted you, you were my friend - how could you do this to me? I will curse you from now on-it's war" 'Sebastian' dramatically announced.

**-END-**

Then suddenly, Ciel saw me fixing William's tie, "Geez, you may look like a perfectionist but you tie it the hard way"

Ciel frowned before looking down at his clothes. Then, he came to muddle and unkempt his clothes that was cleanly organised by Sebastian before walking toward the said person.

"Yuri" I looked down as Ciel stared at me before ordering, "Fix me"

**Other perfomers' POV:**

"Sister, you must not love other men than me!"

Brother: 1 Suitors: 0

**-END-**

I quickly dusted William's suit, "You're done" Before kneeling down to Ciel's level as I buttoned his shirt into the right holes, dusted his clothes and even tying the loose eyepatch. Sebastian had already gave a warning stare at the Grim Reaper before getting the food ready.

"Yuri" He suddenly called as I busily fixed him.

"Hm..?" I mindlessly said.

"Our roles maybe of a sibling but I do not wish for you to mingle with any other males here. It displeases me..or do you wish a 'punishment' when we get home?" Really, this kid was evil.

I sighed defeated, "OK, I won't fraternise with any males.."

Ciel was pulled from his thoughts when his arm was jerked to the right.

"Let's go, Smile!" His roommate told, dragging him to the front of the dinning tent. "If we don't hurry we'll miss the meat!"

My eyes glistened at the word 'meat'. I love meat! I love them so much I am willing to sell my brother for it! My favourite being 'samgyupsal'- Korean BBQ. I flashed past the pair, jumping into the bombarded performers who wanted meat as badly as Freckles. Seriously, this was so not any different from school cafeteria. Early birds get the early worm or as I like to say, early bird...goes to sleep early.

Sadly for Ciel, being brought up in dignified and mannered Noble upbringing was only left with scuffled looks and a bread. The young master sat across from him, looking as if he had just been in a war.

A light blue eye glanced at him. "What? Looks like you only got bread in the end."

"Poor Ciel" I sat down next to the dishevelled once again Earl, I gave him some meat, "You should eat these kind of food. You will grow faster"

Freckles also added more meat from his piles of meat buffet, "Well, that's that. I'll share some of my grub with you! You're skin 'n bones and so tiny, so eat up and grow some!"

"Thank you very much..." Ciel sweatdropped, picking up his fork to eat his now meat filled plate.

After five minutes, Freckles and me quickly finished eating food startling Ciel who wondered how such people can eat this fast. He was just starting on his first fries.

* * *

"AAH!" Ciel shouted as he fell backwards off of the balancing ball. He sat up slowly, hissing a 'ow' while rubbing the back of his head, tending the forming bruises.

"Hey, hey! What happened to your sense of balance from the tryouts?" Freckles questioned, "These are the basic, the real basic!" He sighed then and helped the young man up.

The pair then heard an eruptions of awe 'Ohs!' coming from the left side of the practise tent. Sebastian and William were showing off their ((cheating) supernatural) abilities via balancing themselves on unusually unstable objects from normal people's POV at extraordinary heights with such ease.

"They're really somethin'!" Freckles gasped, glancing at the Earl briefly. "You gotta get back on track quick. Don't let 'em leave you behind!"

"Right.." The young master said, his left eye twitching with annoyance. His eyes then landed next to me, who was playing with Snake's snakes. I loved snakes despite my mum's urge to at least pretend to be scared of it.

"So, this is the most poisonous snakes right?" I asked, I wasn't worried at all because obviously these snakes is very tamed and rather timid in nature.

"'You really love snakes. It's unusual for a lady' says Oscar" Spoke Snake with his usual stoic tone.

I continued to move my arms up and down to suit the snakes movement, "Hm, well I think snakes are really interesting creature and also the fact it has so much symbolism too." Snake nodded, agreeing. I felt something prickling at my back, turning around I saw glaring Ciel with a look promising a painful 'punishment' later.

I quickly handed back the snake, "I-I gotta go"

Snake only nonchalantly waved goodbye before bringing his attention fully back to his snakes.

"Huh? Smile what you glaring at?" He looked at Ciel's object of anger.

'Smile' quickly forced himself to grin, "O-Oh, it's nothing" He scratched his head.

"Phew! I'm all sweaty! Let's go take a shower, Smile!" Freckles suggested.

"There's a shower?" He repeated, he did not think they had such thing. However in his mind, the meaning of shower to him was warm water, a tub, fluffy towels and privacy.

"Yeah, yeah! Come on." his roommate said, heading outside. Stopping at their shared tent to retrieve towels and a bucket.

I quickly stopped him, grabbing Ciel's wrist, "I need to speak to my little brother quickly..don't worry, I will shower him" This made Ciel blush.

Freckles blinked, "Eh? C'mon, Krystal! Give ye little brother some time to bond with other males out there!" He smacked his shoulder as reassurance.

I shook my head gently, "It is urgent."

Then suddenly, splash of waters hit against the unsuspecting pair, it was one of the performer who thought it was fun to do so.

"Hey, you two! Come quick before all the waters are used up!"

Ciel trembled, luckily for me, there was poor Ciel and Freckles to shield me from the sudden attack.

I pulled his hand, "Let's go" Wordlessly, he followed me. Taking a blanket, I wrapped around his trembling figure. _And to think I'd want him to avoid; and, he get splashed in another way.._

He suddenly threw the blanket off of him, unbuttoning his shirt, "Dress me" He ordered.

I took out a clean shirt from the bag, drying him off before putting on another white shirt, "I want to finish this quickly. My patience is at limit. Tell me _everything,_ Yuri"

* * *

It was night and I was getting ready to leave at Ciel's order until I heard something..a woman's moan...my hand came up to smother the gasp escaping my mouth.

Sebastian was seducing Beast, who was in love with Joker and used that weak moment to get into her heart.

My feet seemed to have attached itself into the floor. I couldn't move as if I was made from the ground.

There were subtle whispers, creaking of the bed, and Beast's voice who was telling him everything I know. I didn't know how long it past, but the tent's curtain was open before emotionless Sebastian stepped out. His gloves missing.

He froze when he landed on my frozen form, he realised I had heard everything. Then I felt his hand cupping some of my hair before kissing it regretfully with his lip, "Yuri..." For the first time, he took out the formal adress of 'Miss'.

He twirled me around, "It seems I had made you angry and jealous..I apologise" He cupped my cheeks, "You, who is very naive and kind, who does not know any hateful feelings...it seems I cannot help as a demon to the core, taint an innocent human. I said I'm sorry. Should I get on my knees?"

I looked straight at him, to deliver what I wanted to say, "I'm not angry or jealous. It's just that I hate how you took an advantage of her willingness to do anything for love."

A surprise look filled his nonchalant expression.

"I just can't understand the ways of all the men and their mistakes. Although I'll say I hate you now, though I'll shout and curse you out, I'll always forgive you because I am a girl."

"And in return, I will promise you I will not do these kind of hurtful things to you again" Sebastian promised me, "..It is so fascinating how humans work"

I smiled, "You men wouldn't know unless you born as a girl and live for a day, only looking at one person. You bad person."

* * *

The Earl coughed, walking pass his servant as he entered my tent only to be kicked out by the irritated Grim Reaper.

The young man glared before turning away, coughing again. "Sebastian, Yuri, let's take this outside." Another coughing made me realise he was going to have an asthma attack soon, so I went to my bag before taking out Katie's brand new asthma pump.

"Ciel" I showed him the pump, puzzled look appeared on the pair's face, "It's an asthma pump"

Sebastian made a surprised look, "Asthma..? This is the first time I have heard such thing about you in the two years I have served you master"

His coughing got worse, "Ciel, before you vomit" I ushered the pump into his mouth instructing how to use it.

"Slowly let out all of your breath." He did, "Place pump to mouth and inhale as you press the pump. After you have finished inhaling and pressing the pump, hold your breath for 10 seconds in order to allow the medicine to deposit through your lungs."

He looked somewhat puzzled at such object that could even control asthma but he nonetheless did as I told. The young Earl suddenly felt normal, the chest tightness was soon disappearing so did the nausea to vomit up his stomach content.

The dizziness and wheezing was gone and the slight blue tone of his skin from lack of oxygen soon became his normal pale tone.

"This is-"

"In my world, it's something called an asthma pump. What we do know is that asthma is a chronic inflammatory disease of the airways which can be triggered by allergies and such." Ciel agreed, he did have an allergy to cats.

I looked at Sebastian, "We should take him home..he knows" Sebastian agreed, picking his master up in a bridal manner. We passed suspicious looking William.

I walked over to him while the pair glared at the Grim Reaper for various reasons, but mostly involving personal feelings.

"William-"

"I told you not to call me by my first name in such familiar tone." He interjected, his eyes still reading on the book.

"But we even shared a room" Ciel's eyes twitched so did the demon's.

William stiffened, closing the book with a huff, "Y-Yes because we are roommates! Do not say such things that could cause misunderstanding!"

I blinked and tilted my head.

_REALLY THIS GIRL IS- _William irritatingly thought, how could such person be hanging out with those kind of groups.

"Well, it was nice to meet you!" I offered my hand as he shake it, "Oh, tell Grell I miss him. It's not bad to have identity confused friend."

"You know Grell"

I nodded, "Yea, she has crush on Sebastian right!"

"It is a he, not she" He corrected, adjusting his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"You should address as she. You know that's why people are so rebellious if you won't accept their identity. If Grell was in my world, he would've love it."

"Miss Yuri, come we must hurry" Sebastian called, not wanting to hear any of this conversation regarding the red haired Grim Reaper any further.

I ran toward the walking pair, giving a glance behind as I waved at the stoic man.

"Bye~see you next time"

_There won't be a next time _Said William in his mind.

Too bad he was wrong.

* * *

"Ciel! You went off for two whole days without a word to me!" Soma shouted, mad with worry. "Just a little longer and I would've asked the police to send out a search party!"

"It's none of your business." The Earl told as he was carried upstairs, although he seemed to cough less, his forehead was burning with fever.

"What's wrong with you? You look pale.." The prince questioned, worried as well.

Ciel brushed him off coldly. "It's nothing. Leave me alone."

"It's not nothing! You've definitely got a cold! Don't you have a fever—" Agni noted.

"No! My temperature's fine!" Soma followed us upstairs.

"It was a cold night today so he is just little shaken" I told, soothing Soma's and Agni's worry.

Sebastian let him down as Ciel opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside with his servant, puling me in without giving final reassuring words to Soma and Agni before slamming the door. Falling back on the bed, the young man removed his scarf and sighed.

"Young master does lie quite a lot and keep many secrets, indeed." Sebastian commented as he prepared to clean up his master. "Even I was not aware that young master has had a chronic illness from childhood. Why did you not tell me?"

"You never asked." Ciel replied simply with a shrug, "Besides, I am already over it and you're one to talk. Beside, Yuri knows about medical well so it will be fine not to mention she gave me this to control it."

The Earl sat up to remove his coat. "Is that part of your aesthetic as well?"

"A butler must be able to deal with any situation that may arise."

"Yuri told me the man's name. His name is Baron Kelvin"

**_"His name is Baron Kelvin. Don't you remember?"_**

Crimson eyes looked up at him. "Do you know him?"

"I don't much care for philanthropists and such, so he is not a personal acquaintance but," Ciel stated, "I think we exchanged words at a party the previous head-" He was repeating what he had just told to Yuri. He looked at me, who was looking outside the windy night.

**_"I know him. My predecessor took me-"_**

**_"Why don't you call him 'father'?_**

**_"Well, it is required-"_**

**_"But isn't it sad? Not able to call your own father 'father'"_**

"Well, that will do. Knowing his name is more than enough. We're going out." Once the Earl was dressed back into his aristocratic garbs, the three of us walked to the door to leave the room..only to discover Agni blocking the doorway.

"Eh..?"

"Fufufu! Not so fast, Ciel!" Chuckled Soma as he appeared around his khansama. "You won't be able to leave this townhouse that easily while I'm in charge of protecting it!" He stepped into the room and pointed at the other young man. "You do have a cold. And as viceroy of this townhouse and your best friend, I cannot overlook it!"

"Who's my best friend again? Don't joke with me." Scoffed the young master, brushing pass him.

"Ah! Agni! Do not let Ciel pass, no matter what!" The Bengal Prince ordered.

"Jo aagyaa." The khansama replied, serious. Ciel closed his eye for a moment, irked.

"Now see here, you two! I have work to do! I haven't the time to take part in your silly games! *cough! Out of my way!"

"Staying in bed and being nursed back to health is the only work a sick person needs to see to!" Soma rebutted.

"I'm not like you! This is not—" The young master started coughing harshly and wheezing. Agni ran towards him and gripped him by one of his shoulders.

"Lord Ciel, please return to your bed. That wheezing sound is characteristic of asthma. You are not well at all!" He begged kindly.

Ciel slapped his hand. "Don't you dare touch me so casually! Sebastian! Get them away from me!" Before the demon could act, another voice spoke up.

"Ciel" He stopped, looking at me.

"You have people who worry about you, wouldn't it be nice if you just once swallow that pride of your's and listen? Thousands of others would be jealous of what you have."

He looked at the floor, unmoving and unspeaking.

"Based on that, the patient must go to bed." Soma grinned, pulling the sick young man towards the bed. "I shall see to your care personally!"

"Wha—!"

"Agni! Make some rice porridge and have a medicinal bath ready!"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, see here, just because I—"

"Ciel's khansama, get his night gown out and an ice pillow!"

"Yes.."

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his bed, broody and rather angry that the mission he could have completed by now was pushed far back.

I rested my head on my crossed arms, sitting on the ground next to the side of his bed.

"Really Ciel, don't be so sad"

He huffed, "I am not sad. I just wanted to finish this."

"But you will see such horrible things there. Don't you have common sense?" Ciel turned to look at me, "I despise common sense. I've seen the world from every possible angle. This cruel, ridiculous, beautiful world." He loosened his eyepatch, "I have lost everything."

"It's not true that you've lost everything. It's just that...you've lost the will to live." He lied down so he could look at me more clearly in the eyes.

"You see me..you will..you don't...you won't..you do..it hurt" His finger brushed my eye waterline.

_I can never let my guard down around you, Yuri...because those piercing eyes seemed to look right inside me. I can only hold my breath and watch over you. I cannot do anything but that, because I fear you might break._

"I'll bring another new friend for you next time. So that you won't be alone, even when I am no longer here." His hand suddenly tightened on my hair.

"You won't leave me. You cannot leave me" He commanded.

"This place is a paradise only if you are here. A paradise that has locked you in against your will, a sad paradise that you won't escape. A paradise that we can be together forever" He promised.

* * *

**Hehehe! Few chapters away from appearance of Alois and Claude!**

**So how was today's chapter? Review guys!**


	19. Midnight Sun

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Noah's Ark Circus Arc-**

Chapter XIX:

Midnight Sun

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Hahaha! I think Yuri was little bit more understanding and she does not yet know she is jealous as she never have been in love.

**Irene**- I am afraid, many readers disagree on bringing another OC.

**ravenscry21**- Hahaha! OMG you covered exactly! Oh and Grell according to Black Butler guide book, he is very serious about sex change lol!

**Guest**- Haha I'm excited too!

**LufenCrosszeria**- XD Yes!

**Saya**- Thank you!

**CJShortz**- OMG yes! You are absolutely correct on that!

**Elma** **Avalonia**- Hahaha! Thank you~!

**Rayne** **Mitchaelis**- I hope you find this cool too!

**Karen**- Haha! Well here is the next chapter!

**Guest**- I think everyone is excited for the two to make appearances soon!

**Dark Void Princess 21**- LOL! Thank you! I was laughing while writing those parts too!

**SilverlocketX3**- Good to know you think my character is unique XD!

**Princess** **queen** **cupcake**- Aww! Thank you! Haha, 'my family are all over the place' LOL that made my day!

**VampireSiren**- Well who doesn't?

**Himeno Kazehito**- Your welcome! I'll be making sure to post more pictures for future chapters as well soon!

**Bri**- Hehe! Thank you!

**Dontgotaclue88**- The sadness is not over yet I'm afraid!

* * *

**This contains: 4th Arc of K****uroshitsuji manga '****Noah's Ark Circus Arc' ****chapter 30-34**

* * *

"Hn..." Ciel groaned and mumbled. It has been a while since he was able to sleep this deep and refreshing as well although those thoughts were erased when he realised it was dark.

"Dark..?" He said his thought out loud, he immediately sat up, lifting his blanket in hurry, "What time is it now?"

"It is 7:14PM" A voice informed.

His eyes landed onto his butler beside the darkened room lighted with several candles before noticing my sleeping form.

"You finally woke up I see." Sebastian spoke, he then walked toward the King size bed before pulling the black blanket onto his shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ciel asked to the demon butler.

"It was a decision based on the fact that butlers should think about their master's health first" He informed, this made Ciel puzzled.

"Huh?"

The dinner cart was pulled nearer as the gloved hand lifted the metal globe lid revealing extravagantly presented foods, "Today's dinner is milk risotto with three kinds of mushrooms, with pork and wine pot-au-feu. Dessert is apple compote draped with yoghurt. Well then, young master..." Sebastian spooned some of the beef stew before putting it near Ciel's mouth, "Ahhhhhhh"

Ciel flinched and goosebumps formed in his arms, was he trying to spoon feed him?

I stirred, smelling a delicious aroma of food and, "Did someone said meat?"

"I don't need your 'fawning'" Ciel retorted, "It's disgusting"

"Is that so. I am sorry about that then." He bowed.

Ciel then looked at me, "Come, Yuri. Let's eat"

* * *

After we had finished the plates clean, Sebastian prepared Ciel for an outing.

"At about 4, I got a telephone call from Tanaka. It seems Lady Elizabeth is at the main house." Sebastian briefed, a rather surprised mixed with frightened look appeared on Ciel's face.

"What?"

"What? Why didn't tell me sooner?" Ciel demanded.

"You and Yuri were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to disturb." He replied, "Also Lady Elizabeth does not intend to go back home until she sees young master and Yuri, so Tanaka wishes for our swift return." Ciel suddenly froze at the missing 'Miss'.

"You-" Ciel glared down at his butler who knew what he was on about and smiled in hope this will perhaps anger him further.

"If you go, you might see bad things..." I muttered warningly, "And if you do, you might have nightmares..."

"That is why you are coming with me." I flinched as Ciel smiled evilly, "The manor would be attacked and I would come to see the everything of my shame and humiliation are from that man"

"I trust you've looked into the location of Baron Kelvin's manor, Sebastian?"

"Yes, as I had ample time." The demon told, handing over the young man's top hat. "From London, it would take the whole of a day by rail, then by carriage."

"You can get us there in less than an hour, can't you?"

"If you so command."

"We shall resolve this matter without delay and return to the manor." The young Earl said, walking out of the room. He was prepared to see _everything_.

We headed down stairs, me particularly forced to walk along with Ciel as he had a tight grip on my wrist to make sure I won't run away.

"Ciel! You're trying to go out again, aren't you?" Soma questioned upon seeing us, "You would not get better that way!"

"Yesterday. I am told you and Yuri were up all night taking care of me." The young man stated.

"Y-Yeah."

A kind, very angelic 'smile' appeared on Ciel's face. "Thanks to you, I've quite recovered. Thank you so much."

The prince blushed, laughing with pride. "I see! It's all thanks to me! When you receive the proper care—"

"Yes, and on that note," the Earl said, rushing by with me and Sebastian and out the door. "The quite healthy me will be going. See you later."

* * *

The impassive death reaper was currently standing on the high roof of the manor, in his hand perched a pigeon as it coo in familiarity.

"Even at time like this. The won't increase personnel." He huffed in annoyance, "Deliver this document to the personnel division." Sensing a familiar presence, he glanced over his shoulder. "...Already..make it an extremely urgent delivery." The bird flapped its wings strongly before disappearing into the night sky.

"This is his mansion?" Ciel asked as Sebastian placed us down in front of the manor several feets away.

"Yes, sir." The butler said, narrowing his eyes when he sharply detected the bird messenger.

"Well? Do you smell them?"

"I am not sure if all of them are here. But is seems everyone is safe" We walked up the path to the house. "I cannot tell whether they are all here..but those present are still alive." When nearing the entrance, the doors creaked open to reveal Joker.

I stopped, "I don't wanna go in there"

Ciel frowned, "Quick! I do not want to waste any time longer here than you wish to" Before pulling me nearer to the opened entrance.

"We have been waiting for you" He formally greeted, glaring. This time, he wasn't wearing his usual fun looking circus uniform but a very formal, suit with checkered patter, "...Earl Phantomhive_._"

"Joker.." Ciel acknowledge, his hand gripping onto mine for what it's to come.

He sidestepped and bowed 'respectfully' gesturing his hand inside, "Please come inside."

We stepped inside the dark room completely absent of light, Joker flicked his finger as candle light came on revealing things that was hidden in the dark into the light.

This was some kind of twisted scene from the horror film, 'House of Wax'.

Various body parts, china dolls, puppets was hanging from the ceiling, overflowing from the cupboards surround the circular room we were standing in. I felt surrounded, I really hated this arc. While I and Ciel hesitantly looked around, Sebastian seemed no surprise and was the first to notice Joker waiting for us at the stairs.

"This is.." Ciel muttered, he rather have that Chucky doll anyday than this.

"This way" The juggler's voice brought out attention back to him as I hurriedly jogged to the steps.

Ciel and Sebastian wordlessly followed behind me, "Hehehe" We looked up to see Joker's back trembling from held laughter, "Well, they say don't judge a book by it's cover, you're a good example." He looked over to now extravagantly cladded Earl.

"That such little body...lives under stage names such as 'the Watchdog of the Queen' and 'The evil Nobleman'." He sadly smiled, maybe if they met in a different circumstances then maybe they could have been friends, "That's some hardship, Smile. You too, Krystal"

I frowned, what hardship? I mean, before I came here I didn't had any hardship except the fact my dad was in hotspring when my mum was giving birth to me and went to McDonald straight after and came about three hours after I was born. Now that hurt, just because I was a daughter-ugh, men.

The said Earl's face immediately scrunched up into strict disapproval, "My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A servant shall not speak to me with such familiarities."

The circus performer shrugged, "Exactly...you are a Nobleman after all."

* * *

It wasn't long until we reached a set of double doors. Inside, a long dinning table wit several chairs along the left side was placed in front of a curtain stage. It reminded me of Ciel's house only it was much more creepier. Joker seated the Earl before seating me next to Ciel. There was a creaking sound, something wheeling in. I knew it was Baron Kelvin accompanied with the boy and girl. He was bounded by the wheelchair, dressed in formal suit and various bandages covered his head except for his left eye, nose and mouth.

"You've come at last, Earl Phantomhive! Ahh..it is like a dream to have you so close to me!" The man gushed happily. His attitude was that of a shy, crush-holding young girl. "Though I am most ashamed to see you as I am.."

"..Are you Baron Kelvin, sir?" The Earl asked smoothly.

"I am. I must say your formality is making me feel most self-conscious!" The Baron told as he was placed at the other end of the table. "I have prepared a feast for you." Children dressed in servant uniform came and placed the food upon the table. Like the little girl and boy with Kelvin, their face held the same dazed or enchanted expression.

"I see you brought a lady" Please ignore me, "She is very beautiful. Is she your acquittance? Your..lover?" Probably because your other eyes is covered by bandages. I really don't want to hear any compliment from him.

Ciel only sipped his wine although he nearly dropped the glass when I kicked him underneath the table. He glared at me and I glared back, giving him the 'flashback' of what I said about alcohol. The young master slowly put down the glass.

"As expected, people like you can only be with other special people" Baron told sadly before his face lights up, "But soon, I will be fit for you, Earl Ciel!"

"Those children.." The young man uttered to his servant, observing them. "It would seem there are more victims beyond those indicated by police records. But the way they look—"

"Ah, yes. The Earl must also find a lone meal boring. Joker, bring **_that_** out for him." Kelvin commanded.

"Eh! B-But.." His adopted son began to object. I really wanted to go home now...

"Just do it!" The ringmaster growled, glaring.

Joker sighed. "..Yes, sir.." He walked over to the stage and tapped his cane on the checkerboard floor, grinning. The red curtains pulled back revealing a row of children dressed in various circus outfits.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled." Soon the stage was cleared except for one: a little girl wearing a rabbit mask.

I instinctively grabbed onto Ciel's and Sebastian's hands. Both giving a tight grip to assure me, I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"First, we have a tightrope walker. With no lifeline or anything, this is the real deal." The girl climbed up a ladder that lead to the rope and began walking across it only to slip and fell to the stage. My hands shot out of the two men's hands to block my ears, but even so, I heard a sickening crack sound that could only meant her skull...had cracked open.

Both Joker and Ciel reacted appropriately, although Ciel was knew about the already happened death it still did not stop him from gasping in shock. Like a normal humans would. Sebastian looked at the stage with sorrowed look, how can humans call demons wicked when they are wicked themselves? This just brought me back to the time when that woman jumped from the top part of the Bental Centre. But in curiosity, I peek open, regretting straight away.

Her neck was twisted in gruesome and impossible angle and blood pooled and dyed once white stage with crimson.

But The Baron clapped and laughed like a mad man, maybe all the surgery he had done took toll on his mind.

"Really.." I muttered, "I didn't wanted to come here."

The girl's bloody body was dragged off the stage and replaced with a little boy along with a caged male lion. The Earl knew what was coming then.

"Next is a wild animal tamer." Joker announced once again when he recovered from the shock. His expression replaced with excitement. "A fierce lion will..." Once the large feline was released, it mauled the poor, defenceless boy. The disturbed older man laughed and clapped again, more enthusiastically.

Then Baron spoke up, "How about you Miss be the next instead? I heard you were picked as the target in my circus, yes?" At this, Ciel angrily stood up from the chair, "Baron!"

Joker had already pulled me out of the chair, pulling me to the stage.

"Sebastian!" The demon butler was already moving although he halted when Joker held a knife in his neck to my throat.

"Now, now..we don't want to ruin the show!"

I was strapped to the target board while another boy came on stage holding throwing daggers.

Ciel and Sebastian was filled with unease and fear, their eyes not able to wretched away from the stage.

He held up one of them, aiming, before throwing it. "What will be the fate of the crucified lady?" I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, luckily the knife had pierced through what would have been my cheek if I hadn't turned.

Baron clapped more harder, "It fits her yes?** Circus girl who expresses the sadness and pain behind a circus' extravagance with her eyes.**"

The child threw the knife again, this time stabbing just beside my wrist, the boy's cynical and emotionless expression contrasts with mine, who gradually shifts from fearing the knives to enjoying the thrill they give me.

The boy threw it again, the young master had enough then and shouted, "Put an end to it, Sebastian!" The dagger stopped just before hitting me in the eye. The Demon held it between his fingers before moving it away from my face. He then walked over to the masked boy and reached into his trench coat and removed the mask off the the child knife thrower, pulling out the documents on the missing children. He matched the picture on the documents.

"Peter Nixon, who had gone missing in the Cornwall area.." Sebastian stated, looking away from the document. "There is no mistake. It is he..just as expected of you, young master." A smirk formed on his lips. "Throwing abducted children into the ring as they are. I see..this is another way of enjoying the circus."

"As expected, is she your lover?" Looking at a very angry looking Ciel, "I-I'm sorry. Did this not please you either?" Kelvin questioned the young man as he stood from his seat. The older man looked at the orange-haired young man with a panic expression, not wanting the Earl to be unamused. "Joker! Clean this up at once!"

"I've had enough not only did you played the children's lives like a toy but you dare to hurt Yuri. I do not wish to share a table with rubbish that is inferior even to domestic beasts." Ciel said, his tone low and menacing. He began walking towards the man. "I need only to report this much to Her Majesty, the Queen. That this vulgar, ugly, perverted.." Stopping beside the Baron, the young master glared down at him. "The lowest form of human life, is what I, the watchdog of the Queen, has gotten rid of!"

His black gloved hand reached into his cloak then there was a blur of quick movement as a gun being pointed at Baron Kelvin's head by Ciel. Joker held his cane which hid a deadly sword against the side of the young master's throat and in return Sebastian held the throwing dagger at the base of the juggler's neck.

"Joker! Stop pointing such a dangerous thing at the Earl! " The made man shouted. Purple eyes glanced at the butler as he pressed the blade more harsher against his throat.

"But—"

"Can't you just listen to me?" The 'Father''s son gritted his teeth but silently obeyed, placing the sword down. Sebastian then secured his arms behind his back without removing the dagger from its spot.

"Baron Kelvin." The young aristocrat called to get his full attention. "Where are the kidnapped children?"

He turned to look at him, smiling. "What's this?" he said happily, "You wanted to see them, did you? They're in the basement, so I'll show you the way right now!"

"And there's something else downstairs that I want to show you besides!" The man added. Ciel clenched his fist, fully knowing what he meant by that. He really got to thank Yuri for this but he was surprised how accurate she predicted. We proceeded to the cellar area silently, Sebastian supporting my arm as I was quite shook what had just happened. It seems the adrenalin doesn't go away faster than I predicted. When nearing, the Ringmaster spoke.

"To be strolling beside you this way is really like a dream!" He proclaimed, sounding like...so like Grell... The gun was pressed more harder against his head.

"Enough of your idle chatter. Just take me to those children at once." The Earl told, disgusted. He glanced at me for a moment before replacing it with a hard look.

"'OKay. Sorry.." A smile formed onto the older man's face. "Tee-hee...but I am so happy. I have been full of regret ever since that day." They all stopped at a pair of decorated wood-planked doors. "I wondered over and over why I couldn't have been there by your side..on that day, at that place."

"That day? By my..side?" Ciel repeated, played dumb, "What are you actually talking about?"

"I can't turn back time no matter how great my regret." Kelvin continued, "But then I realised it! That I can just do it over even if I can't turn back time!"

The two children pushed opened the wooden doors, "There! Feast your eyes! It took me three whole year to prepare this." What was in that room caused Ciel to freeze as those memories relived themselves once again like in his dreams.

"Now let us recreate it anew, Earl Phantomhive! That fateful day, which came to pass three years ago!"

* * *

It was some kind of theatre. The familiar design of this room kind of reminded me of the pictures of operating theatre in my history book. Three cages-all filled with children, sacrificial alter.

I knew it was a place where Ciel had spent his short time of humiliation, embarrassment and horror. Even though Ciel was told of the place, he could still not help but react in shock as if he hadn't known.

It was obvious the young Earl was ignoring the rambles of the Philanthropist of how he met and started all five years ago. Philanthropist-the love of humanity...what a ironically suited name.

"It was you right Earl? You were the one that killed them all" Baron stated, Joker letting out a shocked word while Sebastian held a knife against his throat.

Then the man began to shake in ecstasy, deeply disturbing me, "I'm so jealous! Such a beautiful end, dealt by the one and only cold moon himself.

His arms spread out wide as he fully faced the young man, "Please, I beg of you! Let me be a part of it all! Everything is exactly the same as that day" Joker's expression turned into that of a frightened child-a child who realised what his father's true face, his true nature was.

"Look, I have prepared everything! The room of the ceremony. The sacrificial lambs. And the last piece Earl...is you!" I put my hands to my ears to block the echoing sound of a upcoming gun sound.

**BANG!-**

It sounds like an very short explosion.

The revolver had been fired and the bullet shot and pierce through right into the man's stomach. Slowly, the man with a sound of slipping blood, slide down the wheelchair; his left eye wide open as they look into his killer.

Ciel's shoulder panted up and down irregularly, adrenaline rushing through his system, harsh pants emitted from Ciel's gritted teeths while he scowled wildly.

"FATHER!" Cried Joker. He escaped Sebastian's clutch, rushing forward as he popped his skeleton hand. He pulled out another bone where his fingers were connected revealed skeleton knife inside the sleeve.

He aimed the knife at the Earl, right where it would pierce the same place he shot at his Father. Until it disappeared that is.

"Eh?" His eyes widened, glancing at smirking butler holding now bloody knife and in the other hand held his missing arm.

"Please do not disturb my master" The demon requested with a 'kind' smirk. The young man fell to the floor, screeching in pain mixing with Kelvin's.

Kelvin crawled over to the young master, clinging his legs. Really, can't he try to die with more dignity?

"I-It hurts, Earl. I'm in agony! I b-beg you. I-If you're going to kill me, kill me just like you did them!"

"The same as them?" Ciel replied before using his boot to kick the man's head hard, pushing his face onto the ground-where he belongs. Shovelling in dirt.

Aiming the gun at older man again. "Then get on your knees like a worm..and plead with the Demon."

"Please don't kill him!" Joker pleaded, "Be as he may, we still owe him our lives. We, who were abandoned by our parents and our country—He saved us from the terror of starving to death, which plagued us day in and day out."

"We've many little brothers and sisters still in the workhouse." He desperately added, "They can't make it if he's not 'round."

At this, the Earl suddenly threw his head back in fit of laughter, both frightening and puzzling injured Joker, "You kidnapped all the children?" the Earl queried, "You obeyed this man's orders and made sacrifices of others in order to save yourselves?"

Joker shamefully bowed his head some, closing his eyes. "Yes. You've got it right...for those born like us, Great Britain is nothing short of hell. We had not the money to buy bread or skills to protect each others. We had nothing."

"But Father rescued us up from the rubbish heap and gave us limbs that could protect the ones dear to us. That's why we decided to go on living..even if another hell was waiting for us with open arms. I knew we were in the wrong from the very beginning but I—"

"...Have you ever been to the workhouse in the past?"

Joker frowned and shook his head 'no'.

"Sebastian" The demon butler took out bunch of papers before throwing it in the air, falling around Joker as he picked up one of the paper. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Ciel smirked, "That is what is left of your so called 'home'."

The juggler's hand trembled as he looked at now shabby, run down, abandoned house. It was barely anything he used to live in-to him it was haven. But this..the house was completely destroyed, void of any human touches and seemed to have rotten through many years and times.

The Joker glared at the bleeding Baron underneath Ciel's boot, "You..LIED TO US?"

"That is not all" Amused the Earl, he looked at me as Sebastian handed me his severed limb, "Your prosthetic limbs is all made from the children in the workhouse." I explained.

"W-What?" The performer stuttered, "It is from cow bone! NOT HUMANS!"

"It's hard to distinguish between human and animal skeleton and the fact many child's hand bones are hard to tell from animal's paws but you can tell the difference between animal skeleton and human skeleton by texture and weight" I counted the bones, "The human hand has 27 bones, 14 of which are the phalanges. Exact number on your limb."

"YOUR LYING!" Then his face twisted into something that resembled sadistic excitement, "You'll also lose something precious this night. The circus troupe's heading to your manor."

The Earl smirked confidently much to their irritation, "Did you think we did not know?" Joker flinched, "What do you take me for? I do not need to worry about such trivial things. I have servants"

Joker let out a ridiculed laugh, "Servants.."

Ciel stared down at him with indifferent. "What do you take them for? They are servants of the Phantomhive family."

Suddenly claps rang and echoed in the large theatre.

"I am surprise Miss..to tell 'their' stories just by bones."

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Yay just little more until Kuroshitsuji II chapters! I am thinking of doing a sequel because I have seen in many stories, so many chapters and it doesn't give chance for other readers to catch up to the story. So I am thinking of updating the season II in another form of story.**


	20. Don't Act Countrified

A Kiss To My Prince

**-Noah's Ark Circus Arc-**

Chapter XX:

Don't Act Countrified

* * *

Title: A Kiss To My Prince

Summary: After an incident with all the right intentions goes awry. Will Yuri be able to hand the consequences? Yuri wakes up 125 years back in past in Ciel's bed. Stuck in 1887, she helps Ciel and Sebastian to complete their mission as Queen's "guard dog" and also along the way, everyone who has become involved with her, has somehow gained an emotion they had once lost

Pairing: Sebastian x OC x Ciel with Claude x OC x Alois!

* * *

**"My name is Yuri Park. There was an incident and I woke up in 1887. Am I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever's happened, it's like I've landed on a different planet. Now, maybe if I can work out the reason, I can get home."**

* * *

Thank you guys for those who reviewed and alerted my story!

-Reviews-

**Demeter13909**- LMFAO! Hahaha! Well I often have perms too and I know it's like 2-3 hours of boredom! Well I am happy I updated the story at good timing since it would entertain you at least while you are seating there getting a perm hehe! Well, how did your perm turned out? I always want to see how their hair turns out since there are so many different kind of perms!

**sync94**- Hahaha! Thank you and yes I am B2ST fan so that is why I used some lyrics of 'Fiction' in chapter 12 (Be Mine)

**VampireSiren**- Well, I think they are in their right places(Hell) now! I mean I know people want to strive for ultimate things but using and killing children for their bones?

**Illusa**- Thank you! Well, I think you will find out!

**KuraiNezumichan**- Haha, I have to agree this is my favourite chapters too! The circus arc;; I LOVE the MYSTERY ARC so muuch! Oh let me tell you something for the Murder Case Arc: There will be Alois and Claude included in that arc too hehe!

**Jude**- Thank you Jude for reading this! Here is the chapter!

**Himeno** **Kazehito**- Aww thank you! Well, here it is!

**Wonderwomanbatmanfan**- Well, you can find out here! Yep, don't worry the information and details about SEQUEL will be on the BOTTOM/END AUTHOR NOTES! Just make sure you read the **bold written IMPORTANT NOTICE **after finish reading the story!**  
**

**Irene**- Don't you worry about the Mystery Arc! I love that chapter and would kill myself if I did not include it! But let me give you something that will make you squeal! Alois and Claude will also make an appearances on that chapter!

**Paxloria**- Well, I think the Queen will still do!

**sleepy kirby**- Haha! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Enchanted Elf**- Aww, thank you! Well, I should be dieting and get fit for summer but here I am on the computer 24/7 LOL!

**IvoryGlass**- I know, that Baron man gives me creeps..;;

**Saya**- Awww, thank you! Well, here it is!

**ravenscry21**- Haha! I will support Grell's sex change decision too!

**SapphireAster**- Thank you!

**kaitlyn**- Well who doesn't! XD I love horror films!

**LufenCrosszeria**- I know, B2ST 'MIDNIGHT SUN' yay! I love the album. My favourite song is 'Beautiful Night'.

**Kitana Lunara**- I know, I mean if you look back on history of medicine- I had done history for my GCSE something like SATS, but to be truthful: they are messed up in general. I find it shocking that many modern medicine today comes from Nazi Germany studies (They used Jewish people as guinea pigs for their sick medical experiments)

**pretty-little-liar-girl70**- Well, you will find it out here!

**Bri**- I know! Ugh! Plastic! Really, he should have just kept the face before surgery;;

*QUESTION FROM **Anime Lover**: Thank you for reviewing and to answer your question, I am basing this story on BOTH ANIME AND MANGA. If you haven't read the manga, I have put (scroll down till you see something like '**This chapter contains: End of chapter 34- 36 of Kuroshitsuji manga'**, it means my story chapter contains segments from the said chapter in manga. So if you get confused just read the chapter number I put and hope you will understand though I played with it a bit to fit Yuri.

_**IMPORTANT NOTES: HEY GUYS, I AM GOING TO GO TO KOREA ON WEDNESDAY 25TH JULY 2012 FOR A MONTH HOLIDAY. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN (EVERYDAY) AS I DO! BUT I WILL TRY! ALSO, THE INFO REGARDING THE SEQUEL IS AT THE VERY END OF THE STORY! MAKE SURE YOU CHECK IT OUT AFTER FINISH READING THE STORY!**_

* * *

**This chapter contains: 4th************************************ Arc of Kuroshitsuji manga '****Noah's Ark Circus Arc' e****nd of chapter 34- 36**

* * *

"Sorry to make you wait.." The doctor told, "You're..Black, Smile and Krystal, I see." He then simply stood up, proving his disability was but a ruse.

"So what Joker said was true." The man smiled, "But even worse than cops that can't be bought, we have the rumoured Queen's lapdog"

Joker stared at the doctor in shock, "Doctor...you legs...you're walking..."

"My legs? Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with me." He laughed, "Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sat down." His eyes then landed on me, "That's some advance medical knowledge there, Miss. Although, it is shame when I thought I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals."

He simply shrugged, there was no use in crying over already spilt water, "You see, the very thing this Miss said" Pointing at me, "Is the very true. Since long ago, I have continually developed and experimented in the quest for the perfect artificial limb. And as I result of my research, I succeeded creating the best material possible!" He explained.

"Lighter and more durable than wood, and still possessing the inhuman beauty that is particular to ceramics...I came to create something something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the raw materials for it is a rather complicated venture, you see."

"So you used human bone." I summoned up, "Animals have more relative thickness of diaphyseal cortical bone" The four gave me a confused look.

"It means, human bones are more light than animals despite the sizes. Not to mention osteons in human cortical bone are scattered and evenly spaced while animals are set in a row."

"Well, I do not know how you have gathered those information but it certainly sounds about right. You are very educated aren't you Miss, clearly someone who does not belong in this era" For a moment, I feared he had found out about where I was from, "A mind of an aristocrat but a body of a woman. It is certainly a waste."

"...And I'm still better than you" I retorted, he laughed agreeing.

"So you understand the beauty of my creation, do you Krystal?" I do not know how you would answer to that question.

"Yes, that's right. And I can only obtain them here." Ciel's blue eye widen in horror.

The spectacle man walked over to one of the cages, leaning on it with a smile. "This way, I don't have to trouble myself with their disposal either. Isn't it the best recycling scheme you can think of?" All of what the man and I have told finally registered to Joker

...that the very prosthetic limb on him, something that enabled him to protect his loved ones, was from the dead children he-no, they had been told to kidnap. All this information mixed with sorrow and guilt made him retch several times.

"Wha...what did you see us...as..." He shouted once finished coughing up more vile fluid.

"Here we go again, Now, don't reject them like that. When the truth of the matter is kept in the dark , everyone praised them as magnificent." Doctor scolded lightly while opening the cage he had just been leaning on.

Reaching inside, he pulled the ragged clothes, dragging out a little girl with light blond hair with same dazed expression. "But the Baron was different. He was a wonderful patron, one very much motivated by the pursuit of beauty. He provided me with a abundant amount of materials and endless funding."

The medical worker continued speaking as he threw the child over to the replica sacrifice altar.

"Don't you agree that the best materials are essential to creating the best works? There's no success that comes without its sacrifices but to the fools in this society." The Earl stared as he watched him lay the girl down on the altar.

"They say cows bones are acceptable but human bones are not?" Then, the flashbacks of him in that same position returned to him. No matter how much he struggled or kicked, they held him down the helpless boy he used to be. He saw the knife raised.

Doctor raised the sharp kitchen knife high in the air, "Who decided on that?" He stabbed it violently with same excited expression just like that masked man had as blood splattered in the air, tainting it red.

I couldn't help but touch my face as something cold, sticky and smelly splashed across my cheeks. It was strange, I once remember reading in psychology book that if something traumatising happened to you, you either break down or just calm. Too calm.

I guess I was the quick compartmentalise one.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ciel screamed loudly, covering his ears as the memories devoured his sanity to the core. Nausea consumed him suddenly. He covered his mouth in a failed attempt to block the vomit which just seeped through his gloved fingers. Once done, the young man reached out as his vision showed him the laughing spectators: that masked men and women in front of the cage he used to be held inside. Maybe he still was.

Then a pale but familiar hand grasped his own and pulled him into something warm.

"Even if your heart is in pain, don't cry, even if you want to die, don't die, Even if you want to hold on, don't" My head rested on his, feeling his body trembling, "You need to withstand in any way; you need to live in any way. Don't even be resentful – don't act so countrified." I pulled off his eyepatch, revealing his Faustian contract and twirled him to Sebastian.

"Yuri...Yuri..." Then, his eyes snapped open more definite looking at bored Sebastian , "SEBASTIAN..KILL THESE GUYS!" He commanded strongly.

The demon had lifted us both in his arm as his free hand pierced through the physician's heart surprising the man, unfortunately, I was taller than the Ciel and that meant I had a niceview of it as well.

"Eh?" The man muttered surprised.

Sebastian then proceeded to the Baron who was rather very alive from the light wheezing from the bandaged man. He raised his foot and bashed Kelvin's head in, ending his clingy, leech-like life finally.

I quickly got down from Sebastian's hold before going to the cages, unlocking and guiding the children out.

"It is done." Sebastian informed.

"Burn it." Ciel ordered, "Yuri, don't bother with them."

I glared at him, "Your order specifically stated to rescue the children" I got the second cages open before going to the third.

"YURI STOP IT!" I ignored him.

"..Do you want to forget about this or..are you afraid they will turn out like you?" I retorted, "Not everyone is same."

"..Then what do you think they will become? Do you ever think they will be normal? Like before?" He snorted.

"No." I simply answered, "But even if so, you should give them a chance to live."

* * *

"Son of the prostitute Karen Taylor. No entries on his real name. Cause of death: bloodloss...today the 9th of February 1889." William summed as various tapes began to play out in front of his eyes.

"No particular further notes." The death God stamped Joker's record with 'completed' stamper.

"Sheesh, what is personal affairs thinking?" The spectacle wearing man turned around to look at a man lazily sitting down on the chimney.

"Looks like you took offence after all. Ronald Knox" The blond man smiled, the said man checked his wrist watch, "Even though I tried to get here really fast. Still..." He jumped down the chimney, "Perhaps you are just disappointed that it was me?"

"No." William replied, "I had a bad feeling that I'd have to look after that thing today as well...I'm lucky that it was not him.."

"Oh, right. It's Mr. Sutcliff you mean." Knox said, "He went off on another mission looking abnormally happy. Um, where was it again?"

"The Phantomhive manor?"

"Yes, yes, that's the place!" The subordinate glanced at his Record Book at that assignment. "Sure looks like things would've been easier there~!"

Will adjusted his glasses. "That is unfortunate for both you and him." Je commented sarcastically.

"I say! Because you bring emotions into your work, you expend more time and effort. The duty of we Grim Reapers is to judge and retrieve souls in accordance with the list that is distributed to us from the higher ups. That is all."

"Furthermore, even the judgment itself is a formality—The target can be removed from the list only when they are judged to be have been one 'who has the potential to be beneficial for this world.'But the number of humans who have that sort of value is few to none."

Ronald stretched. "Then what do you say we hurry up and get those confirmations out of the way quick?" he suggested in a bored tone, "I'm doing on a group date with the administrative division, you see. Besides, I've always been of the anti-overtime school to begin with."

"Although, the suppose death among the majority of those scheduled for judgement is death by fire however," William mentioned, "Are interrupted.."

"Geh! Are you for real?" The blond exclaimed with surprise.

William's eyes landed on a certain woman, "It seems she had interrupted the suppose death however, it would be a fruitless attempt as no one can escape death. It will soon come back and kill them all."

Knox laughed looking down at the person he was 'glaring' at, "Is she the one who stomped your pride as man? I'd say she and I would get along rather well!" The blond grim reaper went to laugh even more, imagining how he would've been sulking after not even being recognised as man.

"Knox.." He hissed.

"Righto! I'm raring to go!" Knox said, bringing out his Death Scythe which was a lawn mower. "Being strictly against overtime on principle and all."

"Ronald Knox. What is with that Death Scythe you have there?" Spears questioned, noticing the different looking scythe than usual.

"I've obtained permission for it, as I'm on good terms with the girls in the administrative division." He mindlessly answered.

"Well then, let's hurry and retrieve the souls so we can clock out on time."

"Roger!" With that both jumped down to collect the wandering souls.

* * *

Meanwhile among all the chaos, a brown horse was pulled to a halt. Freckles stared up at the burning manor with a wide light blue eye.

"What..." Freckles stuttered before hurriedly jumping off the animal and running towards the entrance. "Brother! Brother Joker!" The androgynous girl tried to get inside only to be put off by angry heat and fire. His eyes than landed on several figure walking out of the door.

Ciel and I were safely tucked away in Sebastian's embrace.

"Black? Smile? Krystal? Why're guys here...what happend? Brother is..."

"Dead" The butler simply answered with a smirk.

"Eh...?" Doll ran up and grasped our arms, "Hey, Smile! Krystal! Say something.."

**SLAP**

Ciel slapped away the girl's hand harshly with disgust, "Don't you dare touch us so freely! Only her...only her is the only one!" With that, he gripped my sleeve tightly.

The suddenly outcast girl stared at him with stunned look by his sudden coldness and absent of any happy personality.

The butler patted his shoulder in comfort. "Under the orders of Her Majesty, the Queen, we were in pursuit of the culprits behind the serial child kidnapping."

The tomboy took a step back with0 that information, confirming everyone's suspicion, "So you guys really were with the yard? To capture us..."

"No, that is not right." The demon corrected with a smirk. "We came to eradicate you. The Queen's watchdog. Phantomhive" Then the realisation of the paper with 'Ciel Phantomhive' rushed forward, gasping in realisation.

"No way...Smile is..." All the flashbacks of sharing food, being fearful, waving happily child, "Are you saying it was all all a life? Everything...EVERYTHING!" She then grasped my arm painfully, "Krystal, you were with them?" I flinched at her strength, "Tell me..everything you did...-"

Ciel quickly backhanded her away as more harsh and louder slap rang, "I TOLD YOU DON'T TOUCH HER SO EASILY!"

I gasped, bringing my hands to my mouth, "Ciel! What's wrong with you?" I grabbed his flinging arms before he does more harm.

He then glared down at the pitiful Freckle; the contract glowing bright. "I killed them." There was no doubt in his words, only truth could be heard to her. The pitiful girl let out a cry of woe. Tears filled her eye as well as hate and angry.

"Never..forgive you..you won't get away with this!" The young woman sobbed, "I'll never ever..I'll never, ever forgive you!" She looked up and glared at us three. Her hand slipped behind her to the bag at her side and pulled out a dagger from inside. "I will never forgive you, Smile!"

Time seemed to still as we watched her stand from the ground and raced towards us; dagger poised to kill. Ciel looked on with indifferent, not feeling pity-anything but rage at all. His heart was frozen at the moment as he was still blinded by his rage for what happen to him years ago. But he pondered for a brief second if he would have care if he wasn't.

He found himself frowning for a moment, after all the time they had spent together, an attachment was formed. Maybe he was a human afterall.

"Sebastian"

With small thud, a Funtom candy fell onto the ground.

* * *

On a hill some distance away, Undertaker watched the burning manor from atop his black carriage. In between his fingers was a bone shaped cooking, biting the chunk off, "Heehee...even though I told him...that women is like a butterfly...because you possess great power, you continue to forget more and more that weight of the irretrievable. Bringing down my kind Yuri into such complications."

"..You will realise that once it's too late" He started to play with chains of dangling brooches with engrave of dates: 13th July 1866, "How many times have I given you and the others the same warning? Huh" For a moment, his green eyes flashed toward the angry red that was lightening up the dark forest, the world with its bright hue, "Earl Phantomhive."

* * *

"Ahhh" On the opposite hill where several figures too was watching the large smokes and red fires lightening and sticking out like a sore thumb among the dark abyss, "What shall we do?" The familiar person asked to the other, both using binoculars; simply watching the goings-on with the mission of reporting to Queen Victoria later.

"We are just supposed to report while watching." Charles Phipps told to the Grey, "I am surprised you know what is going on when you seemed to have been looking at the woman at the scene."

Grey pouted and pulled the binoculars from his eyes, "Hey~that woman gets on my nerves you know. Telling us what to do at the Viscount's party."

"..Isn't that why you are interested about her? Afterall, she is different from other women." Charles Phipp soon put the instrument away.

"Come on, Charles. Enough about her, all that matters is Her Majesty the Queen's will." Grey smirked.

"..Even though you think more about her than the Majesty."

* * *

Somehow, I managed to waddle to the bathroom, already filled with hot water with bubbles topped with rose petals. When my mind returned to it's sanity, I was currently inside the water, dress carelessly dropped and cast away on the bathroom floor.

Picking up the bubbles, I mashed it together in my hands, staring at it rather wonderingly. Then I slides down deeper into the water, waters now up to my neck as I turned to stare at the inside of the tub; sigh escaped my lip, blinking slowly and my mouth parted open. Then I wrapped my arms around myself, closing my eyes just for a moment of peace.

I rested my head on the tub, arms dangling on each side as I stared at the ceiling mindlessly.

Then the door opened, I lazily turned as Sebastian walked in, wearing his vest only and his gloves missing and sat down on the tub facing me.

His Faustian drawn hands reached out to tangle itself in my damp hair, "..Today was a very tiresome day was it not?" Then he brought my hand up to his lip before kissing it, "It seems today events had caused great stress on you..." He cupped my cheeks before bringing me up to lick them before parting open my lips as he slipped his tongue inside.

Many minutes, his lip moved away from my lip to my cheek, then my ears to the crook of my neck. I yelped when I felt something sting on the said skin.

Something wet and thicker other than water trailed down my arms, tainting the water with red now most of the bubbles was gone, I could see the clear water was turning crimson. It was like dropping a red paint onto the water, slowly spreading out.

He had bit me.

I could hear him gulping down greedily in my ears-the sound of my blood; I was too weak to do anything else.

When he took his fangs away from my neck to look at me, I saw his lip was covered messily with my blood. His tongue slipping to lick away the surrounding area of his mouth.

"..Ah..sweet."

Unknown to the both, they did not notice a spider had crawled on top of waiting Earl in the bed, he was currently reading the book until his whole body froze, book dropped from his hands onto the floor with a thud, his eyes became glassy like a doll reflecting nothing a bottomless pit and the surroundings of furnitures.

* * *

After I got out of the bathroom, I noticed Ciel was sleeping. Crawling onto the bed, tired and somewhat traumatise with all the day events I just wanted to go to sleep early.

Sebastian soon walked out of the bathroom, his face cleaned of blood as he helped me to get comfortable in the bed.

"Young master" He called, he seemed to have fallen asleep with his clothes on.

"Ciel" I called, frowning as he doesn't answer back to our call.

The demon butler, suspicious touched his master's cold cheek; his eyes widened when the young Earl's face lifelessly became limp, _This is...-_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY! BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL NAMED, 'THE KING 2 HEARTS' JUST TO WARN YOU GUYS TO KEEP LOOKING OUT. I WILL POST AN AUTHOR NOTES IN THIS CHAPTER TO ALERT YOU GUYS NEW STORY!**

**TILL THEN, THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY AND SHOWING SO MUCH LOVE FOR THIS AND I HOPE YOU WILL LOVE THE OTHER UPCOMING STORY AS WELL!**

**ONCE AGAIN, I WANT TO REMIND YOU GUYS, I AM GOING TO KOREA FOR A MONTH HOLIDAY AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY-THURSDAY AS I WILL BE ON THE PLANE!**

**REVIEWS?**


	21. SEQUEL IS UP!

**-SEQUEL-**

**HEY GUYS THE SEQUEL IS UP THE NAME IS:**

**THE KING 2 HEARTS**

**BY CUTIE BUNNY**

**JUST GO TO MY PROFILE FOR QUICK ACCESS HEHE!**

**ENJOY GUYS!**


End file.
